When I Have You
by Fire The Canon
Summary: After the war, Ron and Hermione took to their relationship like a moth to a flame. Every night together, every day alone. They are each other's comfort. This is a story of Ron and Hermione's relationship after the war, written from the perspective of Ron.
1. A Letter Changes Everything

_**Written for the Ron Weasley Appreciation Challenge**_

* * *

 **Part 1: The Honeymoon Period**

 **Chapter 1: A Letter Changes It All**

"Ron." Hermione sat down on Ron's Chudley Cannons-decorated bed, looking at the letter in her hands. It had arrived just moments earlier by Ministry owl.

"Yes?" Ron came to sit beside her, peering down at the letter. His eyes scanned the Ministry-stamped parchment, and moved them to Hermione. "They've located your parents."

Hermione nodded, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. "They are almost certain, at least." A tear fell onto the paper.

"You've been waiting for this moment for a month," Ron told her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Isn't it the news you wanted to hear?"

Hermione nodded, allowing more tears to fall onto the Ministry letter. "I just… didn't expect it so soon. I thought it would be harder… to find them."

Ron pulled her to him, running fingers through her bushy hair. It wasn't until a month ago, when he was first allowed to do this, did he realise how knotted it became despite her brushing it. It was uncontrollable, unless she used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. "Where's…" Ron scanned the letter again. "Where's Wollongong?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "But I'll find it when I get there."

Ron nodded. He'd expected this moment, but like Hermione, had not expected it to happen so soon. Despite everything that had happened since that dreadful day in May, Hermione was the one good thing in it all. That kiss they'd shared in a moment when they thought they'd both die, and the many after that, meant everything to him. Those nights where they'd lie, cuddled up in his bed, brought a feeling of serenity and blissfulness to his overactive mind. They'd been together almost everyday since, and despite his mother insisting Hermione share a room with Ginny, she always wound up in his bed, where they'd fall asleep in each other's arms.

They were moments he'd longed for, for longer than he cared to admit; a dream, a fantasy, that was finally coming true. And now, she was going away.

"When will you leave?"

"I… I'm not sure, Ron. I need some time to think."

"Okay."

Hermione pulled herself from his hold, readjusting so she was facing him. Her eyes were raw red, her mouth pierced together as if she'd forgotten how to smile. And yet, he still loved her. He loved her so much, but he'd never uttered those words before. Nor had she. But they both felt it. He knew they did.

She took his hands in hers, squeezing them tight, as if what she was about to say would be hard. He squeezed back, letting her know he was okay.

"Ron, I want… will you come with me… to Australia?"

Ron opened his mouth, but closed it again. Hermione showed no emotion, but looked him in the eye.

"Merlin, Hermione!" he eventually said, letting go of the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "I thought it was going to be something worse than that. Yes, I'll come with you, if that's what you want."

This time, she did smile, albeit weakly. "I want you to, Ron. I wouldn't want anyone else."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Ron leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Merlin, he loved her. Why had he never told her?

Hermione pulled herself away again, and this time she looked uncomfortable. "There's another thing…" Her cheeks burned as red as his hair now, and Ron wondered what exactly she had to say next. She was hardly flustered these days. "Before we go to Australia… I've been thinking about it for a while, actually…" She peered up at him, and Ron saw that she was embarrassed. "We've been together for a while now, and we love each other… and I think I'm ready."

It took Ron longer than he cared to admit to realise what she meant. When he did work it out, the tips of his ears went redder than they'd ever been before. Though he managed to retain his dignity and said, "Hermione, you just said we love each other -"

"We do, don't we?" There was no doubt in her words, but more a reminder.

"We've never said it to each other, though. Not once. That was the first time I heard you even mention the word."

"Oh." Hermione's gaze drifted to her hands. "I just thought… words don't always need to be said."

"I love you, Hermione."

Hermione looked up, her eyes brimming with tears and a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "I love you too, Ron. But you know that."

"It's still nice to hear it."

Hermione nodded. "But back to what I was saying…"

"I'm ready, too. I've been ready for a long time."

Hermione squirmed, looking thoroughly uncomfortable. "It's just, I'm _new_ to this. I've never -"

"Neither have I!" Ron said.

This seemed to surprise Hermione. "But, you and Lavender…"

Ron shook his head. "I never slept with Lavender. Merlin, that would have been horrible." He studied Hermione's disbelieving look, and nodded. "Alright, not from lack of trying, I admit. But I was young then, I liked the attention for the first five minutes. We tried. Once. We didn't get very far, because I… er…" It was Ron's turn to squirm. "Well, that time I tried, I kept thinking of… you, and subconsciously maybe I knew I wanted it to be with… you." He looked away. He'd never told her how far his feelings for her stretched back. By the time he reached his sixth year, he'd had some inkling of what it felt like to feel something beyond a crush, and those feelings damned well didn't go to Lavender Brown.

The news that he'd never been with Lavender beyond snogging seemed to relax Hermione. She took his hands again. "What about… tonight?"

Ron's breath caught at the back of his throat. "To...night?" What was she playing at? They'd taken everything else slowly over the years; why was she in such a hurry for this to happen now?

Hermione nodded, smiling at him. "If you want to… of course."

"I do want to!" Ron said hurriedly. "You have no idea how much I want to, but you just caught me off guard, is all." His heart was racing, and he wasn't sure if it was all to do with the excitement of what Hermione was suggesting. Things had been going well for them so far, and he'd uncharacteristically not doubted his own worth when he'd been with her. But this… as much as he wanted to… this worried him.

"So, we will be learning together," Hermione said, her voice small.

"Right…"

"And, neither of us will have any expectations, so… it won't matter if something goes wrong."

Ron studied her, his brows scrunching together. She had a point, but he didn't want to embarrass himself either. But if truth be told, he'd never thought _she_ would be the one to suggest it. He'd always imagined himself being the one to bring the subject up.

"Is everything okay, Ron? You can say no if you're not ready."

"No! I mean, yes! I'm ready. Tonight… tonight it is." He forced a smile. So many times he'd pictured this moment in his head; a fantasy where this would all happen. That they'd be each other's firsts, and it would all go well. But now that it was becoming a reality, the fantasy dissipated to uncontrollable nerves.

Hermione kissed him, and it was with more passion than they'd ever used before. Ron returned her kiss. Up until now, their relationship had been filled with innocent kisses in private, holding each other other at night for comfort, and spending their days together, and talking. But with the way Hermione was acting, Ron realised that in a few hours, the innocence would vanish, replaced by an actual, legitimate, _adult_ relationship.

 _Merlin, I love you, Hermione._

...

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Rather than eating, Ron played with his food, much to the concern of his mother. Molly Weasley, who busied herself so as not to think about Fred, asked him multiple times if he was feeling okay. To which Ron replied with grunts of 'fine'.

When Molly had asked Hermione if something had happened, Hermione had calmly replied that she'd asked him to travel to Australia with her, as she'd received information of her parents. That then sent Molly into a whole new rant about whether they were ready for such a big holiday together.

This left Ron to dwell on the night, and how he would conduct himself when they returned to his room at a suitable hour.

The past month had filled him with a confidence he'd not previously possessed. For the first time ever, he didn't doubt himself. He was with the girl that he fancied - that he loved - and she loved him back just as much. He had known this moment would come, when the topic would be brought up, but all that confidence building had evaporated since Hermione had brought it up.

This moment, this pivotal part of any relationship, could change everything. Hermione wasn't shallow, and deep down he knew that, but the thought kept lingering in his mind. _What if she didn't like what she'd see?_ This was as new to her as it was to him - perhaps even newer - and she'd have certain expectations due to what she'd heard from others. What if he couldn't live up to those expectations? What if, after tonight, that blissful serenity that had accompanied the start of their relationship, vanished?

Of course, the alternative was that it went as well as any first time could, and they realised they loved each other even more. That was what he hoped for, but how likely would it be? He'd never been comfortable in his own skin until a month ago, and to reveal that to someone he loved so deeply was terrifying. A few years ago, when he'd dated Lavender Brown for those awful few months, he would have jumped at the chance to experience it and his conscious thoughts didn't care who it was with. He didn't care for Lavender anymore than he cared for the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs, and for her to form an opinion of him afterwards would have mattered little to him.

But Hermione was different. She was completely different in so many ways. He knew his body would respond in a way it never had for Lavender, and that alone was a scary thought.

Lifting his eyes away from his plate of uneaten food, he chanced a look to Hermione. She was helping his mother with the dishes, carrying on as if what they'd discussed was perfectly natural.

But it was natural. Many people did it. He understood how things worked.

 _I bet Harry has._

He cringed at the thought. Perhaps he didn't want to know, considering Harry's last relationship was with Ginny. Or still was. Harry had been rather absent since the war, and he'd shut even Ginny out despite the occasional visit to the Burrow. He wasn't actually sure on the relationship status of his best mate and sister.

Nodding to himself, he downed his meal and stood up, scraping the chair along the ground. Hermione and Molly turned.

"You've finished, dear?"

Ron nodded, looking at Hermione despite his mother asking the question. Hermione summoned the plate, which flew directly into the sink to be washed and flashed him a smile.

It was that smile that dissipated his fears. This was the girl he loved, asking him to share the most intimate moment of their lives with her. _Him_. She wanted to be with him.

He smiled, and walked over to kiss her temple. "I love you," he said, and his mother briefly faulted in her tidying of the kitchen. She'd been like that ever since she'd discovered their relationship. Ron didn't think his mother disapproved. She liked Hermione. Ginny seemed to think it was the thought of someone taking another son away from her.

A pink tinge reached Hermione's cheeks, but she said, "I love you too."

Ron went to the living room where Ginny, Percy, Bill, Fleur and a sullen George sat with an abandoned game of Exploding Snap in front of them. Perhaps he could ask one of his brothers for advice. But looking at them, Bill would be the only one worth asking, and he wasn't entirely sure Bill would take him seriously.

Even if Percy _had_ taken that step, the advice would be highly practical and bore Ron before he even started. George, a few months ago, would have laughed and teased him, and now would probably hardly answer him. And if Charlie was here… well Charlie had never really given any indication he'd ever had a girlfriend (or boyfriend for that matter). That left Ginny.

He shook his head. No, he'd not ask his baby sister even if she was the last person on Earth.

"Bill."

His eldest brother glanced up, almost surprised to find Ron talking to him. The others also looked at him as well, which turned his ears red.

"Can I… talk to you? In private?"

Bill frowned. Ron rarely - never - sought advice from any of his brothers. But he nodded. "Sure." He stood up and followed Ron to the flight of stairs. They stopped at the landing. "What's up, Ron?"

Ron swallowed. "I was just wondering if you could… help me?"

"With what?" Bill looked at him suspiciously and Ron's whole face turned red. That seemed to be enough for Bill, for his suspicious look turned into a wide grin. Ron was glad he didn't have to explain any further. "Ah!"

"I… don't know what I'm doing…" Ron confessed.

"I didn't realise you and Hermione were so serious so soon," Bill said.

"We've, er, kind of been together unofficially for a while now," Ron explained, thinking of the near kisses they'd had in the past year. How he wished at least one of them had come to pass.

"I see…" Bill contemplated for some time. "What exactly would you like me to help you with? I mean, I'm no expert in this department, but my first bit of advice would be to either look like you want to do it or tell her you need to wait."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Bill waved a hand in the direction of Ron. "That look you're wearing is not of someone who _wants_ to take that step, Ron."

"I want to!" Ron protested. "I'm just… nervous."

"Mate, there's nervous and then there's you. There's no harm in telling Hermione you're not ready."

"I'm ready!" Ron argued.

"Really?" Bill raised a knowing eyebrow.

"I love her… I'm _in_ love with her…"

This startled Bill. "Really?"

"Yes," Ron said. "She's… I just love her so much, and I don't want to screw this moment up, or give her any reason to regret being with me."

"You think sex will do that?"

Ron shrugged. "It could."

"It doubt it," Bill said with assurance. "She loves you too, of that I have no doubt." He clapped Ron on the back. "Alright! If you want some advice, it's to just relax. Just remember, you love each other, and it's a very intimate moment between the two of you. And, if you decide, or she decides, it's not the right moment then you wait until the right moment comes. Some people are too curious to wait until it's the right person, and regret it later…"

Ron wondered if Bill was speaking from experience, but decided not to ask.

"It's best if you feel it's the right time and with the right person."

"She's the right one," Ron assured Bill.

Bill nodded and smiled. "Then all you need to do is relax and let the moment take you. Er, at the risk of imposing, when do you plan on it happening?"

Ron flushed. "To...night."

"Ah, that explains your unusual quietness at dinner. Alright, but whatever you do, do not let Mum catch on. She's been fretting about the two of you for weeks."

"Why has she been doing that?" Ron asked.

"She's worried," Bill said as if the answer were obvious.

"About us?"

"Blimey, Ron, despite everything that's happened, you've been so damn happy since Hermione's come into your life in more than a friendship way. We've all noticed it. She's worried that what the two of you have is something that won't last once the pain of losing everyone lessens. She's worried for the both of you, but especially you, her son. The last thing she wants is for one of you to hurt the other, or for you to simply drift apart."

"Oh." Ron shuffled his feet. "I didn't know."

"Just don't tell Mum, alright. If she realises you love her, then it'll worry her even more."

Ron nodded. He didn't bother to mention his confession of love in the kitchen. "Thanks."

Bill clapped him on the back again. "My pleasure. Just take it slowly and don't rush it. That's what ruins relationships. Not waiting."

Ron wandered back into the living room with Bill behind him, to find that his mother and father, and Hermione had joined the others.

"Where have the two of you been?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"Ron just needed to get something off his chest," Bill said. "Something _private_." He looked sternly at Molly.

Ron shot a nervous look to Hermione, but she only smiled. He sat on the couch next to her.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Ron nodded.

"You told Bill, didn't you?" Her tone wasn't accusing, but curious.

"Yes. I just needed some… advice."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "I understand."

It was Arthur Weasley who suggested they play a game of Exploding Snap, and after three games and some Butterbeers, people started to drift to bed. Percy was the first, mumbling something about having to work early. George vanished by Floo with barely a goodnight. Bill and Fleur left soon after, leaving just Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Hermione and Ron. Ron shifted on the couch, wanting them desperately to go to bed as well, and finally, by ten-thirty, Molly and Arthur said their goodnights.

"I think that's the calmest everyone has been tonight," Ginny said, stifling a yawn. "Except for you, Ron."

Ron said nothing.

"Well, I'm off too." Ginny stood up, covering her mouth from another yawn. "Night, guys."

Once Ginny was upstairs and the bedroom door clicked shut, Hermione turned to Ron. "You haven't been this uncomfortable around me in years."

"I'm bloody terrified, Hermione!" Ron said.

"About what?"

Ron hesitated. He wasn't sure whether to tell her, but they'd been honest with each other since day one. "I…"

But he was silenced by Hermione's kiss. And like earlier, it was deeper than what they'd shared before. To Ron's surprise, he found himself responding with a similar amount of enthusiasm. His heart raced inside his chest, partly due to fear, but a lot to do with the joy of the two of them being alone.

Hermione grabbed his hands and pulled him from the couch with the same calmness she'd shown all night. She wasn't worried, and it took Ron until now to realise that knowing her, she was probably already fully prepared. She'd probably even researched the matter to make sure it was all under her control.

Ron broke away, staring into her brown eyes. Only one candle still burned, illuminating her thick, brown hair and flustered face. Seeing her smile sent a wave of strong emotions coursing through him, and he all but threw himself at her, slamming his lips onto hers with so much force that she stumbled.

"What are you -"

Ron silenced her with another kiss, pushing all fears aside. When he came up for breath, he saw that she was pinker than ever. He needed no words for her to understand that he was ready.

They ascended the stairs quietly, not risking Molly hearing them enter the same room. It was completely dark in his room, and as he fumbled for a candle (his wand somewhere out of reach) the raw emotions that had overtaken him in the living room, left him. The fear he'd felt ever since Hermione had brought up the topic returned.

"Lumos."

Hermione stood only inches from him, her wand lighting the room. She went to kiss him, but he backed away.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was so gentle, so calm. Not once had she thought that his reluctance was due to her; he knew that.

Ron swallowed. "I… can't." Those two words weakened him. For the first time since he'd kissed her, he felt insecure; useless.

Hermione kept her wand near their faces. "Okay. Ron, did you agree to this because I said I was ready?"

"No." He reached for her shoulders, moving his hands to her head, and eventually to her face. "I wanted to. I still want to. I just… I can't right now."

Hermione nodded.

"It's not you, Hermione!" he quickly added, mistaking her silence for disappointment. "Merlin, the one thing I've dreamt about is this moment with you. But…"

Hermione stepped closer to him.

Ron stroked her hair. "What we have right now is perfect. You're perfect. I love you… I love you so much. And I don't want to risk ruining that. I'd rather have you now; you've helped me through… everything. You have been there ever since my brother… since we lost Fred. You've been the one joy in my life, and the innocence of our relationship… it's what I need right now."

Hermione stepped even closer, and she was smiling. "I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry. I only want to do this when we're both ready. And it's okay if that's tomorrow, if that's next week, next month, or even a few months." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I can wait."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair and sat on his bed. "How do you do this to me, Hermione?"

Hermione sat beside him. "What do I do?"

"To make me feel so strongly about you that I say no to… to…"

"Sex?"

Ron nodded.

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. "We can wait until we're ready. There's no rush."

Ron sighed, laying on his made bed. Hermione joined him, her head now on his chest. He subconsciously ran fingers through her hair.

"I love you."

Ron kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

They lay there for some time. It wasn't until they were woken by the sun glaring in their eyes did they realise they'd once again spent the night in each other's arms.

* * *

 _ **Despite the summary, this is not going to be a smutty fic. It is a serious one, which will be used as a character study for Ron. He is my absolute favourite character, and there is so much I have to say about him/so much I have to explore. For this, I have decided to take this from the angle of the more serious, more gentle, caring, confident and loving side of Ron. Yet, still make it Ron.  
**_

 _ **There is so much evidence in the books to suggest Ron's kind nature, but unfortunately it is foregone for his sense of humour/funny side, or his immature side. And that's not fair. Especially in Halfblood Prince and Deathly Hallows, there are spots where it shows that Ron can love, and he can love deeply. Not just for Hermione, but toward Harry and his family as well. I hope to bring those relationships into it in later chapters, but the main focus will be the early relationship between Ron and Hermione.**_

 _ **Yes, this will have sexual aspects to it, but this is merely a plot device I have chosen to develop the relationship for this story. At the moment, it is planned for five chapters (so a short one) but that MAY change if I feel I have more to add at the end of the five.**_

 _ **For now, I hope you enjoy this and a different take on Ron to what I'm used to writing. I want to say a huge shout out to Emily (DolbyDigital) for betaing for me!**_


	2. A Mother Afraid To Lose Another Son

**Part 1: The Honeymoon Period**

 **Chapter 2: A Mother Afraid To Lose Another Son**

They sat under a large oak tree at the edge of the Weasley property. Hermione had a book in her lap about Australia, and Ron decided Hermione was more interesting than anything else around.

It was peaceful out here, and brought back a memory that sat forgotten, but still cherished, at the back of his mind.

It was about a year ago; before they'd embarked on their Horcrux hunt, before those they loved had left them. It wasn't a simpler time, but it was a happier one.

It was before Harry arrived - a while before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermione had dragged Ron out here to escape Fleur and his mother; and having just discovered how serious his feelings for the woman sitting next to him were, he'd followed without question.

It hadn't been much different to the moment now, except he'd been a lot more nervous around her a year ago. She'd sat with a book in her lap, and he'd nervously picked at the grass beneath them.

They'd sat in a serene silence for a good hour before Hermione turned to him. This wouldn't have been bad had he not decided to turn to her at the same time. The movement had resulted in their faces being only inches apart.

The awkward part of Ron had begged him to look away, avoid the tension, ignore his racing heart. But the mature part of him told him things would be better if he allowed her to make the decision.

And she'd decided to kiss him. He'd kissed her back. It wasn't a long kiss. It had lasted less than five seconds.

When they'd broken away, Fred came trouncing over the hill to inform them lunch was ready.

Ron didn't know if he'd seen them, and he'd now never know, but if he had, Ron was grateful for him never speaking about it. Nothing had come of that kiss. They returned to the Burrow and by then, Harry was arriving and they were thrown into full wedding preparation.

They had moments throughout that year - moments where they danced at the wedding, they held hands falling asleep. But never another kiss, never a discussion about that one time.

He wondered if Hermione even remembered it.

"Hey."

Hermione looked up. "Yes?"

"Do you remember that one time we sat under this tree last year, and you kissed me?"

Hermione nodded. "How could I forget?"

"What made you decide to do that? I mean, I was thinking about it, but..."

Hermione shrugged. "It just felt right in that moment."

"And it never really went any further, did it?"

"It would have been awful to start anything serious given the circumstances. We never really talked about it after, so I just left it. It probably would have distracted us from what we had to do anyway."

Ron nodded. Things were perfect the way they were.

Hermione returned to her book and Ron took to watching the clouds above. It wasn't long before Ginny appeared over the hill. She kneeled in front of them.

"I don't mean to interrupt this cosy moment, but I thought you'd both like to know that Harry's here."

Hermione's book snapped shut at the mention of Harry's name, and both she and Ron got to their feet.

"He came all by himself this time too," Ginny added. "Said he missed the company."

"Where is he?" Hermione asked, peering over Ginny's shoulder as if expecting to see Harry hiding behind her.

"Where do you think?" Ron asked. "Mum's probably force feeding him, accusing him of being too thin. You know what she's like."

The three of them walked at a quick pace back to the house, and as Ron had suspected, Harry had bowls of food in front of him with Molly Weasley hovering to make sure he ate it all.

He was a dishevelled mess, if Ron had to put it kindly. They hadn't seen him in about a week, with Harry choosing to lock himself in Grimmauld Place since the end of the war.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione hugged him from where he sat, and Ron embraced him next.

"You're looking a right mess, mate," Ron said.

"But he's here," Molly said determinedly. "And that's all that matters."

Everyone nodded.

"It's good to see you again," Ron said. He didn't realise how much he'd missed Harry until Harry was there. Despite the pure joy Hermione brought him, Harry was his first and very best friend. He needed Harry.

They joined Harry at the table for a while, and to Ron's delight Harry was talking. Last time they'd tried to visit him at Grimmauld Place he'd shouted at them to leave him alone and all but stated he never wanted to see anyone again. They realised it was his grief and had left him alone since then, knowing he'd come when he was ready.

Ron didn't blame him, truthfully. Losing a brother was hard enough, but to suffer the loss that Harry had suffered seemed unbearable to Ron. The fact that Harry could get himself here at all was a miracle.

According to Harry, he'd barely showered, let alone eaten. The pain of the people lost in this war had taken its toll on him, and after seven years, he'd cracked.

"Alright!" Molly jumped in when Harry's weariness began to show. "I think you need a good rest, dear. We'll put another bed in Ron's room." She cleared the plates and ushered Harry to his feet without another word.

"Mum, he can stay with me!" Ginny protested.

"No, no that's simply too crowded," Molly said absently. "Hermione uses the second bed anyway."

No one said a word.

"Ron, can you take him up, dear?"

Ron nodded. "Come on, mate." He grabbed one arm, while Ginny grabbed the other. Hermione trailed behind them.

Once out of earshot, Ginny said, "She's determined to keep both of us apart, Ron. She's not stupid. She knows Hermione hasn't slept a second in that bed since she's been here."

"It'll probably be best for the moment," Harry said, yawning.

Ginny looked hurt, and Ron threw an apologetic look to Hermione behind him.

"Bill thinks it's because she doesn't want to see us hurt," Ron said, thinking of what Bill had said three nights ago.

"Hurt by what?" Ginny snapped, apparently more upset by the knowledge she wouldn't be spending the night with Harry than either Ron or Hermione felt. Then again, they'd seen each other every night for the past month, whereas Harry had shut Ginny out.

"Each other," Ron said, ascending the stairs slowly for Harry's sake.

"Oh, that's totally ridiculous!" Ginny cried. "We're adults, aren't we?"

"Well, you're not quite…" Harry yawned again. "Listen, if I'm getting in the way, I'm happy to go back to -"

"No!" Ron, Hermione and Ginny shouted at once.

"You're welcome in my room," Ron added.

For the first time in a very long time, a smile appeared on Harry's face. "As long as I'm not getting caught up in anything… between you two, if you know what I mean?"

"No," Ron said firmly. "You're not."

Ginny raised a quizzical eyebrow, but said nothing.

They reached the top landing where Ron's bedroom was, and Ron was hardly surprised that a second bed was already there. His mother really was doing everything in her power to keep her youngest children apart from their relationships.

"Thanks!" Harry said. He yawned again and collapsed onto the bed. He was asleep before the others had a chance to say anything more.

"Poor Harry," Hermione sighed as she closed the door behind them. "It's sometimes hard to understand what he's been through."

Ginny nodded. "You guys can have my room if you like. I'll take Ron's."

Ron shook his head. "No, it's okay. It'll be nice to catch up with Harry. I miss him, you know."

Ginny pouted. "So do I."

"I think we should try to keep your mother happy," Hermione said. "At least for now. She's just frightened."

Ginny looked between Ron and Hermione, and eventually seemed to relent. "Fine. It just sucks, you know? I haven't seen him in ages, and Mum won't even -"

"Do you really think he's up for anything other than sleeping anyway?" Ron interrupted. "You saw him."

Ginny sighed.

"Come on," Ron said. "Let's go back downstairs before Mum starts to suspect we're plotting something."

As he made for the stairs, Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's. It surprised him how little he cared that he wouldn't be falling asleep beside her for the next few nights. Not because he was sick of her - _Merlin no_ \- but because he knew it wouldn't change anything. She'd still be there regardless of where they slept.

…

Charlie arrived by Floo later that afternoon, and after saying his hellos, Ron slipped upstairs to check on Harry. He was surprised to find him awake, sitting up on the bed.

"What's all the commotion downstairs?" Harry asked. "Is your mum okay?"

"Charlie's here and he surprised her." Ron sat on his own bed and looked at Harry. "I mean it when I say it's bloody good to see you. We've been worried."

Harry nodded. "I know. I just needed to… clear my head."

"I understand."

"Are you sure you don't mind me crashing here?" Harry then asked after a moment of silence. "I got the impression that, er, this was Hermione's room too now?"

Ron nodded, smiling at Harry's awkwardness. "Don't tell Mum, though."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you two finally sorted it out, by the way. It was getting quite tiresome to try not to scream at the two of you."

Ron grinned. "Sorry."

Harry returned the grin. "I assume it's going well, then? If she's staying here?"

Ron nodded. "It's perfect."

"Do you love her?"

The question took Ron off guard. He hadn't been expecting to confess that to his best friend so soon.

Harry mistook his shock for hesitation. "Sorry, too soon?"

"No… no, I do love her!"

"But you haven't told her that?" Harry guessed.

"No, I've told her. I've told her a lot over the last few days. Listen, I may regret asking you this, but did you and Ginny ever, er… you know?"

Harry shook his head. His eyes then widened. "Have you and Hermione?"

Feeling the heat on his face, Ron swallowed. It was a lot easier talking to Bill than it was Harry, he realised. Talking about Hermione to Harry was like Ron talking about Ginny to him. "Well, she _wants_ to. And I want to as well. We almost did the other night."

"Almost?" Harry questioned.

"I couldn't. I mean, I _could_ , but I didn't want to. I love her, I love her so much, and I'm just afraid that if we take that step, things will change."

"Like what?" Harry asked, his tone curious.

"Well, I don't know. We've been friends for years, and that had blended into something more. And it's been good so far. But what happens if we try to… and it feels awkward because we're friends?"

Without missing a beat, Harry said, "You may not realise it, but as an outsider, the two of you have been mentally undressing each other since fifth year, probably."

Ron opened his mouth and closed it again. "You've certainly changed your tune."

"Being here has reminded me of the people I love who are still here." Harry smiled.

"You mean my sister?" Ron asked, the concept still strange to him.

Harry nodded. "But all of you. You, Ginny, Hermione, your entire family."

Ron nodded, thoughtful. Harry was right. His feelings for Hermione - if he thought about it - probably went as far back as fourth year. He'd not once liked the idea of her dating Viktor Krum, but at the time had convinced himself it was because he was Harry's enemy in the Triwizard Tournament.

"So you think I should tell her I'm ready?"

"Well, are you?"

"Yes."

"Then tell her." Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Ican move to Ginny's room…"

"Er…"

Harry grinned. "I'm just happy for my two best friends. You guys are perfect together."

Ron returned the smile, but didn't offer the same compliment for Harry and Ginny. That would take some time.

...

"Are you sure, Ron?"

"Positive. I want to be with you, Hermione. And I want it to be tonight."

Hermione glanced over at Molly, who'd gone very still at their conversation. She was obviously trying to eavesdrop.

"Is that even going to be possible here?"

"Mum can't stay up listening all night for you to sneak into my room," Ron said. He kissed her.

Hermione smiled. "I love you."

Ron kissed her just that little bit harder. "You mean the world to me." He looked at his wristwatch which was flashing five in the afternoon. "How about we go on a proper date tonight?"

The idea seemed to sit well with Hermione. She beamed. "A date?"

Ron nodded. "I want to take you out. Maybe to Muggle London, because Diagon Alley is still empty. I want it to be just the two of us all night." He kissed her again. "Will you come on a date with me?"

"Where would we go?" Hermione asked.

"I'll find somewhere fancy," Ron promised.

"And pay in Muggle money?"

Ron froze. He had enough Galleons stashed away that would get him a nice meal in Diagon Alley, but he had no Muggle money, and Gringotts would be shut by the time they got there to get it changed. He sighed.

"It's okay," Hermione said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I can pay."

"No, this is _my_ date!" Ron said. "Our first real date. What about Hogsmeade?"

Hermione shrugged. "Wherever you want to go."

"Hogsmeade has a few nice places," Ron said, though he wasn't certain. He'd only really stuck to the main street in the all-wizarding village. But there'd have to be something there worth visiting. "Mum, count Hermione and me out for dinner."

"Why is that, dear?" Molly asked, though it was obvious she'd heard every word from her spot in the living room.

"Hermione and I are going out tonight. On a date."

Molly winced. "W-where to?"

"Hogsmeade."

"But, it's not safe out there -"

"It's as safe as anywhere!" Hermione protested. "We are both capable, Molly. And we can't let fear stop us from doing the things we want… or keep us apart from the ones we love."

The living room fell silent. Ron's mouth hung slightly open as all eyes fell on her. Even his mother looked stunned by such an outburst.

"Mum…" Charlie reached from his spot in the armchair, but Molly was too quick. She walked past Hermione and Ron without a word, and a moment later the door leading to the back slammed shut.

A stunned silence filled the room. Ron's father appeared in two minds - to follow his wife or let her be on her own for a while. Charlie smirked, while Percy and Ginny didn't move.

"I'm sorry," Hermione groaned, sinking into the armchair Molly had just vacated. "That was… uncalled for."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Hermione," Arthur said, apparently deciding that being with his wife would be the best option, as he stood up.

"Nothing at all," Charlie agreed with a small nod. "We tried to warn her…"

"Someone had to tell her," Ron said, squeezing Hermione's shoulder.

His father sent him a stern look. "I think, given the circumstances, her concern for her children's welfare is understandable."

Ron said nothing.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what shocked her more: Hermione saying what we've all been thinking, or the fact that you called Mum, Molly." Charlie grinned.

Hermione blushed.

"I'll go and find her," Arthur sighed. He left through the kitchen as well, leaving the siblings and Hermione.

"I was so inconsiderate!" Hermione said. "She just doesn't want to lose anymore children… I knew that."

"Still gave her no right to try and keep you two apart," Ginny said.

"The date's off tonight, I suppose?" Ron asked.

Hermione touched his hand on her shoulder. "We'll go another night, Ron. I promise."

 _And I suppose_ tonight _is off as well,_ he added silently. He'd never wanted Hermione in his arms more.

"It might be a wake up call, though," Charlie said. "That she can't wrap us all in cotton spells and never let us leave the house. One day, you're all going to want to leave - for whatever reason - and she needs to be okay with that."

"It's not like we've brought home strangers," Ginny added. "She's known Harry and Hermione for years."

"As friends, not lovers," Charlie reminded her. "That's very different. All of your hearts on the line now."

"Or are very happy," Ginny retorted.

"That doesn't matter to her," Charlie said. "Right now, all she can see is the potential for your relationships to fall apart and leave all four of you heartbroken. I told her she couldn't hang on, but she needs to right now."

Ron took in the conversation, feeling a pang of guilt hit his chest. Thinking about it, he'd not spent much time with his mother; he hadn't spent much time with anyone but Hermione, if truth be told. Hermione was where he sought comfort, and he hadn't considered that someone else might need _him_ for their own comfort.

He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I'll send a message to Bill and George," Charlie said, getting to his feet. "I think we might need a big family dinner tonight."

Hermione ran her hands over her face. "I feel terrible!"

"Don't," Ron and Ginny said together.

"She needed to hear it," Ron added. "As hard as it is."

"But, I just… I can understand… she's lost a son and is afraid of losing her other children. I couldn't imagine…"

Ron rubbed her back. "Neither could I." He didn't have children, nor did he know if he ever would; but if he did and one of them had died in a battle they didn't need to fight, then he'd be devastated. He'd always resented his large family, how he always went forgotten as the youngest son. But his mother hadn't forgotten him. If it had been him in Fred's place, then she'd probably be behaving the same way.

"None of us can," Ginny agreed.

Charlie returned. "Bill should come, not sure about George." He sat again.

"I'll help Mum," Ginny said.

Percy nodded. "As will I."

"I would, but…"

"Go and see Harry," Ron suggested. "It might be best if you, er, keep him company for a while."

Hermione seemed to understand. It would only intensify matters if she was there when his mother returned. Looking completely sorrowful, she headed for the stairs.

"Honestly!" Ginny said after Hermione left. "Hermione's right. We have the right to go where we want. We're adults now."

"You're sixteen, Gin," Charlie said.

"For a few more months. Besides, I've seen more than most adults anyway."

No one argued with that.

Molly returned a short while later, her eyes raw red. It unsettled Ron. His mother was the point of happiness, the one who was always there to worry and notice him. To see her crying was something he'd never been exposed to before.

He turned away.

"So, how many for dinner?" she asked. Her eyes scanned the room, and Ron suspected she was looking for Hermione.

"All of us here, plus Bill, Fleur and maybe George," Charlie said.

"And Harry and Hermione!" Ginny added pointedly.

Molly nodded and turned for the kitchen.

Two hours later, Ron entered his room to find Hermione sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. It appeared as if they'd been talking - of what, Ron wasn't sure.

"Dinner's ready," he said.

Hermione gave a weak smile. "Am I welcome?"

Ron took her hand and pulled her from the bed gently. "Yes."

"I feel awful," Hermione said. She and Ron helped Harry from the bed, who was still weak from exhaustion. "I'll apologise when I'm down there."

"I'd leave it," Ron said. "Best not to mention it."

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking between them curiously.

"Hermione told Mum off," Ron said. "For smothering us."

"I didn't tell her off," Hermione protested. "I… just… oh, she didn't deserve that!"

"She'll be fine!" Ron assured her, planting a kiss on her temple. "She'll come to love you like I do." He kissed her again and Harry beamed.

"Too cute," he chuckled.

They came into the kitchen, and everyone was already seated around the table. Ron noticed that his mother made her best attempt to avoid Hermione. He suspected she too felt guilty about what had happened. Perhaps his dad had said something.

"This looks lovely, Mrs Weasley," Hermione murmured as she sat around the magically extended table. Bill and Fleur had arrived an hour ago, but George hadn't turned up.

"Thank you, dear," Molly replied coolly.

Hermione grimaced.

Some chatter erupted across the table as Bill announced that he was going back to work starting the following Monday. It almost felt like the old times, before the war, and when Fred was still with them.

Ron smiled at Hermione beside him. "So that date…"

Hermione returned the smile. "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere where we can be together all night."

* * *

 _ **So, my 5 chapter idea when quietly out the window, to be replaced by a (currently) planned 25 chapter story stretching across Ron's life after the war. This will now be set into different parts with 5 chapters for each part. I am working on a new summary, so just bear with me. I do NOT have time for this, but it has kind of taken over my soul. Apparently I have a lot to say about Ron!  
**_

 _ **Thank you to all the lovely people who left reviews for the first chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy it as the story (and Ron) progresses. And thank you once again to Emily for beta-ing for me! She makes me use contractions in dialogue!**_


	3. A Chance Not Taken

**Part 1: The Honeymoon Period**

 **Chapter 3: A Chance Not Taken**

Ron had never been to Hermione's house before. He knew she lived somewhere in London; somewhere out of reach of wizarding eyes and in a very Muggle-centred area. But he'd never seen her home before.

It was a small house, nothing spectacular. Three bedrooms situated in a quaint village to the east of London. Despite almost a year of unoccupancy, photos of Hermione with her parents stuck to the walls like the charm in Grimmauld Place. They hung off crooked hooks, sat on shelves and tables, and even lined the entrance hall. Hermione was in almost all of them.

There were two levels. The bottom consisted of a small living room, and a combined dining room and kitchen. All the furniture was still there, dustless thanks to Hermione's cleaning spell. Food was stocked in the cupboards as if it had never been vacated, and the door leading out to the back showed a picture of overgrown grass.

Upstairs were the three bedrooms and the bathroom. Hermione's room was the first on the left. Much the same size as Ron's, but a lot tidier. Books lined three shelves at the end of her bed, and when she showed Ron her wardrobe, every item of clothing neatly hung from a rack.

Her parents' bedroom gave the appearance that people had been living there all along. Hermione said she'd altered the minds of the nearest neighbours to believe they saw her parents leaving for work every day.

Considering dentists were supposed to be high-earning jobs in the Muggle world, the house didn't show for it. Ron decided the Grangers were a modest people. They didn't like to flash their wealth.

"And this is Mum and Dad's study." Hermione pushed open the door to the third bedroom. It sat opposite Hermione's, but a lot smaller. If Ron had thought Hermione owned a lot of books, then her parents owned twice as many. They scattered the desk, the walls, and even the floors. In some places it would have been impossible to even walk.

"They'll be back here soon," Ron assured her. "Things will go back to normal." Truthfully, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of 'normal'. That would mean she wouldn't be spending every night with him, they wouldn't be keeping each other company during the long days where they should have been studying for their N. E. W. Ts. She would return to her own home to be with her own family. He just hoped he could Apparate or Floo to her when he wanted to.

Hermione closed the door, her eyes brimming with tears. "I just hope they're okay. I hope I haven't done any permanent damage."

Ron knew she meant she hoped she could reverse the memory charm. He didn't want to think about what would happen if she couldn't. She'd be devastated. If there was one thing he'd learnt about Hermione over the years, it was that she thought the world of her parents. If she couldn't have them back, then it might just be the thing to break her. "If anyone can reverse the spell, it's you." He pulled her into his arms. His shirt quickly became wet with her tears.

"I think we need to go before September," she said, pulling away and wiping away her tears. "To Australia, that is."

Ron nodded. He understood. "You're going back to Hogwarts, aren't you?"

She nodded. "It feels right. I need to complete school, and I doubt I'll be the only one. Plus Ginny will be there, Luna…."

She knew Ron too well to ask whether he was returning. School wasn't for him, and he knew he wouldn't be forced back by anyone. "I'm thinking I'll need to offer George a hand soon. Something Charlie said a while back."

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had been the only thing to stay afloat in Diagon Alley, and since the war, business had been booming. But George had shown no interest in running the shop since, and was unintentionally turning away customers. The humour from the jokes had vanished, and no new products had been seen since, when before he and Fred had been pumping them out every week.

He didn't exactly want to run a joke shop, but now that he wasn't going back to school, he doubted his dream of becoming an Auror would ever become a reality.

"That's nice." Hermione smiled at him. "I think he'll appreciate it."

Ron shrugged. "Anyway, I promised you dinner, didn't I?"

Hermione's smile broadened. It was she who had suggested her parents' home for their long-awaited date. There was food, it would cost no money, and they would be alone for however long they wanted. Ron was surprised that she'd want to come back here, but she'd insisted that she would be okay.

They descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. "Now, we can order something in -"

"I'll cook!" Ron interjected.

"You'll what?" She looked at him, disbelieving. "You can cook?"

"No," Ron confessed. "But I can try." He shrugged. "What do you like?"

"Oh, I…" Hermione thought. "You know what - surprise me! Whatever you want to cook!"

Ron nodded. "Alright, but you've been warned: I've grown up in a house where my mother has always cooked every meal. I'll need a book to follow."

Hermione took out her wand and summoned a recipe book. "Choose something from there. My parents always used it."

Ron grinned. "It won't be the same."

"That's okay. Do you need me to help?"

"No!" Ron said. "I'm cooking for _you_! You relax. Go and watch that _fellytishion… telly… TV thing!_ "

"A television, Ron," Hermione said, amused.

"One of those." He flicked through the recipe book. They looked difficult.

Hermione left the kitchen, and he heard the sound of voices. Growing up with a father who was obsessed with Muggle artefacts, he knew that that meant she was watching the moving, talking picture monstrosity Muggles enjoyed. What was wrong with a good old wireless?

A Muggle recipe book was utterly ridiculous, he decided thirty minutes in. He didn't know how to use the oven, or the stove, and something about a _microwave,_ whatever that was. An hour in and he'd done little but chop a few carrots, he was beginning to regret not taking Hermione to Hogsmeade. At least there, she wouldn't be poisoned.

After stewing over what _heat for 3 minutes in microwave_ meant, he trudged into the living room. Hermione looked up. "Do you need help, Ron?" She was amused, he could tell that.

"I really wanted to do this, Hermione," he said, defeated. " I wanted to do something nice for you."

Hermione waved some Muggle wand that turned off the _thing_ and turned to him. She smiled. "You have." She took his hands. "You've been doing something nice for me ever since you invited me to stay with you while I tried to find my parents. You've been doing something nice all those times we've been alone together, seeking comfort. You've had a heart of gold this past month. You don't need to cook for me." She cupped his face between her hands, and drew him to her. She kissed him with as much force as the first time they'd tried to…

Ron broke away. "I want to do this right," he said fiercely. "I don't want to be one of those blokes who takes you out just so you'll come back and sleep with me. You're better than that, Hermione. I would never do that to you!" He must have sounded very determined, because Hermione stared at him in awe.

"Oh, Ron," she sighed. "You are so… I love you."

Ron's chest swelled. He beamed at her. "I'll take you to a really nice place!" he said. "Where we'll have something decent to eat. Then, if you still want to come back here, we can. But we've never actually been on a date before and I want to go on a date with you! I want to go on many dates with you!"

Hermione's smile was big now, it covered her whole face. Ron found himself wondering how he managed to get so lucky. He smiled back.

"Okay, but I'll help you to… cover the cost."

"No! I don't need help! I've got lots… I've got enough. I'd rather my gold go to you." He only had a few Galleons, but he meant what he said. He'd use it to buy her anything she wanted.

Hermione seemed to understand not to argue. She nodded and stood up, offering her hand to Ron. They Apparated to Hogsmeade; this time of the evening was very quiet. Shouts of laughter echoed from the Three Broomsticks across the road, and the odd witch or wizard hurried along, minding their own business. Apart from that it was deserted.

"I think I once saw a nice-looking restaurant this way." Hermione indicated ahead of them.

Ron took her hand. "Shall we?"

Summer was almost upon them, which kept the evenings lighter and warmer. Ron thought of all the times he'd visited here during his school years, and for a moment, wished he was back there. It wasn't necessarily easier, but he didn't know loss like he knew it now. His biggest concerns were exams and girls, and Hermione telling him what to do all the time.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked as they walked.

"Sorry?"

"You just laughed," Hermione explained.

"Oh. I was thinking about school, and our trips here. They were simpler times, I guess. I was also thinking about how much I missed you bossing Harry and me around."

Hermione smiled. "Really?"

"Well, no, not really. But being at school was a better time in a way. It's a shame it's over."

"It doesn't have to be," Hermione said.

Ron shook his head. "It is for me."

"Come with me." Hermione tugged at his hand and dragged him down a small alleyway. For a moment, Ron wondered if she had intentions in that alley, but then they appeared on a path he knew all too well.

"I've missed it."

They walked faster up the path that would eventually take them to Hogwarts. They couldn't go to the school, but they could at least watch it from afar.

On a road that had once carried Hogwarts students to and from the school, Ron had never seen it so empty. Then again, he'd never seen it this late at night, or when it wasn't a visit from the school.

He stopped.

"Ron?"

Ron slammed his lips onto Hermione's, and he felt her breath catch. But a moment later, she responded. There they stood, in the middle of the road, in each other's arms.

When they broke apart, she stared up at him in awe and adoration.

"I've always wanted to do that at school," Ron said, breathless from the kiss.

"But we aren't at school," Hermione said.

"As good as." He turned her around and pointed up at a dark blob in the fading light. From where they stood, the castle appeared untouched and like he remembered it.

Hermione followed his finger and sighed. "How I miss it."

Ron turned back to her and cupped her face. "Being here brings back so many memories - the good and bad." His mind flashed of Fred, and Tonks and Lupin, and even Colin Creevey.

"We did kiss here, you know," Hermione then said.

"Because we thought we were going to die," Ron added.

"It's what brought us together, isn't it?"

Ron winced. She had a point. Had it been a normal situation, they'd probably still be dancing around each other, wondering if the other felt the same way.

"Come on!" Hermione said, taking his hand again. "Let's finally have dinner!"

They ended up finding a small restaurant tucked away on the edge of the village. It was neat, and clean, and to Ron's relief, not overly expensive.

They were seated by a nervous witch, who seemed to recognise them as Harry Potter's friends, and would ask the every few minutes in they were happy with their meal. No doubt she thought it would be good for business if Harry Potter knew of the small place.

"That's going to happen often, isn't it?" Ron said as the woman accepted only three Galleons of the five the meals cost.

"I don't think it's because we're friends with Harry, though," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. He was used to Harry being stopped at every turn, what else could it be?

"Well, I think it's us," Hermione said.

"What?"

"I think it was _us._ Not being friends with Harry, but us. Our faces did… make the _Prophet_ more than a few times since the war. We've done interviews, met with people. I think it's us."

"Oh." Ron contemplated the thought of being stopped in the street for being _him_. He remembered envying Harry for his fame and popularity once upon a time ago. But being in the spotlight was hard. And especially for something that had cost his brother's life.

"We will have to get used to it, I guess." Hermione stopped in front of him and smiled.

"So, to my house?" she asked, her tone suggestive.

"Yes!" Ron said. He kissed her. He'd pushed the thought of the plans after dinner out of his mind, for he would have dwelled on it had he'd been left with his own thoughts any longer. But dinner was over now, they were going to be alone, and he just knew that tonight was going to be the night.

Hermione beamed, and holding onto each other's hands, she Apparated them both straight into her bedroom.

Ron swallowed.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely!" Ron said, and he caught her mouth on his. With a pounding heart, he pushed her onto her bed.

Hermione's arms slinked around his back, sending chills up Ron's spine. He trembled, deepening the kiss.

It wasn't as difficult as he'd thought, he found himself thinking. That had something to do with the fact that Hermione was more responsive than he'd ever imagined. She was dictating this moment, leading the way.

He pulled away. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

She laughed, drawing him back to her. It was going far better than he'd ever hoped, and then he felt her hesitate. And then stop. She pushed him away. "I can't."

"Did I do something wrong?" Ron asked. He probably had. He had no idea what he was doing.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I just… I just started thinking about how this is my parents' house, and to go behind their backs like that… I'm so sorry, Ron!"

Ron sat back, his heart still pounding against his chest. He felt dizzy, light-headed. And very, very sorry that she'd stopped. "It's...okay," he panted.

"I… really wanted to, Ron. I _really_ did."

"It's okay." Ron pulled her closer. "It's just not meant to happen tonight." He kissed her hair.

"I was so ready. I…" She turned pink. "I was very much ready, but it's just not right when they're not here."

Ron shifted. He understood. He'd been ready too - both emotionally and physically. Now that the moment was over, he felt very self-conscious about the way his body had reacted.

"Should we go back to mine?" It was a half-hearted suggestion he knew would fall through. The moment was gone… again.

"Just lie with me." Hermione held out her arms and he fell easily into them, taking in her comfort.

Ron pushed away the disappointment of what had happened. He didn't want to feel like that - like he had missed a chance. But the dinner had been so nice, they were alone, and there'd be no one there to interrupt them or get in the way. It seemed the perfect moment to finally take that step and it hadn't happened.

Would it ever happen?

"I was thinking," Hermione whispered, "we leave in two weeks. For Australia, that is."

Ron pulled back and looked at her. "Okay," he said, and he knew his tone was bleak. "I love you," he added in an attempt to redeem himself.

A mingled look of regret and amusement reached Hermione's face. "I'm really sorry, Ron."

"It's not your fault, Hermione," Ron said apologetically. "It's just, I'm a bloke, and it, er, takes a while to… er…" He was unsure how to finish the sentence.

Hermione smiled. "I'm really sorry."

Ron shrugged. "As you said, we've both got to want to."

They lay together on the one pillow, looking at each other. She'd dressed up a little for dinner, but was still Hermione, and he liked that. He liked that she didn't feel the need to change herself to impress him.

And before he could stop himself - _too soon, Ron._ Far _too soon_ \- he blurted out, "You're the one person I want to be with… forever, if I can."

Hermione lifted her head, her shock evident.

Ron wished very much his mouth could have stayed firmly closed. They'd not even been together for two months. But they'd known each other for seven years, and that was a long time.

But he didn't apologise, because he still meant every word. He did look away, however, and before she could respond, drew her to him so her head was on his shoulder.

They slept like that all night. When they woke the next morning, Hermione lifted her head again, looked at him with a smile and said, "I hope you're the only one for me too."

It was the best feeling hearing those words come from her, seeing the smile in her eyes and over her whole face. She looked at him with something that resembled the way his mother would look at his father; a marriage that had survived seven children and many turbulent times.

He kissed her, and she responded. When they broke away she nestled into his arms. There they lay, for hours and hours, not moving, not saying anything. They simply just enjoyed each other's company, felt each other's presence.

And they were content.

"I love you," he murmured into her thick hair.

She didn't respond, but it didn't matter. He knew. It didn't matter what they said or what they did. Sometimes silence was enough.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter! I also understand not many (or no one) received an email of my chapter 2 update due to a ffn fail, so here's hoping we get one for chapter 3! Thank you once again to DolbyDigital for her beta-ing :D**_


	4. A Love That Can't Be Broken

**Part 1: The Honeymoon Period**

 **Chapter 4: A Love That Can't Be Broken**

"I can't believe this is finally happening." Ron wasn't sure whether to be excited, nervous or something in between. He stared at the oversized suitcase sitting at the end of his bed, containing a month's worth of belongings.

That was how long Hermione estimated it would take them to locate her parents, restore their memories (if she could, she kept repeating) and bring them home.

Ron suspected it was going to take a lot less time, as he had complete faith in her to do whatever she intended; then again, she also had a greater understanding of how the Muggle travel system worked. A Portkey back to London would have sufficed, but Hermione had refused. She didn't think their travelling back magically was the answer after learning their memories had been altered - _magically -_ by their own daughter.

That then left another concern for Ron. Getting to Australia. If truth be told, he'd not considered any alternate travel methods other than a Portkey. To him, it was the most logical and easiest form. But then Hermione had come to him a few weeks ago, wondering how they'd ever get him a passport.

A passport was something Muggles needed for identification purposes - like wands for the magical population. Every wand was different and was enough to identify anyone. Muggles needed their photos taken.

It had been a long process, and many photos and _a lot of_ gold later, he had a small book with a photo of himself on the first page. It was hardly attractive, but Hermione said that was pretty normal to have a bad passport photo. Ron thought Hermione's looked alright.

He didn't complain, though. He did whatever she asked him to. The war had brought him a new perspective. He knew what it was like to be away from family, from those you cared about most. And Hermione had been away from her only family for far too long.

The fact that she'd asked him to come at all was a miracle, and he wanted to avoid any cause for her changing her mind. He needed her as much as she needed him.

"One more day." Hermione looked at her own suitcase with a faint smile. As they were travelling the Muggle way, she'd not magically shrunk her belongings.

"One more day." Ron nodded. _One more day._

His mother had been a right pain these past weeks. Ever since Hermione's outburst, she'd not spoken to Hermione unless Hermione spoke first. It was awkward and unsettling, and every day that passed upset Hermione even more.

She was trying to repair the damage, but it seemed his mother wanted none of it. She busied herself in the kitchen, cooking and cleaning, washing clothes, or knitting. It worried Ron. Hermione was the one he could see himself with for a bloody long time, forever if he was lucky. He didn't want the relationship between his prospective lifetime partner - it was _far_ too early to contemplate the _wife_ idea - and his mother to be rocky already. Molly had always liked Hermione, up until she'd come into the life of one of her children as more than just a friend.

It had been a challenge the last few weeks, avoiding any talk of Australia, or displaying limited affection whenever she was around.

Nonetheless, they'd still managed to spend every night together, falling asleep in the comfort of the other. They'd just not yet managed a _night_ together, still.

Ron collapsed onto his bed, and before any more words could be spoken, Harry pushed the door open. Technically, he was supposed to be sleeping here, but had volunteered to vacate for the sake of his two friends. Ron suspected he wasn't in Ginny's room either, for the two had hardly spoken since his arrival two and a half weeks ago. Perhaps he'd found space in Fred and George's old room.

"So, I'd just thought I'd come in and wish you guys luck…." He glanced uncomfortably at Ron. "Er, without anyone hanging over my shoulder."

Ron smiled. He knew Harry met his mother, and if Harry was irritated by her, then he had no doubt his family were more frustrated than he imagined. Molly had been just as bad whenever she thought Harry and Ginny were prepared to sneak off together; she was just lucky those two were acting very timid around each other.

If Ron didn't know Harry better, he might have thought the pair were putting on a show to deter his mother. But Harry truly wasn't in the right frame of mind for any kind of relationship.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said, sitting next to Ron and resting her hand on his knee. "I can't believe…" She shook her head. "It's just very surreal."

"You'll be fine," Harry said, smiling. "With you, not much can go wrong."

"Don't say that," Hermione said. "Something could go wrong."

Ron patted her hand. "You'll succeed. And I'll be there to help you."

"I'd even offer to come, if I thought it'd make a difference," Harry said with a shrug.

Ron looked up, trying to work out if Harry was contemplating the trip, or simply offering to make Hermione feel better. It wasn't that he _didn't_ want Harry to come, but they'd spent months together in foreign locations, and this was now _Ron and Hermione's_ time.

"Oh, Harry - no!" Hermione said. "You've got too much to deal with already." She'd barely gotten the words out of her mouth when a tap at the window startled them.

All three heads turned. Hermione gasped. "Ministry owls!" She hurried to the window and three tawny brown owls flew in through the window and settled before Ron, Hermione and Harry, respectively.

They each took the envelope attached to the birds' legs and tore open the letter. Apart from the first week of the war, neither Ron nor Harry had heard from the Ministry. Hermione's only communication had been regarding her parents.

Ron read the letter.

 _Mr Ronald Weasley,_

 _This is a formal letter from the Ministry of Magic to thank you for your contribution in the Second Wizarding War. Your effort and dedication to the cause contributed to the outcome of the war, and has therefore put the Ministry in a new position which will now work to restoring what has been lost._

 _The new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, would like to formally thank you in person on Tuesday, April 30 at four in the afternoon to discuss your contribution further._

 _If this is a suitable time, return the owl with your reply, and he will expect to see you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Percy Weasley, Assistant to the Minister for Magic_

"Kingsley is Minister!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yeah, and Percy his assistant," Ron added, less enthused by that idea.

"Today's the thirtieth," Harry said.

"It's almost four." Ron looked down at his watch and then back up at the others. Hermione was quivering with excitement, though Harry appeared placid. Ron wasn't sure what to make of the news.

A year or so ago, meeting with the Minister for Magic would not have thrilled him, and if he was being honest, it still didn't, but for entirely different reasons.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was like family now. In the even larger, oversized family Ron now felt he had. Kingsley was a member of the Order and had worked tirelessly throughout the war to ensure the safety and protection of the Order, whilst keeping up to date with his Ministry duties.

In a way, it felt less of an honour and more of a family gathering to be invited to the Ministry of Magic to meet with the new Minister. And the fact that the letter had been written by his brother didn't help.

"Mum's not going to like this," Ron then said.

"Actually, I think she will," Hermione answered.

"What won't I like?"

All three spun to Ron's bedroom door where his mother stood with a pile of Ron's clothes in her arms.

Hermione turned pink, while Harry all of a sudden found Ron's Chudley Cannons bedspread interesting.

It was up to Ron to explain to her. "We've all been invited to meet with the new Minister for Magic - Kingsley - in honour of our service and contribution to the war."

As Hermione had predicted, his mother's eyes lit up at the news. "Oh, that's wonderful!" She placed the clothes on his bed and hugged each of them in turn - even Hermione.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," Hermione breathed, her face flushed.

"It's very important that the three of you go to see him." She beamed. "Australia can wait."

Ron then understood, and by the look on Hermione's face, so did she. His mother saw this as an alternative to going to another country.

"Actually, Mrs Weasley -"

"Mum, the meeting is at four today."

Her face fell, returning to the stone-cold, emotionless expression that had become her most common feature. "I see."

"We'll be very quick!" Hermione said, apparently determined to be in favour of Molly Weasley again. "He probably just wants to talk."

"No doubt." Molly left the room without another word.

"Well I think it's safe to say it's not you she has a problem with, Hermione." Harry shrugged.

Hermione flopped back onto the bed and sighed.

They waited until the last moment possible before they had to leave. But in the end, it was inevitable that the three of them needed to enter the living room where the fireplace was.

When they got there, Arthur beamed, but Molly stayed fixated on her knitting.

"What lovely news!" Arthur said. "I bet Kingsley will offer all three of you a reward beyond your imagining!"

Ron's mind briefly flicked to piles of gold, before he pushed the thought aside.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley." Ron saw Hermione look over at his mother, but she gave no response.

Ron was the first one to step into the fireplace, and in a moment he landed in the Ministry of Magic. To his surprise, Kingsley was already there waiting for him.

"Ron!" he grinned, shaking Ron's hand. "Good to see you."

Harry, then Hermione, arrived moments later, and after similar greetings for each of them, they were taken to Kingsley's office.

Ron had never been in the Minister for Magic's office before, though he suspected it would have looked very different when Fudge or Scrimgeour had been there.

The desk itself was quite small, in favour of five armchairs by a fireplace. It looked more like the Gryffindor common room than an office.

"Sit, sit," Kingsley encouraged with a wide grin. It wasn't until he sat did Ron realise they weren't alone.

"Neville!" Harry cried.

"Hello!" Neville beamed in response. "Kingsley said he needed to bring a few more people here. I thought it might have been you."

"Butterbeer?"

Before they could say no, four Butterbeers hovered in front of them until they accepted.

"Now," Kingsley began, "as your letter informed you, this is a meeting so I can say thank you for your service in the war."

"No more than you, Kingsley," Harry began, but the Minister held up his hand.

"My turn."

"Your efforts, no matter what they were, greatly contributed to the outcome, and for that, the Ministry is grateful. It's been near two months since it ended, and it is my understanding that Ron and Hermione will be leaving for Australia tomorrow, so before you do I must offer the four of you your rewards.

Harry tried to protest, Hermione listened intently, and Neville seemed dumbfounded that he'd even be offered a reward. Ron couldn't help but picture the piles of gold again.

"The Ministry is offering each of you a place in the Auror department."

"What?"

Ron looked around for the source of surprise, only to realise it had been him.

Kingsley smiled. "We feel that all four of you - and many more, most likely - have justified your acceptance into the Auror program without completion of your final year of Hogwarts and believe it is an appropriate reward. We could use witches and wizards such as yourselves in the program."

The room was silent. All four of them stared at Kingsley, awestruck by such an offer. Ron had long given up on his dream of becoming an Auror after his O. W. L results. And by the look on Harry and Neville's faces, they'd not expected it either.

Hermione just watched Kingsley with an unreadable expression.

"Er, when do we need to make a decision by?" Ron asked, breaking the stunned silence.

"Preferably as soon as possible. We would like you all to start in a month from today when the new round of trainees opens."

Ron's heart sank. He knew the offer was too good to be true. He'd still be in Australia then, or just getting back. He turned to Hermione, who watched him as if she'd expected him to change his mind about going with her. "Don't worry," he said, squeezing her hand, "I'm not going abandon you." He shrugged. "I said I'd help George, didn't I?"

Hermione looked set to protest, and Ron didn't meet her eye. He _wouldn't_ abandon her for the sake of a job he wasn't supposed to have anyway.

"So that's a no from you, then, Ron?" Kingsley asked.

"Unless Hermione and I return early, I can't." He tried to sound confident, but even he heard the effort it took to say that.

Kingsley turned to Hermione. "And so I take that you can't either, Hermione?"

Ron frowned. He hadn't even considered that she might accept the offer. He'd just assumed she'd prefer to find her parents. He turned to her, half hoping, half praying she may just…

"Sorry, Kingsley." She shook her head. "Even if I want leaving tomorrow I've already decided to return to Hogwarts and complete my 7th year."

Kingsley nodded. "Harry? Neville?"

There was a silence, and then Harry said, "Yes. Yes I will accept."

Kingsley beamed.

Everyone looked at at Neville. He now wore an expression that told Ron he felt as if he'd landed himself in the wrong Quidditch match.

"Neville?" Kingsley asked.

"I…"

"You deserve it, Neville," Hermione said.

"More than any of us," Harry added.

"Yeah, mate," Ron said. "Go on."

Their encouragement seemed to be enough for Neville, for he, like Harry, accepted the offer.

Kingsley congratulated the two of them, and after another Butterbeer and cake, he walked them back to the fireplaces.

"It's such a shame we can't have the two of you on board," Kingsley said, looking at Ron and Hermione. "Maybe another time?"

"Another time?" Ron asked hopefully.

Kingsley smiled. "The offer will always be there."

That news warmed Ron, and he returned home with a grin on his face. An _Auror_. He was going to be an _Auror._ How could anyone argue with such a career like that?

Well, it seemed that his mother could. When she heard the three of them stumble through the fireplace, she hurried from upstairs to find out what Kingsley had wanted. When they'd told her, and that Harry had accepted, she burst into tears and cried something about how the Ministry just wanted to put them in even more danger. Arthur came in to comfort her.

They trudged upstairs, Ron not speaking. By the time they reached Ron's bedroom, he realised that Harry had disappeared, leaving he and Hermione alone.

"I didn't see that coming," Hermione confessed.

"Neither," Ron replied. "It's a shame, though. You know, the timing of it all." He shrugged, trying to look cheerful. "But there are other times." He shrugged again.

"Ron…"

"It's okay, Hermione," Ron said, sensing what she was going to say.

"Ron." Hermione took his hands and looked up at him. "I'm not going to be the person that stops you from doing what you want to do."

"You're not -" Ron tried to protest.

Hermione shook her head. "You want to do it, I know you do."

Again, Ron tried to protest, but Hermione could see straight through it. "Accept, Ron."

"No. I've already promised to go with you -"

"I'll be fine by myself."

"No -"

"Ron!"

Ron said no more. He looked at her. He _did_ want to accept the offer. He'd love being an Auror. But Merlin, he loved her so much more.

"I'll come back, Ron. As soon as I can." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Accept, and you can start your dream job."

Ron didn't know what to say.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll miss you," Ron said weakly.

"And I, you."

For a moment, they stood staring at each other. And then Ron pulled Hermione toward him, kissing her passionately.

She was stunned to begin with, but another moment later she was responding. They stood there, in each other's arms, and as they didRon realised with a jolt of excitement:

 _Tonight was the night._

This time, there was nothing to stop them. No mothers, no Harrys, no uncertainty; it was just the two of them.

Hermione seemed to realise this too. She pulled at him, forcing him onto his bed. He didn't argue. If this was the last night he would see her for who knew how long he wanted to make it special.

They didn't speak. Not a word. There was a lot of kissing, a lot of heavy breathing, a lot of touching. There were no words.

Ron didn't feel worried this time, he felt excited - ecstatic. This was the moment they'd been talking about - the _right_ moment. The night before they'd not see each other for ages.

This time, he didn't care if he made a fool of himself, if he messed up. She wouldn't know, and it didn't matter anyway. Since deciding to take this step, he'd cared little about the act, and much about who it would be with.

That was what mattered.

He took her hands in his, but didn't break the kiss. He laid her beneath him, briefly wondering if she was okay with that. She said nothing.

Neither of them knew what they were doing. He sensed Hermione's uncertainty as much as his own. But they still didn't speak.

And then… it happened. It was messy, awkward and definitely not as easy as characters in stories made it seem.

But at the same time, it was even better. Those people in stories weren't holding the most amazing person he'd ever met in their arms. They weren't kissing her, seeing her at her most vulnerable.

They weren't real, but this very much was.

As they pulled away, flushed and beaming, it was Ron who spoke first.

At first he contemplated talking of what had just happened. But all he ended up saying was, "I love you."

It was well and truly dark now, and he could barely see her, but he felt her. He felt every part of her, lying beside him, her heart beating rapidly.

She put her head on his chest. "I love you too. I'm going to miss you so much."

Ron held her, wishing he would never have to let her go. He never wanted this moment to end - as short as it had been.

It had been almost 2 years since they'd been apart for longer than a week. They'd spent almost a year of their lives camped in a tent, and then in Ron's bedroom. The thought of being separated was almost unbearable.

"You'll be back before you know it," Ron said, smiling.

"And you'll be training in one of the most skilled professions to exist in the Wizarding World."

Ron ran his hand up and down her back. He felt her shiver. "When you put it like that…"

"You'll be great, Ron. I know you will."

"I think I will be," Ron agreed. He'd faced You-Know-Who - what could be worse?

Hermione nestled into him, and once more, they fell into silence. One more day, and they'd be separated.

They better make the most of it, Ron decided.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and are looking forward to more. I am in the process of writing chapter 6, which is the first chapter of part 2! See you all soon, and thank you to everyone who has left some wonderful, encouraging reviews so far. You are all gems!  
**_


	5. A See You Later, Not A Goodbye

**Part 1: The Honeymoon Period**

 **Chapter 5: A See You Later, Not A Goodbye**

"Ron, dinner's read -"

Ron sat bolt upright, covering himself with his blankets and stared horrified at his mother. Not that it was any consolation, but she looked just as horrified, staring back at him… and Hermione.

"Mum!" Ron roared, feeling his cheeks turn a bright red. It wasn't that what had happened between he and Hermione thirty minutes ago was obvious, for Hermione had anticipated something like this happening. But they were still in a state, still under the covers, and still lying together - everything his mother had tried to prevent.

For a moment, Molly stared at them, her eyes drifting from her _fully-clothed_ son to a _fully-clothed_ Hermione. It was hard to tell what she was thinking, but Ron suspected she'd worked it out. After all, for what other reason would they be in bed together in the early evening.

Hermione appeared thoroughly embarrassed, her own face a bright red.

Pursing her lips, Molly said, "I just came to let the two of you know dinner is ready." And she walked out.

It wasn't until she disappeared did Ron realise Harry and Ginny had been standing behind her. They both wore knowing looks, Harry with a wide grin and Ginny with a look of disgust.

"I don't think I can sit and eat with you now," Ginny chided, and she left them for dinner.

As he and Hermione climbed out of bed, Ron didn't take his eyes off Harry. Harry seemed delighted as they rushed silently through the house and into the kitchen, where they sat at the end of the table.

Molly had obviously not spoken about what had happened, for no one else glanced at them in a peculiar way. But for the first time since Ron could remember, his mother barely touched her food.

Ron frowned. He'd tried to remain patient with his mother, trying to understand her reasons for doing what she did. But that patience was thinning. He was nineteen years old, two years experience in being an adult wizard and more than capable of handling himself in any situation. If he wanted to sleep with his girlfriend, then that was none of her business. It was no one's business apart from his own and Hermione's.

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair. Charlie and Bill had not been round for a few days now, and no one had seen nor spoken to George for even longer. Ron considered his original plan to help his brother with the joke shop and felt a pang of guilt about not being able to do it anymore.

Being an Auror was what he really wanted to do, though, and in the long-run it would be better for him.

But there was still a month until his training began (once he notified Kingsley) and maybe he could help his brother before that.

Ron nodded. Yes, that's what he'd do. The day after Hermione left he'd knock on George's door and not leave until his offer of help was accepted.

"So…"

Molly broke the silence, and for a fleeting moment Ron thought she might announce at the table what she'd witnessed. Not that he had anything to be ashamed by, but he still didn't appreciate his personal life being spoken around the dinner table.

"Kingsley really has offered the three of you jobs at the Ministry?"

Ron sagged.

"Yes, but only Harry and Ron have accepted," Hermione said, her voice soft.

Harry's eyes widened. Last he'd heard Ron was not going to join the training.

Molly's eyes shot to Ron. "I thought you were going with Hermione, Ron…"

Ron swallowed his mouthful and shook his head. "I changed my mind. I really want to be an Auror, so I'll stay."

This seemed to neither please or displease his mother. She watched him, emotionless.

"I'll help George in the meantime," he added.

That's when the smile appeared on his mother's face. "That is wonderful news, dear! Oh I'd knew you'd get an offer like that!" Suddenly brighter, she turned to Hermione. "And what about you, Hermione?"

"I want to finish seventh year," Hermione answered, appearing surprised that Molly's tone for her had changed. "Go back with Ginny and -"

Molly nodded, appearing delighted. Ron suspected his mother rather liked the idea that he and Hermione would hardly see each other for a year, and it had probably also occurred to her that Harry and Ginny would be the same.

Ginny seemed to be thinking the same thing, for she said, "So we'll hardly see each other from September until June next year!"

Molly turned as red as Ron did when he felt embarrassed.

Ginny winked at Ron and Ron grinned.

"Can we withstand the separation?" she asked mockingly.

Ron looked to Hermione, who smiled. Truthfully, he'd not yet considered what would happen come September. Up until a few hours ago he thought he'd be spending a whole month with her in Australia. Now, it would be over a year with limited contact.

Oddly, he didn't feel worried about that. He felt more worried that her absence from his life would drive him mad, taking away the progress they'd made in dealing with their grief. She was what had helped him move on - the positive light in so much despair.

Molly flushed at Ginny's statement. "I'm sure all four of you will cope perfectly fine."

Ginny grinned. "Hm, maybe."

They finished dinner quickly after that, his mother ushering them all out so she could start on washing up. No one seemed wont to argue, nor did anyone offer to help.

It was a quiet evening, and Ron found the peacefulness of the living room dreadful. Rather than the laughter and jokes of his brothers and sister distracting him, he found time to ponder tomorrow.

His father had organised a Ministry car to take the pair of them to the airport, which would now need to take Ron back too. He said there was no point in them getting there the Muggle way when they'd be using planes for most of the trip.

Ron didn't understand why they couldn't Apparate, but before he'd had the chance to ask his father about it, Arthur had started to enthusiastically question Hermione about the large flying car things.

Perhaps he'd simply Apparate back home.

By the time night fell, and one by one, people said good night, Ron was left alone with Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

He looked at each of them, feeling a sense of peacefulness in it being just the four of them. It was weird that he considered his little sister now part of this group of people that brought him so much joy, but she too had been through alot with them. She hadn't hunted Britain for Horcruxes, but she'd certainly contributed in her own way to the war. Ron briefly wondered why she'd not received an invitation to join the Aurors, or Luna, or anyone else who'd been part of Dumbledore's Army last year. They'd contributed as much as anyone, sacrificed a lot. Why was it just four?

"I can't believe you guys got offered to be Aurors." Ginny broke the silence of the living room. It was nearing eleven now, and probably time for them to head upstairs themselves.

Ron couldn't help but grin. Just the mention of the profession excited him.

"If I were you, Hermione, I'd say screw seventh year and snap it up," Ginny added.

Hermione smiled. "I'm sure if I spoke to Kingsley he'd offer it to you in my place…"

Ginny shook her head. "Not only would Mum have a fit at the idea of _two_ of her children engaging in such a dangerous job, I don't see myself as an Auror."

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to go on.

Ginny beamed. "Once I'm done with school I plan to try and make a Quidditch team. A professional one."

"You could make it easy," Harry said. "Which team?"

Ginny shrugged. "Whoever'll have me."

"Which team?" Harry asked again, this time more forceful, and everyone looked at him.

Harry shrugged this time. "Listen, I'm not completely oblivious at my situation right now. I know that if I were to ask anyone anything, they'd do it. I'm not going to use it to my advantage, so I may as well use it to someone else's. Which team, Ginny. I'll talk to them."

Ginny watched Harry with an open mouth, and Ron briefly considered asking Harry to spin him a similar favour with the Cannons, but shook his head. That was ridiculous.

"Oh, the um, Harpies I guess."

Harry nodded. "Done. I'll speak to them tomorrow. Ask them to give you a trial, or watch you play at school."

Ginny gave Harry a disbelieving look.

"I'm not sure they'll -"

"They'll at least watch her, Hermione," Harry said, obviously interpreting Hermione's concern as Ron had. His sister was good at Quidditch, but no one had even approached Harry regarding a team, and Harry was better than Ginny.

"That would be amazing!" Ginny breathed. "Oh, Harry!"

Harry smiled modestly, shying away from the look of adoration Ginny was giving him. Ron understood why Harry was doing it. He'd not exactly given Ginny a yes or a no regarding their relationship, so perhaps this was his way of apologising.

"That's really nice of you," Hermione agreed.

"Yeah, might as well use your fame for something good, right?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I just think Ginny deserves a look at. She's a brilliant Chaser. Someone needs to see it.

No one argued with that.

The clock ticked over to eleven-thirty and Ron found himself watching the clock, watching every second that ticked by. Every moment brought them closer to tomorrow, and he didn't want tomorrow to come. A day ago, he'd been excited for this. Now, a sense of dread washed over him at the thought of being parted from the one person who brought him joy and happiness.

"I think it's time for bed," Hermione said, breaking the silence. She stood, and so did the rest.

Yawning, they followed Harry up the stairs, and to Ron's horror, Harry passed Ginny, Fred and George's and Percy's rooms, which could only mean he was heading for one place.

"It's okay," Hermione soothed, wrapping her arms around his waist on the landing of Ginny's bedroom. "We had the evening together." She kissed him.

Ron looked down at her. What was Harry thinking? Every other night he'd given them space, going to sleep in one of the other many bedrooms the Burrow held. But tonight, of all the nights, he'd chosen to return to Ron's room.

"I really wanted to spend our last night together," Ron said, returning her kiss.

"I know."

"Harry -"

"Is clearly very tired," Hermione interrupted. "Let him be." She kissed him again. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

When Hermione disappeared into Ginny's room, Ron trudged the rest of the way upstairs half in mind to quiz Harry over this sudden decision. But when he reached his bedroom he found his best friend sound asleep already.

Ron sighed as he climbed into bed. At least they'd finally taken that step together. It had happened in the most unexpected way, but it had happened.

Unable to wipe the smile off his face, Ron rolled over, no longer upset with Harry for stealing his last night. He'd gotten more time with her than he'd ever dreamed these past months. That was enough to be thankful for in a world that was still trying to repair itself.

…

When he woke the next morning it was to the sun glaring in his face and Hermione sitting at the edge of his bed.

He blinked a few times. "Hermione?"

"Good morning," Hermione said softly, leaning down to kiss him. "How are you?"

Ron's immediate reaction was to answer 'good', but then he remembered what today was and he closed his eyes again.

"Your mum has breakfast ready downstairs," Hermione continued. "A big one. She's either pleased to see me leave, or she's actually concerned for me."

Ron opened his eyes again and smiled up and her. "Where's Harry?"

"Already downstairs. You're the last one up."

Groaning, Ron sat up and looked around. The suitcase he'd packed yesterday now lay empty on the floor, and he wondered where all of his clothes had gone. Hermione saw where he was looking and smiled.

"I unpacked for you," she said.

"Oh… thanks."

"Come on!" Hermione tugged at his hands, dragging him from his bed. "You don't want our last morning together to be wasted, do you?"

Ron didn't want it to be their last morning, period.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he stumbled into the kitchen where everyone under the sun was squeezed in at the magically-extended table. George, Bill, Fleur… they'd all come.

"So, I bet you're getting nervous now, Hermione," Bill said as Ron piled pancakes onto his plate.

"A little," Hermione confessed. "I'm just worried I won't be able to reverse the damage I've caused."

"I'd hardly call it damage," Bill said. "It was a very brave thing to do, actually."

Hermione blushed but said nothing. Ron patted her knee under the table, and she smiled gratefully.

After breakfast, the morning was a rush - at least for Ron and Hermione. Hermione double-checked she had everything, and then triple-checked. Harry and Ginny lingered, popping in and out to check on them every so often.

Midday came, and finally, Hermione announced it was time to go. Dragging her bag downstairs, Ron met a waiting Harry and Ginny. Before he could ask what they were doing, Harry said, "We're coming."

Hermione smiled at them. "Thank you."

Ron's father had organised a Ministry car to the airport, and despite his protests, Ron had insisted on Apparating back. But if Ginny was coming, he realised he'd probably need the car. He was nowhere near confident enough yet to Apparate with someone else. Hermione had done all that when they'd been searching for Horcruxes.

They piled into the extended car, and Ron noticed his mother gave almost no reaction as they departed. He wondered if she'd now changed her mind and would prefer he go to Australia with Hermione than join the Aurors - the most dangerous profession, according to her.

The journey was made in almost complete silence. Harry and Ginny stared out of opposite windows, once again causing Ron to wonder what exactly the status of their relationship was.

Ron had nothing else to say. He'd said all he could to Hermione and saying anymore would do him no justice. She knew how he felt, and they had shared an evening together just yesterday. If those two alone weren't enough, then nothing ever would be.

Before he knew it, the car was pulling up and the young driver turned around to inform them they'd arrived. Despite the car being for Hermione, the driver spoke to Harry, apparently expecting a response.

Harry smiled and they all piled out.

"I can't believe this is finally happening!" Hermione breathed, staring up at the large airport sign before them. "I'll be seeing my parents soon!"

Ron took her hand and squeezed it.

She smiled at him.

To Ron's relief, Hermione seemed to be the only one who knew what she was doing. Even Harry had never set foot in an airport before and stared around, taking its size in.

As Hermione talked to some person at some counter, Ron decided that Portkey or Apparition would be a much safer and enjoyable option than these monstrosities.

A window near the back overlooked what Hermione called a runway and it was there that Ron decided he was glad he wasn't going. He wasn't sure even his love for Hermione could have gotten him on one of those planes now that he'd seen one in real life.

They looked no stronger than his father's tin shed and Hermione was planning on sitting on one for twenty hours or so.

He turned to her as she rearranged her backpack. "Maybe you should just organise a Portkey. I'm sure if you spoke to Kingsley he'd push it through for today…"

Hermione smiled, taking his hands. "I'll be fine," she promised.

"Yeah, Muggles do it all the time," Harry said.

The words brought no comfort for Ron. He knew Mugglesused these contraptions all the time. It didn't mean they were safer.

He squeezed her hands.

"Come on!" Hermione said. "I still have some time before I need to board, so let's get a coffee or something while we wait."

Ron thought he may need a Firewhisky to ease his nerves, but he nodded and walked with Hermione to a cafe with Harry and Ginny in tow.

Anything to do with Hermione's trip went undiscussed, instead talking about the Auror training program Harry and Ron would be be undertaking in a month. No one knew much about what they needed to do, and Ron suspected that since the war things might have changed.

With You Know Who gone, there was no longer a major threat to the wizarding world. Yeah, he had his Death Eaters still roaming - some of them, at least - but others had escaped. To Ron's displeasure, Draco Malfoy and his mother had been let off (his father was locked up for life) and Ron couldn't for the life of him work out why Harry had attested for the pair to be spared a prison sentence. On the few occasions he'd allowed Ron and Hermione to see him, he'd refused to speak of it.

Ron would have liked to have seen Malfoy locked up along with his father. That would be one less worry.

Conversation then drifted to Hogwarts with all four of them wondering if the school would be ready by September. Although still standing, it had taken a lot of damage and could not be repaired with a simple wave of a wand. They'd helped initially, but McGonagall had sent them home when the funerals had begun, telling them they'd done enough and needed to focus on other things.

Despite their trip to Hogsmeade a while back, Ron had not set foot near the castle and was glad he wouldn't have to ever again.

Then, before he knew it, Hermione said she'd need to go through the gate and they couldn't follow.

Ron stared at her, opening his mouth to say something, but no words came out. This was it. This was the moment that as of yesterday, he'd been looking forward to. Now, he dreaded ever letting her go. What if she didn't come back? Not in the sense of something going wrong, but what if she decided she liked Australia? What if her parents' memories really couldn't be restored? It'd devastate her, and she may be too heartbroken to return.

Hermione smiled up at him, and leant up to kiss him. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she promised and she kissed him again.

Ron held her. Maybe if he didn't let her go…

"I love you," she said, kissing him for a third time.

"I… love you too." The last time he'd felt like this had been the time he'd left her and Harry in the forest. The guilt that he couldn't be with her, the regret… this was an entirely different situation, he knew, but it still felt the same.

"Safe trip, Hermione," Harry said, stepping forward to give her a hug when Ron broke away from her.

"Yeah, keep us updated," Ginny added, also giving her a hug. "You can do it!"

"Thank you!" Hermione breathed before turning back to Ron. Tears brimmed her eyes and after a moment of staring at him, she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Ron hugged her back, not wanting to let go.

"I'll miss you so much!" she said softly, so only he could hear.

"I'll miss you too!" Ron said, holding her even tighter.

Hermione gave a teary laugh. "I'll be back before you know it." She kissed him. "I've really got to go now." She untangled herself from Ron's arms and and picked up her backpack.

Ron followed her as far as he could go, restraining himself from begging her not to go. She had to do this. He just wished he was with her.

Once she reached the terminal and he could go no further, she turned, waved, and before he knew it, she was gone.

Ron turned back to Harry and Ginny. They'd kept a respectful distance while they said goodbye, but both wore understanding, sympathetic expressions.

"Come on, mate," Harry said. "We'll get that car back home."

Ron said nothing; he followed three steps behind.

He knew this was only temporary, but it felt like it would be a lifetime. He'd become so accustomed to her presence that to even be apart for a few moments was difficult.

This was going to be a long, hard month. Even if he would have the Auror training to distract him later, for the most part, he was going to struggle readjusting to Hermione not being there.

* * *

 _ **Alright, so that marks the end of part 1. Please remember that I am writing snippets of different aspects of their lives based on canon where applicable and my own head canon to fill in the gaps. If you wanna read a Romione about Australia, you're not going to find it here, I'm afraid. It's been done to death, and I was more interested in their lives immediately after the war, per se. The next chapters (part 2) will skip ahead three years.  
**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you to my dear friend Emily (DolbyDigital) for beta-ing this and eliminating unnecessary commas (I probably have plenty more unnecessary ones) and I hope you enjoyed it enough to want to keep reading the next part :D**_

 _ **Until then!**_


	6. Trust

**Part 2: A Test of Loyalty**

 **Chapter 6: Trust**

Ron looked around the room, taking in everything from the fairy lights on the ceiling to the weird Muggle dancing to the music he was playing. A DJ, Hermione had called him.

This would be his father's heaven.

In the three years he'd been with Hermione, he'd grown accustomed to many Muggle things. _Television, telephone,_ cars. She'd taught him a lot about the objects and he now considered himself quite apt in using them (though the _television_ still irritated him).

But to see these people under fairy lights without magic was an intriguing thought, and one that distracted him from what he was supposed to be doing.

Talking to Hermione's family. She'd managed to convince him to attend some family reunion with her in London, but when he'd said yes he'd not anticipated how large her family actually was.

Hermione was an only child, and her mother was the only one with siblings. One knew about magic, but the other had been kept in the dark for a reason she'd never disclosed. He'd agreed to this family gathering because he thought he'd be meeting an uncle or two. But as it turned out, while Hermione's father may have been an only child, it seemed his extended family was even bigger than the Weasleys.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, nudging him in the side.

Ron jumped. He looked at her. He'd never quite seen her look as wonderful - no, _beautiful_ \- as she did. A few hours beforehand, when she'd put on her outfit, he hadn't been able to stop his jaw from dropping. It had only been a moment, because then he'd been astutely aware of her father watching him and he'd changed his expression to something more neutral.

Ron liked Hermione's parents, and he was fairly certain they liked him, though for some reason, he found it uncomfortable expressing his true feelings for her around them. He almost felt _embarrassed_.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry! I was taking in how beautiful you look tonight."

A few years ago, this would have brought a huge smile to her face. Tonight, she only flushed slightly and glowed a little bit more. They'd exited that honeymoon phase a long time ago, entering what could only be considered a long-term relationship. They'd been living together for eighteen months, and two months ago they'd somehow managed to buy a house.

Training with the Ministry had brought Ron a large income supply, and translated into Muggle gold… he wasn't sure who'd been more surprised. The bank or him when they saw how much he'd managed to save.

But despite all that, whatever stage they were in, he swore he managed to love her more and more each day.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked again. "You looked frightened."

"I'm just a little worried I won't be able to pretend to be as Muggle as I should be," Ron confessed. He was getting better at it, and their house was in a Muggle area in Huddersfield where neighbours could peer over fences if they wanted to. But there were still things he didn't understand that made him look like a fool at times.

"You'll be fine," Hermione assured him with a soft smile. "Look, here's my Uncle who knows I'm a witch anyway, so we'll start there!" She took his hand and led him across the room to a balding, greying man that reminded Ron very much so of Mundungus Fletcher.

"Hermione!" the man beamed, grabbing Hermione by the hands and kissing her cheek.

"Hello Uncle Robert," Hermione said politely. "How are you?"

Robert nodded thoughtfully. "Good, good. Though, there is something I wish to talk to you about." His eyes floated to Ron, and for a brief moment Ron worried her uncle had formed an opinion of him without having even met. Then he said, "I suspect only the two of you may be able to help with."

Ron frowned. What on earth could he help a man he'd just met with? He knew only the bare necessities of the Muggle world; he could only help with anything magical - a magical law or a spell maybe.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with concern.

Robert nodded, smiling. "Oh yes, everything is wonderful. We've just landed ourselves into a situation that I believe only you could help with, Hermione."

And then it hit Ron. This was the uncle who knew of the wizarding world, and he was requesting magical help. Ron smiled. At least Robert made the assumption that Ron was magical too.

"Oh, of course!" Hermione said, also seeming to understand. "Is it anything I can help you with now?"

Robert looked around, most likely to check that no one was eavesdropping, and said, "Little Jennifer just turned eleven and -"

And Ron needed to hear no more. A relative of Hermione's was going to Hogwarts.

"Oh," Hermione breathed. She looked up at Ron, as if asking for help.

Ron shrugged. How could he help? He'd grown up in a wizarding family. Before him, he'd seen off five older brothers through the school, hoping and waiting that his day would eventually come. He had no idea what it was like to suddenly find out you have magic. Growing up, his biggest concern was that he _wouldn't_ be able to use magic.

"We will, um, talk about it later," Hermione said and Robert nodded.

"Thank you, Hermione." He kissed her cheek again and went to join a greying woman in her forties, and two younger women Ron assumed to be his daughters.

They stood there silently for a while, and then, with a gasp, Hermione cried, "Ron, I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce you!"

"Ah, it's okay," Ron said, grinning. "I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to get to know them, right?"

Hermione smiled up at him. "Yes."

"How am I doing so far?" Ron then asked. "Do I come across Muggle enough?"

For a moment, it appeared as if Hermione was going to give her standard answer of 'yes', but then something that resembled guilt fell across her face. "This is hard on you, isn't it?"

"What's hard?" Ron asked. "Pretending to be a Muggle?" He shrugged. "I've got to get used to it, right? I mean, your parents have lived with it for for a while now, but I doubt they'd appreciate the pair of us Apparating in all the time. Anyway, we live in a very Muggle area."

This seemed to make Hermione feel even more guilty, and Ron didn't understand why she'd chosen now to do this.

When they'd first moved in together, it had been in some flat in Diagon Alley. A dingy thing, with not much going for it. But being Diagon Alley, they were able to Apparate and Disapparate as it pleased them. They'd lived there for about sixteen months before Hermione spotted the place in Huddersfield.

Why she'd been there, Ron didn't know. She claimed she'd stumbled upon it by chance, but she had no reason to be in Huddersfield other than to look at a house, so he suspected she'd had her eye on it for a while.

"I know," Hermione said, reaching out to touch his arm. "I just… it's difficult for you. I know that. Maybe one day we can find somewhere to live that's more suited to your lifestyle."

At first, Ron _had_ been hesitant. Living in a Muggle society meant giving up a lot of things. No backyard Quidditch, no waving his wand to clean up outside. There were charms surrounding the small place, charms that deterred neighbours from peering over the fences or noticing any strange sounds. But that only went as far as encouraging them not to. Anyone who actually decided to peek would be in for a rude shock.

They still lived magically and everything they did was done the magical way. They both worked full time, and in a few short months, Ron would be granted full qualifications to be an Auror. It had been tough, but over the past three years since beginning, he'd learnt a lot. Death Eaters, or supporters of You Know Who still lurked the streets. While it was significantly less dangerous these days, he managed to be quite busy every day. The work load would only increase once he was fully trained.

As for Hermione; after she'd finished her final year of school she'd unsurprisingly been offered multiple positions at the Ministry. It had panicked Hermione, and she'd stewed over it for weeks before deciding her passion was working in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

It hardly surprised Ron. After all the effort she'd put into trying to free the house-elves at Hogwarts, of course she was going to work in that area. And also unsurprisingly, she was very good at her job. She'd only been working under some passionate Heads for about two years now, but Ron doubted she'd be their puppet for much longer. In a few years' time she'd no doubt be working her way to Head of the department.

There was freedom, fresh air, and he boldly considered a home with that much space would be good for raising children.

He smiled at Hermione. "Ah, it's fine for now, don't you think?"

Hermione returned his smile. "It's perfect for now."

Ron couldn't help but think everything was perfect with her.

He was introduced to more of Hermione's family, and whenever the irritating question of 'where do you work?' was asked, Ron would mechanically answer 'a police officer'. It was the closest thing to an Auror in the Muggle world and Hermione had taught him how to say it.

Overall, it wasn't a bad start to the evening. Talking to Muggles actually wasn't that difficult. He'd had practice over the past three years with Hermione's parents, working out how much talk was too much talk.

They found a table in the room - a large room, attached to some pub in London - and along with Hermione's parents, they were joined by her Uncle Robert, his wife, two daughters, and Ron could only assume the Jennifer Robert had referred to before.

The girl was small for eleven, and appeared both terrified and excited to be sitting so close to Hermione. Obviously her mother had told her.

"Jennifer, you remember Hermione, don't you?" Robert asked, indicating Hermione next to Ron.

The girl nodded.

"Hello, Jennifer," Hermione said kindly, smiling.

"Hi." The girl blushed and her eyes flickered between Hermione and Ron. It was as if she knew, as if she she'd been told what she was already.

 _Good,_ Ron thought.

"We'll have a lot to talk about, I dare say," Robert said. "In the coming years."

"I've got some old books," Hermione said. "And I'm sure Ron does too."

Ron resisted the urge the laugh. He'd never told Hermione that one of the first things he did after she went to Australia was burn every textbook he'd ever owned. The year before the Battle had taught him that books could only teach so much. Experience was what made a witch or wizard.

"What's going on?"

Ron jumped at Hermione's father's question. He was leaning in close so no one but Ron could hear. "Er, Jennifer," he began. "Apparently got a letter… to Hogwarts."

The older man raised his greying brows. "Did she now?"

Ron nodded. "They always say there's a trace somewhere in a family line with -"

"Clearly not from me," her father interrupted, and to Ron's surprise, this seemed to bother him.

Ron shifted in his chair. He really didn't want to have to try to explain the way wizarding genetics worked. Not that he knew.

Any talk of magic dissipated after that, and to Ron's discomfort, turned to he and Hermione.

The usual questions were asked for a couple who'd been together for three years now. Were they planning to get married soon? If so, when and where? But it was Robert's wife who asked a new one, catching both Ron and Hermione off guard.

"Are the two of you planning to have children one day?"

The obvious answer in Ron's mind was yes. He'd always assumed that was the direction they were headed. They'd never discussed it, not even brought it up in throw away conversation. But it was not something he'd thought hard and fast about.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure," Hermione said, her face slightly pink. "We aren't really… I don't think children are in our cards."

Ron stared at her, shocked. Not in their cards? What was that supposed to mean? Now, or ever? He looked around at the placid faces of Hermione's relatives as they nodded. What were they nodding for?

Hermione turned to Ron and offered a smile. He could only avert his gaze and turn to stare ahead of him, thinking.

Was Hermione being serious? She'd sounded it. He understood that at this very moment, children would be a terrible option; he was definitely not ready to be a father. But, perhaps he'd stupidly just assumed that a few years into the future it was where they'd be.

But it was Hermione. She was very much dedicated and focused on her work. She always had been. With a sinking feeling, he realised that when Hermione said 'not in the cards' she probably meant forever.

"Yes, the pair of you both work so hard," Hermione's mother said.

Ron said nothing. He refused to even look at Hermione. It wasn't as if he was upset with her, but… why was she answering for both of them? Why had she made that decision without talking to him?

He closed his eyes. This was probably something they should have talked about long before they reached three years of their relationship.

For the first time in those three years, a small part of him wondered that if they saw their futures heading in different directions, could they make it work?

They could, couldn't they? He didn't _really_ see himself with children. He'd be a rubbish father, truly. It was probably better off if they didn't…

He shook his head. No, he didn't really want children. He had just thought it was the only option. After all, he was one of seven.

Discussion changed again, and Ron ate in silence. It wasn't until after the meal that Hermione dragged him from his chair and to a quiet area of the room.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ron said, forcing a smile and kissing her. "That conversation just made me uncomfortable with the twenty questions."

Hermione hesitated. "I'm sorry if my response to… I'm sorry if I caught you off guard. I know we've not really discussed…" She blushed.

"It's fine," Ron said, brushing off her apology. "I completely agree with you. I mean, look at us… a full time Ministry worker and a soon-to-be qualified Auror. It's not really ideal, and neither of us would have the time -"

"Ron, you went very quiet after…"

"I was shocked," Ron answered quickly. "That's all."

"Shocked?"

"Well, I guess I'd just assumed that one day it was the _only_ option, you know? Look at my family. They're not shy of children."

"That doesn't mean we have to follow in their footsteps," Hermione said, and Ron knew she was trying to sound reasonable despite her true feelings.

"I wasn't planning seven!" Ron said, louder than he anticipate. Lowering his voice, he added, "I wasn't planning any, actually. Well, as I said… I'd just assumed. It doesn't matter. We'd probably make rubbish parents anyway."

"Ron…"

"It's fine," Ron said briskly. "As I said, you caught me off guard." He made to turn away, but she pulled him back with her voice.

"Ron, we're clearly not on the same page about this."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Ron…" Hermione sighed. "Can we talk about this when we get home tonight?"

"About what?"

"This is clearly something we need to discuss, because we've both made assumptions that we obviously don't agree with. There's no point talking about it now, but tonight? I don't want either of us misunderstanding the other."

Ron looked at her for a moment. What was there to talk about? She'd decided, and quite frankly spending the rest of his life with Hermione was what mattered. Yes, he'd thought children would be involved, but if that wasn't to be the case then it didn't matter too much. As he'd already said, he was only surprised because he hadn't considered another option.

"Are you okay, Ron?"

Ron nodded, this time genuinely. "I'm okay," he assured her. He smiled. "Come on, let's get back to your family. They're probably wondering where we got to." He offered his hand and she accepted.

For what had started as an enjoyable evening, Ron now dreaded what would take place when they returned home. He wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

….

Returning home brought a sense of pleasure over Ron. _Home._ His home he shared with Hermione. A place he'd purchased with his own gold that he'd spent the last three years saving.

Despite his original hesitations as he Apparated back into his living room, he couldn't help but love the place.

It was average-sized, three bedrooms, with a tiny kitchen.

Maybe he could live here for years to come.

Hermione wasted no time. The moment they landed she pulled away and with a mix of concern and apprehension she said, "Ron."

"Listen, Hermione…"

"Can we talk, please?" Hermione asked. She seemed so determined that Ron had no choice but to agree.

"Alright." He indicated the three-seater couch and they both sat down.

"I'm sorry, Ron."

"For what?" Ron asked, genuinely confused. She had nothing to be sorry about.

"I made a decision for us - a _really_ important decision - and I didn't even think to consult you. I didn't think."

Ron wasn't sure what to say. How many more times could he tell her it wasn't a big deal one way or the other?

"It's just… we're both so busy and dedicated to our work. We love our jobs and so I just assumed that you didn't want… children."

"Well, I also just assumed we _would_ ," Ron confessed.

Hermione smiled. "Why did we never talk about it? Three years and we've never discussed it."

Ron shrugged. "I guess neither of us found it important right now."

"I suppose," Hermione said thoughtfully. She looked apologetically at him. "It's just… I don't think I'm all that cut out to be a parent."

Ron nodded. He understood. He really did. Over the past few years, he'd been going over it in his head, trying to find something to convince not only him, but Hermione, that he'd be good at the whole thing _when_ the discussion came up. He was glad to realise that'd he'd never actually have to do it.

 _I_ am _glad._

"I just don't think I'd have the dedication," Hermione continued. "I mean, it would be easier once they were older and went to Hogwarts, but the first eleven or so years… it's hard work raising children. I'm not sure it's for me…" She looked at him. "Or us?"

Ron shook his head and kissed her. "I'm sorry I reacted badly tonight. The whole topic just caught me off guard. But you're right… kids aren't really for us, are they?"

Hermione smiled, returning his kiss. "Not really. I'm going to bed now. Are you coming?" She stood up and offered her hand to him.

"Give me a moment," Ron said. "I'll be up soon."

Hermione nodded. "Goodnight."

Once Ron heard the door to their bedroom close, he took in the living room, feeling a sense of disappointment he didn't want to admit to himself.

Hermione was right, kids weren't really _them_. But, at the same time, he'd not considered a future without them.

He sighed, shaking his head. No, Hermione was definitely right: that life wasn't for them. He just needed time to trust that judgement.

* * *

 _ **So clearly they have to have at least one major turbulent time in their relationship. I threw around a few ideas about what could possibly cause some issues, and this one seemed to be the most fitting, so I went with it (though I'm up to writing the 4th chapter of this part and they are currently being far too reasonable with each other haha). Anyway, I hope you enjoy part 2, and thank you once again to Emily (DolbyDigital) for beta-ing for me!  
**_


	7. Miscommunication

**Part 2: A Test of Loyalty**

 **Chapter 7: Miscommunication**

Ron couldn't help but feel frustrated the next day. Everything just seemed to annoy him.

First, one of the new recruits had stacked all of the mission reports from the last six months in the wrong order. It had taken Ron and Harry three hours to resort them. During those three hours, Ron had found himself begging for the moment he'd be granted his qualification as an Auror. That way, there'd be less paperwork and more field work.

The day just seemed to go downhill from there. Hermione never showed up for their usual lunch date, instead sending a memo apologising for being held up. And after that Kingsley had informed them that there was a delay in getting their paperwork sorted for their verification in becoming Aurors.

By that time, Ron was in an atrocious mood - one that even he could identify.

"I don't think anyone will object to you going home half anhour early," Harry said, watching as Ron sorted more paperwork with little care for where it went.

Ron looked up, his friend's amusement irritating him even more. "I wouldn't have to do this if the recruits could do it properly in the first place," he snapped.

"It's not easy the first few times," Harry said. "Surely you remember that?"

"We were better than that lot." Ron jabbed a finger in the direction of the office where five new Aurors were getting a briefing by Hedley, the Auror in charge.

"On Friday, you said how capable some of them seemed to be," Harry reminded him. He stacked his own papers neatly and collapsed into the chair. "So, Ginny and Hermione talk."

"Oh yeah, and what did they talk about?" Ron demanded.

"I heard about the discussion the two of you had last night at her family gathering."

"That was private and none of Ginny's business."

"Hermione's worried about you."

"What for?" Ron snapped. He finished his own pile of papers and also sat in his chair. He looked at Harry. "We talked about it, we realised we had different views about our future, we talked some more and now we're on the same page."

Harry looked at Ron with an expression Ron knew meant he didn't believe him.

"Hermione's under the impression you agreed to it only to make her happy."

"Why would she think that?" Ron snapped.

"Because you love her and right now the prospect of choosing between her and children seems an easy one."

Ron said nothing. He averted his gaze from Harry, picked up a quill and began to scribble on his note parchment. He couldn't wait to get out of training. He was over this desk work.

"Ron, mate… Ginny's asked me to check in on you because Hermione seems to think that the two of you still aren't on the same page. We've never really had this conversation ourselves, so even I don't know where your head is with this, but seeing you even now tells me that I think Hermione's right. You're not as okay with this as you say you are."

Ron sighed. How many more times would he need to explain this to everyone? He glanced over his shoulder where the trainees were still in discussion with Hedley, and then back at Harry. "I assumed. You know my family. I'm one of seven. I assumed Hermione and I would have kids. But it doesn't mean I _want_ to. I've not really considered another option so I now need to do that."

"Does another option make you happy, though?" Harry asked.

"Hermione makes me happy, and that's all that matters," Ron answered. He poked a hole through his parchment.

Harry sighed. "Ron -"

"Listen," Ron began briskly, "I know how I feel. Yes, I saw kids in our future, but she didn't. And that's okay, because I'd make a rubbish dad anyway."

"I don't think you would," Harry said.

"I would. I have no clue about kids. And aren't you supposed to love your kids? Be willing to give your life for them? That's not me. Who'd I be willing to die for?" The answer came to Ron as quickly as it came to Harry. He took to scribbling on the parchment again.

"I've never met a bloke with a bigger heart, mate. An incentive prat at times, yes, but Hermione makes you different and you know it. So don't give me that rubbish now. If you can love Hermione that much, then your own flesh and blood would be easy."

Ron poked another hole through the parchment. He wanted to strangle Harry right now. Why were they talking about this? "My own flesh and blood won't happen, so it doesn't matter how I'd feel." A third hole appeared.

"Hermione might change her mind," Harry then suggested, and Ron sensed he was trying to cheer him up. "You're both still young, and kids probably aren't on anyone's mind right now."

"Hermione won't change her mind," Ron said, "and that's okay."

"It's okay now, but how will you feel in two, three years? When people around you start having children? If there's any doubt, mate -"

"What?" Ron snapped. "If there's any doubt, leave Hermione? Tell her - the person I love more than anything else in this entire world - that I can't be with her because maybe in a few years time I _might_ regret not having kids? You're out of your mind. I won't regret this decision." He heard the uncertainty in his own voice, but it didn't matter. He'd not give up what he had with Hermione for anything.

"Alright," Harry said, relenting. "As long as you're aware that if Hermione is set in stone about this decision, and you're not -"

"I am."

"I'm just saying," Harry continued, "as long as you're aware that if you tell her you're okay with it now but further down the line you change your mind, there's no going back. You can't do that to her, or to yourself."

Ron finally looked up, looking Harry in the eye. "Giving up kids is one thing, but to give up my relationship with her… I can survive without kids, but I'm not sure I could survive without her anymore."

Harry nodded. "As long as you know what you're doing. You're both my best friends, and as much as I love seeing the two of you together and being there to witness how happy you make each other, I don't want to see either of you miserable. And if you guys aren't on the same page, then that's how you're both going to end up."

"Sounds like you want us to break up," Ron said.

"Of course not." Harry sighed.

"I want to marry her, you know."

"What?"

Ron nodded. "One day, I mean. We own a house, we live together… I want to marry her, but I'm bloody scared to ask. So I never do." Ron shrugged. It had been something he'd been toying with for the last six months. Three years was long enough to wait, wasn't it? People got married in a lot shorter timespan. Not to mention he'd known her for about ten years now, been in love for maybe five. It didn't seem that much of a stretch to want to marry her.

"You've been considering proposing?" Harry asked, bewildered.

Ron nodded. "Not seriously, but it's been on my mind."

"Like, you've bought a ring?"

Ron shook his head. "No. Every time I look, I can't find anything, I think she'll hate everything, and then I start to wonder why she'd even say yes. So I don't, I come home and then a few weeks later it starts all over again. It's happened three times now."

"Oh."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked. He stared at Harry, searching for any sign of disapproval. "You don't think I should?"

Harry shook his head. "No, no, I think you're perfect together and would proudly attend your wedding whenever that was. I now think the two of you need to talk some things over, but that's not it. The thing is… and we were going to wait to tell you and Hermione together… but Ginny and I are… engaged."

Ron saw the blush on Harry's cheeks, and he averted his gaze. Ron had no words.

"It was a spontaneous decision, really," Harry continued hurriedly. "No ring, no plan. I would have told you if I was planning something."

"When?" Ron managed to say after another moment of silence. "How long?"

"Last night."

"Oh."

Harry offered half a smile. "She said yes." He shrugged.

Ron returned it with an even smaller smile. "Er, congratulations." He was happy for them, of course. The discomfort of having his sister and best friend in a relationship had worn off a while ago, but given what had happened, it felt strange. A day ago, he'd been contemplating asking Hermione after her family gathering, but now that Harry and Ginny were getting married, it'd simply be stealing their thunder.

And besides that, Harry was right. Perhaps another talk would be best.

"Harry, Ron, what are you both still doing here?"

Ron spun in his chair at the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. He strode over to their desks.

"Don't you want to go home?"

"We were just talking," Harry said, looking at Ron.

Kingsley grinned.

"Harry's getting married!" Ron said brightly, and from the corner of his eyes he spotted the colour drain from his best friend's face.

"Married, eh?" Kingsley asked with a wider grin. "Well, I offer my congratulations." He extended a hand for Harry to shake, which Harry did so reluctantly. It was obviously not how Harry wanted those close to him to find out, and Ron sensed his regret at having ever mentioned it.

Ron smiled as he grabbed his bag to go home. He waited for Kingsley to leave and the pair of them made their way to the fireplace. Given the time, Hermione would probably be home, and for the first time in his life, Ron found himself not all that excited to see her.

It wasn't that he _didn't_ want to see her, it was that Harry had raised some good points that he was only beginning to admit to himself. He didn't exactly have his heart set on having children. One thing he was certain of in all of this was that Hermione meant more to him than anything else and he'd choose her over kids every time. But if those around him - Harry and Ginny, Percy and Audrey - began having children, how would he feel when he didn't?

But how could he tell that to Hermione? How could he tell her that this was something he felt strongly about without it messing up the really good thing they had going on? The love he felt for her was so strong, sometimes it ate away at him. He hated that there was something out there that could pull them apart.

If he told her that children were a part of the future he saw, what would she do? Hermione wouldn't change her mind for the sake of him. If she really felt the way she did, then that meant her mind was made up. She also wouldn't want him to give up something he wanted because of her.

He dreaded saying anything to her that could destroy their relationship, and as he reached the fireplace to take him home to her, he made the decision to not say anything. Not yet, at least. She'd be delighted to hear about Harry and Ginny and he didn't want to ruin that. This was their moment, and his own issue was insignificant at this point in time.

"So, we've still got to tell your parents," Harry said, distracting Ron from his thoughts, "but after we do, celebration at ours? Say, Saturday?"

Ron nodded, smiling. "Sounds good, mate."

Harry returned the nod. "Ginny has probably already told Hermione, but in case she hasn't, feel free to do so."

"I will." The pair entered separate fireplaces, and after shouting for his home, Ron stumbled into his living room, removing the soot with his wand.

"Hello."

It was almost as if Hermione had been there awaiting him for how quickly she approached him and kissed him.

"Hi," Ron said, returning her kiss.

"Did you get held up?" Hermione asked. "You're normally home by five on Mondays."

Ron put his bag by the armchair. "I… was talking to Harry."

"Did he tell you, then?" Hermione asked, beaming. "It's so exciting!"

"A bit of a surprise, though, isn't it?" Ron asked. He collapsed onto the couch and Hermione sat beside him.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, frowning. "Ron, please tell me you're not against them getting -"

"I'm not against it," Ron laughed. "I just didn't see it coming. I thought…" He stopped. No, he wouldn't tell her.

"You thought?" Hermione pushed.

Ron shook his head.

"Ron?"

Ron stared at her. What would she think if he told her? Would she then be waiting for him to ask her officially? Would she laugh at him? This was the reason he'd not done it yet. Like children, they'd not discussed it. Was she against marriage as she was children?

"Ron, honestly, what's wrong?" Hermione wasn't angry, just exasperated.

Ron sighed. "Well, I just thought we'd… I figured we'd be the next ones, alright."

Rather than the shocked expression he expected, a smile broke across Hermione's face. "You saw _us_ getting married?"

"Of course," Ron said quickly. "I saw us doing everything together. You know, getting married, growing old together… you know?" He intentionally left children out, but despite his best effort, Hermione read what he was thinking.

"I didn't think you were okay with it."

There was no point in Ron pretending he didn't know what she was talking about. Not after his conversation with Harry. "It's not that I'm not okay with it," he said.

"But you do want to have kids, don't you?" Hermione asked softly.

Ron hesitated. The truth was, he wasn't sure. He meant it when he said he'd just assumed that's where they were heading. He'd not considered an alternative. So when Hermione asked if he _wanted_ kids, he really didn't have an answer. But it seemed that now he knew where Hermione stood in the matter, he couldn't help but feel as if something was missing.

"It's okay if you do," Hermione said. "I understand."

Ron looked at her, watching her expression, but it was unreadable. What was he hoping for? Something that said she might change her mind? That she only didn't want kids _now_? But he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes, and for something like this, for her to change her mind would mean something bigger than himself would have to convince her.

Finally, he said, "It doesn't matter what I want. If I had to choose between you and kids I don't know, then you. Any day of the week."

Hermione smiled at him, taking his hands. "Well, just to let you know, there's a chance that my opinion could change."

 _And if it doesn't?_ Ron wanted to ask, but he didn't. He smiled. "Harry and Ginny have invited us to theirs on Saturday to celebrate their engagement. One of them will probably send an owl to confirm the time.

"Sounds good," Hermione replied, but Ron didn't miss the hesitation in her voice.

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione, you're a terrible liar. What is it?"

A tear rolled down her cheek, and worried he'd upset her without realising, he pulled her toward him. "What's wrong?"

Buried into his chest, Hermione said, "I'm just worried that this difference… I hope it doesn't… I hope we don't…"

Ron pulled away, looking into her tear-stained face. "Nothing will break us up," he assured her. "I mean it when I say, if I had to choose, it would always be you, without any regret." He kissed her forehead.

Hermione gave him a weak smile. Ron kissed her again.

Kids weren't _that_ important to him. Despite what everyone else seemed to think, this decision would _not_ tear them apart. He would never let that happen.

* * *

 _ **Once again, a big thank you to Emily (DolbyDigital) for beta-ing this for me. And thank you for all of the encouraging and constant reviews to this fic :) I add some every morning before work, bit by bit. I think better in the mornings haha. See you at the next chapter!  
**_


	8. Misjudgement

**Part 2: A Test of Loyalty**

 **Chapter 8: Misjudgement**

No great surprise to Ron, his mother was in quite a state when she and his father turned up to Harry and Ginny's place that Saturday evening. She fussed and panicked as she began to discuss everything the pair would need to have the perfect wedding.

Ginny rolled her eyes, while Harry looked very much like he wanted to be somewhere else as Molly discussed dress robes suitable for Harry to wear.

George, Percy and his girlfriend Audrey, Bill and Fleur with Victoire and Dominique, as well as Charlie had all shown up to celebrate with the newly engaged couple. They'd even invited some people Ron was pleased to see - Luna, Neville and Dean Thomas. Dean had joined the Aurors a year after Harry and Ron, and despite having a year's less experience, it was as if he was born for the position. He participated in many similar missions that they did and over the last few years, Ron and Harry had become quite good friends with their fellow Gryffindor.

Having everyone there filled Ron with joy and he beamed as he entered the house. It wasn't until he saw everyone standing there, laughing, drinking and smiling, did he realise that it had been a long time since a celebration such as this had taken place.

He'd been so caught up with work and his relationship with Hermione that these things had somewhat slipped by him due to him being excessively busy, or others being busy.

His mother constantly complained about how little he came to visit anymore.

"I'm just so happy for you both!" Hermione said, giving each of them a tight hug. They'd arrived a little late. Apparently Ron's Ministry dress robes were too fancy for a gathering like this and Hermione had made him change.

"Thank you, guys!" Ginny said, beaming. She looked between them and smiled again. "You'll be next, no doubt."

Ron glanced uncomfortably to Hermione, who was a bright tinge of pink. Ever since he'd confessed to her he wanted to marry her, the topic had been somewhat of a taboo. It seemed that the miscommunication about having children had left both of them unsure on what to say to the other.

Ron hated it. Sure, they fought often; they'd been arguing and bickering since they were eleven years old. Just because they had been in a relationship for three years had not stopped that. They'd bicker over silly things for the sake of bickering most of the time. Ron hated it, but right now, he dearly wished to have that over the tension that had struck them in the past week.

They spoke to each other, but it was always on the edge of caution. They chose their words carefully so as not to upset the other. Their lunch dates at work were awkward. To Ron it almost felt as if they were trying too hard, when until now, things had been so easy.

"Oh, sorry," Ginny said, looking suspiciously between them. "Not soon?"

Ron wasn't sure what to say, and by the look on Hermione's face, neither was she.

Eventually, Hermione said, "This is your celebration. Don't worry about us."

This seemed to alert Harry and Ginny to the fact that something was definitely going on. Harry shot Ron a questioning look, but Ron pretended not to see and grinned. "So, when's the big day?" He'd not yet bothered to ask this question, nor did he really believe they had an answer. They were only newly engaged, after all.

"We're thinking May next year," Ginny answered, and all suspicion left her face as she began to discuss with Hermione and Fleur - who'd joined them - about how she envisioned their wedding.

Ron slipped away, and a moment later he was joined by Harry, who gripped his arm to draw him back.

"Butterbeer?" Ron asked, knowing exactly what his best mate wanted to talk about and not feeling in the mood. "I'm getting one, if you -"

"Are you and Hermione okay?" Harry asked, shaking his head in response to Ron's question. "Things seemed a little… uncomfortable."

"We're fine," Ron said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Ron sighed. "Alright. We've not really talked about our, er, differences, since the other night. It's a bit uncomfortable, but we're fine." He shrugged.

"So, kids are a touchy point for you still?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged again. "Yeah." He still meant what he said: if he had to choose, Hermione would always be his first choice.

Harry nodded. "Well, just don't let your mother know. She's already planning yours and Hermione's wedding after ours. It'll devastate her."

Ron forced a smile. "Butterbeer?" he tried again.

Harry appeared not to have heard him. "I have something to ask you, though you probably expected it anyway?"

Ron shook his head. He'd not thought about much the past week.

"You'll be my best man, right?"

"Oh…"

"You're telling me you didn't expect me to ask you?" Harry said, surprised.

"Er… I never really thought about it," Ron confessed. Truthfully, Harry and Ginny's engagement had been the last thing on his mind. He'd been too busy worrying about his own relationship to think about anyone else.

Harry sighed. "Well, you will be, won't you?" He sounded worried.

"Yes!" Ron said. "Of course I will, mate." He really wished he could sound more excited, but the thought of a wedding right now neither interested him, nor excited him. He just wanted to know what his future was with Hermione.

Harry relaxed. "Great!" He turned his head to where Hermione, Ginny and Fleur were still discussing wedding.

Ron followed his gaze and Hermione seemed to be enjoying the conversation enough. He sighed.

"And just a heads up," Harry continued, all of a sudden uncomfortable. "Ginny will have Hermione as a bridesmaid, so if the pair of you aren't talking then -"

"What makes you think we won't be talking?" Ron asked briskly, snapping his head back to Harry.

"Nothing," Harry said defensively. "I just meant -"

"You don't think we can get through this, do you?" Ron asked.

"I never said that," Harry replied, his voice bordering on worry. "I'm just… this difference in opinion is not trying to decide on what to have for dinner. It's bigger than that, and…" Harry sighed.

"I'm fine. We're fine," Ron assured Harry. "We'll get through this and maybe by the time your wedding comes around, we'll be planning our own."

Harry grinned. "You know how amazing that would be!"

Ron returned his smile.

"So, how about that Butterbeer for my best man?"

Ron nodded and Harry went to get them some drinks. In his absence, Ron turned his attention back to Hermione, who'd been watching him. She offered a weak smile which Ron returned, but rather than the butterflies and joy he usually felt when she looked at him, he felt somewhat miserable.

He didn't know why. Over the past three years, she'd been the constant in his life. Even when they were apart, like her three month trip to Australia, or her return to Hogwarts, he'd not once felt concerned for their relationship. She'd written frequently, and that period had been the only time in his life that Ron had bothered to write a letter longer than a few sentences to Hermione.

Now, though, he'd discovered something about her that he wasn't sure what to make of. He loved her as much as he had last week, but suddenly his whole approach to this relationship had changed. Any mention of kids would upset her, and on top of that, she was under the impression he really didn't want kids.

And he didn't, not if she didn't. Over the past few days he'd come to realise that he'd seen that future _with her_. Not anyone, but her.

In saying that, though, now that she'd said no, it had been the only thing on his mind.

"You're looking the miserable sort tonight."

Ron jumped and spun around to where Bill stood with a Butterbeer in one hand and Dominique at his hip in the other. He looked rather pleased with himself, Ron noted. He'd looked that way ever since Victoire's birth two-and-a-half years ago. Fatherhood suited Bill.

"I'm fine," Ron said, smiling.

Bill nodded. "Is Mum at you and Hermione to get married?"

"Nope," Ron answered. "She's too overwhelmed by Harry and Ginny's news to worry about us."

Bill nodded again. "I just saw you looking miserable and wondered if you were feeling the pressure. That's all." He shrugged. "Where's Harry?"

"Gone to get some Butterbeer." Ron indicated the kitchen behind him. "Fleur appears delighted to have another wedding."

"Well it's the first one since ours." Bill laughed. "She needs an excuse to dress up, doesn't she? After two kids, we need a night out."

This time, Ron gave a genuine smile. Dominique gave a babble of laughter from Bill's arms. Ron avoided looking at her.

Victoire had inherited Fleur's genes - blonde hair, a pretty face and as she grew up, would no doubt inherit her mother's Veela charm too. Dominique, on the other hand - a chubby, bubbly, seven month old baby, had all the features of a Weasley. The red hair, the freckly face, and in a few years would grow to be the tall and lanky toddler her father and Ron had been.

According to Bill, she also had the temper of a Weasley.

"Are you sure everything's alright, mate?" Bill questioned.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ron asked.

"Well, you don't normally avoid Dominique like you have tonight, and when we got here, Victoire was very upset that you didn't say hello to her."

Ron turned red. Since the birth of Bill's daughters, Ron had been a very doting uncle. It wasn't that he considered himself good with the kids, but Victoire seemed to think him hilarious and he'd kept it up with her for the past year. He wasn't going to lie to himself, either: he quite enjoyed the games he played with her.

But tonight, he wasn't in the mood.

"One Butterbeer for you. Hi, Bill!" Harry passed the bottle to Ron and grinned at Bill.

"A bright ray of sunshine, you are," Bill said, returning the grin. "I was just telling Ron here that Victoire has been trying to get his attention all night and he's been ignoring her."

Dominique gave another babble of laughter and stuck out her arms. They all turned to find Fleur walking towards them.

"'ello, my darling," Fleur cooed, taking the baby from Bill's arms. "Are you 'appy to see me for once?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bill said, humoured. "She's always happy to see you."

Fleur scoffed. "Not likely, Bill."

Bill laughed.

"She eez a Weasley through and through."

Bill laughed along with Harry, but Ron was already watching Hermione again. She and Ginny had their heads together, but he couldn't tell if they were discussing the impending wedding or other things. Ron felt strangely uncomfortable at the idea they were discussing him, despite him knowing they did that often.

He turned away.

"'ermiome, of course, will already be bridesmaid," Fleur said. "And that strange girl… Luna."

"She's not strange," Harry and Ron said together.

Fleur shook her head. "I didn't mean to cause offence, but -"

"She's our friend and we'd be delighted to have her in our wedding party."

Everyone looked at Harry, and Fleur said nothing else on the matter. She looked at the bright and bubbly Dominique in her arms. "Come on," she said, "Aunt Ginny said you and Victoire can sleep in a spare bedroom." She took the baby and made her way upstairs to one of the levels at Grimmauld Place.

A few more people arrived slightly late - some fellow Aurors from work, and Kingsley himself showed up in some extravagant robes that surprised the other Aurors.

Despite having three years of it, not everyone was accustomed to the Minister for Magic being a _friend_ to Harry and Ron. Some even resented it, but Ron had learnt long ago that if he let those things bother him he'd lead a very upsetting life.

"Umple Ront!"

Ron stumbled as small hands wrapped around his legs just as he went to sit on the couch in the living room.

"Oh, hello Victoire!" Ron said, trying to sound cheerful like he usually did around her. He picked her tiny form up and sat her in his lap. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you _everywhere."_

Victoire frowned. "Loopin'' for _you_." She jabbed a finger into his chest. "You hiding."

"Was not!" Ron replied, putting on his best offended voice. "I looked everywhere!"

Victoire's frown deepened.

"I almost thought you were invisible," Ron then whispered. Victoire's eyes widened. "Tell me, Victoire…" He leaned in close and mock-whispered, "You can't turn yourself invisible, can you?"

"No!" Victoire cried. "No inb..bool!"

Ron lifted her up. She was small for her age, and although Fleur seemed to be in denial about it, appeared to have some kind of developmental delay with her speech and processing. That's what Hermione had said, but then again, Hermione wasn't an expert.

He frowned, peering at her with concern. "Hmm…" He squinted, looking closer. "But…" He gasped, and Victoire stared at him with great concern. "Victoire… I can't see your nose!"

Victoire screamed and jumped from his lap. Bill, who'd been standing by the fire, laughed and shook his head.

"The poor girl," Hermione said, her tone cross. "How many times do you need to scare her? She's going to end up traumatised."

"It's just a game, Hermione. Relax."

Hermione didn't relax, though. She sat next to him on the couch, and checking to make sure Bill wasn't listening, and added, "You know she's going to forget every time you do it."

"So, it's new every time." Ron shrugged. "She likes the game. Relax, will you?"

"She doesn't _like_ it!" Hermione snapped. "The poor girl can't really tell the difference between fiction and reality, can she?"

"She's not an idiot!" Ron said, feeling his temper rise. Was this something to do with their whole disagreement over the past week? That Hermione seemed to think that if he made the decision to not have kids, then that meant he couldn't interact with them at all? Or, was she upset that he had developed relationships with his nieces when they barely paid her any attention?

"She isn't the brightest either," Hermione hissed.

"Not her fault!" Ron said. "Bill has taken her to Healers. They say she could catch up by the time she's fifteen."

Hermione said nothing, but pursed her lips into a thin line.

"What are the pair of you bickering about?" Bill asked, turning his attention back to them.

Ron and Hermione said nothing.

"If it's anything serious, I'd suggest you wait until you get home. Don't want to ruin a good night." His tone was stern, a warning.

A moment later, Victoire came running back, clutching her nose. "Daddy, nose!"

Bill smiled.

"Nose, nose!" Victoire cried.

Bill took hold of her hands and studied her face with a contemplating expression. Then, with a wide smile, he said, "Ah, I see it!"

Victoire grinned. "Nose?"

"It's all back now," Bill assured her.

"My nose."

"Yes, your nose is back." Bill kissed her forehead. "As pretty as ever."

Her smile widening, Victoire ran off to most likely tell her unsuspecting mother that she'd turned her nose invisible.

Chuckling, Bill turned back to Ron and Hermione. "I pity your children. That was a mean joke."

Before Ron had time to respond, Hermione stood and stormed from the room, leaving a very bewildered Bill.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Ron nodded. "Sadly, you did, but I started it."

Bill frowned.

Ron sighed. "Hermione doesn't want kids. She revealed that to me last week."

"And you do, I'm guessing?" Bill said.

Ron shrugged. "Not right now, obviously, but I thought one day in the future we would. And now I'm not really sure what to think. I've tried to be reasonable, I've said that I'd rather be with her than lose her over little people I don't know yet. But… it's been uncomfortable."

"I see…" Bill seemed thoughtful. "Did she give a reason for not wanting kids?"

"Not really," Ron said. "Just that she didn't think kids were our thing."

"She's an only child, isn't she?" Bill continued.

"Yes."

"Then she probably hasn't had a whole lot of exposure to them."

Ron shrugged. Truthfully, it wasn't something he wanted to discuss with his happily married with two kids older brother. "I don't know. She's the youngest in her generation or something."

"Well, she's probably frightened of them," Bill continued.

"Hermione? Frightened?" Ron questioned. One thing he knew about Hermione was not much scared her. She was strong, brave and stood up for everything she believed in - the true essence of a Gryffindor.

"Kids are a big step," Bill said. "Think about it yourself, mate. You grew up in a huge family, but you and Ginny were never really exposed to the baby aspect of it, because the two of you _were_ the babies. As for me - well I watched Mum and Dad care for all of you. Fleur has Gabrielle who is some years younger than her. We knew what we were getting ourselves into. You and Hermione on the other hand..."

"You think she doesn't want kids because she's scared of them?" Ron asked, not sure he truly believed it. If that was the only thing stopping Hermione she would have told him so. No, Hermione's reason was bigger than that: she saw herself as a successful career woman not having to worry about chasing after a handful of children. She wanted to progress her career and having to take time off work to care for kids was not in her plans. He'd been oblivious to it before, but now that he was aware of her feelings, it was as clear as day. It was just who Hermione was and who she had always been.

"I'm not saying that." Bill shook his head. "At least, I'm not implying that's the only reason why she's made this decision you're clearly in disagreement with."

"I agree!"

Bill ignored him. "I know Hermione, and she's a focused career woman, but the fact that she's never had exposure to children before apart from my two - er - _wonderful_ ones, no wonder it's not on her mind."

"Well, basically, I either choose kids or her, and the fact that Hermione is the only one I could see myself doing that with, my decision is easy."

"Why don't you babysit Vic and Dom?" Bill suggested.

"What?" Ron's heart began to constrict. Babysitting was not in the 'how to be an uncle' manual. At least not in the one he had. He was going to be the cool, calm guy who played jokes with them. Actual care was on anyone else.

"Why not?" Bill said. "Overnight, say next Saturday? That way, Hermione can get a taste for it and she may change her mind, and at the same time you can learn just what you need to do. Fleur will be fine, she has the whole traditional values sense, so -"

"Please don't tell Fleur!" Ron groaned. Too many people already knew. They only thing worse would be his mother finding out. He half expected her to demand the two break up if they didn't plan to produce children from their relationship. After seven kids herself, it was hard to convince Molly that some people just didn't see themselves as parents.

"Alright, I won't tell her," Bill said. "But, seriously, take my kids for a night. _Please._ "

Ron contemplated the offer. He could see so many things going wrong with this, the first being that Ron didn't know the first thing about caring for a baby and toddler. Not to mention nappies, and vomit and feeding. The second reason was he knew Hermione would see straight through this 'offer'. She'd know exactly why - after over two years of refusing to do it - he'd suddenly changed his mind and he doubted she'd take kindly to it. But at the same time, what in the off chance they both enjoyed it?

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll do it, but I expect a manual of some kind. And I'm not changing any nappies!"

Bill laughed. "That's all part of the job, mate."

Ron scowled.

Bill laughed again. "Alright, next Saturday. Fleur and I can actually go somewhere overnight. She'll be delighted!"

Ron grimaced. He just knew that this plan wouldn't work. Hermione wouldn't fall for it. He regretted it already.

* * *

 _ **I'm posting a few hours earlier than usual, because I'm home sick, so why not? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and whether you agree with Ron's decision or not, I'm sure it will be interesting to see how babysitting duties go for him!**_

 _ **Thank you to Emily again for beta-ing, and for all the reviews so far. It is much appreciated! I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters :)**_


	9. Loneliness

**Part 2: A Test of Loyalty**

 **Chapter 9: Loneliness**

"You did what?"

Ron recoiled at the ice in Hermione's tone. He'd known before he'd even told her that she would not be pleased. She'd think this was some plan - which it kind of was. He'd known.

"Bill asked, I didn't offer!" he said anyway.

Hermione glared at him.

"I swear!"

"After two and a bit years of you making it very clear that babysitting would not be a job for you, you suddenly changed your mind, did you?" Hermione snapped.

"Yes," Ron said, attempting to sound firm, though he knew he wasn't fooling her. She'd caught on the moment he'd brought up the topic.

"No, Ron!" she continued, "No! You thought that this might be your chance to convince me otherwise on _my_ decision. The one that you clearly aren't happy with!"

"Well, your decision affects me too!" Ron yelled back, before he knew what he was saying. "One moment, my life with you was perfect, and the very next, you're taking away something very important to me!"

" _Excuse me?"_ Hermione roared. "Not once in the past three years have you ever mentioned _any_ desire to have children. Not even in throwaway conversation. Not once. I can't read your mind!"

"You could have assumed!" Ron snapped.

"Oh, like you?" Hermione said. "Just assume that that's everyone's purpose in life? To have seven plus children, stay at home and cook all day, fuss over everyone…"

Ron felt a surge of something he'd never felt towards Hermione before. Anger. He'd been frustrated with her a hundred times, but never this angry. His face was a bright red, his teeth gritted.

"That's. The. Life. I. Grew. Up. With."

"But it's not mine," Hermione fumed. "And I don't want to be that person. If you want to find someone who happily stays at home all day to cook and look after a dozen children, then you're looking in the wrong direction. You knew that long before now, Ron."

Ron stared at her. Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks now, and in a moment, it seemed as if all of their anger dissipated and turned to something Ron didn't understand.

"What are you saying?" Ron asked, his voice quiet.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, just as quiet. "We clearly want different things. We clearly see our future in different places."

"I see it with _you!_ " Ron protested. "I only want all of that with _you!_ " He knew what Hermione was getting to and he didn't like it one bit. He loved her more than anything else. It didn't matter what he wanted, because if she didn't, then none of it mattered.

"Ron…" Hermione wiped away another tear. "Listen to me, please…"

"Not if you're going to say what I think you're going to say," Ron protested.

Hermione shook her head. "You… you clearly want something that I can't give you."

"Only with _you_ , though!"

"Yes, so will you resent me in a few years time? You're already starting to. We've been arguing for over a week now. I understand. You've grown up with a huge family, and that's just going to get bigger and bigger as the years go by. You've formed some kind of relationship with Victoire, which is beautiful. If you could form something like that with your own children… I'd just be depriving you of that. I don't want to do that."

"You're not dep -"

"I am, Ron. You say you only want that with me, but your actions speak differently. It's going to be something that you want, and now that I've said I can't give you that, you've only now realised how important it is to you."

Ron sucked in a breath, searching for the right words. If only he'd not agreed to this stupid babysitting idea. He'd known it wouldn't work, and now Hermione was talking as if she'd never change her mind. "Can you at least tell me why you don't want kids?"

For a long while, Hermione was silent. Ron almost thought she wasn't going to answer. They stood in their living room, facing each other. All tension had vanished, to be replaced with a conversation that could only get worse.

 _This was it_ , Ron realised. For three years, nothing had managed to get between them. But now, somehow, children that didn't and never would exist had somehow managed to cause this.

Ron just felt sad.

"I… I just don't consider myself to be a mother," Hermione answered after some time. "I see your mother and she never had much of a career, and I don't want that."

"What about your mother?" Ron asked, unsure why he was pushing it. Anything he said now would only delay the inevitable. "She was a doctor _and_ a mother. She was happy, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, and for the first time there was a hint of uncertainty in her tone.

"My mother had seven kids, and let me tell you… there's no bloody way I'm having seven kids!" Ron said. "When there's seven, some get ignored, especially if they're not special in any way. If they're not good at Quidditch or school, or spells. The younger ones never get their own things, only hand-me-downs. If I have kids, Hermione, no more than three, and every single one of them will feel special."

For a very brief moment, Hermione appeared as if she wanted to say something. For an even briefer moment, Ron wondered if his short spiel had changed her mind. But then, she said, "I'm sorry, Ron. I can't do that."

Ron felt deflated, flat, as if all the air had finally been sucked out of him. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I really am. I don't mind children, but I don't want to be… I just can't see myself doing what your mother, my mother or Fleur are doing. I have very little desire to do so."

Ron knew there was no point in holding onto her words, twisting them to give him some hope. He'd done that for over a week now and this was where it had landed him. He nodded.

"Hermione…"

"Yes?"

"I still want to be with you. I love you, and I couldn't imagine not having you in my life. Please don't end this."

"And have you be miserable for the rest of your life? That's not fair on either of us."

"I've never been miserable with you."

"You will be, though. When your siblings start having more children and you're the only one without. I don't want to be the cause of your unhappiness."

Ron would have pushed the fact that she could never be the cause of his unhappiness, but she seemed set. She'd made her decision and inadvertently made his too.

"What do you want to do?" Ron asked quietly.

Hermione said nothing. She looked at him with something that resembled guilt and regret.

"Hermione, if you're going to -"

"I don't want to lose you, Ron."

"I don't want to lose you either!" Ron stepped closer to her, taking her hands.

"But, if this is causing problems now, then I can't see it improving in a few years time when you're ready to have children. I love you, Ron, but if you want to have a family in the future, it can't be with me. I'm sorry." Hermione pulled her hands free and took a step back.

Ron had no words. He stared at her, searching for anything that might indicate she was joking. But Hermione didn't joke and he knew that.

"We can…" a tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. Then a few more. "We don't have to make any major decisions now. We can… sort it out lat-er." She wiped away her tears as fresh ones came. "When are you looking after the girls?"

"Saturday," Ron gasped, still not sure he understood what was happening. Did this mean their relationship - three whole years of it - was over just like that? He'd been willing to sacrifice things for her, but she hadn't listened. She'd made decisions without him. He was too hurt to feel angry with her. Or maybe deep down, he understood her reasons.

Hermione nodded. "We can wait until after that then to tell everyone else. We don't want to confuse them."

Ron closed his eyes and collapsed onto the couch by the fireplace, burying his face into his hands. He'd not cried often - Fred's funeral an exception - but the confusion of the last few minutes set in. Everything they'd built together he thought would last them a lifetime. The longer he spent in this house, the more he loved it. So what if he lived amongst Muggles; one half of his family was going to be Muggles… well, they _would_ have been.

"Ron…" Hermione sat beside him, placing her arm across his shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to be like this..."

Ron looked up. She was crying again (she probably hadn't stopped). "I guess I'll have to move out."

She didn't reply. The tears rolling down her cheeks was enough.

"I don't see why it has to be me. I own as much as you."

"I never said you did," Hermione whispered. "Oh, I hate this!" She jumped to her feet.

Ron followed her with his eyes as she paced the room.

"This is stupid, really."

"What is?" Ron asked.

"All of this!"

"So you're saying you don't want to break up?" Ron asked, hope filling him.

Hermione stopped, turning to stare at him. "Of course I don't want to break up, Ron! But we aren't going to spend the rest of our lives miserable and resenting each other. I don't want that either."

Ron stared at her.

"It's just so messy, is all. And… we knew this could happen when we started our relationship. But… I don't want it to ruin our friendship either - not with each other, with Harry…"

"You're saying we can't be friends anymore either?" Ron tried hard to disguise how much he hated that thought. To have Hermione completely out of his life…

"No, I'm saying… I'm saying I'm worried it might not work… is all." Her shoulders sagged, and suddenly Ron realised what she meant.

He felt sick. Why was she even thinking about that when they'd been separated for five minutes? Harry was friends with both of them, and in a few year's time - a few months even if this was already on Hermione's mind - what if one of them showed up with a new partner to events?

If Ron felt like he did now, he'd hate that. He shook his head. "I love you."

Hermione stared at him, and fighting back more tears, she said, "I'll make up the spare bed. You stay in… ou-yours." She disappeared upstairs and Ron sagged back into the chair.

This was going to be the worst few days that he had ever experienced.

…

Bill wasn't stupid. The moment he Floo'd into Ron and Hermione's home, he sensed the tension. Ron saw it on his face.

He looked to Ron with raised eyebrows, but Ron didn't respond. He simply waved, smiled and took Dominique from his brother's arms as if he'd done it a million times before.

"Umple Ront!" Victoire squealed, letting go of her father's leg and running to wrap her small arms around Ron's. "Umple Ront!"

Ron ruffled her golden hair with his free arm, surprising himself that he'd not dropped Dominique in the process.

Hermione, who'd not been present upon their arrival, appeared next to Ron, putting on as much a pretence as Ron.

"Hi, Hermione," Bill said.

"Hi, Bill." Hermione returned his smile.

Bill liked between the pair of them. "Are you sure you're both okay with this? If not, Mum and Dad -"

"It's perfectly fine," Hermione assured him with another smile.

Bill nodded and planted a kiss on top of Dominique's red hair. He then squatted to Victoire's height, who was still wrapped tightly around Ron.

"Are you going to say goodbye, Vic?" he asked.

Victoire looked at him for a moment, and then she let go and flung herself into Bill's arms. Bill kissed her on the forehead.

"You be good, Victoire. I don't want to hear any stories."

Victoire giggled. "Goo dirl!"

Bill smiled and stood up, turning back to Ron. "If they're too much, call Mum. She'll take them."

"We'll be fine," Ron said, waving Bill away. The last week, if anything, had given him plenty of time to think about this moment. He was as prepared as he could be to look after his nieces for a night. "We'll have a great time!"

Victoire giggled.

Bill smiled. "Alright, well Fleur and I are off to France for the night, so we'll pick them up around five tomorrow evening. Is that okay?"

Ron and Hermione both nodded and Bill returned to the fireplace.

Victoire watched with wide eyes as her father stepped in without her. A flick of green flame appeared and a moment later, Bill was gone.

Ron felt Victoire let go of his leg and she ran to the fireplace. It took less than a second before she started to scream.

"Daddy! Daddy! Where Daddy?" She looked up at Ron, who stared back at her in bewilderment.

"He's gone," Ron said, but regretted it immediately as her expression turned from upset to devastated. Victoire broke into a chime of wails as she stood by the fireplace. "Just for tonight!" Ron added hurriedly. "On a holiday."

When this didn't work, Ron turned to Hermione for help. But she'd vanished. Apparently this was _his_ responsibility.

"You get to spend a night with Uncle Ron!" he tried.

Victoire continued to cry. When Ron attempted to pick her up, she batted him away. "No!"

"Victoire, it's alright. They'll be back." He looked at Dominique still in his arms. She was watching her sister with interest, and Ron feared that she, too, would start crying. Merlin help him if that was the case.

 _This was a terrible idea_. He knew nothing about kids. He could play with them, make them laugh, but when they were upset he could always pass them back to their parents.

"Want Daddy!" Victoire wailed. "Want Daddy! Want Daddy!" She stomped her foot and Ron searched the room again for Hermione, but she was staying well and truly out of this, probably having a good old laugh to herself.

Not sure what else to do, Ron took out his wand and transfigured a teddy bear from an ugly decoration on the cabinet. It landed at Victoire's feet, but she hardly noticed it.

"Want Daddy! Want Daddy!" _Stomp, stomp, stomp._

Ron transfigured another bear and Dominique reached out her hands.

Victoire still cried, so he transifgured Hermione's umbrella and this time it landed on her head. She jumped, staring down at the three bears at her feet. Red-eyed, she looked up at Ron.

"They're all yours, Vic." _Just please stop crying._

Looking as if all of her Christmases had come at once, Victoire bent down and scooped the toys into her tiny arms. Ron held his breath.

"Pay?"

"You want to play?" Ron asked, breathing again.

Victoire nodded. "Pay now!"

Ron nodded. Personally, he already needed a break, but he wasn't going to deal with another round of the crying just yet. "Alright. Let's play!" And he followed Victoire to the floor of the living room.

* * *

 _ **Thank you again to Emily for beta-ing for me! I type mostly from my phone for this and my phone autocorrects to some strange things haha. So, remember I said I was sticking to canon, so yeah. Keep that in mind *don't hurt me*  
**_


	10. Love

**Part 2: A Test of Loyalty**

 **Chapter 10: Love**

"More!" Victoire bounced up and down on the couch. "More!"

"But… I've read the same book _three_ times!" Ron said. _"Three times!"_

"More!"

Ron stared at the book in his hands. Bill had left a handful of them, but Victoire wanted to hear the same story over and over… and over again. Ron could almost quote it already.

"How about this one?" Ron picked up another book.

Victoire shook her head. "More!" She pointed to the book he'd just finished.

Ron sighed. _I can't do this._ If he read it one more time, he would pull his hair out. Or gouge his eyes out. Either was preferable.

Victoire plonked heavily into his lap and opened the book. Dominique, who slept peacefully against him, stirred.

"Don't wake your sister!" Ron said hurriedly. He'd discovered she had a set of lungs on her louder than Victoire's. It had taken him a good hour to settle her, and only if she was lying against him..

"More!" Victoire demanded.

Ron closed his eyes, sucking a long, deep breath. _You don't need this, you don't want this. But she's still your niece and Bill will murder you if she goes home upset_. "One more time, Vic. _One_ more time."

"More!"

"Yes, _one_ more." He held up his index finger as if to make a point, but Victoire was already flicking through the pages.

Ron braced himself. _It's just one more time. Then she can go to bed._

Ron didn't even get through the first five pages when he was startled awake by Dominique being lifted out of his arms. He instinctively drew his wand until he saw it was Hermione holding the baby.

"It's only seven," she said, and to Ron's surprise, there was something resembling affection in her tone.

Ron yawned, looking down at Victoire. She was sound asleep in his lap, the book still open on the last page he remembered reading and her head lolled to the side. "They're completely exhausting." He yawned again.

Hermione had spent the majority of the day avoiding him and the girls. Occasionally, she'd made an appearance, probably to check they were still all breathing, and responded convincingly enough if Victoire spoke to her. On the few occasions Victoire had managed to corner her, Hermione had been nothing but the attentive, interested person that most adults tried to show children when they told a boring story.

But other than that, she avoided Ron and didn't offer any help - not even when Victoire threw herself on the ground and refused to move until Ron said she _didn't_ have to eat the rest of her dinner.

But now she stood before him, holding Dominique and more cheerful than she'd been all day.

"You handled them quite well, I thought," Hermione said.

" _Excuse me?_ " Ron sat up, careful not to wake Victoire. "Well? It was a disaster. They did nothing but cry and complain and I had to bribe the pair of them with toys to get them to stop. Whenever I see Bill or Fleur with them, Bill tells Victoire to stop whinging and she does."

A small smile flashed across Hermione's face for a moment. It was gone before Ron could note it. "Bill has also had two and a bit years experience with raising children."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at his wrist watch. Hermione was right - it was only seven. "The last time I considered going to bed this early I would have been five."

Still holding a sleeping Dominique, Hermione sat beside Ron on the couch. Ron looked at her. The past week had been the worst he'd ever had. It was like ships passing in the night. If Ron was in the living room, Hermione was somewhere else. At work, they'd not seen or spoken to each other, nor had lunch together - something that had not escaped Harry's notice. It was the most awful thing living in the same house, seeing her and wanting to kiss her, but knowing he no longer could.

Her sitting beside him was the closest they'd been in some time. A flicker of hope surged up in Ron despite knowing it couldn't go any further. He'd lost her, and all over bloody kids that (after today) he was pretty adamant he didn't want.

"You really love them."

"They're nightmares," Ron corrected, shaking his head.

"No." Hermione shifted Dominique. "I can see it in your eyes. When you were with them; you really want this."

Ron resisted the urge to yawn. What was Hermione on about? He was exhausted by seven, he'd read the same book four times and dealt with multiple tantrums over the most ridiculous things. He wasn't sure what Hermione was seeing, but he definitely didn't _want_ this. "The moment they go back to Bill, I'll rejoice."

"You'll make a great father, Ron. I saw that today."

Ron stared at her, unsure of how to respond. _A great father?_ Where was this coming from? Surely she hadn't gotten some big idea into her head based on one day? And after _that_ disaster he he called babysitting? Right now, he'd be happy if he never saw or heard another child for the rest of his life.

"You know what, Hermione…" He shifted Victoire, holding his breath that the movement didn't wake her. He'd hate to see her just after she'd woken up. "This whole arguing thing about kids is pretty silly. I know we're, er, not together anymore, but if I was to say that I genuinely don't want kids anymore, would you take me back?"

Ron wasn't sure what he expected, but a smile from her definitely hadn't been on his mind. She looked affectionately down at Dominique, who continued to sleep. "I'd say you'd still be lying to yourself."

"I wouldn't be."

Hermione continued to stare at Dominique as she spoke. "That's not what I saw. They may have exhausted you, but you loved it."

"I really didn't." Ron meant that this time. He definitely _did not_ love it.

"It was like watching your brain in action. You had a great time today and to me, at least, your decision seemed pretty final."

"Yep, I can't do the reading the same story over and over!" Ron leaned back on the couch. "Not for me. Reading is more for you. Oh, and the tantrums over the colour plate they get… nope. Take the damn food and eat it!"

Hermione's smile broadened. "Until today, I thought kids were so far off my radar there was no chance of it ever happening, no matter what you said to convince me."

Ron sat a little straighter, though he wasn't sure why. After the day he'd had, they were completely off _his_ radar. "What do you mean?"

Hermione finally looked up. "I mean that now that I've seen them, and I've seen _you_ with them, I'm now not sure they're so far down my list."

"Are you serious?" Ron asked. "After today, you decide that _maybe_ kids aren't that bad an idea?" He indicated the two sleeping children. "After… _them?_ "

Hermione shrugged. "It's not so much them, it's… you, Ron."

"What'd I do?" Ron asked, genuinely confused.

"I don't know. There was just something about you with them today. Something really, really sweet and I couldn't help but wonder that if you could be like that with your nieces, then how much could you love your own children? And there was something really nice about that for me, and I had plenty of time to think about it today. I never wanted us to separate, you know that. I just didn't want either of us to be miserable when we didn't have the things we wanted in life. I didn't think I wanted children, but every moment I saw you with them today, I kept picturing you with your _own_ children - _our_ children. Perhaps I was the one in denial and them being here made me realise that we could make this work."

"But if it's just because I -"

Hermione shook her head. "You just made me realise it's not all that bad…"

Ron studied her, a mix of emotions flooding through him. Part of him wanted to hug her and tell her he'd known all along that this was where they'd end up. Another part of him, however, was still sceptical. How could Hermione, of all people, change her mind on something this big in a day? He could understand her saying it now, but would she feel the same in a few days and revert back to her original stance of no children?

There was also a third part that had crept up after today: a part that told him to hand the children back to their parents and _never_ put himself in that predicament again.

"So… what wasn't all that bad?" he eventually asked. "The screaming, the throwing of food, or when they eventually went to sleep?"

Hermione smiled. "The idea that we could one day have a family together wasn't all that bad."

Ron returned her smile. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too!"

"How about we put them both to bed, and then we go to bed ourselves?"

Ron opened his mouth to ask her if she meant together or separately, but closed it, realising the answer. Here Hermione was, telling him that she'd had a change of heart. He still couldn't comprehend the entirety of what she was saying, but a yes seemed to be enough for him right now. It had been the worst week of his life, and to finally have her back was not something he was willing to question right now.

"Come on." Hermione stood carefully, her eyes not leaving Dominique as she carried the baby toward the stairs. Ron followed, Victoire still sound asleep on his shoulder.

"You know, you seem to have the knack for it too," Ron said as they reached the first step.

"Oh," Hermione laughed. "I'm not so sure about that."

A sense of normality flooded Ron as they carried the two children upstairs. This was where he'd assumed they'd be in a few years, but with their own children. This was what _he_ wanted, or _had_ wanted, he realised. He'd not expected caring for children to be so exhausting and for them to be so demanding. He wasn't ready for anymore tantrums or screaming matches.

The study had been transformed into a bedroom, the desk transfigured into a cot for Dominique and the chair was now a bed for Victoire. Ron and Hermione laid the children down and turned to each other.

Hermione came to him, taking his hands. "I love you."

"I love you too!" Ron almost shouted. "Hermione, not having you has been the worst week of my life, and I meant what I said when I told you that if I ever had to choose between you and non-existent children, I'd always pick you."

Hermione squeezed his hands. "Well now you can have both." A moment of doubt flashed across her face. "That's if, of course, you're willing to forgive me."

Without a second thought, Ron pulled her towards him, planting his lips firmly on hers. Hermione responded, and to Ron's relief, nothing felt different. It was just like they'd been apart for a week and were seeing each other for the first time again.

"I've missed you," Hermione murmured when they broke apart. "Even though we've not really been separated."

"Not waking up next to you just about killed me," Ron told her.

"I felt so lonely," Hermione confessed.

Ron smiled and pulled at her hands. "Come on. Let's go to _our_ bed."

….

Ron woke the next morning with a feeling of peacefulness resonating through him. Perhaps it had been the shortest separation in history of separations, but at least they were still on track now.

He turned his head, smiling at how happy Hermione appeared to be, even in her sleep. They'd spent the night in each other's arms, both too afraid to let the other go.

Something resembling confusion also settled over him as he sat up. Hermione had told him that because of one night with Bill's kids, she had now changed her mind and wanted children. But Hermione wasn't one to change her mind so quickly, so either she'd always wanted that, somewhere deep down, or she was just saying that to make him happy.

Frowning, he turned to look at her again, and in that moment, she opened her eyes.

"Good morning," she said brightly.

"Morning," Ron grunted.

"Are you okay?" Hermione lifted her head.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "Hermione, do you _really_ mean you want kids now?"

For a moment, Hermione looked at him blankly. Then, she also sat up in the bed. "Yes, Ron. I meant what I said. Would I say something I didn't mean?"

Ron shook his head. She really wouldn't.

"Maybe it's something I always wanted, and maybe seeing you with the girls yesterday made me realise that. I don't know. Maybe I just couldn't see myself as a mother until I had children in my house. Maybe that's it."

Ron smiled at her. " _Those_ children, though?" He indicated the direction where Victoire and Dominique hopefully still slept.

"Yes, _those_ children. Are you worried, Ron?"

"It's just… my passion for kids has diminished while yours seems to have increased after yesterday."

Hermione laughed. "I don't think that's true. I know you, Ron, and you'd dote on any son or daughter you had."

Ron sighed. "I guess."

Before Hermione could say anymore, the sound of running could be heard down the hall and then suddenly their bedroom door flung open. Victoire ran into the room and sprung onto the bed in a few steps.

"Good morning, Victoire," Ron said, thankful that she'd not attempted that in the middle of the night when they'd had no clothes on. Bill would have murdered him.

"Hungwy," Victoire said.

"You're hungry?" Hermione asked and Victoire nodded.

"Is Dominique still sleeping?" Ron asked.

Victoire shook her head. "Wake."

"And she didn't cry?"

Victoire looked at him as if she didn't understand. She then turned her attention back to Hermione - the one who had suggested food. "Hungwy!"

"Alright, alright," Ron muttered, climbing out of bed. He looked at his wrist watch on the bedside table. "It's only six-thirty!"

"We did go to bed early," Hermione reminded him as she also climbed out of bed.

"Weekends are for late starts." Ron looked down at Victoire. "I need to teach you a few lessons."

Victoire giggled and followed him out of the room and into the spare room. Sure enough, Dominique sat in the cot, wide awake. When she saw Ron, she stretched out her arms to be picked up.

"So, Vic… what do you and Dom have for breakfast?" Ron asked.

Victoire stared up at him, again looking as if she hadn't understood. Ron knew her speech was delayed, but as far as he knew, her hearing and understanding were perfectly fine. Though, she did also have delayed processing.

Ron smiled. Perhaps she needed her mind to warm up in the mornings. "Come on." He offered his hand. "Let's see what we've got!"

Looking after the girls in the morning proved far less difficult than yesterday. Perhaps it also had to do with Hermione's willingness to help more, but overall they seemed brighter after a good night's sleep.

Breakfast was a piece of cake (not literally, though Victoire would have been delighted at such an opportunity) and then a little while later, it was bath time.

Everything seemed to be going well until they actually saw the bath. Ron had mentioned the word numerous times to Victoire but it seemed she'd only registered exactly what was happening when she saw the tub.

That was when the real trouble began and Ron didn't think Victoire's ignorance had anything to do with processing. He was beginning to think that there was a lot more French than English spoken to the girls, for when she saw the bath she began shouting _pas de bain_ which he could only assume meant no in some form.

And then Dominique had seen her reluctant sister and had also protested the idea of a bath. There was nothing Ron or Hermione could do to convince Victoire otherwise apart from holding her down. And Ron didn't want to resort to that.

So they gave up and soon Victoire was playing happily with the toys Bill had brought along.

It reached midday and Ron collapsed onto the couch again.

"Bloody hell!"

"It's quite exhausting, isn't it?" Hermione asked, somewhat amused, but also appearing weary.

Ron nodded. "Thank Merlin they're napping for now."

"I heard you singing to them," Hermione said.

Ron flushed. "Was the only thing to get them to sleep…" He dared not meet her eye. He even regretted that she'd heard that.

They were silent for a moment, and then Ron continued. "You know, I think half of Victoire's problem is she's two-and-a-half and is not fluent in either language."

Hermione looked up from a mountain of paperwork spread over the couch and floor. "What makes you say that?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I say something and it looks like she's trying really hard to understand. And it may be something else but I'm also not sure she understands the language."

"But kids can pick up languages quickly, can't they?" Hermione asked.

"She's two and probably being thrown a million ways to say something. Don't blame her for being confused. Just up there she was speaking to me in French."

Hermione peered at him. "I'm sure Bill and Fleur have it under control." She smiled. "I bet you're glad they're almost home."

"You can say that again." Ron nodded. "Listen, Hermione… I know we've discussed a lot of things these past few weeks. But can I just lay it down right now… this whole parenting thing is really tough."

"It was never going to be easy." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, but… Hermione, this was a night and right now I'd be happy to never lay eyes on children again."

Hermione laughed again.

"I know you've decided you want them, but I really don't think I'm cut out for this."

Hermione stared at him.

"Merlin, I love you Hermione and although the idea of kids with you sounds fantastic, the reality is… it's… well, that." He jabbed a finger up at the ceiling. He shook his head. "After the morning we had, I'm not dealing with that every day."

"Ron…"

"Yeah, so you've convinced me, Hermione - well, actually, they've convinced me. We are _never_ having children."

Hermione could only stare at him.

* * *

 _ **And that marks the end of Part 2. Thank you to Emily for once again beta-ing for me. As for Victoire's French, I used Google Translate so not sure how accurate it is. I typed in 'no bath'.  
**_

 _ **Next part we jump ahead about a year, so now that they've sorted things out (well, reversed their stances on kids, though Ron's obviously just in denial again) we shall see where they are in a year! I hope you liked it :)**_


	11. I Found A Love For Me

**Part 3: The One**

 **Chapter 11: I Found A Love For Me**

Harry and Ginny's wedding was in two weeks, and last minute preparation was the only thing on anyone's mind. If she even got a sense that one of her children or their respective partners were free, Molly would give them something to do.

After being roped into tying over one hundred bows by hand last week, Ron had stayed well and truly away from the Burrow. It wasn't that he didn't want to help, but he remembered his mother before Bill and Fleur's wedding. He didn't want to have to endure that again.

And it seemed Ginny was in the same frame of mind.

"The way she's going on," his younger sister said when he dropped into Grimmauld Place one afternoon, "you'd think it was _her_ wedding. I don't know how many times I've had to tell her we don't want something extravagant like Bill and Fleur, or something as ancient as hers and Dad's wedding." She slammed a coffee mug into the sink and it shattered.

Harry repaired it quickly and looked at Ron. "Hermione still at work?"

"Yep," Ron said, looking uneasily at his sister. Perhaps he needed to stay away from here as well. "They've been overworking her recently. But she's more than happy to comply."

"I've heard she's working with Malfoy now," Ginny said.

Ron and Harry both groaned.

"Yeah, and as you could imagine, they're both thrilled about it," Ron said.

About six months ago, Hermione had switched to the Magical Law Department after receiving an offer she couldn't refuse. Although her work had been appreciated with the magical creatures, there was only so much she could do. She wasn't going anywhere in that area, and after much deliberation, she'd switched. She was now working towards becoming a magical lawyer, attempting to help those who needed it.

She loved her job, but unfortunately the downside was having to work with Draco Malfoy. Neither were thrilled about the prospect of working together, but nothing major had happened. Ron had even overheard Malfoy reluctantly telling a colleague that 'Bloody Granger is unfortunately someone we need in this place'. He'd never mentioned that to Hermione.

"Not much you can do, though, is there?" Ginny said.

"Nah." Ron sat down in a hard chair at the table. "She'll be fine. She seems happy there."

Ginny smiled, joining Ron and Harry.

"Are you bored at home, mate?" Harry asked. "Is that why you're here?"

"I can handle being at home alone, thanks mate," Ron said. "No… I…" He looked between his sister and best friend, taking in their expectant faces. Both were so obviously happy about their impending marriage, he wasn't sure now would be the best time to bring the topic up, lest he take their moment away.

He dug into his pocket and sat a ring box on the table.

"No way!" Harry cried.

"Finally!" Ginny said.

Ron looked at them again. Both wore huge smiles, which relieved Ron. So they weren't annoyed that he was telling them two weeks out from their own wedding. That was something.

Excited, Ginny snatched the box off the table and opened it. She gasped. "It's so perfect, I find it hard to believe you picked this, Ron." She looked up at him. "You _did_ choose it, didn't you?" She switched her gaze accusingly to Harry.

Harry held up his hands. "I'd be just as useless as Ron at a decision like that! Er, no offence, mate."

Ron shook his head to say he understood. "So, you think it's alright? You think she'll like it?"

Harry peered over Ginny's shoulder to study the ring and nodded. "Looks good to me."

Ginny also nodded. "It's beautiful." She snapped the box shut and passed it back to him. "So what made you finally decide to grow a pair and ask her?"

Ron scowled. He'd known he should have done this without Ginny around.

"I've been meaning to -"

"Ask for over a year," Ginny interrupted. "Yeah, and there's always been an excuse as to why not. First, you couldn't find a perfect ring, then the two of you broke up, and many other reasons after that followed, because you thought she'd say no, probably."

Ron felt his face turn red. That wasn't entirely true. He didn't think she would say no to him - he just wasn't sure if she'd say yes because she wanted to, or out of pity. He stuffed the box back into his pocket.

"So you're really going to do it this time?" Harry asked. "You've got the ring now, and you guys are in such a good place. I'd say it's the perfect time." He beamed.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Ron said. "And I really want to ask her, but I wouldn't do it until well after your wedding, obviously. I don't want to take away your moment. You don't think you could help me, though?"

Harry frowned. "Help how?"

"Finding the perfect way to do it. Just _thinking_ about doing it is horrifying. If I get some help, I won't completely embarrass myself. I don't think."

The room filled with silence, and Ron worried they were searching for some comforting words to assure him he _wasn't_ going to embarrass himself.

But Harry just laughed. "Mate, I'm not sure I can be much help with that. My proposal to Ginny was disastrous."

"Harry, you asked me over dinner," Ginny said.

"But I planned on asking you… not at dinner."

Ginny shook her head.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "as I was saying, I'd be rubbish at helping you, but I'm sure Ginny could offer a tip or two."

"Yeah, I could find out what she'd expect -"

"Don't you dare mention it!" Ron said. "Not to her."

"I was just going to drop a few hints…"

"You know how clever she is!" Ron snapped. "The moment you mention the word 'engage' she'll know."

"To be fair, she'd probably work it out without." Harry shrugged.

Ron buried his face in his hand, the excitement at the prospect of asking Hermione to marry him, dwindling. "You're right. May as well just throw the ring at her."

"Don't be like that," Harry said, patting him on the shoulder. He fell silent for a moment, as if thinking. "We'll make sure it's the most perfect moment for the two of you."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. And she's mentioned some things to me before… I think I have a fair idea of what she would like."

Ron's head snapped up. "She's… mentioned it before?" What on earth was Hermione talking to Ginny about getting married for?

"Well, it's come up in conversation since Harry and I have been engaged," Ginny said, shrugging. "Not explicitly, but she's thrown things in at times, such as 'when Ron and I get married…'"

A wave of nausea crept up on Ron. So she _was_ thinking about it. Ever since the kids debacle ten months ago, he'd avoided anymore talk about that kind of thing and trusted his gut that if she was unhappy, she'd tell him.

"You look kind of pale, mate," Harry said, amused.

Ron groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?" He ran his hand over his face, the ring in his pocket suddenly feeling heavy with the knowledge that soon he'd have to ask Hermione. "Maybe if we just -"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ginny snapped, reminding Ron far too much of his mother it concerned him. "You'll ask, she'll say yes, and soon no one will even remember mine and Harry's wedding because they'll be so focused on yours."

Ron stared at her. Had Ginny even _considered_ the option of Hermione saying no.

"It'll be fine, mate." Harry patted his shoulder again. "So, did you have any plans on how you wanted to go about it?"

"Well -"

"You could put it in the Prophet?" Ginny suggested. "A subtle note…"

"I actually would like her to see it, Ginny," Ron said, irritated. "She never reads the Prophet - you know that."

"It's not that bad," Ginny said. "At least, not anymore."

"Oh, so it's true then, that you and Harry have ended your engagement three times because Harry can't keep his pants on around other women?" Ron snapped.

"If you're going to be like that -"

"Merlin!" Harry said under his breath. "I'd forgot what it's like when both of your tempers flare." He looked at Ron. "So, what was your idea?"

Ron hesitated. "Well, there's this place… in Scotland. I found it one day by accident. I Apparated to the wrong place. It's a lake, actually. It's really nice, and it's secluded. I thought one day Hermione and I could build a house there. And so I thought -"

"You'd test the waters first?" Harry finished with a nod. "Hm."

"It's a rubbish idea," Ron said, defeated. "I know."

"Not at all!" Harry answered quickly. "What's the lake like?"

"Big… nice… I thought it would be a good place to raise children, where if accidental magic occurred no one would see."

"I thought you didn't want kids anymore?" Harry teased.

Ron shrugged. "One or two maybe."

"Sounds lovely, mate," Harry said. "So, you're planning on taking her to look…"

"Er, a picnic," Ron muttered, averting his eyes. "I guess…"

"Who knew you could be such a romantic, Ron."

Ron looked up at his sister, who was staring at him in awe.

"Men do silly things when they're in love," Harry said, laughing.

"That's not something I want to hear."

Ron jumped out of his seat and spun, instinctively checking his pocket to make sure the ring was hidden.

"W-what are you doing here, H-Hermione?"

Hermione gave him a confused yet incredulous look. "I came home from work and you weren't home, so I figured you'd be here… helping with wedding preparations." She eyed Harry and Ginny suspiciously. When Ron turned to them, he saw that they both wore very guilty expressions. "Is there something I need to know about?"

There was a moment of silence, and Ron could have murdered them. They were useless, the pair of them.

"Nope. Nothing." Ginny stepped away from the table. "But while you're here, I do have some things to show you." She indicated upstairs.

Still looking at all three of them suspiciously, Hermione left the dining room and followed Ginny into the hall.

Harry clapped Ron on the back. "You alright, mate?"

Ron nodded, but said nothing, the nausea still firm in his stomach.

Harry grinned. "How about a Butterbeer?"

When Ron still said nothing, Harry nodded. "Maybe something stronger…" and he went into the kitchen cupboards, returning a moment later with a half-opened bottle of Firewhisky. Without a word, he poured two glasses and placed one of them in Ron's hand. "It really can't be that bad, can it? Asking her? I mean, you've been pretty steady for four years. There's no reason she'll say no… she loves you just as much as you love her. You know that right?"

Ron sunk back into the chair, nodding. "Yeah, I know that." He took a long swig of the drink. "But, it doesn't change how nervous I am about it. I'm worried I'm going to make myself look like an idiot, more than anything."

"When don't you look like an idiot?" Ginny had returned from upstairs with Hermione, the pair carrying two boxes of ties for chairs. She smiled. "Hermione's going to do this for us. We've tried with magic, but it's just not the same."

"No problem. I should get them done by the weekend." She beamed, her eyes falling onto Ron and the Firewhisky glass in his hand. "Are you staying, then?"

"Why don't you join us?" Ginny offered. "When was the last time the four of us sat down to a meal together? It's been forever."

Ron patted his pocket as Hermione put the boxes down, still smiling. "Yeah, why not? It's a Friday, and work's been quite busy. We have this case we're working on. It's quite complicated. Actually, one of the guys Ron and Harry arrested a while back."

"Mildew?" Ron questioned, sitting straighter as Hermione took the seat beside him.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "It's difficult, though. He claims he's innocent, and Draco and I actually believe him, but he's refusing Veriteserum to plead his case."

"So, maybe he is to blame?" Harry offered.

Hermione shook her head. "It's quite complicated, really."

"How is it going down there with Malfoy, then?" Harry then asked.

"He's giving her hell," Ron answered. He'd endured many nights of Hermione venting her frustration about Malfoy. Apparently, even after four years, his attitude towards her had not changed. He barely spoke to her, and on the occasion he _did_ speak, it was condescending and insulting. Ron had half a mind to march down to the courtrooms himself one day and tell Malfoy where he could stick his job if he kept it up.

"It's not the most pleasant working with him," Hermione conceded. "But… we're making progress."

"Yeah, he's beginning to admit that he'd be useless without you," Ron said, grinning at her.

Hermione returned his smile. "That's not true."

"Yeah it is, and you know it." He leaned across his chair and kissed her temple.

"You know what?" Ginny suddenly stood up. "While you're here and I have no plans on cooking, why don't we order something in and play some Exploding Snap. Just like old times."

Ron leaned back in his chair, downing the rest of his Firewhisky in one hit and grinned. "Yeah, sounds like a plan." He looked at Hermione, who smiled back at him again. In that moment, he didn't feel the least bit nervous about his plans to ask her to marry him. In fact, his impulsive side told him to do it right now, which he had to shut down very quickly. Harry was right, they were in a great place at the moment: happy and very much in love. There was no better time to ask her than now.

While Ginny went to find the cards, and Harry busied himself with something in the kitchen, he said, "So your day went well then?"

"Just a normal day," she answered. "Sorry I couldn't make lunch today. I was just so busy…"

Ron waved her away. "So was I, to be honest. Apparently Friday is the day for idiots to cause havoc on the wizarding streets of London."

Hermione laughed. "Well, do what you usually do - send them down to me to sort through them."

"Nah, we let them all go. Just idiots trying to make themselves big and tough. You know how it is." He ran his fingers through her thick, bushy hair. Nothing had changed since she was eleven in that department. "I love you."

Hermione practically glowed. "I love you too, Ron." She leaned forward to kiss his lips just as Ginny returned.

"Aren't you two just adorable."

Now it was Ron's turn to glow. For the hundredth time, he felt the ring in his pocket, just making sure it was still there and had no danger of slipping out. When he asked Hermione to marry him - after Harry and Ginny's wedding - he needed to make sure it was the most memorable occasion for both of them. He liked to think he was a romantic bloke, but he knew he was rubbish at it, which was why he'd sought help from Harry and Ginny. If he was left to his own devices, he'd probably slip her the ring whilst she slept.

He couldn't even remember a time he'd ever bought her flowers before, and made a note to do that tomorrow. She'd like that.

Then an idea suddenly popped into his head. He jumped.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, looking at him, amused.

"I just… had a thought." He shook his head.

Hermione frowned. "What about?"

"Er, just something I was going to do tomorrow." He shrugged. "Sorry, got excited." He looked pointedly at Harry, who raised an eyebrow.

Yes, that would be the perfect plan. Harry and Ginny's wedding was in two weeks, tomorrow. He didn't want to steal their moment the minute after, either. Perhaps three weeks after, he could do it. That gave him five weeks. He knew how he was going to do it, too.

What if everyday, for those five weeks, he did something special? Even if it was as simple as making her a cup of tea. That way, when he did take her to the place he wanted to take her, she'd not suspect.

Yes, that was how he was going to do it, starting tomorrow. Because he knew Hermione, and the moment he'd want to do something out of the ordinary, she'd catch on. If she hadn't already, that was.

Smiling to himself as Ginny dealt the cards, he started to mentally plan five weeks worth of nice gestures for her. Flowers, chocolates, dinners… he would make the next five weeks the best of Hermione's life.

...

"Ron, where are we going?"

"To Diagon Alley."

"Is there a reason?"

Hermione stood by the fireplace, her bag over her shoulder, but watching Ron with great suspicion.

"Do we need a reason to go to Diagon Alley?" Ron questioned, indicating for Hermione to step into the fireplace. "It's a Saturday, neither of us need to work… why don't we go to Florean Fortescue's. Or get a coffee somewhere?"

Hermione gave him an incredulous look.

"I'll pay for you," Ron added, grinning.

For a moment, it appeared that Hermione was going to argue; but shaking her head, she stepped into the fireplace and vanished in a roar of green flames. Ron stepped in after her, and a moment later he tumbled into the Leaky Cauldron.

As to be expected, the wizarding pub was bustling with visitors even at this time.

"Ron! Hermione!" They were greeted by a cheerful Neville who carried a dirty rag in his hands. "How are you?"

"We're good Neville," Hermione answered, smiling at him. "How are you?"

Neville peered at the old rag in his hand and shrugged. "Just helping Hannah for a bit. You know…" He stared between the two of them, appearing to want to say more.

"So you're going good, then?" Ron asked. "After leaving the Aurors and all?" Neville had left training a little before they'd completed it, saying how it wasn't for him. Ron remembered how Neville had struggled with the increasing demand of complicated spells and how miserable he had become in the program. He looked much happier now.

"Yes!" Neville was about to burst. "Yes, I have a new job starting soon!"

"Oh, where's that?" Hermione asked, genuinely interested.

A massive grin broke out on his face, and he said, "Hogwarts!"

" _What?_ " Ron said, surprised. "What are you doing there?"

If possible, the grin on Neville's face widened. "Herbology professor! McGonagall… er… Minerva, I guess… owled me last month. Professor Sprout is retiring and she seemed to think I was the best candidate. I didn't even have to apply or anything!"

"Oh, Neville, that's wonderful!" Hermione cried, and she hugged him.

"Yeah, good on you, mate." Ron shook his hand and clapped him on the back. "Not something I'd ever volunteer for."

"Anyway," Neville continued, "are you on your way to Diagon Alley?" He looked between them.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "We're… well, Ron wants to take me out apparently." She beamed up at him.

Neville nodded. "Well, you two have fun. I've got to get back to cleaning." He wandered off, practically dancing as he wiped tables.

Ron laughed. "Good on the bloke."

"I'm so happy for him," Hermione agreed.

"When he said Hannah, though -"

"Do you not pay attention, Ron?" Hermione asked as they made their way out the back of the pub and to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"To what?"

"Neville is with Hannah Abbot now."

"From Hufflepuff?"

"Yes. I'm fairly certain Ginny mentioned it a while ago. She saw the two of them together in Diagon Alley once before."

"Not exactly something I look out for, is it?" Ron complained as the wall separated.

"I hope you pay more attention to the things _I_ tell you," Hermione said.

"'Course I do!" Ron answered, throwing his arm over her shoulder. "Unlike Ginny, what you have to say is interesting."

"Do you even know what my favourite colour is, Ron?"

"Blue," Ron said confidently. "For the colour of my eyes."

Hermione stopped, staring up at him in wonder. "Not exactly the reason, but you're correct."

"And I also know that your favourite animal is a horse, because when you were little, you really wanted one. Oh, and you've always wanted to go horse riding and never have." He made a mental note to add that to his list. "You've always dreamed of travelling to Sweden one day, and when you went to find your parents in Australia, you loved it so much that you want to go back." He thought for a moment. "Your favourite food is pasta."

Hermione's mouth opened and then closed again. They stood in the middle of the street, causing many shoppers to divert around them.

"See, I listen," Ron said. "Now, what's my favourite colour?"

"Orange," Hermione answered, her voice filled with awe. "Because of the Chudley Cannons."

Ron grinned. "You listen to me too!" He kissed her forehead. "We're a good pair." He took her hand and they began walking again. "Oh, and you once mentioned that if we ever had a boy, you'd want to name him Hugo, because of some author you like. What's his name? Victor Hugo?"

Hermione was silent as they continued to walk, probably contemplating all those times she'd been under the impression he'd not listened to a word she said. Truthfully, that had been many occasions. Especially when she'd begin to rattle on about things he didn't understand. But anything about her he'd managed to retain. It also helped that he'd known her since she was eleven.

They reached Florean Fortescue's a moment later, and as he pushed open the door, Ron said, "One thing I don't know about you is your favourite flavour."

"I like vanilla," Hermione answered quietly.

Ron nodded and entered the shop. A young girl greeted him from behind the counter. Her eyes widened in shock when she identified them, and then peered around them to most likely see if they were with Harry and Ginny - a much more high profile couple than Hermione and himself.

"W-what can I get you, Mr… Mr Weasley?" she asked.

"One vanilla and one…" Ron peered at the day's options. "Er, make that two vanillas."

The girl nodded and hurried to complete his order, all the while peering up at them every so often. It had been four years since he, Hermione and Harry had become some form of war heroes. Their names had been plastered over the paper almost every day. Every so often, they appeared in the gossip section for one reason or another these days, but it was more Harry and Ginny. It was quite the talk when Ginny became a famous Quidditch star a year ago. The pair could barely step into Diagon Alley without being bombarded with requests for autographs. At least Ron and Hermione merely got strange looks.

"That's one Galleon, four Sickles," the girl said.

Ron dug into his pocket and extracted some coin. He passed the exact amount over and took the ice-creams from her. They found a table in the corner of the ice-cream parlour and sat, aware that the shop assistant watched them closely.

"Maybe this is why we don't venture here often," Ron whispered to Hermione, passing her one of the cones.

"Be thankful we're not Harry or Ginny."

Ron realised he didn't even like vanilla ice-cream all that much and had chosen it because nothing else seemed appealing. They watched as more customers came in and left, mostly parents rewarding their children for tolerating a long trip into the alley. Ron vaguely pictured he and Hermione bringing their own children into the shop in a few years, before shaking the thought and smiling at her.

 _One plan at a time._

"So I was thinking tomorrow we go out to dinner. I don't mind if it's in Muggle London, but you know me with Muggle money and I look like an idiot."

Again, Hermione looked at him in complete awe. "Four years," she said. "Four years we've been together and you haven't suggested we go out together in about three of them."

"Er, I know. I'm a lousy boyfriend," Ron said. "Sorry."

"I didn't mean that," Hermione said. "It's just… why now?"

 _She's already working it out as we sit here, isn't she?_

"You're surprising me, Ron, and in a very good way."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

She smiled. "You've told me you love me about ten times since last night, which is nice, and I know you always say it, but… now you've wanted to come here for nothing other than spending time together. And tomorrow you want to have dinner."

"Well, you said it yourself," Ron began, thinking quickly, "I haven't really done it much. And I _do_ love you, and I just feel really happy with you right now. I want to show you how happy you make me because I think you deserve it. You've also been working really hard in your new job, where you have to suffer Malfoy every day, so…"

"You thought ice-cream could fix that?" Hermione asked, amused. Her eyes stung with tears, though, which was not what Ron had intended.

"Sorry…"

"No, no… Ron!" She reached out her hands and took his. "I think this is beautiful. All of it. I was just wondering if there was a reason for it."

"I love you," Ron said. "That's my reason."

More tears threatened to fall and she squeezed his hands. "I love you too," she said.

Ron had to force back another impulse to ask her right now as he picked up her hands and kissed them. He'd thoroughly impressed her today with his memory and ice-cream. He now needed to come up with something every other day so she would continue to look at him with the same expression of awe and love that she was showing him now. That way, when the time came for the _big_ surprise, she'd be completely blown away.

This was surprisingly easy, this whole being romantic thing, he decided. Even after the five weeks, he would probably continue it. He liked how happy it made her.

* * *

 _ **This whole part 3 has been heavily inspired by the song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran, and to compliment that, every chapter for this section is titled with a lyric from the song. Thank you again to my beta, Emily, who makes sure Ron wants a place to raise children, and not race them (a genuine typo discovered in this chapter, by the way).  
**_

 _ **I'd also like to make a note about how I ended the previous chapter, because a lot of you (myself included) was not buying Hermione's change of mind so quickly. I was fully aware by about chapter 4 that it wasn't working how I wanted it to, and I actually did spend some extra time on the 5th chapter to try and pad it out just that little bit more, also discussing with my beta prior to posting. It's only now I've discovered a way to make it more believable, so one day, I may come back and edit part 2 haha. On the other hand, part 3 (I'm up to writing chapter 15 currently) is turning out EXACTLY how I'm imagining it, it's rather frightening truthfully. That rarely happens. So, keep in mind that I've finally figured the end of part 2 out, and part 3 is working out how I want it to, so I hope you enjoy this part and the Ed Sheeran love shamelessly plastered through all five chapters.**_


	12. I Will Not Give You Up

**Part 3: The One**

 **Chapter 12: I Will Not Give You Up**

"This is such a beautiful place." Ginny stared up at the rare blue sky, and then at the large lake before her. It stretched for miles in the distance and had been left undisturbed by humans for hundreds of years. Smiling, she turned back to an anxious Ron. They stood in a clearing amongst some long river weeds. "And this is where you plan on asking her?"

Ron nodded. "Yes. In four weeks time."

"Because you want her to remember this place so further into the future you can ask if she wants to build a house here?"

Ron nodded again.

"It is a nice place…" Harry mused, coming to stand beside Ron. He'd wandered a little further out, observing the exact location Ron had pointed out for where he saw their house. "Though, Hermione seems happy where you guys are at the moment."

"Yeah, and I don't mean straight away," Ron said.

"The current lifestyle is too _Muggle_ for you?" Harry guessed.

"I look like an idiot every time I talk to the neighbours," Ron confessed. "And we seem to be the world's worst neighbours because we can't invite them over to ours because we have charms going through the house all day long. And any of you could Floo in unannounced like you usually do. Not to mention no _television,_ no _telephone_ … life would just be simpler if we could live our magical lives in freedom where we weren't having to look over our shoulders to make sure no one saw us Apparating out of the house. And that raises another point - they never actually see us leave the house."

"You've told her that, right?" Harry questioned.

Ron hesitated. Harry was right when he said she seemed happy where they were. She loved living amongst Muggles, interacting with them, and engaging in conversations with them. But at the same time, she seemed content in using as much magic as possible. It didn't always add up to Ron.

"I thought you guys weren't keeping secrets anymore?" Ginny asked. "You know, after the miscommunication about children?"

"But she's so happy," Ron groaned. "And I just want to make her happy."

"Whilst sacrificing your own?" Harry said. "Mate, that's not good."

"I'm happy where we are," Ron said. "Honestly, I am. But I think it'll get too small anyway, if we do have kids, so we'd have to move. That's when I want to suggest this to her."

Harry and Ginny nodded, breaking into smiles.

"So, you gonna give us a demonstration of how you're going to ask?" Harry said.

" _What?_ " Ron cried.

Harry laughed. "Kidding. I'll leave that for you to work out. Not that there is a way to do it. Just ask Ginny."

"You practically threw the ring at me," Ginny said fondly.

"It slipped out of my hands," Harry argued. "I was so nervous."

"It almost landed in my dinner."

"Yeah… well." Harry shrugged. "You still said yes, right?"

"Somehow…"

"Well, I can't lose the ring here," Ron said. "I'll never find it again."

" _Accio_ it, you fool!" Ginny said.

"Right." Ron looked around the lake and breathed out loudly. "Right, so four weeks… I can do this."

"'Course you can!" Harry clapped him on the back.

"I just hope it's a surprise for her. It's hard trying to surprise a brain like hers, you know."

"She hasn't worked it out yet," Ginny said. "A few times in the past week she's come to me, telling me about all the romantic things you've been doing for her. She's more confused than anything else."

"But she hasn't caught on yet?" Ron asked, feeling his confidence rise a little.

"Nope, which surprises me. She's dropped in after work a few times and is a bit - I'm not sure - surprised, I guess, because you cook her dinner, you make her tea. She said something about horse riding tomorrow… every time she drops by, I think 'this is when she works it out', but she hasn't yet. She's just happy, really. She likes this new you."

"That's a lot to live up to," Harry teased.

But Ron found himself enjoying doing all of these nice things for her. It had only been a week, but it hadn't felt like a chore at all. He enjoyed seeing her face light up when he brought home flowers, or offered to do something she wanted to do. Yesterday, she even came home with a brand new Chudley Cannons scarf and Quidditch tickets for him, apparently saying something about it being the least she could do for him.

He straightened. "Well, I think I can manage… y'know?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "I kind of know," he answered. "Ready to go back? If we disappear for too long, she'll probably work it out. And I guess we've got to bring something back from Diagon Alley, considering that's where we told her we were going."

"Something for the wedding," Ron added.

"And I'll sneak back home, hoping she hasn't tried to come and see me." Ginny stepped up to Ron and in an unusual moment of affection for him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm really happy for you. You know that, right?"

Ron beamed. "Thanks!"

"I mean it. Fifteen years ago I would have preferred to have gouged my eyes out than for someone to tell me that my big brother would one day become one of my best friends, but that's what you are."

"Thanks, Ginny," Ron said again.

"She's going to love this moment," Ginny continued. "And she's going to say yes quicker than you can work out what's happening. Trust me on this."

Ron frowned at her. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Ginny smiled, shaking her head. "It's the truth when I say she hasn't worked it out - or at least expressed that to me. No, I just mean I know how much the two of you love each other and I just know she's going to say yes to you." She kissed his cheek. "There's nothing else she could say. So stop worrying and make this one of the best nights for both of you to remember."

The remainder of his nerves flooded from Ron at Ginny's words. She spoke to Hermione often, and they probably had those 'girl talks' about this kind of thing. "I just don't want to make an idiot of myself."

"That's part of who you are," Ginny said, stepping away. "And she loves you for it anyway, so don't stress about that."

Ron swallowed something hard in his throat. "Alright! We should get back now. I don't want her to come looking for us. Thanks for your help today."

"Our pleasure!" Harry said, patting him on the shoulder. "Ginny's right - you guys are our best friends. We can't wait to see the two of you married."

They Disapparated a moment later, Ginny returning to Grimmauld Place, while Harry and Ron appeared near the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now," Harry said as he pushed open the door to the pub, "what did we tell Hermione we were getting again?"

"Some final decorations," Ron reminded him.

"And maybe something nice for my fiance and your soon-to-be fiance?" Harry suggested. He waved to Neville behind the counter and they progressed to the back of the pub.

Ron laughed at the suggestion. "When did we become such romantics?"

"Since we had the freedom to do so?" Harry suggested. "Let's face it, mate, they are probably the only two women in this world who'll look at us for who we are, and not as some war heroes who saved humanity."

"I dunno…" Ron said. "Ginny was quite the fan girl a few years back."

"Like all of us, she grew up." Harry tapped the wall with his wand and it split apart to reveal the entrance to Diagon Alley. "And I think we're both very lucky to have them in our lives."

"You can say that again," Ron muttered.

"You really have nothing to worry about, you know?" Harry said. "About her saying no. She won't. I was an outsider for many, many years before the two of you got your acts together. You've nothing to worry about."

Ron scratched the back of his head, more than happy for the conversation to have gone in a different direction than he and Hermione. "Yeah… yeah, I know that. It's just the thought of there being a chance, you know? She has that choice to say no, and as limited as that may be, if she does, then…"

"It'd rip you to pieces?" Harry offered unhelpfully. "Yeah, I get that. And there is a chance, I guess. But, again, I've watched the two of you for years. Probably realised your feelings for each other before either of you had the brains to recognise it. And now I'll have the pleasure of watching my two best friends vow to spend the rest of their lives together."

"Isn't that the shop you want?" Ron pointed down a small side street where an extravagant wedding robe hung out the front. "What are we getting?"

"May as well bring home something?" Harry shrugged and pushed open the door. "You know, I was thinking maybe the bow ties aren't the best option."

Ron followed Harry into the best wizarding wedding shop in Diagon Alley, immediately feeling out of place. They offered everything from professional photography to hideous robes people considered fashionable. They'd looked in here for their wedding robes, but Harry had needed only one look before he decided Madam Malkin's would be the best option.

"What do you propose we use instead of bow ties?" Ron asked, picking up the ugliest… _thing_ he'd ever seen. He showed it to Harry, smirking.

"Definitely not that," Harry said, making a face. He glanced over his shoulder to the old wizard who worked here. He was helping another customer. "Word of warning, _don't_ come here when it's your turn."

"Hermione would divorce me before we were even married if I showed up in anything from here," Ron said and Harry laughed.

"Oh good, you're able to joke about it now."

They wandered the shop aimlessly, picking up things here and there that they didn't really need. Eventually, just as the wizard finished with the customer and was eyeing Harry and Ron, Harry indicated they leave.

Ron didn't need telling twice. He put some _rat_ brooch back where it belonged and all but ran from the shop. "If that's considered the best, I'd hate to see the others."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, wizard fashion isn't my taste."

"Nor mine," Ron admitted. "I mean, _who'd_ wear a rat at their wedding? Tell me, Harry. Who thinks that's acceptable?"

Harry grinned. "Obviously some people. Now, I've heard Ginny and Hermione discussing Ginny's wedding dress, and Luna's thrown in a few opinions about it too. Do you know anything about it?"

"I try to stay away from that area," Ron said. "Not for me to get involved with."

"It's just… all this talk makes me want to get a Time Turner and push it forward to next Saturday."

"It'll get here," Ron said. "But enjoy your last week of freedom first. Ginny is quite similar to Mum and let me tell you… living with her long term is not easy… though, to be fair, Hermione has her moments as well." He shrugged.

"I'm sure you're not easy to live with either," Harry said.

"I'm the most difficult out of everyone." Ron nodded.

Harry smiled. "Alright, how about we head home now? Tell Hermione we couldn't find what we were after?"

"Yeah, I guess." He thought for a moment. "You really don't think she's worked it out?"

Harry shook his head. "Truthfully, I don't think her smarts are inclined that way. Plus, she's so stressed out from work, she probably just sees all these nice things as a way to relax her."

"And you really think there's no chance she'll say no?"

"Nope," Harry said. "From what I've seen and heard, she's very much in love." He grinned. "We've grown, haven't we?"

"Yeah," Ron answered.

"A few years ago, talking about feelings would have been disastrous between the two of us, but now, we can do the whole thing quite comfortably."

"I guess." Ron laughed non-committally. In truth, there was a reason the conversation stayed on Hermione and not Ginny. He loved them both very much, but the whole idea of his sister and best friend was still rather uncomfortable for him.

"Anyway, let's get home and… next week's the big day, yeah?"

"Yep. You haven't seen what Hermione's wearing, have you?"

"Nope. Ginny has forbidden me. Probably knew I'd tell you."

Ron had an image in mind of what he _thought_ she'd look like, but he understood he was probably very much mistaken. All he knew was she was wearing emerald.

"Anything else you want to get?" Harry asked.

Ron stopped. "Yes, actually. Give me a moment." And he turned in the direction they had just come.

...

"You took your time today." Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and kissed him the moment he Floo'd into their living room. "I thought most of the wedding stuff had been organised?"

"Harry decided that maybe bow ties weren't the best option," Ron answered, returning her kiss.

"So, what are you wearing instead, then?"

"Bow ties."

Hermione appeared puzzled, but to distract her Ron put the large bouquet of lilacs in front of her.

"Ron…"

"What?" Ron studied the flowers. He was certain her favourites were the purple ones. He'd assumed that meant any purple ones, but perhaps she was wrong.

"You need to stop doing this."

"Why?" Ron asked, grinning. "I want to. Aren't I allowed to?" He forced the flowers into her hands before she demanded he return them. "Sorry if they're not your favourites."

Hermione accepted them. "They're… beautiful. But… will you just tell me why?"

"I love you," Ron responded. "Stop asking and just accept that I like doing this for you. It's something you'll have to get used to if you see yourself with me for a few more years." He watched her, trying to see if even that little hint was enough to make things click, but she merely smiled and shook her head. Not even a flinch at the mention of being together for a few more years.

"I guess I'll have to get used to it," she muttered, turning and heading into their kitchen where she pulled out a vase.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ron asked, following her.

"No. It's beautiful, but I'm not sure I deserve such… I'm not sure I deserve all this."

"'Course you do!" Ron answered. "And more."

She stared at him, her eyes brimming with tears once more. She seemed shocked, surprised, even, that he'd ever say such a thing."

"Oh, Merlin, don't cry." He hurried to her and wrapped his arms around her just as she dropped the flowers into the vase.

"I can't help it," Hermione sniffed.

"I can take them back…"

"Don't be an idiot." She turned in his arms and smiled up at him. "They're beautiful. I still think you're up to something, though. This isn't you."

"What? Me being nice?" Ron asked, trying to sound put out. "I take offence to that!"

Hermione laughed. "No, but the _number_ of nice things you do is definitely not you." She reached up to kiss him and Ron's mind flashed to the little box stashed safely away in the back of the wardrobe. He pulled away.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ron said, leaning in to kiss her once more. "Just give me a moment." He pulled himself away from her and before she could ask anymore questions, he was upstairs and searching through the wardrobe for the shoe box where he'd put it. How could he be such an idiot? Hermione often put his things away for him, and although he'd had the box there since they moved in, there was a chance she'd felt the need to open it. Was she only pretending she had no idea? Had she discovered it already?

He felt around until his hands landed on the rectangular object. Pulling it out, he opened the box, looking for the smaller one. His heart gave a sigh. It was still there where he had left it, hopefully untouched and unseen.

"Ron?"

Ron snapped the lid shut and roughly stowed the box away again. He crawled out from the wardrobe and smiled up at a very concerned Hermione.

"Sorry," he said. "Just had to check something."

"Honestly, you are strange today," Hermione complained. "You have been all week. It's getting quite ridiculous, actually."

Ron bit back a laugh at the frustration on her face and stood to kiss her. This was probably killing her, he realised. She hated not knowing something. It was in her nature to _have_ to know everything.

"Just trust me that everything is okay," Ron said, kissing her again. "Why do you have to be so nosy?"

"Excuse me!" Hermione complained. "I am _not!_ "

This time Ron gathered her into his arms and pulled her onto the bed. "Yeah you are, but you've been like since I've known you so it obviously doesn't bother me too much." _I wouldn't want to marry you if it did_.

Hermione said nothing, just stared at him for a very long time. She was tense. This really was bothering her. Perhaps he should cut down on the nice things. He didn't want her snooping around, especially now that she knew something was in the wardrobe.

He rubbed her shoulders briefly and ran his fingers through her hair. She didn't take her eyes from him, as if she thought she'd find a clue on his face. "So, tell me," he said after a moment, "what are you wearing to Harry and Ginny's wedding?"

"It's a surprise," Hermione answered.

"It's emerald, though?"

"That's all you need to know."

"Not fair."

"Then tell me what your secret is and I'll show you a picture."

Ron laughed. "I'm hiding nothing, Hermione. So I have nothing to tell you."

She shrugged. "Then you'll just have to wait one more week."

"I am pretty certain on one thing, though," Ron said, drawing his lips closer to hers again. "I'm fairly certain that whatever it is, you'll look absolutely stunning."

Hermione turned pink and he felt her skin heat beneath his palms. "We'll see."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ron."

He kissed her. "Then just trust me."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am now officially up to writing Chapter 17, so have finished all of part 3, so I have plenty more weeks of chapters to come! This, however, is probably my favourite part! Thank you to Emily for beta-ing once more (I told her this was gonna be 5 chapters when she agreed *awkward laugh* so I much appreciate it).  
**_

 _ **Thank you so much for all of your reviews so far too! They have been great and informative. Makes waking up on my Thursday morning to emails like this wonderful :D**_


	13. With You Between My Arms

**Part 3: The One**

 **Chapter 13: With You Between My Arms**

Harry was a basket full of nerves a week later, and it was Ron's responsibility - as best man - to try and ease his concerns. Since Ron had arrived at the Burrow at the ungodly hour of eight o'clock in the morning, Harry had not sat down. He paced every room he entered, and Ron found himself being asked a million questions a minute on very irrelevant things.

"Are you _sure_ you've got the rings?" Harry asked for the upteenth time.

"Yep, right here!" Ron said, patting his breast pocket. A moment of panic struck him when he couldn't actually feel the rings there, before he remembered he'd taken them out to show Harry fifteen minutes ago and left them in the kitchen. When Harry returned to pacing, he took out his wand and Summoned them to him.

A moment later, he stopped and turned to face Ron again. "You don't think she's changed her mind, do you? I mean, there's a lot of pressure marrying me. I come with a lot of media. Your dad's putting up charms as we speak to stop the media -" he started up again, making Ron dizzy.

After much deliberation, Harry and Ginny had decided that given their popularity with the _Daily Prophet,_ the Burrow was the most private place to hold their wedding. Ginny had complained frequently about how similar it was to Bill and Fleur's, but they couldn't think of any other option. The Burrow being the home of Ron's parents, it was the only place they were legally allowed to cast the privacy charms. Even if they'd married at the top of Mt Everest, if someone had located them, there'd be no stopping a storm of media showing up to capture the moment. And the media had certainly _tried_. Some had shown up before the sun rose to try and sneak in. Thankfully, all had been driven out by Molly.

"Oh, shut up will you?" Ron said. "She's not going to change her mind anymore than Hermione will say no to me." Harry didn't need to know he still wasn't certain. "Now, relax. George is coming back, hopefully with a large supply of Firewhisky. We'll probably need to open a bottle now, in your state."

He only needed to speak the words when a _whoosh_ from the fireplace sounded and George appeared, carting an excessive amount of Firewhisky for the reception. He grinned, waving his wand. At least twelve bottles Vanished, but one remained in his hand.

"So, thought this might do you some good?" He looked at Harry with concern, who now appeared as if he was going to be sick. "You fought and won over You-Know-Who - what are you worried about?"

"I think he'd rather take on You-Know-Who twenty times over right now," Ron said unhelpfully, patting Harry on the back.

Harry swayed on the spot.

"Did you eat today?" George asked.

"No," Harry murmured.

"You've got to eat, mate," George said, throwing an arm over Harry's shoulder and guiding him to the couch. "Number one rule on your wedding day: you can't do this on an empty stomach. I'll go talk to Mum." He passed the bottle of Firehwisky to Ron and vanished from the room.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and groaned as Ron Summoned three glasses from the kitchen and filled them all with the strong drink. He passed one to Harry. "I don't think Ginny's any better, if that helps?"

Harry looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"She's just as nervous as you are, if what Hermione says is true." While they were at the Burrow, Hermione had offered their place up for the bride and bridesmaids to get ready. Ron had returned an hour ago to bring back some decorations they'd been storing there and Hermione had appeared very flustered, saying something about trying to calm Ginny down.

"Well, that's going to be a cheerful wedding, isn't it?" Harry snapped, taking a large swig of the Firewhisky.

"Once you see each other, you'll be fine," Ron said. "Isn't that how it's supposed to work?"

Harry groaned again as George came back with a plate of sandwiches. "Had to nick these from the table," he said. "Mum was too caught up in other things to notice." He passed the plate to Harry. "Eat up. You've still got two-and-a-half hours."

Harry ate in silence, giving Ron time for his mind to wander to other things. While Harry stressed over him and Ginny, Ron found himself quite at peace with the idea that this would one day be himself and Hermione. Realistically, he'd probably be worse than Harry on the day of, but the cheerfulness of today had him thinking about the moment he could finally ask her. Of course, the chance that she could say no still lingered in his mind, but it wasn't as apparent as it had been a week ago. He actually found himself enjoying the fact that she didn't know (and he genuinely believed that she hadn't worked it out). He'd continued the nice things every day, and she'd stopped asking, finally seeming to accept the fact that his only reason for doing it was because he loved her.

His mind then trailed to other things, one in which he hadn't realised he'd asked out loud. "How long do you think it's appropriate to wait before you have children?"

Harry and George stared at him, questioning looks on both their faces. His face heated up. "I mean… you know."

"Well, I think that very much depends on the people," George said slowly, eyeing Ron with suspicion. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"No," Ron said. "I was just wondering, is all. You know, for the future."

George continued to watch him with suspicion for a moment, before returning his attention back to Harry. "Is there something _you're_ not telling us?"

"What?" Harry stared blankly at George for a moment. "What? No! I mean… at least… I don't think so…" He looked at Ron in horror. "Is Ginny -"

"I don't know!" Ron said quickly. "I hope not! No, I mean… well… one day for you two, but…" He sighed. "I was thinking about my future, alright. Keep your hair on."

"Ah!" George said with a mischievous grin. "Do you plan to one day wed, Ronald?"

Ron shot him an unkind look. "Anything wrong with that?"

"No, no," George said, still grinning. "Just… honestly, we're all waiting for you to ask."

Ron blushed.

"Got bets on it, actually," George continued. "Bill thinks she'll end up doing it because you're too chicken to ask. I've been a bit kinder. I've given you ten years."

Ron's face darkened, but this seemed to cheer Harry up, who chuckled. "My money's on three weeks."

"That _is_ generous," George said, nodding. He then noticed the deep red of Ron's face and raised an eyebrow. "Unless… no _way!_ "

"Got the ring and everything," Harry said brightly, apparently welcoming the change of topic. "He's been wooing her every day with something nice for two weeks now."

George seemed genuinely impressed. "Who knew you were such a romantic."

"Yeah, well, save your joy until she actually says yes," Ron mumbled.

"Oh, she will," George said. "She's just waiting for that ring. Mum'll be beside herself too. _Three of my children. Oh my!_ "

Ron scowled and looked back at Harry, who seemed a lot brighter with a full stomach and a few moments of not thinking about his impending marriage.

George clapped him on the back. "The girls are probably starting to put their dresses on now. Probably have their hair and make-up done… ready to see our little sister, Ron?"

"Er, I guess?" Ron said. He really wasn't thinking too hard about Ginny, if truth be told.

George cleared his throat and turned back to Harry. "Listen mate… as much as I like you, I've still got to do that big brother talk. Now, I know Ginny could hex any of us into oblivion if she so desired, but she's still our little sister and has five big brothers you need to watch out for. So, if you ever -"

"George Weasley!" Molly came storming into the living room looking livid. "I thought I told you there was to be no Firewhisky at this wedding. It's completely toxic to consume in such large proportions." The twelve bottles George had Vanished a while ago hovered in front of her.

"Ginny asked me to get it!" George said, holding up his hands in defence. "And she's the bride. Don't want to upset the bride on her wedding day."

Molly was fuming, her eyes falling on the three glasses before Ron, Harry and George. "What's this?"

"To calm the nerves," George answered casually, lifting the glass and taking a large sip.

Molly glared at him. "Well… so you plan on Harry showing up drunk at his wedding?"

"It's one drink, Mum," Ron said.

Molly's gaze turned on him. "And as for you, young man!"

"What'd I do?" Ron asked.

Molly opened her mouth a few times, before turning on her heel and storming from the room with the bottles still hovering in front of her.

"She'll be like this for all our weddings," George muttered. "Considering taking Charlie's suggestion and not getting married at all, truthfully." He looked at Harry. "She's almost your mother-in-law. Are you ready for that?"

But Harry appeared not to have heard. He was staring after Molly with a vacant expression. "That worries me…"

"Yes, it would me, too," George agreed.

Harry looked at him in confusion. "She seems flustered. I hope everything's okay."

"That's Mum for you," Ron said. "She had us married off by the time we were two."

"Yeah, not sure she really pictured the lovely spouses, though," George said. "I mean, look at Fleur… and I'm not sure she ever considered _The Boy Who Lived_ to be her son-in-law."

"Definitely didn't see that," Ron agreed with a small smile.

"Alright!" George cleared away Harry's plate. "Enough brooding. We have a wedding to get ready for."

Harry appeared as if he was going to be sick as they guided him up the stairs and into Ron's old bedroom. It looked no different to how it had when he'd moved out - both an insult and a pleasure to see. Had his mother left it as such because she thought he would one day come back? Or did she just want to leave it there as a lasting memory?

The dress robes Harry had chosen for all three of them hung against the wall. Ron and George were going to be dressed in a dark grey. Ron quite liked them, actually. Harry was dressed in a black and white tuxedo-like robe with a black bow tie to match.

They dressed in silence, Harry fussing over every little detail about his attire that he could think of. Once he could fuss no more, he collapsed onto Ron's old bed - still decorated with Chudley Cannons sheets- and groaned again.

"There, there," George said, patting Harry on the back. He took out his wand and a moment later the three Firewhisky glasses appeared. "Have a drink."

They wasted another hour in the room, Ron and George attempting to calm Harry's nerves without too much success. When there was only half an hour to go, Molly appeared to gather them up.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked Harry, her rotten mood now dissipated after seeing all three of them dressed up.

"He's feeling great, Mum," George said sarcastically. "About to sign his life away to one woman…"

Molly shot him a disgusted, unamused look and Ron bit back a laugh.

"That's your sister you're talking about!" she said.

"And I said he was feeling great about it," George said defensively.

A smile broke out on Molly's face. "Oh, don't you all look so handsome!" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, here she goes," Ron mumbled as Molly gathered all three of them into her arms and planted a wet, sobbing kiss onto their cheeks.

"Gerroff!" George said, pushing her away. "We're not five, Mum!"

"I know, you just all look so smart in those robes. You should wear dress robes more often."

Ron and George turned a deep red, not missing the hint in their mother's tone.

"Ready?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry nodded as they followed Molly back down the stairs and into the garden of the Burrow.

The garden had been intricately decorated with small lights hovering in thin air. Roses were tied to the tent where guests already waited. Ron saw Harry stop at the sight of them.

"It's alright," Ron said, urging him forward.

Neville sat near the front with Hannah, and Dean sat beside them - all three dressed nicely. Ron had to do a double take when he saw who Seamus had brought with him.

Lavender.

 _Poor bloke_ , he found himself thinking as he walked further down the aisle. Lavender had not been the easiest of people to date, though she'd probably also grown along with the rest of them.

Still, he intentionally avoided any eye contact with her, unwilling to relive any moment of that poor dating choice in sixth year.

"Did you know Seamus was bringing Lavender?" he asked Harry when they reached the front of the aisle.

"Yeah. They've been together for a while," Harry answered vaguely. He glanced down at his wrist watch.

"Right," Ron said. "I just…" He shook his head.

"Twenty minutes," George said brightly. "Twenty minutes and you'll all but be a married man."

While they stood and waited, engaging in idle chat, Ron found his own nerves increasing, though he didn't know why. It wasn't his turn yet, but as his mind drifted to what would happen when he saw Hermione, he realised he was nervous about seeing her. This was all too surreal; he was sure she'd look beautiful, and that made him even more nervous.

"And don't worry, it's okay for her to be fashionably late."

Ron turned his attention away from the empty aisle and back to George.

"So that doesn't mean she's not showing up."

Ron glanced at his own watch. Five minutes.

"Have either of you seen her dress?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ron and George shook their heads. "Forbidden, remember?" Ron said.

"Same," George agreed.

Four minutes.

"She'll probably be pretty," Harry continued. "You think?"

"I guess," Ron and George said together.

"I guess I can't say much to her two brothers." Harry shifted from one foot to the other.

Three minutes.

"Firewhisky?" George offered with a grin. "I could probably sneak another without Mum noticing?"

Harry shook his head. "I couldn't have anymore."

"Relax," Ron said. "Not that scary."

"Keep your mouth shut, Ronald!" George scolded. "When it's your turn, we'll have to pick you up off the floor. At least Harry's still standing."

Ron turned a deep scarlet and said nothing.

Two minutes.

The guests were piling in now, having occupied all chairs at the front. More filled in at the back, squeezing into small gaps for a good look.

"Blimey, how many did you invite?" Ron asked, staring at the unrecognisable faces.

"Er, a fair few." Harry shrugged.

Ron's eyes fell on Hermione's parents, and they waved to him, probably thrilled to see a familiar face amongst a hundred unknown ones. He returned the wave.

One minute.

The last minute passed in silence, and the moment their watches ticked over, music started to play.

Harry stiffened, and so did Ron. All eyes drifted to the back, expecting to see Ginny arrive.

Beside him, Harry fidgeted with his robes, earning a slap on the hand from George. And then -

Ron felt both sick and as if he was floating. They were here.

Like everyone, his eyes stayed firmly on the aisle as the first arrived. Luna. She looked oddly pretty, Ron reasoned, in her emerald-coloured dress and for once she wasn't wearing any weird jewelry.

A little after her came Hermione, and Ron's jaw almost hit the floor. Harry was still fidgeting, but for a moment, Ron was rooted to the spot.

How did Hermione manage to make herself so… _pretty_ on these occasions? The dress suited her perfectly; her usually frizzy hair was slicked back into some weird decorative hair piece.

He stared at her as she drew nearer to him, and as she did, her eyes met his and she smiled. Would it be so bad if he ran to her now and kissed her?

There was a gasp, and all eyes turned from Hermione and Luna to Ginny, who'd just appeared. There was a loud sob from somewhere near the front of the guests that sounded oddly like his mother.

Ron turned his attention from Hermione and back to where Ginny was. She was also quite beautiful.

Ron looked at Harry, no doubt wearing the same slack-jawed expression that Ron had had upon seeing Hermione.

Ron grinned at him and George slapped him on the back.

Ron then looked back at Hermione as she stopped opposite him. He tried to catch her eye to let her know what he thought, but her gaze was on Ginny. He'd have to tell her later.

Ginny's dress was a cross between the traditional wizarding style and the more popular Muggle styles he saw in windows in Muggle London. It unnerved Ron to see her in such a dress - his little sister who was really not so little anymore.

When she reached the front, she passed her bouquet to Hermione and beamed at Harry. Harry returned her smile.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"You look quite handsome yourself," Ginny replied.

The wizard conducting the ceremony was a stout old man who had as many wrinkles as weddings he'd attended. He smiled at the pair, and Ron knew he was honoured to be doing the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. He'd mentioned it often enough.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she watched on, smiling at the happy couple as they said their vows. Like Ron, her eyes occasionally drifted back to his and they smiled at each other.

Eventually, Harry and Ginny kissed to seal their marriage. Everyone cheered. Ron noted his sobbing mother at the front and whispered to Harry and Ginny, "watch out."

But they appeared not to hear. They stood at the altar, holding hands and beaming at those who had turned up. Hermione approached Ron and offered her hand to him.

"Want to escort me back down the aisle?" she asked.

"That's not something you want to hear," Ron said, trying to sound humoured.

They followed Luna and George as everyone clapped, and once they reached the back, Ron grabbed Hermione and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Woah, woah, woah!" George said. "Not your turn yet!"

"Oh, are you getting married too?" Luna asked.

"No," Ron said, shooting George an annoyed look. He turned back to Hermione, still holding her close. "You look so beautiful."

Hermione flushed with joy as she kissed him again. "You look alright too."

Harry and Ginny joined them a moment later, looking elated. Applause followed them, and the crowd quickly began filing out to greet the newly married couple.

"What a beautiful wedding," Luna said, smiling at them. "You all look so lovely."

"Thanks, Luna," Ginny replied, glowing.

The next half an hour was crazy; it seemed that every guest wished to get their photo with the couple, and then everyone else who was part of the wedding party. Ron had never stood in front of the camera for so long. Once they were done, Hermione pulled on his hand and dragged him away from the guests.

"Who knew weddings could be so crazy," Ron complained. "My eyes hurt from the flash."

Rather than responding with words, Hermione reached up for him and drew his mouth to hers. Taken by surprise, Ron pulled away.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, sounding confused.

"Not like you to be so affectionate with so many people around."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I think we can make an exception for a wedding, can't we?" She pulled him close again.

Ron's chest pounded at her touch. His hands cupped her face. When they finally broke apart, he just stared at her. "You really do look beautiful, you know?"

Hermione smiled again, her face filled with colour.

"Hate to break up this joyous moment, but we're moving along."

They turned to find George grinning at them.

"Reception's starting soon, so the guests need to be seated."

Looking at George and then each other, Ron and Hermione followed him back into the Burrow, hand-in-hand. As they walked, Ron couldn't help but think that soon, all of this celebration would be for him and Hermione.

…

"It was such a nice wedding, wasn't it?"

Ron turned away - reluctantly - from Hermione to face Neville who'd sat down across from them. He was dressed in some navy robes and carried a Butterbeer.

"It was so lovely," Hermione agreed. "So much preparation leading up to it, though. Ginny and Harry were quite the mess beforehand."

"A lot of effort, huh?" Neville asked.

"But all worth it." Hermione nodded in the direction of Harry and Ginny. They were engaged in a conversation with Harry's cousin, Dudley, who'd shown up quietly and unseen. "Look how happy they are."

"I think if I ever get married, though, it won't be as big as this," Neville continued. "Just a quiet place with a few close friends and family."

"Sounds lovely," Hermione said.

Neville nodded, finishing his Butterbeer. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to it. We should catch up sometime soon?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Definitely."

When Neville had vanished, Ron turned back to Hermione. "Hey. You wanna dance?"

"Dance?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…"

Hermione looked at him for a moment, and then with a smile, she said, "Of course!"

Ron led her to the small dance floor with a few other couples already there. Percy and his girlfriend Audrey were one of them.

Hermione placed her arms around his neck and they began to move in time to the music. "This is nice, don't you think?"

"The wedding?"

"No. Us."

Ron smiled down at her. "It's always nice being with you."

"Except when I annoy you, right?"

"You never annoy me!" Ron answered defensively, and Hermione laughed.

"I'm not sure that's true."

As they swayed to the music, Ron's eyes flickered toward Harry and Ginny. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, and he'd never felt so relaxed. This wedding had made him realise just how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hermione. As they danced, he held onto her more tightly. She was just so perfect for him; the part of him that he could no longer live without.

A rush of love for her flowed to the surface and into his mouth, and before he knew what he was saying, it spilled out. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione stopped and when she pulled back to stare at him, she seemed surprised more than anything else.

Ron looked back at her, wishing he had Harry's invisibility cloak. _You idiot_. It had all been planned out. Harry and Ginny had helped with the finer details, and in one impulsive moment, he'd ruined it all.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. Ron wished he could take it back, but if he said he was joking, would that affect her answer in the future?

"Er…" Ron grinned sheepishly at her.

"Ron… I…" She looked around the dance floor. More couples had joined since they had and it was hardly private enough to discuss this.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the main reception area and to a more quiet destination - by a small lake he'd played at often as as child.

Once there, he dropped her hand, not sure what he wanted her to say.

"Were you serious, Ron?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "Yeah… I guess. Though I wasn't supposed to ask you tonight."

"Tonight?"

Ron sighed. There was no point trying to keep it a secret now that he'd already asked. "I had it all planned out. Harry and Ginny were helping me. It was going to be three weeks from today. We were going to go to a lake - much bigger than this - and I was going to… yeah. I ruined it, though. You just look so pretty in that dress and you were in my arms and I just… I got overwhelmed. I'm sorry it's not all romantic, but yeah… I'm asking."

Hermione stared at him, bewildered. "You actually had this planned?"

"Not here exactly, but I do want to marry you, Hermione. If you say yes, that is."

"This makes so much sense now," Hermione whispered as if everything had just occurred to her. "All these random dates, the gifts…" She stared up at him and suddenly she laughed.

"Go on," Ron said. "Laugh away. I'm an idiot."

"But you're my idiot." Hermione stepped closer to him and kissed him.

"So that's a yes?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled. "Although I don't think it's appropriate to get engaged on the evening of another wedding, it's a yes."

Ron beamed. "Really?"

"Yes, of course, Ron. I love you so much." She kissed him again. "Maybe we'll just keep it to ourselves for the moment, though."

Ron nodded and kissed her one more time. "Well, that solves how I was going to ask."

Hermione shook her head, but smiled.

…

"It was truly a beautiful wedding." Hermione smiled at the newly married couple. It was nearing one in the morning and the majority of the guests had departed. The only ones who remained seemed to be the childless, young ones Ron remembered from his school days.

"Thank you," Ginny said. "We had such a great night."

"Even if Mum had too much of the punch George spiked," Ron teased, earning a warning look from Hermione.

"Anyway, we'll be going now too," she said before Ginny could question Ron's statement.

"Enjoy your honeymoon!" Ron said, and they headed back into the Burrow where they'd Floo home.

It was weird seeing the home so empty. He was used to it bustling with siblings or his mother in the kitchen, but they were either already in bed or at their own homes. He was only ever around when the others were.

They Floo'd in silence, landing in their own living room - Hermione and then Ron. For a moment, they looked at each other, and then Hermione spoke.

"Come on, it's late. Let's go to bed." She pulled his hand, leading him upstairs, but once they reached their room, Ron pulled away.

"One moment," he said. He opened the wardrobe and extracted the box from the bottom. He felt around for a bit before his fingers located what he was after. Grinning, he stood back up and showed Hermione the ring he'd had no intention of giving her tonight.

"It's beautiful," she said, and Ron noticed the glint in her eye as she looked at it. So she wasn't totally immune to enjoying these things.

"Yeah, well, you probably can't wear it for a while," Ron said. "But…" He passed it to her, all effort to be romantic gone when he'd blurted it out at the wedding.

Hermione smiled, slipping the ring onto her finger. "I can always wear it when your family or my family isn't around."

Ron smiled. "I love you, Hermione."

She stared up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I love you too," she whispered, before going back to admiring the ring on her finger.

Ron let out a content sigh. So, it hadn't happened the way he'd intended, but she'd still said yes, and really, what else mattered? The fact was - they were going to get married.

* * *

 _ **This is like my favourite chapter, because it's been my head canon for years and I finally got to write it :D Thank you to Emily for beta-ing, all the lovely reviews this has been receiving, and I really hope you continue to read as I progress through their lives. I'm having fun and now on the last chapter of part 4!  
**_

 _ **Until next week, I hope you enjoy!**_


	14. I See My Future In Your Eyes

**Part 3: The One**

 **Chapter 14: I See My Future In Your Eyes**

Harry and Ginny were on their honeymoon for two weeks, leaving the day after their wedding. Everyone gathered at the Burrow the following day to wish the newlyweds good luck on their trip around the world. By the following day, everything went back to normal.

For the two weeks Harry and Ginny were on their honeymoon, Ron and Hermione went about as if nothing had happened on the night of their best friends' wedding. Everyone was still in a mood of joy and happiness, and they hated the idea of that mood transferring from Harry and Ginny onto themselves. This was their moment. Soon, it would be Ron and Hermione's turn and they were more than happy to wait.

Ron found himself having a lot more restraint when it came to not telling people he met he was getting married. Despite the complete and utter joy he felt at the idea, there was a sense of enjoyment at keeping the moment to themselves. It seemed, however, Hermione was struggling a little more. She kept the ring safely on her bedside table, and Ron caught her looking at it every chance she could get with a desire to wear it.

So, eventually, they decided they could tell a few people. Hermione's parents had little involvement with the Weasleys due to completely different lifestyles, and therefore they thought it acceptable to tell her mother and father. Besides that, unlike the Weasleys, the Grangers were quite apt at keeping secrets to themselves if asked to. Perhaps it was because of their careers; Hermione had explained that the information of a patient was completely confidential.

It was a week after Harry and Ginny's wedding when they decided to tell them. Hermione had dropped by earlier that day to ask if it was okay to have dinner that night, and of course they'd welcomed the idea.

Ron looked himself over in the mirror, not sure whether he looked alright or like a complete tool.

Hermione came to stand beside him, smiling. "You look fine," she assured him. "Stop panicking. It's just my parents."

Ron nodded, but his nerves didn't subside. Her parents appeared to like him enough in the interactions they'd had so far. But the thing was, the interactions had been minimal. Ever since Hermione had successfully restored their memories and brought them back to England, they'd kept to themselves. Apparently remembering who they were and finding themselves in a completely different country had unsettled them and they now preferred the quiet life.

Hermione's father had retired after his return, while her mother had gone back to work at a different practice. They seemed happy enough, and Hermione said they were their normal selves. However, Ron suspected too much magic after what they'd been through might unsettle their Muggle lifestyle.

Ron looked in the mirror again, his eyes flashing to Hermione's hand. She wore the ring. He smiled. "What exactly did you tell your parents this morning?"

"That we had some news."

"Right, so they're either going to have guessed already, or think you're pregnant." He smoothed down his shirt. He looked at her through the mirror.

"I'm not pregnant, Ron, don't worry." She smiled.

"Are you sure I look alright?"

"Yes. Perfectly fine. They wouldn't care what you showed up in. You're family." She kissed his cheek and then squeezed his hand. "Come on, we'll Floo over."

"Floo?"

Hermione nodded. "I convinced them to agree to a connection a while back. I think they prefer it to Apparition. Mum almost had a heart attack this morning."

"Right… alright." Ron grinned. "Let's do this, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and they headed downstairs, hand-in-hand. Hermione stepped into the fireplace first and shouted her parents' address in London. Ron followed right behind her and stepped into the quaint living room of his soon-to-be in-laws.

They were waiting, already embracing Hermione.

"I'm so glad the two of you found the time to drop by," her mother said. "It's so good to see you both." She turned to Ron and embraced him too. "How's your week been?"

"Pretty usual," Hermione said simply. "Work and more work." She smiled.

Her mother's smile widened and she let go of Ron, looking him up and down. Oddly, Ron didn't feel as if she was studying him, more so looking at him like his own mother did. "The wedding was lovely, wasn't it? I bet your family were thrilled for some happiness, Ron?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, it was nice."

After Hermione's father had also had the chance to greet them, they stood facing each other in the living room. Her parents looked at them expectantly, and Ron realised they wished for the news now rather than what he'd assumed would be a dinner conversation.

"So, what's this big news you have to share with us?" her mother asked, breaking the silence.

A surge of love and happiness rushed up on Ron, resembling the feelings he'd had last week when he'd blurted out his proposal to Hermione. He didn't want their announcement to happen like that, so he turned to her and waited.

He didn't have to wait long, though, for Hermione seemed just about ready to burst with the news herself. "We're getting married, too!"

For a moment, there was complete silence. Ron shifted from one foot to the other, waiting for anything. Suddenly, her mother dragged them both into a big hug.

"I thought as much," she said, kissing their cheeks in turn. "Congratulations to you both."

Hermione was positively beaming by now, and Ron felt all his nerves finally leave his body. Her father also congratulated them and disappeared to get them some drinks to celebrate. When he returned, the inevitable question was asked.

"So, how and when did this happen?" her father said.

Ron looked at Hermione, his face reddening slightly. He'd have to answer this question a lot in the coming weeks, he realised, and he wasn't entirely sure he liked the idea.

"At Harry and Ginny's wedding," Hermione answered plainly.

"At _someone else's_ wedding?" her mother asked.

"Yes," Hermione assured her. "It was an accident, I believe. Apparently he'd been planning something in a few week's time, but…"

Ron sipped at his drink, well aware that all eyes had turned to him now. He shrugged. He wasn't overly comfortable with explaining to everyone that the overwhelming feeling of love for Hermione hit him in that moment and his head had not agreed with his heart. But if he didn't explain, then he wasn't sure what other reasoning he could come up with.

"Er… she just looked very pretty that night… beautiful, actually. I felt very lucky to be with her and… I, er, ruined my plans." He looked at Hermione who smiled at him affectionately. "I felt very much in love," he added quietly.

There was another silence, and then Hermione's mother said, "Well, I'm very happy for the pair of you. You'll make such a lovely couple. You have for the past four years already."

If it were even possible, Hermione's smile widened even more and they soon moved the the couch where her parents brought out pre-dinner snacks.

All in all, Ron felt pleased about how his future in-laws had taken the news. It wasn't that he'd expected them to completely hate the idea, but he wasn't sure if they actually saw him as _marriage_ material for their only daughter. Then again, they were also the type of parents who encouraged Hermione to make her own choices without their interference.

They ate a lovely home-cooked roast dinner that her parents had worked on all afternoon. Afterwards, Hermione's mother decided to show Hermione photos from her own wedding, which Ron felt rather uncomfortable in discussing. Though, this night had made Ron realised he'd completely underestimated Hermione when it came to this kind of thing.

As she and her mother disappeared upstairs, he couldn't help but hear her talk about the type of wedding dress she wanted.

Looking down into his half-finished drink, Ron shook his head and looked back up at Hermione's father. The older man wore a bemused expression as he stared at Ron.

"You know… I think I remember the day we first realised Hermione felt something more than friendship for you."

Ron's cheeks burned, not exactly sure he wanted to hear this story. "Oh, really?" He took a sip.

Her father nodded. "We knew enough about your world by this time. Hermione had told us bits and pieces, and of course we knew of her two best friends, and we knew the story behind Harry."

Ron took another large sip.

"It was in her… fourth year, I think. You always managed to pop up into a letter or a conversation, even when you shouldn't have."

Guilt washed over Ron in that moment. He hadn't exactly been the nicest person in his fourth year, jealous of her apparent relationships with Krum _and_ Harry.

Her father smiled. "You were always someone special, I think, but that's when we really realised it. Of course, she was about fifteen at th3 time, so we thought perhaps those feelings might disappear, like a lot of teenagers with raging hormones experience."

 _Please come back, Hermione_. Why couldn't this conversation be about something else? Anything else?

"She loves you, Ron. I think she has for a very long time. I've seen how happy you make her, and how happy she seems to make you."

"She does," Ron answered, thinking it a good time to respond.

Her father smiled again. "I know. And we are honestly _very_ happy for the pair of you. We've known you for some time now, Ron - both as Hermione's friend and her boyfriend. We welcome you into our family. We welcome both yours and her magical backgrounds, and if in the future, you have children and they also possess magic - which I have no doubt they will - we'll welcome and love you all."

Ron looked back at his future father-in-law with genuine surprise and gratitude. "Thanks," he said. He tapped his fingers against the drink. "Er, I love her very much."

"I know."

"I will always try to -"

"Ron." Her father laughed. "Ron, stop. I'm not going to give you a lecture. I'm not like that. If she loves you, then that's enough for us. What I'm trying to say is you are part of our family now, whether you like it or not, and you're very much welcome in it." He reached out and patted Ron on the shoulder.

Ron nodded. He really needed to have more experience with these kinds of conversations. Hermione's father was trying to engage in a normal conversation with him and he had no idea what to say. Not just after they'd announced they were getting married.

Hermione came pack down carting a handful of books.

"Blimey, Hermione," Ron cried, staring at her hands. "What are those?"

"Ideas for weddings," Hermione said brightly.

Ron stared at her and then at the books. "Alright. I didn't realise…" He looked at Hermione's mother, who smiled.

"Don't worry, Ron, I haven't been hoarding these for years, waiting for this moment. When Hermione dropped by this morning, as I said, I suspected this was the news, and I went out and bought a few things."

"I take after my mother," Hermione said, grinning. "We like to be organised."

"You can say that again," Ron muttered, for the first time realising just how structured his own wedding might be. He supposed he'd assumed it would be like Bill and Fleur's, or Harry and Ginny's, but realistically, it probably wouldn't happen that way. He was, after all, marrying into a Muggle family who wouldn't be accustomed to floating candles and vow-binding spells. He grinned. "I can't wait to marry you, you know?"

Hermione's expression softened to one of adoration. "I can't wait either," she whispered. Returning to her previous grin, she turned to her mother and hugged her. "We should be going now. Thanks for letting us come."

"It's our pleasure, dear," her mother said. "Either of you can come by whenever you want. Just maybe send a warning in case we're entertaining guests. Not sure how they'd feel about someone arriving via the fireplace."

"It's okay, we'll just Apparate down the street and knock on the door," Ron said brightly.

Everyone smiled.

"Congratulations once again," Hermione's father said, shaking Ron's hand. "And remember, you're both family now." He looked pointedly at Ron, who felt both pleased and uncomfortable.

They Floo'd back home, Hermione dumping the books onto the table. "Now it's just your family to inform," she said.

"Yeah, and they'll be the hard ones," Ron teased. "I'm thinking your mother and my mother will have very different ideas of how a wedding should look."

"Well, maybe we can combine both?" Hermione suggested.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Ron, just because my family are Muggles doesn't mean I'm going to reject who _we_ are for a wedding. Let's face it, anyone who doesn't know I'm a witch probably isn't close enough to be invited to a wedding. And with my cousin's daughter now going to Hogwarts, well I'm sure they're more accustomed to the concept now. We can make our wedding unique. Have a bit of both of us in it."

Ron was left speechless for a moment. He stared at her, a smile growing bigger by the second.

"What?" Hermione asked.

He laughed. "I really love you, you know? More than you probably even realise."

She flushed with joy. "We should include that in our vows."

"Include what?"

Hermione moved away from him and grabbed a piece of parchment off a shelf. "These kinds of things… the little things."

"Oh." Ron stuffed his hands into his pockets. Vows were not the part he'd thought too hard about. "Aren't there things we can… you know… copy from others?"

Hermione stared at him. For a moment, it was as if he'd disappointed her, but then she laughed. "Sorry, I'm jumping too far ahead. I'm just excited."

Ron took the parchment out of her hands and drew her towards him again. He kissed her forehead. "We have a few months, right? You're not planning on getting married tomorrow, are you?"

"When was the moment you realised, Ron?"

"Realised what?"

"That you loved me?"

"Oh… I… I'm not sure, Hermione. It all just falls into a big ball of messy emotions for me, you know? A gradual thing. I can't pinpoint the exact moment. I probably did before I realised it, though."

She smiled up at him. "For me, it was that moment when I heard you calling my name at Malfoy Manor. It was what kept me conscious, what helped me to fight her…" She broke off and looked away. Ron stroked the side of her face; she rarely spoke of that moment.

"You heard me?"

"Yes."

An image of the Deluminator then popped into his mind. He still had it, still used it at times. He cared little for the fact that it could give and take light, but more for the memory it brought him. Perhaps he did have an answer for her, after all.

"I suppose I realised it when the Deluminator brought me back to you. I knew what it meant."

"See, you can do it yourself," she said. "Just say that."

"Come on." He took her hand. "Let's go to bed." He led her gently upstairs, but before he got into bed, he dug into that box again and pulled out the Deluminator, passing it to her. "I guess it really was the moment I realised. Why else would I have kept it?"

Hermione took it from him, playing with it in her hands. She flicked it open and extinguished the lights in the room. "Even in the darkest of times, the light can guide you."

"I guess you're my light." Ron kissed her forehead and then moved his mouth to hers. "I love you." He felt her smile.

"I love you, too," she whispered, kissing him again, this time with more force.

…

"So, you all ready?"

Ron started at Harry's voice, looking up from his latest report. "Harry!" he said, grinning. "I thought you were coming back tomorrow!"

Harry shrugged. "I feel alright. It's not like coming back on a plane, is it? Grab a Portkey and you're there."

Ron nodded. "So, how was your honeymoon? Er, spare the details, though."

Harry laughed. "It was great. Had a really good time. Kind of glad to be back here, though. There's only so long you can be away from your routine." He looked at Ron pointedly. "Now, did you intentionally avoid my question? Are you all ready? It's this Saturday. Ginny was planning to go there during the day and set up."

Ron's face flushed a bright red and he turned his gaze away from Harry. "I'm not doing it," he said.

"Mate, come on. Don't be like that. She's going to -"

"No, I mean… I already did it."

Harry stood there with his mouth half open.

"At your wedding, to be exact."

Harry grabbed a seat. "At _our_ wedding?"

Ron nodded. "It slipped out. I didn't intend it, but we were dancing, and… I just asked, you know."

For a moment, it was as if Harry wasn't sure what to say. He watched Ron, as if trying to work out if he was telling the truth. Then, he broke into a wide grin. "And she said yes?"

Ron nodded. "Yep, and hasn't stopped talking about it since. Who would've thought she'd be so excited, huh?" He set his quill aside and looked fully at Harry. "I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't get to do it the way I planned, but at the same time, it's kind of relief. Because while you've been enjoying your honeymoon, I've not been stressing about how I was going to ask her, you know?"

"You mean to say, that by the time you left our wedding two weeks ago, you were already engaged?"

"Yes."

Harry threw his head back, laughing. "That's great!" He clapped Ron on the back. "So, who knows?"

"Just Hermione's parents. We were waiting for you guys to come back before we announced it. Didn't want it to overshadow you." Ron picked up the quill again and scribbled a few words onto the parchment before setting it down again. "It'll be a relief to finally tell everyone, though."

"Why'd you wait for us?" Harry accused. "We wouldn't have cared if you announced it at the wedding. Congratulations! I'm thrilled for you both."

Ron offered a smile. "Thanks. I'm just glad she agreed, really."

Harry grinned. "Was there any doubt?"

"A little," Ron confessed.

Harry clapped him on the back again. "This calls for a celebration. It's about time we called the family at the Burrow, right? This Friday? You can announce it then."

Ron picked up the quill once more. "Sure. Hermione's bursting to tell someone other than her parents. She's probably over there showing Ginny the ring now."

Harry's grin widened and he watched Ron for a moment. "You know I'm genuinely really happy for you both. I've been lucky enough to watch the two of you fall in love, and I couldn't be more thrilled to see you guys reach this moment."

"You'll be my best man, right?" Ron asked. "I mean -"

"Of course," Harry said, smiling. "I'd be honoured."

"Thanks."

Harry patted his shoulder and laughed. "Everything's working out quite nicely now, don't you think? All these weddings, this love, the laughter… it's exhilarating."

"You're just still in your honeymoon phase," Ron said.

Harry grinned, leaning back in his chair. "And it's a wonderful feeling."

…

Molly Weasley was practically in tears that Friday evening when Ron and Hermione broke the news to the Weasleys over dinner. Harry had managed to get a hold of everyone, including Charlie. They sat outside around a magically extended table as summer was almost upon them and the days were getting longer.

Victoire dragged Dominique around the yard, but was often called back by Fleur when she thought they were getting too far away.

"Alright, Mum, it's okay," Ron said, patting Molly on the back as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I'm so thrilled for the two of you," Molly sobbed, now turning to Hermione to embrace her as well.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," Hermione said.

"Oh, call me Molly, dear. You're part of this family." She pulled away and looked Hermione over at arm's length, smiling. "This family just keeps growing. It's such a delight."

Arthur summoned some bottles of Butterbeer to the table, and they spent the evening discussing weddings with people congratulating them over and over. It seemed to have become a running joke that Ron had proposed to Hermione at Harry and Ginny's wedding, and Charlie in particular found that fact the most funny.

"Of all the days, mate, and you chose that one."

Ron grimaced. He wasn't going to forget that moment anytime soon. Hermione thought it was sweet, revelling in the fact that he'd felt so strongly about her in that moment that he hadn't been able to control himself. Ron was gradually wishing he'd just left it to the planned date.

It was nearing ten when he saw Ginny and Fleur drag Hermione back into the house, no doubt devising some secret plans for a wedding. Putting his Butterbeer on the table, he went to follow her, but was forced to sit again when George plonked into the chair beside him. Clearly he'd had a few too many drinks of his own, for he threw an arm clumsily across Ron's shoulders and laughed.

"Ronnikins," he said, shaking his head. "My dear, dear, Ronnikins."

"What do you want?" Ron asked, shaking off his arm. "Your breath reeks."

George laughed again, before sobering a second later. "I'm proud of you, little bro," he said. "I never thought you'd get to this moment. Fred and I had bets -"

"What's new?"

"Now, we could see from a mile away the pair of you fancied the pants off of each other way back when. We had bets of when and if you'd ever get your acts together. Fred thought it'd be in the middle of the war when you thought you were going to die - guess he was right. I thought you'd never have the balls, personally."

"Er, thanks… I think." Ron looked down at his own hands. George patted his shoulder, causing him to look back up at his brother.

"I really am proud of you, Ron. Don't ever forget that."

"Thank you."

Apparently weddings brought out the true feelings of most people, for he'd never once heard George say something so honest to him before. And he knew George meant what he said.

It wasn't until everyone sat back down at the table at eleven-thirty did Ron realise that until their wedding happened, he and Hermione would be at the forefront of everyone's minds. All talk would be about them until their wedding came around. For once in his life, he was more important than anyone else.

He turned his head, only to find Hermione was already watching him. She reached across to take his hand, squeezing it. Her face said it all.

"Better get used to this, yeah?" he said.

"Everyone's really happy for us," Hermione told him. "Let them be."

Ron nodded. He would. For once, his mother had no reason to find someone else more interesting, George no reason to tease him. Grinning, he said, "This is going to be great!"

Hermione laughed.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) This whole section has been fun to write so far, but there's only one chapter remaining for part 3! Then we move on. I'm now up to writing chapter 22 with plans to go full steam ahead with many, many more. And thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. They make me smile! Hooray for reaching 100!  
**_

 _ **Thank you once again to Emily, my lovely beta. She remembered that Hermione's parents DID attend the wedding, when I forgot.**_


	15. You Look Perfect Tonight

**Part 3: The One**

 **Chapter 15: You Look Perfect Tonight**

Ron felt absolutely, positively sick to the stomach. Ten months ago he'd been in a completely different situation, standing beside Harry and trying to calm his nervous best friend. Now the roles were reversed and he doubted no amount of Firewhisky would help him right now.

"I know you're nervous now," Harry said, forcing back a small laugh, "but trust me, it'll go away the moment you see her." He forced a glass into Ron's hand, but Ron was in no mood to drink it - whatever it was.

"Who's dumb idea was it to invent marriage?" Ron asked. "Or weddings? What's wrong with just living with the person you decide to spend the rest of your life with and, I don't know… having a few kids? I swear it's just to terrify everybody."

Harry laughed. "I know how you're feeling - _exactly_ how you're feeling - but it gets better, trust me."

Ron looked up. He felt dizzy and Harry was a blur. He'd spent the last hour or so with his head on the table, trying not to throw up the little breakfast he'd managed to eat. Harry had spent the majority of that time laughing at him and offering half-hearted words of comfort.

"Do you think she's nervous too?" he asked.

"I could almost bank on it," Harry said, patting Ron's back.

"Nah, she'll be perfectly calm, I bet. Has it all calculated. I bet she's even memorised those bloody vows." He waved a piece of parchment in front of Harry. "I don't know what I'm doing, what I need to say to her. Why couldn't we have just said what the wizard bloke tells us to? Like any normal wedding?"

"It's a Muggle thing, I think," Harry said, shrugging.

"It's bloody ridiculous. It's kept me up the last two nights, trying to make sure I get something down and I've got nothing… well, nothing valuable."

"Speak from your heart," Harry said.

Ron scowled. "Easy for you to say. You didn't marry someone who was so particular about this kind of thing. How about I just tell her I love her and be done with it?" He scribbled out three lines of writing and slammed his head onto the table.

Harry looked on, amused. "You know, I'm sure it'll come to you in the moment. I remember when Ginny was there with me, I had a lot of things I wanted to say to her."

"I hope so," Ron groaned. "I really hope so." He downed the glass of Firewhisky in one hit. "Maybe we should have just run away together."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Harry asked. "Now, stand up."

Ron obliged, fiddling with his dress robes. "Is there a spell to help with the nerves?"

"Probably a potion out there somewhere," Harry said absently, running his wand over Ron's robes to remove any creases. "I doubt there's enough time to brew it."

Ron swallowed what felt like a whole apple that was stuck in his throat. Harry gripped his shoulder, grinning.

"You'll be okay. In a few hours, you'll completely forget about all these nerves and be celebrating with your new _wife_."

Ron nodded. "I just feel so…"

"Petrified?" Harry offered.

"Yes."

"I know the feeling. Trust me, I don't envy you. It's a terrifying thing this whole marriage ordeal. But also exciting."

"I don't want to mess things up," Ron confessed. "I wanted to be able to write it down, but the words just aren't coming."

"Hermione knows who she's marrying," Harry said. "You'll be much more comfortable speaking on the spot."

"Not really," Ron muttered.

"Well, how do you feel about her right now?"

"Resenting her, truthfully," Ron said. "About these bloody -"

"Alright, alright," Harry said, taking the parchment from Ron's hand. "Forget about those, and think about how in love with her you are, how much you want to spend the rest of your life together. Then think about what you would tell her if she came in right now."

Ron sucked in a breath, trying to order his thoughts. He nodded, trying to picture Hermione here right now. He thought for a few moments, then shook his head. "I can't think right now."

"Alright," Harry said. "I believe the words will come to you when she really is there, though." He glanced at his wrist watch. "Speaking of, we should probably be heading down there now."

Ron straightened. He wanted to be sick. "Right. Right, let's do this, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Let's do this," he agreed.

The wedding was slightly off the beaten track at the edge of Hogsmeade. They'd spent a fair amount of time searching for the right place, and had decided that this little inn was their favourite. It had a small garden out the back which made for a perfect ceremony. Their wedding was small in comparison to Harry's, where only immediate family and close friends were invited. It had been a battle with his mother to assure her that was what they wanted, but when he stepped out into the garden, he was pleased.

He saw Hermione's parents, her uncle and his family, Neville, Dean, Seamus - who had unfortunately brought Lavender - and then his brothers and parents. No media, no cameras; just the people he wanted there. Luna and Ginny were off with Hermione, wherever they were getting ready.

At the sight of them, he felt his nerves subside a little. "It's not so bad," he said.

"No, not bad at all," Harry agreed.

Despite everything, they'd decided on a rather subdued and informal wedding. The seating was scattered, and there was hardly an aisle. Just a garden with friends and family. That's all it was.

Harry put an arm across his shoulder in an attempt to be comforting. "Not long now."

"Yeah," Ron said.

He was jittery for the next twenty minutes. Ten months ago, he'd been in Harry's position and Harry had been in his, and his only reaction was to let Hermione know just how beautiful he thought she looked that night. Now, he wanted nothing more than for this moment to happen - both because he wanted to marry Hermione and because he knew that afterwards, all nerves would vanish.

And then, like with Ginny and Harry's wedding, music began playing and all heads turned. Ron swallowed, Harry gripping his shoulder tightly.

"You're alright," he soothed. "You're alright."

Luna appeared, and then Ginny, and finally -

"Merlin," he whispered to Harry, who gripped his shoulder even tighter. He resisted the urge to look away - not because he wanted to, but because he was suddenly feeling extremely inadequate watching Hermione.

She was stunning. Absolutely beautiful, and not because she was all done up. That same rush of absolute love for her swept over him as she came to stand beside him, beaming.

"Hi," was all Ron managed to get out.

Amusement crossed Hermione's face at his greeting, and then she took his hand, squeezing it.

Ron sucked in a breath, looking at Harry who nodded encouragement. _You can do it_ , his look said. Ron returned the nod. He could definitely do this. She was here now, she wasn't running away. She was here… for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards," the middle-aged wizard began after a moment, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger."

Ron squeezed Hermione's hand and looked at her. She smiled, and he returned it. The wizard carried on to talk about various aspects, things that Ron was only vaguely interested in. The fact that he hadn't managed to write any words to say to Hermione still bothered him, particularly because she was standing beside him and all he could think was _I love you_.

It reached that moment of the ceremony far too quickly for his liking, and as the wizard explained what was happening for the benefit of the wizarding guests, Ron turned to Hermione, searching for words; any words.

She looked radiant. He'd seen her looking as such a handful of times, and he thought she looked beautiful all the time, but Harry had been wrong. Seeing her had not brought any words to his mind.

Realising that the guests were probably waiting for him to say something, and stalling much longer would raise concern, he shook his head and just said, "I don't really have any words. I tried. I _really_ tried, but nothing seemed to fit. So I'm just going to say this: I love you, Hermione. I've loved you for a really long time - longer than I probably care to admit, or even realise. That's all I really feel right now. It's all I've felt for the four years we've been together. Love. And happiness. And I promise I'll keep loving you. Forever, because I'm in far too deep now. Whatever happens to us, whatever we go through, I just want to do it with you. We've done it since we were eleven, and I want to do it until we're a hundred and eleven."

Hermione smiled up at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Ron doubted his lack of words had anything to do with it, for she became emotional at weddings and situations like this.

"And I think you look beautiful today," he added hastily, causing a few guests to laugh, along with Hermione. "But I think you look beautiful every day."

Harry patted his back again, a message that he'd done a good job. Suddenly, Ron felt relieved. He'd said something at least, and it seemed to satisfy Hermione, for she was still looking up at him, fighting back tears.

"I can't have been that bad?" he asked, and again, people laughed.

Hermione shook her head, her smile reaching her ears. "No. Ron, I admire you. I admire your ability to speak from your heart. You don't need writing, you don't need sheets of parchment to record your thoughts, nor do you need to stress over and practice what you're going to say. You just say it, and although it can sometimes land you in trouble, it's really, really touching." She wiped away some escaped tears. "It's thrown me a little, actually. I had a big plan, lots of words, but… I think I might take your route." She took both his hands. "I realised from an early age how I felt about you, and not once did I really question my feelings. You were my best friend, and if I could fall in love with my best friend, then that was okay with me. I'd have a friend for life and a wonderful, incredible partner.

"You irritated me to no end sometimes - and still do occasionally - but you also make me laugh, make me smile, and make me so happy." She wiped away more tears. "But most of all, you can really, really love. Your family, your friends, and me. I've seen it, I've experienced it, and what you bring is such a warm and comforting feeling of safety and happiness and laughter to a lot of people's lives. I just love you so much, and like you, I don't think there are any other words to say than that. I look forward to the rest of our lives together, whatever that may bring. I really do." She offered a teary smile and Ron had to remind himself he wasn't allowed to kiss her yet.

The wizard did some more talking, but Ron was hardly listening, and he suspected Hermione wasn't either. They just looked at each other, smiling and waiting for the moment they could just fall into each other's arms and stay that way forever.

No nerves remained for Ron anymore. His only feeling was love, and it was a good feeling: no fear, no worries, just pure love for the woman standing before him. In that moment, he appreciated just how lucky he was. He didn't know what he had done or ever said for her to share his feelings, but he was incredibly grateful that his initial dislike for her had not continued into their later years.

"Oi, you two," Harry whispered to them. "You need to do the ring thing now."

Ron turned his gaze from Hermione and looked at a rather amused Harry and Ginny, and quite a bewildered wizard. "Right," he said, taking the rings from Harry's outstretched hand.

They exchanged wedding rings, and then _finally_ Ron could kiss her. He grabbed her quite passionately, cheers emitting from the crowd and the bridal party before them. Ron paid them little attention. It was just he and Hermione in that moment, and that was how he wanted it to be for the rest of his life.

Pulling away after what seemed like forever, Hermione whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ron replied just as quiet.

"Do you feel any different no we're married?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ron said. "I now know for sure that we're going to spend forever together. And I couldn't be more thrilled."

Hermione kissed him again. "I'm the happiest I've ever been."

…

The reception was a wonderful occasion for everyone, but particularly Ron and Hermione. They'd spent the night going from guest to guest, accepting congratulations and catching up with people they hadn't seen in awhile.

Ron even spoke to Lavender, which was nowhere near as awkward as he'd expected. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what he had expected from her, but it seemed their sixteen-year-old selves had matured greatly and the feeble relationship they'd found themselves in was no more on Lavender's mind than it was on Ron's. She congratulated them and then left with Seamus to join Dean with a huge smile on her face.

The afternoon quickly became night and that was when the celebrations really took off. A small dance floor was conjured in the centre of the garden with couples soon flocking to it to join together. Although he wasn't keen on dancing all that much, he wasn't going to pass up on his own wedding. Pulling on her hand, he led her to the centre of the dancefloor and she threw her arms around his neck.

"You know," he said, "last time we did this, I asked you to marry me."

"Well, unfortunately you can't do that again," Hermione said brightly.

"At least you said yes."

Hermione kissed him. "A good decision, I think."

As they swayed to the music, Ron couldn't help but once again admire just how stunning she looked tonight. He'd thought less about her wedding gown than he had about the bridesmaid dress she'd worn at Harry and Ginny's wedding, but he'd also had an increase of nerves leading up to his own wedding.

It was only in recent years he'd started to notice just how much she liked dressing up at times. She'd rarely done it at Hogwarts, save the Yule Ball, and he'd been in such complete denial about liking her back then that he'd tried to force that image from his mind shortly after. She always seemed more concerned about studying than anything else, but spending days and nights with her, he'd come to realise she enjoyed it.

"You look perfect," he told her quietly.

"Thank you," she replied. "You're not so bad yourself."

"So where do we go from here?" Ron asked. "What's next?"

"A well deserved honeymoon," Hermione said.

"And after that?"

"You never did show me that place you thought we could build a house."

Ron looked at her. "Are you serious?"

She smiled. "It's a nice idea, Ron. Why don't you take me there? After tonight?"

"Oh…" Truthfully, the idea of marrying Hermione had consumed him for the past year; he'd almost forgotten about the land he'd picked out in the hope of settling down there. It seemed unimportant given everything else that was happening to them.

"Unless you don't want to…"

"No. I want to. I just… thought you were happy where we were. You know, the Muggle roots and all."

"Just take me there, and I'll see what it's like. But if you love it as much as you say, then…"

"As long as I'm with you, Hermione, I don't really care where we end up. I mean, I've been looking at ways I could magically enchant our current yard to become a Quidditch pitch."

"A Quidditch Pitch?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow raised. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Er… I was, but obviously not anymore." Ron shrugged. "I tried."

"I like the yard we've got now. It's nice, it's quiet, and all the times we've sat out there enjoying the night sky together… it's nice."

"Could I enchant it so it appears only when I want it to?" Ron asked.

"Well, if this other place is as big as you say it is, we could have a yard like the one we've got _as well as_ a Quidditch pitch."

Ron grinned. "I really love you, you know?"

She returned his smile. "I know."

"So, tomorrow? We'll go look at it?"

Hermione nodded. "Tomorrow."

Ron kissed her. "I love you."

* * *

 _ **I tried to fit in a scene where they went to the place, but it just wasn't happening. I felt this chapter ended in a good place and anything additional would take away from it. But whether Hermione agrees will be answered in coming parts (not necessarily straight away, though).  
**_

 _ **So, we move on to part 4 next week! I had a lot of fun with part 4! Thank you to Emily for being my beta once more :D It is much appreciated. I also really love the reviews. They are lovely to wake up to every morning!**_

 _ **I've also decided to drop this to a T rating, because there really isn't anything M-rated, I'm realising haha.**_

 _ **Until next week everyone!**_


	16. Month Zero

**Part 4: Two Plus One Makes Three**

 **Chapter 16: Month Zero**

"Honestly, I'm not sure why Mum continues to make such a fuss over this." Ron stood by the fireplace, waiting for Hermione to be ready so they could head to the Burrow.

Molly had insisted that they go over for Ron's twenty-fifth birthday, and knowing Ron would protest to the occasion, she'd approached Hermione who of course had agreed.

"Because you're her son and she wishes to celebrate with you, Ronald," Hermione said briskly as she picked up the house keys despite not needing them.

Ron shrugged. "You're all I need to celebrate my birthday," he said. "Besides, twenty-five… I'll have plenty more birthdays. We can do it in a few years. When I'm thirty. All she really wants is more chances to bother us about when we're going to have kids."

"Well, if that's the case, all we do is tell her -"

"When we're ready. I know." Ron sighed. He was ready now.

Hermione offered a sympathetic smile. "It'll happen, Ron. When the time is right."

Ron nodded, but said nothing. How long until the time was right?

"Anyway," Hermione continued, moving on from the troubling topic, "You may think you have plenty of time left - which you do - but your parents are getting old now. They just want to spend as much time as possible with family until then. Did you realise that?"

Truthfully he hadn't, and nor did he want to. Disgruntled, but acknowledging that she had a point, he stepped into the fireplace and appeared moments later at the Burrow.

"Oh, happy birthday, dear!" Molly cooed before he'd even managed to remove the soot from his clothes. She embraced him in a tight hug, something Ron would never admit to appreciating as much as he did. Not after what Hermione had just reminded him of.

"Thanks, Mum," he said as Hermione also stepped out of the fireplace.

Molly beamed up at him, positively delighted to have them both there and then said, "Everyone is in the yard. Why don't you go through. We're just waiting on Bill, Fleur and the girls to arrive and we're all here."

"Did Charlie come for this?" Ron asked, surprised at the thought of his older brother showing up for his birthday.

"No, dear," Molly said. "He couldn't make it."

Ron nodded and followed Hermione into the kitchen and out through the back where, like his mother had said, everyone else was waiting.

George was in a seemingly meaningful conversation with his father, while Harry stood by a small campfire with Percy, who was holding his three-month old daughter, Molly to keep her warm. Ginny and Audrey sat on chairs, both watching affectionately as Percy and Harry played with Molly.

Their eyes would regularly drop to Ginny's own - now quite large - belly, no doubt sharing opinions on what it would be like when her own son was born.

Upon seeing them, Harry waved and beckoned them over. Everyone else turned their heads and smiled.

"Late to your own birthday." George shook his head and grinned. "Tut tut."

"Oh, shut up," Ron scowled.

"Happy birthday, Ron," Ginny said from her chair, though she couldn't really get up. Considering she still had two months of her pregnancy to go, she was quite large. Hermione seemed to think that perhaps she was having twins and didn't realise it, but Ron had to constantly remind her that if she was, the charm would have told her as such. It was an accurate spell that could tell whether you were having a boy or a girl, how many months pregnant you were _and_ the approximate due date. After all, over the past fourteen months he'd become quite accustomed to that charm and the accurate disappointment it could bring.

"It's just a big baby," he'd told her.

Bill and Fleur arrived ten minutes later, Victoire and Dominique immediately running for their favourite tree by the river to play whatever it was toddlers liked to play.

"Oi, you two!" Bill shouted as Dominique's face scrunched up, turning red as if she was about to cry. "Play nicely."

"Always, Daddy," Victoire said sweetly, making it obvious to Ron that she had little intention to do as he asked.

Bill seemed to realise this too, for he said, "I'm watching you," and took a seat beside Audrey. "Honestly, they're cuter when they're that age." He nodded to Molly. "Cherish it."

"Ron."

Ron drew his attention away from the two girls after a hard nudge in the ribs from Hermione. "Ow."

Hermione followed his gaze and smiled sadly before saying, "Your dad wished you a happy birthday."

"Oh, right." Ron turned to his father and nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

Molly soon came out from the house, three plates of food hovering in front of her. "So glad you could all make it. This family just keeps growing and growing each time we meet!" She smiled affectionately at Percy and Ginny and then sent a rather placid smile to Ron and Hermione, who avoided her gaze.

"This looks delicious, Molly," Hermione said, sitting on the other side of Ginny.

"All of Ron's favourites!" Molly exclaimed brightly. "Twenty-five is a big age."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Hardly a big age."

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione said. "Halfway to fifty…"

"Speak for yourself!" Ron exclaimed. "Who's older in this relationship?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"My God. If you're like this now, what are you going to be like at thirty?" Ginny said. "A mid-life crisis isn't supposed to happen for another twenty-five years."

Ron shot her a filthy look and had Victoire not come over at that exact moment, a few choice words might have been suitable.

"Daddy!" Victoire called, running over to Bill. "Daddy, Dommy won't play with me."

"Well, are you playing nicely?" Bill asked.

"Yes."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Are you _sure_?"

A look of guilt flashed across Victoire's face, before a beaming smile replaced it. "Yes."

Bill shook his head. "What's happened then, Vic?"

"She won't do what I tell her."

Amusement sprung to the expressions of all the adults there. Ron hid a grin, studying Victoire intently. She'd changed a lot over the last few years. Not only getting taller, but her speech had improved drastically, along with her comprehension of the English language. It hadn't been until Ron had pointed it out to his brother a while back had they looked into the language barrier aspect of it. Now, she heard a mix of both and was relatively fluent in both.

"Well," Bill began, hiding his amusement, "why does she have to do what you say?"

"Because I'm bigger," Victoire said simply.

"That doesn't mean you're the boss."

This reasoning seemed to confuse Victoire. She shook her head. "Daddy, tell Dommy to play with me!"

"If she doesn't want to, then she doesn't have to," Bill argued.

"Bill, go and sort eet out," Fleur said strictly.

Bill's eyes widened in exasperation and he got to his feet. "Alright. Now, tell me _exactly_ what happened…"

"I'm grateful we're having a boy," Ginny said, running her hand over her belly.

"Dear, boys can also be a handful," Molly said. "After all, your father and I are quite the expert at raising them."

"Yeah, well, Harry and I don't plan on having six kids let alone six boys," Ginny argued. "Though, I can't wait until he's born."

"The back pain got you?" Audrey asked with a smile.

"No, can use magic for that," Ginny said. "Just want to meet him. And be able to sleep on my back again."

"Have you found a name yet, dear?" Molly asked.

"Of course Mum. But like last time you asked, we're not telling you."

This got Molly into a rant about how names were important and perhaps they should share them. While Ginny argued back and Harry suddenly disappeared inside for the bathroom, Ron turned to Hermione who was staring intently at her hands.

He reached out for one of them, causing her to look up. There was too much baby talk happening for either of their liking, but it had been the case for a while now. Molly was right when she said the family grew every time they had a gathering. The last big one had been Christmas and Audrey had been only weeks away from giving birth to the younger Molly. This time, Ginny was two months away from having her first child. Bill had already managed two. George… well George's love life was currently complicated according to him and Ron thought it'd be more likely Harry would lose his status as the saviour of the wizarding world before Charlie got married or had any kids.

That meant it left Ron and Hermione for them to pester about the topic, and pester they did. Ron had no doubt by the end of the night his mother would outright ask him when he and Hermione were going to take that step. _When we're ready_ was not working on her, though, for she seemed to think at their ages it was far too old to be childless.

Or she simply didn't believe them. Either way, Ron was not yet comfortable in revealing to her - or anyone else for that matter - just how hard it was for them. They were ready. They'd been ready for over a year now and had nothing to show for it.

Ginny and Harry were the only ones who were aware of the situation, and Ginny had endlessly told their mother to shut up and stop asking them, but it was usually to no avail. She was adamant all of her children were going to have their own children eventually and struggled to let the idea drop.

"For Merlin's sake, Mum!" George growled, distracting Ron and Hermione from their silent thoughts. "Let her be. You'll find out eventually. Let them have something to themselves. We all know as soon as the kid's born, you'll be mothering him as if he were your own. At least let them decide on his name."

"Thank you, George," Ginny said, nodding to her brother.

"I'm just excited," Molly huffed. "Our first boy, which is so unusual, considering Ginny is our only girl."

"Genetics are a strange thing," Ginny said.

"Very strange," Ron agreed.

To Ron's relief, the conversation moved onto other topics. Ones that involved their work and idle chat. George - with a cheeky grin - asked Ron what his plans were for later in the evening and earnt a whack on his arm from Molly for his effort.

"Oh, come on!" he complained, rubbing his arm. "They're a happily married couple." He winked at Ron who flushed red. It wasn't a conversation he was willing to have with his brother, particularly given the circumstances.

Molly had cooked a lovely roast dinner for all of them to enjoy. As the night wore on, the chill in the air got worse, sparking everyone to cast warming charms over themselves and layer up. With the family growing as it was, there was simply no more room inside for them to eat together anymore. Not even magic could fix that.

After dinner and dessert (which was a chocolate pudding) they did find their way inside. Audrey and Percy left shortly after as Molly had become unsettled and was screaming her lungs out. Victoire clung wearily to Bill's hand as she stumbled inside, while Dominique had not even made it that far before she'd fallen asleep in Fleur's arms.

Ron himself was feeling rather warm and comfortable. He collapsed into an armchair with a groan.

"Oh, come off it!" Ginny laughed. "You're not that old!"

"Ha ha." Ron scowled.

Ginny grinned at him and then moved over on the couch so Harry could sit beside her. Hermione came in with Molly beside her, and from the look on Hermione's face, she was in no mood to hear what Molly had to say.

"Of course I understand that, Hermione," Molly said as they joined the rest of the family in the living room. "But, I'd also hate for the two of you to reach an age where it's not as easy for you to have children anymore."

"Mum…" Ron said, standing up. He went to Hermione. "Lay off it, would you?"

"I'm only saying, dear," Molly said innocently. "It's a lot easier at this age than it will be in ten years time. It's just something to think about."

"They're not stupid, Mum!" Ginny accused. "Ron's right. Lay off it. You've got three grandchildren and a fourth on the way."

"I know that," Molly said, surprised by Ginny's outburst. "I'm just -"

"We're perfectly aware of the situation, thank you," Hermione said briskly.

"Well, that's good." Molly nodded. "I'd just like to see the two of you happy."

"Children don't do that for everyone," Ginny said. "Leave them alone."

"Of course they do," Molly replied as if she were confused by Ginny's words. "I've not met a -"

"Ron, no!" Hermione, Ginny and Harry all said it at the same time as Ron grabbed his mother's arm. She'd not even noticed the few tears in Hermione's eyes as she'd prattled on about her feelings on this matter.

Furious that her words had made Hermione cry, Ron dragged his mother to the bottom of the stairs, away from the living room.

"Ron, what on Earth -"

"Listen to me, Mum!" he said sternly. "Hermione and I are fed up with your ridiculous lectures about us having children. We don't need you constantly reminding us when we have enough of those reminders at home."

"Ron, I have no idea -"

"No, because it's _our_ business!" Ron hissed. "Our business and no one else's. But for the sake of it, I'll tell you. Fourteen months now we've tried. No, not because you are bothering us, but because we wanted to. And you know what that's brought us? Only fourteen months of disappointment."

Molly opened her mouth, but Ron ploughed on.

"We don't know why - maybe it's me, maybe it's Hermione, maybe it's both of us. I don't know, but when we have these problems, we don't need your constant reminders here that we are potentially incapable of having children."

"Ron -"

"Let me finish. It's hard, and it's even harder for us when we have to constantly listen to your damn lectures of how it gets harder and harder the older we get. It's already hard… Hermione was pregnant one time. Did you know that? About six months ago, she was. And she was for two weeks, and then she wasn't. Apparently it happens often. Most people don't even realise, but we knew.

"And that's when it got really difficult for both of us. I watched Hermione, my wife, go from someone who wasn't even sure she wanted children to this person who for two weeks was excited that it had finally happened. She was devastated afterwards and I think she blames herself. It's just been pressure after pressure after pressure.

"Sure, Percy and Ginny and everyone else can have kids like that. We're happy for them. What we don't need is you constantly telling us just when the right time is. If all had gone to plan, we'd probably have a kid now. But it hasn't and we're dealing with it. Alone."

Molly stared up at Ron with tears glistening in her eyes. "Ron, I had no idea."

"You weren't supposed to," Ron sighed. "No one was. It was something we were dealing with. In this family there's a new kid every five minutes. That in itself is a lot of pressure. But I'm not going to let you berate Hermione over something that isn't her fault. I'm fairly certain she's doing that enough herself, because I was unaware of the difficulties and was very insistent at the beginning. Just stop, Mum. Please, just stop. We'll tell you when and if it happens."

For a moment, it seemed as if Molly was lost for words. Her mouth opened and closed and then opened again. Eventually, she nodded. "Of course, dear. And I'm terribly sorry if I've caused you or Hermione any additional stress. It was never my intention. I just wanted you to be happy."

"I know, Mum," Ron said. "It's just… hard. I really wanted this…" He looked at the ground and shrugged. "I never knew it could be so difficult."

"Well, I have no doubt that one day it will happen for the two of you," Molly said, smiling at him. "And when it does, your little baby will be very lucky to have the two of you as their parents." She wrapped her arms around Ron, holding him affectionately. Ron let her.

"... it's really bothering him. I can tell. I don't know what's wrong, but -" Hermione cut off abruptly at the return of Ron and his mother. She stood from where she sat between Harry and Ginny, each with a comforting arm around her, and looked at Ron.

Ron said nothing, gave no sign to her. Nor did Molly. She looked at Hermione with a look resembling both guilt and pity and then said, "I've got some snacks."

There was a mumble of indifference amongst the remainder of the family, Bill and Fleur returning from putting their girls to bed. Molly smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Did you tell her?" Hermione asked the moment she was gone.

"I had no choice," Ron said. "She understands now, though. She felt really bad."

"I just wish we didn't have to," Hermione sighed.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Hermione," Ginny said. "Though, we're probably not the best family to be around during that time," she added with half a smile. "Sorry if we've been rubbing it in."

"Don't apologise," Hermione said firmly. "You shouldn't feel bad or let your happiness go unnoticed. We don't want that."

"Yeah, but talking about it every five seconds is probably not what you want to hear either," Harry said.

"It's fine," Hermione assured them. "It's not that. It's more the…"

"Constant questions," Ron finished. "The pressure."

"At least it's out now," Ginny said. "And Mum will get off your backs about it, too. Hopefully."

Hermione offered half a shrug and returned to her seat on the couch. "It's okay. Most of the time it's not a problem. I hardly think about it. But when… well, when we come here, mostly, we're reminded very much that we're the odd ones out."

"Oh, I don't know. At least you two are married." George shrugged. "I'm still being asked when I'm getting married. I don't even have a girl yet. Well, not really."

With that comment, all eyes turned on George and a million questions flew at him about what he meant by that statement. Ron smiled at his brother, understanding that it'd had the effect George had hoped for - to move the topic away from him and Hermione and onto something less serious.

For the rest of the night, nobody brought up the topic again, and delicately talked about children. Ron spotted his mother throwing he and Hermione sympathetic looks every so often, but apart from that she seemed to have understood that it was best to leave well enough alone.

…

"Did you have a good birthday?" Hermione asked once they returned home that evening. It was nearing eleven when she approached him in their room as he was getting ready to go to bed.

"Of course," Ron said with a smile as she joined him on the bed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"No reason," Hermione answered, though her tone clearly told another story.

"I'm okay," he assured her. "I don't regret having a go at Mum. I feel relieved actually. I think I needed to -"

"Tell someone?" Hermione offered.

Ron nodded. "It doesn't stop it from sucking, though."

"Ron… I've been thinking for a while, and tonight really just confirmed that." She adjusted herself on the bed to face him. "This is too much pressure on us, and we're both fairly miserable about the whole thing."

"Fourteen months can do that to you," Ron said. He smiled at her.

She could only watch him, her expression softening. "I know how much you want this."

"Not at the cost of your happiness," he said, knowing where she was going with this. He hated to admit it, but he guessed his mind had been travelling along the same path.

" _Our_ happiness," she reminded him. "I'm just so sick of the disappointment every month. Not only for myself, but for you, too. I see it on your face every time I perform the charm and all we get is a plain white string of nothing. I want this just as bad as you do. Ever since that one time where for two weeks, we thought…" She shook her head. "It was then I realised how much I wanted this. But, I'm just so -"

"Exhausted?" Ron said. "I get it."

"It's such a chore now. It feels like we're going through the motions, but we're no longer expecting anything to happen. We're only hopeful now, and I hate it. Having a baby shouldn't be this hard. The fact that it is… it tells me we shouldn't be putting this much pressure on ourselves. I mean, when was the last time we were actually _together_ without there being another reason behind it?"

"Months," Ron answered instantly. "It's not fun anymore, is it?"

Hermione shook her head, looking obviously guilty about what she was saying.

"Hey." He moved closer to her, taking her into his arms. "It's okay." He kissed her hair. "So, you want us to stop trying? Give it a while?"

"I don't want us to stop, I just want us to take the pressure off ourselves. I want to take away the expectations that it'll happen every time we try, so we're not disappointed anymore." She knelt up on the bed and cupped his face, kissing him with force. Ron pulled away in surprise. "Why can't we just be together without the expectation? Like you just said, it's been months. Probably fourteen to be precise." She kissed him again with even more force.

Ron pulled away again, grinning. "What are you suggesting?" he asked, amused.

"That I'm over _expecting_ something to happen every time we try. I'm over being hopeful and being constantly let down. I still want this, but it's making us unhappy."

"So, you want to actually sleep with me without wanting a baby?" Ron asked.

"I'm not casting any preventative charms still." She kissed him, forcing him onto his back. "But, I'm not going to be checking in two days time to see if I'm pregnant." This time, Ron returned her kiss. "I'll let my body tell me naturally."

Ron smiled up at her, running his hands up and down her back. "I love you, you know," he said.

She returned his smile. "So, we're not going to stress anymore?"

Ron shook his head.

"No hoping, no checking?"

"I actually want to have fun with you again," Ron told her. "You know… when the mood takes us. Not when the timing is right."

"Is the mood taking you now?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded enthusiastically as she pressed her lips to his.

"Good," she murmured against him, "because right now, the mood and the timing are agreeing."

"Don't get our hopes up," Ron reminded her, but Hermione gave no response, choosing only to kiss him. Ron didn't argue.

* * *

 _ **Woop, baby section! I would like to also make a disclaimer that I have no kids, nor have I ever been pregnant, so anything included in this section is based off research. I do not claim to know everything and acknowledge that in some instances my facts may be mixed up. I have done research into particular things to make it as accurate as possible.  
**_

 _ **Thank you to Emily for beta-ing again! Very much appreciated :) And thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and favourites and follows! *hugs all round***_


	17. Month Three

**Part 4: Two Plus One Makes Three**

 **Chapter 17: Month Three**

It was a quiet day in the office for Ron and Harry. Nothing seemed amiss and over all, it was a rather relaxing day. Apart from the mountain of paperwork the pair were purposely avoiding, they had a lot of free time.

Ron watched the clock tick by slowly, waiting for one o'clock to hit.

"Why don't we just take an early lunch?" Harry suggested, following Ron's gaze.

"I said I'd meet Hermione," Ron said, shaking his head. "First lunch together in who knows how long." He cast a small ball of fire in front of him, watching it rise to the roof and fall back again.

"Right," Harry said. "Well, maybe she can get an early lunch too?"

Ron snorted. "You know what she's like. She'd be more likely to miss her whole lunch than come early. She's a work-a-holic, that's what she is. Lately, she's been bringing mountains of paperwork home too. It's ridiculous. Malfoy thinks someone like her shouldn't even have a right to a wand, yet he sends her home with all the work."

"Are you sure he's the one sending her home with it?" Harry smirked. "I mean, as you said, she enjoys working."

Ron shrugged, watching the ball of fire move up and down.

"Well, why don't we take an early and longer lunch?" Harry suggested, standing up from his desk. "After all, we're the bosses right now. Who can stop us?"

Ron grinned and nodded. "I like the way you think, mate." He too got to his feet and, with a wave to Dean to say they were leaving, they headed for the Ministry cafeteria. "So, how's James going?" he asked, noticing Harry yawning. "Keeping you up at night?"

"He's got some lungs on him, that's for sure," Harry said, yawning again. "Honestly, it wouldn't be so bad if we didn't have that three o'clock alarm every single night. It's always around then, and…" He yawned for a third time. "I mean, I love him dearly, but a little more sleep would be handy.

Ron laughed at his friend's misfortune. "See, that's one thing I don't crave. The lack of sleep that comes with having a baby."

"Are you and Hermione still pretending not to try?" Harry teased.

"Hey, it's working wonders!" Ron beamed. "The pressure's off us now, and it just makes us feel better about everything. There's no waiting and hoping anymore. Hermione said she'll let her body tell her when, so I'm just going with that. But…"

"You still want a baby?" Harry guessed.

"Yeah, I do. I don't think it's really something either of us can get out of our minds, you know? Not really."

They made it to the lifts for the cafeteria, hopping on with various other Ministry members. Percy happened to be on at the same time and he waved.

"Where are you two off to?" he asked.

"Lunch," Harry told him.

Percy nodded. "Exactly where I'm heading myself. Why don't we all join together?"

"I can't. I'm meeting Hermione," Ron said. As much as he'd come to tolerate his older brother over the past few years, sharing lunch with Percy was still not high on his priority list.

"She can come too," Percy said, missing Ron's hint. "It'll be nice to finally catch up. After all, we haven't really seen you since James was born, Harry."

Harry, who also seemed as if he would rather sweep the courtrooms than spend his lunch with Percy, nodded reluctantly, shooting Ron an apologetic look.

Ron shrugged. "I think Hermione and I were going to try Muggle London for lunch," he said.

"Oh, what a shame," Percy sighed.

"Yeah, sorry," Ron answered with a side grin to Harry. "Guess it'll just be the two of you."

Harry kicked Ron's shin with great subtlety that Percy didn't even notice. As they disembarked from the lift and made their way down the corridor, he continued to prattle on about how busy he'd been lately.

Once they reached the cafeteria, Ron was pleased to see it was rather empty. A few people lingered over cold coffee, but it was essentially deserted. They took up a table near the corner and that was when Ron spotted it.

"Oh, don't tell me she's changed her mind," Ron growled, nodding in the direction of Draco Malfoy. He sat alone, first not seeing the others. When he did spot them, he averted their gaze.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked when Ron turned for him.

"To find out where my wife is," Ron hissed. He marched over to Malfoy, pleased to see that he seemed uncomfortable by the looming confrontation. "Where is she, Malfoy?" he demanded.

The discomfort didn't last long. Malfoy's eyes narrowed and in his drawling voice he said, "I assume you mean your wife, Weasley, but if you speak to me in that tone, I'm hardly inclined -"

Ron felt Harry's hands on him as he lunged for Malfoy. He didn't know why, but it just irritated him. It had happened before. Malfoy seemed to know the days Hermione had plans with Ron and seemed to take pleasure in disrupting them. At least, in Ron's eyes that's what happened. According to Hermione she definitely did not discuss any form of her private life with Draco.

Draco smirked, looking between Ron, Harry and Percy. "Quiet day, is it?"

"We were supposed to meet here!" Ron accused.

Malfoy turned his gaze back on Ron, amused. "She went home."

"What?" Ron straightened. "You're lying." Hermione never went home.

"I'm not, Weasley. I assumed she would have told her dear husband, but…" He shrugged. "Not my fault the two of you don't communicate."

Ron had to resist the urge to draw his wand. "Where is she?" he demanded.

Malfoy sighed. "I told you, Weasley. She went home. I'd offer to tell you where that is, but believe it or not, I don't actually know. She was no use to me anyway. How am I supposed to work with someone who has their head down a toilet all morning?"

"She's sick?" Ron asked, taken aback.

"Apparently so."

Concern filled Ron. Hermione hardly ever got sick, and on the odd occasion that she did, she'd either push through or go to the Ministry hospital for a Potion. She never went home.

He shook his head. "She'd just get a Potion. Where is she?"

"She tried the damn potion," Malfoy said, now becoming irritated and again uncomfortable that three people he didn't like we're hovering over him, discussing the whereabouts of a fourth person he didn't like. "But you can't be that thick can you, Weasley? No doubt she realised it as soon as it didn't work."

"Realised what?" Ron insisted.

Now, Malfoy looked surprised more than anything else. He laughed. "An anti-nausea potion works on everything but one condition."

When Ron didn't say anything, Malfoy looked positively delighted. "Oh, you really are as stupid as you look."

Ron reached for his wand, stopped only by Harry. "Mate," he warned.

"Potter's worked it out." Malfoy laughed.

"Ron," Harry hissed in his ear. "The only condition that can't cure is… pregnancy."

Ron paled as Malfoy smirked.

"How lovely," Malfoy drawled. "More of your spawn running around. Charming." He stood and looked Ron square in the eye. "I'd offer my congratulations, but…"

Ron said nothing as Malfoy walked past, still laughing. Harry let go.

Still pale, Ron turned to Harry. "He's lying, right?"

Harry shrugged.

"He's got to be. Somehow he's found out we've been…" He stared after Malfoy.

"I hardly doubt that's something Hermione would tell him," Harry said. "They don't sit in the courtrooms and gossip over tea."

"But, she… do you think she's…?" He stared at Harry wide-eyed, who shrugged.

"Isn't this what you want?" Harry asked.

"But -"

"Go home and see her," Harry encouraged. "It's quiet. We won't miss you for a few hours. If she is, go and find out."

Ron was in too much shock to move. He stood in the middle of the cafeteria looking between Harry, Percy and where Malfoy had disappeared from. If Hermione _was_ pregnant - finally - the last thing he'd wanted was to find that out from Malfoy.

"Go," Harry said with an encouraging nod. "If Kingsley asks, I'll tell him you were in no frame of mind to work."

Ron returned the nod and left, walking quickly back through the corridor and to the lift. Was Hermione really pregnant? Could she be? They'd only agreed to stop officially trying three months ago. After fourteen months of waiting with no result, it surely wasn't possible for it to have happened so quickly without putting in the effort.

Well, when he said effort, it was more not consciously thinking about what might come from it.

He felt dazed. Surely… _surely_ Malfoy was having him on. But how could Malfoy know? There was no way in the world Hermione would have told him they were hoping to have a baby. She would have shared all the detailed descriptions of _how_ with Molly before she mentioned anything to Draco Malfoy.

Part of him wanted to go down to the courtrooms and see if Hermione was there, but a much larger part of him hoped to find Hermione at home as Malfoy had said. Not because he wished her to be sick, but… _I want a baby_.

With a determined nod, he boarded the lift that would take him to the Floos and home. He'd find out one way or another, even if it wasn't what he was hoping for.

…

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermione's head appeared from behind the couch. Ron couldn't help but note she did appear slightly under the weather. She was pale and a little bit clammy. She'd obviously been dozing when he arrived home.

"I…" Ron stared at her. "You're sick."

She smiled. "I just wasn't feeling too well today. I thought it best if I -"

"Are you pregnant, Hermione?" He needed to know now.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and she stared up at him from the couch as if contemplating what to say. Eventually, her shoulders sunk and she said, "It was supposed to be a surprise, but -"

"So you are?" Ron asked. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. Had it finally happened? He didn't want to get his hopes up after the last time, but he had been waiting so long. He'd seen how happy children had made Bill, Percy, Ginny and Harry. He wanted to feel that.

Hermione smiled, standing up from the couch. She had her hair pulled back and really didn't look all that well. Ron had never seen her like that before. "Come with me." She offered her hand and he took it, being led to the stairs. "I was going to tell you tonight, but considering you've worked it out for yourself…" She took him to their bedroom where her wand sat. "Sit down," she instructed, patting a patch of bed beside her.

Ron did so without speaking. He stared at her, not sure what exactly she was planning on doing.

"Watch this," she said, and she muttered the words he'd heard plenty of times over the last year and a half. But this time, rather than the bleak white ribbon that usually came from her wand, eleven short, pink ribbons shot out.

Ron stared at them as they settled into her lap.

Hermione smiled. "Are you okay?" she asked.

For a moment, Ron didn't say anything. He continued to watch the strips of pink as they sat unmoving on her legs. Then, he looked into her eyes. "I love you," was all he could say.

Hermione laughed. "Ron, we're going to have a baby," she said. "We've made it to three months now."

"But that means -"

"That same night we agreed to stop pressuring ourselves is when it happened." Hermione nodded.

Ron picked up the ribbons from her lap and stared at them. He'd been excited and hopeful on his way here, but now that it was actually happening, he wasn't sure what to say. He'd become so used to the let down the charm brought, he'd not really expected anything but white. "It's pink," he said. "That means -"

"It's a girl," Hermione said with a nod. "We're having a little girl."

Ron returned his eyes back to her. Despite her pale face, she looked happy. "You're not allowed to do anything for the next six months," he told her and she smiled.

"I plan to get an actual potion from the hospital tomorrow," she said. "One that is meant to help. Ron, how did you know?"

"Malfoy…" Ron muttered.

Hermione appeared surprised at this.

"He… he knew after you took the other potion and you were still sick. Thought it was delightful you went home, the pr- er… he wasn't impressed, really."

Hermione smiled at him. "It's quite funny that of all the people you found out from… it was _Draco Malfoy_."

Ron scowled and then studied her. She didn't look pregnant. She just looked rather unwell. He remembered Ginny had been like that too, early on. "How big is our baby?" he asked after a moment.

"Oh. I can show you." She waved her wand and a book appeared in her lap. It was quite large and very new and had a picture of… well, it didn't look quite like a baby to Ron. At least not what his nieces or nephew had looked like after they'd been born.

"You bought a book, of course," he said.

"Today." Hermione nodded. "I went to London. I wanted to resist buying anything until it happened, but…" She flicked through the pages and turned to one that said _11 weeks_ and passed it to him.

Ron scanned the text, his eyes widening once he found what he was looking for. "An _inch?_ That's so _small_."

"It is," Hermione agreed. "And look." She pointed to a paragraph. "I only started feeling sick today, but it says it should be ending by this stage, so hopefully it only lasts a few days."

"That's what the - _she_ \- really looks like?" Ron asked, running his hand over the image of… again, he couldn't really call it a baby.

"Yes," Hermione said. "That's her right now. The size of a fig."

Ron flicked to the next page to see _12 weeks_. "And next week she'll have… hey, by next week she'll start using her muscles!"

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Hermione said.

"And by week thirteen she won't have such a big head either." Ron flicked back to the eleventh week. "It's huge!"

Hermione laughed and then looked at Ron with an expression of great affection. "It's still so early. But it's longer than two weeks, and apart from feeling a bit unwell, everything feels okay." She took his hands. "I have a good feeling about this time. I really do."

Ron kissed her. "Me too. We're finally going to have a baby! _Us_! A _girl_!"

"Yes, a girl," Hermione said.

"This is the best news I've heard in… forever!" Ron wanted to pick her up and spin her around, but was also worried about touching her in case he ruined everything they'd worked so hard for. But he just felt so incredibly happy right now and wanted to tell the world. It had been a year and a half of seeing and hearing nothing. Almost eighteen months of trying for a baby had made him so desperate for one. Ten years ago, he'd have laughed at himself if someone told him this would become his goal, but… "Is there anything I can do?"

Hermione shook her head, her smile widening. "Go back to work, Ron. I'll be fine."

"Oh." He'd forgotten about work. That hardly seemed important now. Nothing else mattered.

"I'm going to be fine," Hermione promised. "I'm feeling a bit better, so I'll cook dinner and -"

"Like hell you will!" Ron said seriously. "No. I'll do it when I get home." He pointed to the picture at _11 weeks_. "You've got to look after our _daughter_."

"Ron, I am perfectly fine to -"

"No," Ron said firmly. "Not until you're out of the danger period. That's fourteen weeks."

"How do you even know that?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Ginny told me," Ron said. "I'm not risking it, Hermione. Not after eighteen months of nothing. For the next three weeks, I'm doing everything for you."

"I'm going back to work, Ron."

"No -"

"I am."

"Hermione…"

"We've got six more months of this. I can work. I can cook. I can do everything I could yesterday when I was _still_ pregnant."

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but sighed in defeat. "Just… I want… I don't want anything to go wrong." He looked at the picture in the book. "I think… I think she's perfect already."

Hermione smiled. "I'll look after her," she promised. "With my life."

Ron nodded. "Can you feel her?"

"Not yet."

"Oh." He flicked through the book. "That should happen from as early as sixteen weeks. All the way up to twenty-five."

Hermione laughed. "You're going to know more than I do," she teased.

"I'm excited."

Silence fell between them for a moment. They both looked at each other. Then, Hermione said, "Go back to work. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright… but let me know if you need anything at all. I'll be right back."

"I'll be fine," Hermione said, kissing him. "I love you." She all but forced him back to the fireplace.

…

Ron returned to the Auror office in a bit of a daze. In the five minutes it took to get from his place to the office, he'd managed to play many things over in his mind. He'd been so _happy_ about Hermione finally being pregnant that nothing else had gone through his mind until he started walking back.

A _baby_. _His_ baby. Despite everything, that was a very frightening prospect. After the baby was born, she'd depend on him for everything to keep her alive. She'd need to be held, fed, bathed… loved. His heart leapt at the thought. _Loved_. He could do that, couldn't he?

"So…?"

Harry leaned back in his chair when Ron entered, looking at Ron expectantly.

Ron turned to his best friend, at first wondering what Harry was waiting for. "Oh…" He glanced at Dean, who sat beside Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It's… we're having a girl," Ron answered slowly. "A _girl._ A _daughter_." He looked at Harry.

"I didn't even realise Hermione was pregnant," Dean said. "Congratulations."

"Neither did Ron until a few minutes ago," Harry said, grinning.

"Neither did Hermione," Ron added. "Eleven weeks. The baby's a bit bigger than an inch right now."

"I'm happy for you," Harry said, smiling. "It's… I'm just pleased it's finally happened."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to get too excited yet," Ron said, though he knew he was well past that from the moment he saw the pink ribbons from Hermione's wand. "I mean, anything can happen, I guess. And considering it's happened before…" He'd felt sad when they'd lost the last baby, even though it had only been after two weeks and as Hermione had said, was still a lot of cells at that stage. Technically, if it wasn't for magic, she'd said it would have been impossible for Muggle technology to tell. But he supposed after a lot of waiting, they'd gotten their hopes up far too early.

"But eleven weeks is good, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. But it makes it all that more real knowing it's a girl, doesn't it?" Ron asked. "And if something were to happen now…"

Harry rubbed Ron's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure it won't. Though, surely Hermione would have known long before now?"

Ron shrugged. "She was probably too afraid to check. She's going to work, you know?"

Harry laughed. "She's allowed to work. She's only in the courtrooms. Nothing too strenuous."

"Yeah, I know." Ron sighed. "I just don't want to have to go through it all again if it doesn't work out."

"It won't," Harry assured him. "Eleven weeks… that's about three months. So, six months to go. It'll go by so fast."

Ron nodded but said nothing. He was looking forward to the next few months, but he knew that every little sign of something being wrong would bother him. Not just because he wanted this baby so desperately, but because he didn't want anything to happen to Hermione either.

"Hey," Harry said, "things like this generally work out for the better. Bodies are designed to handle it. I understand your concern, but just think of all the good things that will come from this. The wonderful, beautiful daughter the two of you will have."

Ron looked up and smiled. "Yeah," he said. "She will be beautiful, won't she?"

"Of course."

Ron's smile grew. "I'm going to be a dad."

…

That evening, Ron returned home feeling much more relaxed. Despite his fears that something would still go wrong, he decided there was no point in letting it bother him. Harry was right. He had to think about and look at the positives in what had happened. Having a baby was a common and natural thing. His mother had managed it seven times, Hermione's mother had managed it, Harry's… everyone he knew had managed to have a healthy baby. That meant he and Hermione could do it, too.

"Ron, what's this?" Hermione looked up from her book, watching as Ron Vanished the soot from the bunch of flowers.

"Just something I hope makes you feel better." He kissed her and passed her the flowers. "After all, in the coming months, you'll have to do a lot more than I will."

Hermione took the flowers gratefully. "You don't have to -"

"I want to be here for you, Hermione," Ron interrupted. "I want to do anything I can to help you. After all, it's my baby too, and I'm the one who really wanted us to do this."

Hermione smiled up at him and then nodded. "Thank you," she said.

"All I want is you and our daughter to be healthy," Ron continued. "When she's born, I want her to be happy and… loved. I want to love her."

"I think you do already," Hermione said with affection.

Ron came to sit beside her on the couch. "I just really, really want her. I'm ready for this and I want her to be okay. I'm sorry if I sometimes get protective of you, but now that I know about her, I can't -"

"It's okay," Hermione said, resting a hand on his knee. "I understand. I do. And as I said before, she'll be safe with me. I promise."

"What about you, though?" Ron asked. "Who'll look after you?"

"I'll be okay as well," she assured him. "Having a baby doesn't mean I'm suddenly useless. I've been reading…" She picked up the book. "I can basically do everything I was doing before and provided the pregnancy is normal, I can do anything I usually do… mostly. A lot of the time, women only stop because it becomes too difficult to move, not for health purposes."

"Alright," Ron said, nodding. "I get it now. We can do this, right?"

"Of course," Hermione laughed. "You've known for a few hours and already you're committed."

"And you've known for…" Ron prompted.

Hermione smiled. "Only a few hours more than you. Suspected? A while now. I was too afraid to check, though."

"I can't believe that in a few months time we'll finally have a baby!" Ron said and he placed his hand on her tummy. "Wherever she is in there, she should know how happy I am to have her."

"I'm sure she'll work that out over next fifty years or so," Hermione replied, placing her own hand over his. She looked at him and blinked away tears. "We'll just be the best parents we can be. That'll be enough."

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you liked it! I am very bleary-eyed right now after a few hectic weeks at work. But I managed to post this haha.  
**_

 _ **Thank you Emily for beta-ing once again! Your catches are also amazing in my poor phone-typing skills and weird auto-corrects. Thank you also for the lovely reviews. I was pleased to see you all enjoyed chapter 16! It makes me feel more confident about the following chapters in this part :)**_


	18. Month Six

**Part 4: Two Plus One Makes Three**

 **Chapter 18: Month Six**

"It says here," Ron began, turning the book around to show Hermione, "that the baby should be kicking a lot now. Is she?"

"Ron, you've felt it plenty of times before," Hermione said, almost amused.

"But I don't know how often," Ron answered seriously. "Look, it says you should be counting how many -"

"Ron, I know it's hard to believe considering you haven't let it go, but I've read the book. I know what should be happening, and it is. She moves around all the time, to the point of keeping me up at night a lot of the time."

Ron brought the book back and read the page again. He smiled. "Only eleven weeks left!"

"And we still have so much to do," Hermione said. "Such as choosing a name."

Naming their daughter had turned out to be harder than either of them anticipated. Both had gone in expecting they'd be able to choose rather quickly, but it turned out the pair of them had very different ideas on what to name their baby girl.

Hermione seemed to prefer the more traditional, more gentle Muggle names that popped up in places. Ron, however, liked things a little more 'obscure' as Hermione had called it. He didn't think they were that bad, but it seemed neither of them particularly liked the other's choices.

"I told you. I liked Esmerelda."

"It's just so…" Hermione seemed to be a searching for the right word. "I just…"

"Don't like it. Yeah, I know." Ron sighed.

"You still don't like Charlotte?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Ron groaned.

"Well, we'll find the right one eventually," Hermione said. "We've still got… eleven weeks?"

Ron nodded, though he knew she was teasing him. She was well aware of how the pregnancy was going and how long they had left to wait. Three months seemed so far away, though. He wanted to meet his daughter now.

"Well, we'll find the perfect name eventually," Hermione said. She set aside the pile of parchment she'd been working on and looked at him. "I've been thinking. I'll probably stop work with about five weeks to go. That's about a month before Christmas anyway, so we can spend the holidays together and then prepare."

Ron grimaced, but nodded. As paranoid has he was about something going wrong, he knew that telling Hermione as such would do him no good. She would insist on working no matter what he said, but it was no longer the work that bothered him. Their daughter was growing and developing at the perfect rate. Hermione was doing all the right things like she had promised. It was Malfoy that worried him. He'd made plenty of snide remarks about Hermione's pregnancy over the past months, despite knowing full well that his own child was due six weeks before theirs. Apparently another Malfoy was acceptable, but another Weasley caused great disdain. Although Hermione thought he was being ridiculous, Ron still worried that Malfoy would do something.

"And what are words going to do?" Hermione asked when he'd expressed his concern to her. "I can handle his snide remarks. I've been doing it for years."

On top of all of that, their baby was due right around Christmas time. They'd been to three Healers and one Muggle doctor, and all had told them the same thing. Although the official due date was December twenty-nine, they should expect their daughter to arrive any time between Christmas Eve and then.

Ron quite liked the idea of his daughter being born on Christmas Day, though Hermione was less enthused by the idea.

"She'll be forgotten about every year if that's the case."

Still, it would be the perfect gift if they had her for the holiday period.

"And I'll probably go back after three months," Hermione continued, watching Ron closely.

"Alright," Ron said, nodding.

"You're okay with that?" Hermione asked, sounding surprised by his acceptance.

"Would it make a difference if I wasn't?" Ron asked, smiling at her.

She returned it. "I suppose not."

"Anyway, three months is okay. Mum or your parents or Dad or anyone really could look after her."

"Well, actually," Hermione began, "I was thinking maybe you and I could develop a system."

"A system?" Ron asked.

"Rearrange our days off so one of us could be home with her during the week."

"How do you suggest that, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It don't know yet," Hermione said. "It was just a thought if it's possible. That's all." She smiled again. "But we have a while to work that out, anyway."

Ron looked back at the book in his lap. "Is she kicking now?"

"No. I think she's sleeping," Hermione answered. "That's pretty standard. It'll be when _I'm_ trying to sleep that she's active."

Ron nodded and then looked back at her. "I like it when she kicks." It was one of his favourite moments. He still remembered the first time he'd been there for it. It had been about six weeks ago now and they'd been eating dinner when she'd beckoned him over to her. Then it had been faint, but over the next few weeks they'd become stronger and more frequent and he liked feeling it. It meant she was okay.

"I know," Hermione said. "Me too."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"We'll be alright parents, won't we?"

"Of course," Hermione said, frowning slightly at the question.

"I mean, _I'll_ be alright, won't I?"

"Ron -"

"I worry sometimes. I can't help it. I just want to be a really good dad." It wasn't a concern that had occurred until a few weeks ago. Perhaps around the same time he'd begun feeling the baby kick. That made it all real, and knowing that she was going to be born soon frightened him slightly. He knew nothing about how to parent, and although Harry seemed to be doing an alright job at it, sometimes Ron lost sleep over what it would be like once their daughter was born.

"Ron, I think you're going to be a really loving father," Hermione told him.

"But, will I be a _good_ one?"

"I think so."

There was silence for a moment.

"Ron, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Ron shook his head and smiled at her. "I just can't help but worry sometimes that it's all exciting while we're waiting, but when she is actually born, what if… what if…"

"What if, what?" Hermione pressed.

"Well, what if I feel nothing for my own daughter?"

This seemed to take Hermione by surprise. For a long while she stared at him as if searching for the right words. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she seemed to decide on the right words. "Are you really asking this?"

"I don't know how I'll feel when she's born," Ron said.

"Neither do I," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, but you feel her all the time," Ron said. "All I get is a book and the occasional moment of feeling her kicking. It's different for me."

"And every man in existence," Hermione added. "You're not alone, Ron. If you asked Harry or Bill or Percy, you'd probably find that they felt some form of disconnection at times as well. It's unfortunately the way it works. Would you like me to keep you updated more? Tell you more often if she moves or kicks?"

Ron shook his head. "It's not that. I'm just worried that I might feel nothing when she's born. And I don't want that."

"The fact that you're so worried about it shows that you're quite incapable of feeling nothing." Hermione left the armchair she was in and joined him on the couch, taking his hand in hers. "Ron, I've watched you over the past few months and you've been nothing but supportive and excited and overall thrilled about the prospect of being a father. You worry about everything I do because you think it might put the baby in danger. Honestly, it's really annoying, but I let you get away with it because it also shows me just how much you care and want this. And even the thought of you not feeling anything for our daughter seems… well, it's incomprehensible."

"Yeah, I guess."

Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips. "She'll be very lucky to have you as her dad."

Ron nodded.

Hermione's hold on his hand tightened and she brought it to her tummy. "You know, your voice always makes her more active."

"You're just saying that," Ron said.

"I'm really not. She wasn't moving at all a moment ago and now that I'm close to you it's like she's doing acrobatics."

Ron felt for a few moments, but nothing happened. Then suddenly, he felt something against his hand and he smiled. "It's stronger than before."

"That's because she's getting bigger and stronger every day," Hermione said. "And when she's born, we're going to love her so, so much. I hope she looks like you."

"I hope she takes after you," Ron replied, leaving his hand on Hermione's tummy in the hope the baby would kick again. But she didn't.

"I'm glad I'm doing this with you, Ron. You make it less scary with your enthusiasm."

"What're you scared about?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

"The same as you," Hermione confessed.

" _What_?" Ron cried. " _You're_ worried?" What did she have to worry about? Hermione was the most amazing person he'd ever met. If she couldn't do this, then what chance did the rest of them have?

"Of course I am," Hermione said. "It's scary becoming a parent for the first time. Just ask Harry. Or your brothers. Or Ginny. Or Fleur. And a few years ago, I was very much under the impression I didn't want this at all." She smiled. "But it's also really amazing going through this. Experiencing a life growing inside of you…"

Ron nodded, still leaving his hand on her. "We'll do this together?" he asked.

Hermione returned his nod. "When was the last time we haven't done anything together?"

…

Ron's dream that night consisted of himself, Hermione and their daughter. It was a few years into the future. She was about five and they were happy. Very happy.

Then Hermione rested her hand on his shoulder, shaking him.

"Ron. Ron, wake up."

Ron's eyes shot open and he startled at her touch. "You ruined a good dream," he grumbled, turning to her. Her wand was lit and under the light he saw tear streaks down her face. "What's the matter?"

"Ron." Her voice was soft now and she seemed worried. "Ron, I haven't felt the baby move or kick in a few hours."

"What do you mean?" Ron reached for his own wand, lighting it up to add extra light to the room. He looked her over. She lay on her side, a trembling hand clutched over her tummy protectively.

"She normally moves a lot during the night, but I haven't felt her at all since about one o'clock."

Ron squinted at the clock beside Hermione. It was three-thirty. "She could just be sleeping," he suggested, sensing her worry. There was no point in both of them panicking.

"Ron, I'm worried."

For a moment, Ron watched her, contemplating what to say next. They were so close to the end now it was almost hard to believe that anything could go wrong. But at the same time, if something _was_ wrong, ignoring it wasn't going to help them. "What do you want to do?" he asked eventually.

"I'd like to see a Healer," Hermione said quietly.

Ron nodded. "Alright." He climbed out of bed and then hurried to the other side to help Hermione out too. She appeared to be in some kind of shock. "We can go to the hospital now."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"For what?" Ron asked, taking both of their wands and stuffing them into his coat pocket that he'd just grabbed. "For being worried about the wellbeing of our child?" He followed her downstairs and to the fireplace. It was there Hermione stopped, looking at it as if she'd never seen such a thing before. "What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"It's just… is this safe to travel, I wonder," Hermione said.

"You know it is," Ron said, keeping his voice level. He didn't want to show his own growing concern lest he upset her. "Only Portkey is considered unsafe."

Hermione turned to him, peering up at him in the moonlit living room. She bit her lip. "Let's do this together," she whispered.

"Okay."

They stepped into the fireplace at the same time and Ron picked up a handful of Floo Powder. Before he threw it down, he placed an arm across her shoulder and squeezed it. "It'll be alright," he promised her as they were pushed through the fire grates toward St. Mungo's.

They landed moments later in the waiting area, which was the quietest they'd ever seen it. A middle-aged witch sat at the reception desk, tossing her wand up and down to pass the time. Upon seeing Ron and Hermione approach, she straightened.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, looking between them.

"Is there a Healer we can see regarding my pregnancy?" Hermione said.

"Healers only do home calls for that," the witch stated. "Though… seeing as you're here…" She nodded and stood. "I'll locate one of our Healers. Please, take a seat." She indicated two armchairs and then vanished.

Ron led Hermione to the chairs and they each sat down. Hermione said nothing as they waited in the near-empty room. She kept touching her tummy and peering at it, but Ron suspected she still felt nothing or she would have told him. He placed a hand on her knee. "She'll be fine," he assured her, pushing down his own worry.

Five minutes later and the witch returned with another witch in tow. Ron and Hermione stood.

The new witch - the Healer - looked them up and down. "Can I help you with anything?"

"It's my baby," Hermione said. "I haven't felt her kick or move since about one, but she's normally quite active at night. I'm… just a bit concerned."

The Healer nodded. "Why don't you come with me into a private room and we can do some tests?"

They followed her down the long corridor on the first floor. Glancing at her, Ron couldn't help but feel nervous himself. She knew her body better than anyone else, and she'd also been fairly relaxed throughout this whole pregnancy so far. For her to be so concerned set his heart racing. He hoped more than anything that she was just wrong this time.

They were taken into a dark room, but with a wave of her wand, some candles were lit and the Healer indicated forHermione to hop up onto the bed. She obliged, her expression grim.

"How far along are you?" the Healer asked.

"Twenty… twenty-nine weeks," Hermione said.

"And you've been feeling movement from how far along?"

"Twenty-two weeks," Hermione answered quietly. She looked at Ron, her face white. He squeezed her hand, trying to assure her everything was okay, but she probably saw the concern on his own face.

The Healer dug through a cupboard, extracting multiple potions. Ron had seen some of them before, used for standard testing. Others were foreign. After a moment, the witch turned back to them and held up a pale pink flask. "You're familiar with the heartbeat potion?"

Hermione nodded, accepting the flask and drinking it.

"The first thing is to check for a heartbeat. We'll hope to hear a strong beat. Have you had any known complications leading up to this?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, everything has been normal."

"Then there's a good chance the baby may just be sleeping and giving you a rest." She smiled, and Ron saw Hermione's face relax. He held his tongue, not daring to ask what would happen if the heartbeat was weak, or… non-existent.

The Healer took out her wand again and placed it against Hermione's tummy. From the previous times they'd done this, the heartbeat of their baby had echoed around the room almost instantly. Ron felt his heart clench when that didn't happen, and Hermione's hand tightened around his.

Then, almost immediately after all the negative thoughts started to enter his mind, a large pounding reached their ears. The Healer smiled, and Hermione's hand loosened. "Well, that's a positive start," she said.

"She's just sleeping?" Hermione asked.

"I believe so. Though, you felt nothing since getting out of bed?"

Hermione shook her head, her face whitening again. "Is that bad?"

"Not unheard of, though…" She dug through her cabinet again, this time pulling out a lime green concoction. She had just unstoppered it when Hermione gasped.

"What is it?" Ron asked, worried she might be in pain.

"I think… I think I just felt her." She was silent for a few moments and then nodded. "She's moving again!"

"Does it feel like what you're used to?" the Healer asked.

"Yes… yes, I think so."

Ron placed his hand on her tummy again and was pleased to feel that his daughter was kicking like she always did. "That's her, alright," he murmured.

The Healer nodded. "It's not uncommon to go a few hours without feeling anything. You must have been in a comfortable position for the baby. I'm sure she would have let you know if she was uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I feel rather stupid."

"Never," the Healer assured her. "We encourage regular checkups and to address any concerns immediately. You did the right thing."

"Yeah. It's better safe than sorry," Ron added, helping her off the bed.

"It's good that you're noticing the changes. Don't ever hesitate to call in again, or call one of us to your place."

Hermione and Ron thanked her and wandered back to the waiting room where the fireplaces were. Ron placed an arm across her shoulders. "I'm sorry for dragging you out of bed," she said.

"No," Ron said firmly. "Drag me out of bed as many times as you need to. I'd rather lose a week's sleep than lose our baby."

"I guess I've just got to get used to… changes."

Ron kissed her temple. "I guess that book doesn't have all the answers."

"No, I suppose not."

They stepped into the fireplace, this time travelling separately. Ron stepped out just after Hermione. "It's almost five," she said.

"Yeah, and I have to get ready for work in an hour." Ron groaned.

"Why don't we both take today off?" Hermione suggested.

"Are you sure _you're_ feeling alright?" Ron asked, smirking. " _You_ suggesting we take a day off work?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm not really in the mood to go in right now, and I'm sure if you mentioned to Harry that -"

"Our baby slept well for once?" Ron asked.

"He'll understand."

"And Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"He's expecting too, remember."

"Alright," Ron agreed. "Let's take today off. What should we do?"

"Catch up on some sleep," Hermione told him. "And then… I don't know. Maybe get some things ready."

"She's softened you up, you know?" Ron said.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I'd never risk our daughter's health for anything."

"Not even -"

"Nothing," Hermione assured him, kissing him lightly. "Now come on, let's get back to sleep and maybe we'll even get to sleep past seven for once."

* * *

 _ **I hoped you liked this chapter. Again, this has been written on some research, but not extensive, so I apologise if anything is abnormal. The Portkey thing is canon. I'm sceptical about Apparition, but when I think about it, witches would have to transport somehow whilst pregnant. Most wouldn't own cars. So something has to work.  
**_

 _ **Thank you once again to Emily for beta-ing. Muchly appreciated :D**_


	19. Month Nine

**Part 4: Two Plus One Makes Three**

 **Chapter 19: Month Nine**

Christmas had come and gone, but there was no sign of the baby. Although they'd been prepared by Christmas Eve and expectantly waited for any sign over Christmas, their daughter had done nothing out of the ordinary or given any sign that she was ready to meet them all; something that now frustrated Hermione to no end.

About two weeks ago she'd claimed that she was ready for it to all be over and declared loudly that this was the first and last baby they were ever having. Ron had been pre-warned by Harry that this might happen and was told to take it was a pinch of salt. Three months after James had been born and Ginny was already talking about their next baby.

Still, Ron was now extremely eager for this to all be over. They were two days away from the twenty-ninth, and although he'd half hoped for the baby to arrive a few days early, he now wanted nothing to happen until the due date.

An Auror mission had popped up just after Christmas which was taking he and Harry, along with a few others, away until tomorrow afternoon. He'd been hesitant to leave, not really wishing to miss the birth of his daughter, but Hermione had insisted. She'd assured him she'd get a message to him if anything happened, and when that still hadn't eased his worry, she'd added that Ginny could come and stay overnight just in case. It was only then that Ron had reluctantly agreed to go on the condition that he could leave at any stage if necessary. With this, he would only be an extra body if things got rough - which they weren't expecting - and he would therefore stay back in the pub unless needed.

"The fastest way is probably by Patronus," he said to his sister as she sat James on the floor of his living room. The seven month old boy immediately crawled to a pile of cushions and pulled them down in a fit of giggles.

"I am well aware of that," Ginny said drily. "I promise, I'll let you know if Hermione even looks like going into labour. Though, most likely, you'll be back before that even happens."

Ron turned to his wife now, who was watching him, amused. "I'll be fine," she assured him before he could say anything. "Ginny's here. And I'm not going anywhere, I assure you. I can barely walk up the stairs anymore, let alone anywhere else." She kissed him. "Now, you look after _your_ self."

"I'll be fine," Ron promised. When was the last time an Auror mission had been anything more than an exchange of a few Disarming charms?

She smiled. "She'll wait for you."

"She better. I don't want her thinking some Healer bloke is her dad because I'm off fighting idiots."

"Come on," Harry said, indicating the fireplace. "We've got to drop by the office first, so we better go quickly."

Ron looked at Hermione again, hoping she'd have a change of heart, but all she did was nudge him to the fireplace. He tried Ginny.

"We'll be fine. Oh, for heaven's sake James!" And her attention was now on her son who thought it funny to pull at the curtains on the window.

"Have fun," Hermione said.

Ron sighed and stepped into the fireplace after Harry. They landed directly in the Head Auror office.

"If you do miss it," Harry said encouragingly, "it'll just be a lot of her yelling at you. You feel pretty useless, really."

"I just want to meet her," Ron said.

"I know, mate."

Dean and three other junior Aurors met them in the office. It was now just waiting for Kingsley's orders to arrive so they were okay to go.

It had to be a good hour before they arrived, the Minister for Magic having got caught up in other affairs around the Ministry. "Just got word that the area is clear, though is heavily Muggle-populated, so as usual, be careful. I'll send some Obliviators out shortly in case they're needed."

"With any luck, we can be done in a few hours and I can be back home with my wife," Ron said.

Everyone looked at him, and he shook his head. "Sorry."

Harry patted his shoulder comfortingly and nodded to Kingsley. Dean, followed by two of the juniors, had already left via Floo when Kingsley came back into the office. "Weasley, wait a moment."

Ron stopped. Was the Minister having a change of heart? Because Ron knew his own heart wasn't in this mission. If he could just -

"I have a memo."

"For me?" Ron asked.

Kingsley nodded. "It's from your sister."

Ron turned to Harry and then snatched the memo from the Minister's hand. All it said was 'Come quickly. Ginny.'

Harry read it from over his shoulder. "Minister?"

Kingsley nodded. "As per the conditions, you're free to leave, Ron. I've had some others on standby, so -"

This time, Ginny's horse Patronus appeared in the office, and her panicked voice echoed around the small space. "I'd suggest you bring a Healer with you, too. Quickly."

Ron's heart rate quickened as Harry urged him to the fireplace. Ginny's Patronus appeared a second time, and it said, " _Quickly!_ Harry, if you're there, or anyone, bring a Healer. Now!"

Ron turned back to Harry, who nodded. "Minister -"

"Go," Kingsley said. "Both of you." He smiled. "I've missed being out on the field."

Ron scrambled into the fireplace and disappeared before any other words could be said. He landed in his living room a moment later, greeted by his sister hovering over Hermione, who was doubled over, partly on the floor, partly on the couch.

Ginny barely looked up. "It happened really quickly," she said.

Ron turned his gaze onto Hermione. She was clutching at her belly, gasping for breath. "Is she -"

"She's gone into labour!" Ginny said. "And really quickly."

"How long has she been like this?" Ron knelt by the couch, rubbing his hand over her belly. It was hard and she shied away from his touch.

"We were sitting here talking normally only ten minutes ago," Ginny said. "And then she said she thought she'd gone into labour and now…" She looked at Hermione with a look resembling concern. "It took me hours to get to this stage. I was going to get the Healer myself, but..."

Ron tried touching her again, but she shook her head. "Come on," he said, putting his arms around her to try and get her to her feet. "Do you think you can get upstairs?" He used all of his strength to help her up, but Hermione only managed to get halfway off the couch before she cried out in such agony Ron let her go in shock. She sunk back down.

"Ron, I remember being like this," Ginny said. "This was right before James was born. Like, minutes before."

"No," Hermione whispered, grimacing. "I need to…" She attempted to stand again, but couldn't manage.

"But it's supposed to take hours," Ron said, remembering what the book had said. Especially the first time. It could take over twenty-four hours.

"Ron, I don't think you're going to reach _one_ hour," Ginny said.

Ron turned back to Hermione, taking her hands. "Look at me," he said.

She lifted her gaze. He'd never seen such pain in her eyes before. And realisation was in her eyes, too. He kissed her forehead.

A thought then occurred to him. What if the Healer didn't arrive in time? What if this baby came before anyone else could get here? Harry didn't realise the urgency of the situation. Ron hadn't until he'd seen Hermione. It was just him and Ginny… they needed the Healer desperately. Swallowing, he squeezed her hands and forced a smile. "It'll be alright," he promised. "Just think what we will get at the end of all this… our daughter."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she managed to choke through a smile. "It's not supposed to be this quick. I read about -"

"It doesn't look like our girl has read the book," Ron said.

"It hurts."

"It'll be okay," Ron soothed, squeezing her hands again. "Harry's gone to get a Healer. He should be here soon."

Suddenly, she sat up, another cry escaping her. Ron moved to sit next to her, supporting her. _Where was the bloody Healer?_

"Hermione -" Ginny began, but Hermione paid her no attention.

"Just deep breaths, Hermione. Deep breaths." Ron ran his hands up and down her back, but he knew it was a feeble gesture.  
Hermione shook her head, biting her lip. "I think… she's coming."

"What do you mean?" Ron said, panic building inside him again. "Do you mean…" He looked up at Ginny, who gave him a helpless look in reply.

"Now, I think." Hermione collapsed against the couch, and it was then he saw blood trickling down her legs.

"Oh Merlin."

"What's happening?" Ginny asked, coming to stand behind Hermione to support her.

Ron swallowed, looking to the fireplace. "We need a Healer here now. It can't be taking this long." He got down from the couch and knelt in front of Hermione.

"Harry'll be here soon," Ginny said quietly. "You'll have a Healer soon, Hermione…" She looked at Ron again, concern in her eyes.

Hermione shook her head, her eyes closed. "If he doesn't get here in the next thirty seconds…"

Ron felt sick. "Yeah, I don't think she's going to wait for Harry to get back. I can see…"

"You can see the baby?" Ginny asked.

Hermione's eyes shot open.

Ron nodded, but said nothing. He took off his work robes and laid them on the ground in front of him. This was not the position he'd ever imagined finding himself in. The plan was to call the Healer after a few hours, and the baby would be born in their bedroom… like every other wizarding birth.

Hermione screamed.

"It's okay, Hermione," Ginny soothed. "It's okay." She held Hermione against the couch. "Just think of the end. You'll have a beautiful little girl to love. All this will be worth it when you see her."

"I've got… I can see shoulders now," Ron said. "I can see -" He paused. He looked up at Ginny. _Oh no._

Ginny saw his expression, the colour draining from her face. She leaned down so her face was beside Hermione's. "You need to do this, Hermione. You can do this."

Hermione seemed not to have heard her. She screamed again, and Ron felt the baby fall into his hands. Ron did the only thing he could think of and lay the child on the robes in front of him.

Now seeing what Ron had been so concerned about, Ginny squeezed Hermione's shoulders, forcing a smile. "She's beautiful. Your beautiful little girl. Just breathe now. She's here. She's beautiful."

Hermione tried to force her eyes open, but was too exhausted to lift her head. "She's… here?"

"Yes," Ginny said, smiling.

Ron shot a glance up his wife and then turned his attention back to the baby as he tugged at the cord, trying to break it away from his daughter's neck. He felt sick at the sight of it. What should have been the rosy face of his new daughter was instead the pale one of her trying to take her first breath. _Come on,_ he silently pleaded. _Come on. Don't do this._

Hermione wasn't stupid. Despite her exhaustion, their silence was enough to realise something was wrong. She fought against Ginny, who was purposely holding her against the couch. "She's meant to be crying, isn't she? What's wrong? What's wrong with my daughter?"

"She's okay, Hermione," Ginny soothed. "She's okay. The cord is wrapped around her neck, but Ron's taking it off."

Ron didn't want to give Hermione any reason to panic, but he wasn't sure he was able to hide the devastation that was creeping up on him. It was wrapped three times, and he was slowly realising that the only way to get it away from her would be to cut the cord. And he was not capable of that, lest he risk killing both the baby and Hermione.

"Can't you… just cut it?" Hermione said, fighting exhaustion to get a glimpse at her daughter.

Ron looked up at his wife, shaking his head. "I can't. I don't know how -"

"Just cut it," Hermione said. She lifted her head and this time Ginny didn't try to stop her. The girl was turning blue now. "Ron, I didn't do this for nine months to lose her now. Please."

Ron took out his wand.

"Ron..." Ginny warned, realising what he was going to do. "Ron, it's dangerous. You have to clamp it!"

"How do I do that?" Ron cried, watching as the baby's - _his_ baby's - face slowly turned to purple. She couldn't breathe. "Ginny, what do I do? If you have a better idea -"

"Forget about what'll happen to me," Hermione whimpered, and she seemed to find the strength to reach for her own wand resting on a table beside the couch. "I'll do it if you won't."

"No, Hermione." Ginny held her down. "Ron… Ron will do it."

His daughter was purple now and Ron suspected they had only seconds left. Swallowing a large lump, he did the only thing he could think of. "Reducto!"

The cord began to shrink, for a brief moment tightening and then eventually snapping. He pulled it free from the baby's neck and within seconds colour returned to her face. Though, it was as if she still couldn't breathe.

"Her airways need to be cleared," Ginny said quickly. "I… they used a spell on James… I can't remember." Tears came to her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I was…"

Being an Auror had introduced quite a few spells to Ron over the years and after silently casting one a loud, bellowing screams came from the girl.

For a moment, Ron could only stare down at the child in his arms. She wriggled in his arms, gasping for every breath she could get. He stared at her, watching as colour came to her cheeks - the most beautiful rose colour he had ever seen. His new favourite colour.

"Is she... okay?" Hermione lifted her head, too weak to do anything else.

"She's..." Ron brought their daughter over to her, sitting beside her on the couch and handing the girl to Hermione. "She's... perfect."

Hermione took the baby, her face one of relief and exhaustion. She watched the distressed, but alive, face of her daughter and smiled. "She's beautiful." Her hand stroked the baby's cheek.

Ron couldn't help but smile. He'd not been sure if the spell would work, or if he'd risk killing her and Hermione. But, somehow, it had worked. "She's so beautiful." This was not how he'd imagined the birth of their daughter; not in a million years. But having seen her struggling for her first breath, watching as she turned purple, knowing that if he didn't do anything she'd die, he'd never seen anyone or anything more beautiful in his life.

"What should we call her?" Hermione asked.

They'd still not agreed on a name and had thought maybe seeing her would help. And it had. Ron now knew the perfect name. "Rose."

"Rose?" Hermione asked, running her hands down their daughter's cheek again.

"Because seeing her cheeks turn from purple to a rose red was the best feeling in the world," Ron said, smiling.

Hermione returned his smile. "I like Rose."

Ron was about to kiss her, but before he knew it, he was taking Rose from her arms as Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head.

"Hermione!" he cried, and Ginny, who'd taken a step back while they got to know their daughter, hurried to Hermione's other side. "Hermione!" He shook her, but Hermione didn't wake. Guilt flooded through him. He shouldn't have done what he did. He shouldn't have -

There was a flash of green flame and Harry returned with a Healer. Harry's eyes widened at the baby in Ron's arms and Hermione's unconscious form on the couch.

The Healer naturally went for Rose, but Ron shook his head. "She's fine. Help… help my wife."

The Healer turned to Hermione, putting fingers against her neck. Rose started screaming again, perhaps sensing the panic in the room.

The Healer looked at Ron. "Who cut the cord?"

"I had no choice," Ron said, almost sobbed. "It was… it was wrapped around her neck. It was suffocating her."

The Healer nodded. "She needs a hospital now. Mr Weasley, I strongly recommend you take down your anti-Apparition charms immediately so I can Apparate your wife to the hospital."

Ron didn't need telling twice. He grabbed his wand and took every protective enchantment down. The Healer disappeared with Hermione, the only sound left was Rose crying.

"Go with her," Ginny said, coming over to Ron. "We'll take… Rose to the hospital after you."

Ron hesitated. A part of him didn't want to let his daughter go. She'd already had such a rocky start to life, and if he let her go now he was worried he'd not see her again. On the other hand, to lose Hermione… he passed Rose over to Ginny.

"We'll be right behind you," she promised. "We'll use the Floo."

Ron nodded and turned on the spot, appearing in St Mungo's a moment later. He hurried over to the reception. "Where is she?" he demanded of the witch at the bench. "Where's my wife?"

"What is your wife's condition? What's her name?" the receptionist asked.

"She just had a baby," Ron said. "And she's… she's sick." He fought back tears. "Where is she?"

"Mr…"

"Where's my wife?" Ron demanded.

"What's her name?"

"Hermione. I'm Ron Weasley. Please, is she okay?"

Before the witch could respond, a pair of firm hands pulled on him. He spun, finding Harry and Ginny with Rose.

He looked at them, and then at Rose in Ginny's arms, and then collapsed into a chair. Harry and Ginny sat on either side of him.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way," he cried. "I could have killed her -"

"And if you didn't do it, you wouldn't have Rose," Ginny said. "Hermione would have done it herself anyway, you saw her."

Ron shook his head. "How was I supposed to choose?"

"The love you can have for a tiny little person is strong," Ginny said. "You did what you could. Don't blame yourself."

"If I lose her -"

"You won't, mate." Harry pat Ron on the back. "Hermione's strong. Whatever's wrong, she'll fight it."

"I know what's wrong!" Ron snapped. "I could only save one of them and -"

"You gave both of them the best chance," Ginny said. "That's all you could have done." She offered Rose back to Ron, but before he could take her, a Healer hurried over.

"Mr Weasley, is the child -"

"Yes," Ron said.

"We need to take her," the Healer continued. "If she didn't have the correct oxygen supply after her birth, we'll need to do some tests."

Ron nodded and Ginny handed Rose to the Healer.

Ron buried his face in his hands. This was not how it was supposed to happen. They had a plan. Now, there was a chance he could lose both his wife and his newborn daughter in one day.

…

Ron sat beside Hermione's bed, holding onto her hand. She'd not woken since he'd been allowed to see her thirty minutes ago, but she was going to be alright.

Due to the clumsy and incorrect way he'd cut the cord that had connected Rose and Hermione, she'd suffered enough blood loss that it had almost killed her. Thankfully, the Healers had managed to restore it and she was now just sleeping from the exhaustion of giving birth as well as losing a large supply of blood.

Although Harry, Ginny and the Healers had assured him that given the circumstances, he'd done the best he could, the guilt ate away at him. Hermione had begged him to save Rose, but at the cost of almost killing her. It didn't seem fair.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered. Even just the thought of losing her destroyed him. She was going to be okay, but she might not have been. And it would have been all his fault.

The door to the private room opened. Ron jumped to his feet as a Healer entered, carrying a small, tightly wrapped bundle. She came over to him, smiling and placed Rose in his arms. "You have a beautiful and healthy little girl," she assured him.

Relief flooded Ron. "There's nothing… nothing is wrong?"

"We've conducted all possible tests and the loss of oxygen hasn't affected her brain function." She smiled. "I'll leave you to get to know your daughter."

Before Ron could ask anymore questions, she was gone and he was standing at the end of Hermione's bed with a baby in his arms.

The adrenaline two hours ago had given him no time to think about anything other than saving the life of his daughter. Then everything had happened with Hermione and before he knew it his daughter was being taken away for tests.

It had all happened so fast that only now did it hit him. He was a father. This little girl in his arms was _his._ From this time onwards she was going to depend on him, she was going to love him and she was going to be… _his daughter_.

He stared down at her sleeping face and something he didn't recognise immediately flowed through him. Something calm and soothing and gentle that was foreign to him coursed through his body at the sight of her.

It took him a moment for him to realise that he was feeling what Harry had tried to describe to him months ago when James was born.

Love.

Not the love he felt for Hermione. This was different; not better or stronger, just different. And he now understood his actions earlier. He'd felt this the moment she was born, determined to save her life no matter what it took.

"Hey, Rosie," he whispered, moving back to the chair beside Hermione's bed and sitting down. He opened his mouth to say something else, but no words came. He just watched her sleep, taking in her warmth and revelling in this new feeling that warmed his whole being.

He didn't know how long he just watched her before he looked back at Hermione. She was awake, watching him and smiling.

"You're alright," he said, realising that his panic and guilt over her well being had calmed drastically since Rose had been brought to him.

"I'm definitely alright," she whispered. "Watching the two of you is a new hobby of mine."

Ron flushed and then said, "Do you want to see your daughter?"

Hermione nodded and pushed herself up in the bed. She still seemed so exhausted and Ron adjusted the pillows to make her more comfortable. How he managed to do it with Rose in his arms, he didn't know, but it didn't seem too difficult.

"You're a natural," Hermione said as Ron placed Rose in her arms.

"I wouldn't go that far," Ron said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Just really tired," Hermione said, smiling down at Rose. "But it seems so unimportant when I look at her."

"You lost a lot of blood because of the cord," Ron said. "I'm sorry. I just did what I could to -"

"You don't need to apologise," Hermione said. "You saved her life. She was in a hurry to get here and you…" She drew her eyes away from Rose and looked up at Ron. "How did you stay so calm?"

Ron shrugged. Truthfully, he'd not felt very calm through the whole situation. "You should have seen me after you passed out."

Hermione returned her eyes back to their daughter. "She's just perfect. And she's got your hair." She ran her fingers over the few red strands atop Rose's head.

Ron watched Rose again. She really was perfect. No, she was more than perfect. She was the definition of perfection. "She may have my hair, but I really hope she turns out like you."

Hermione smiled. "Now the question is: how do we be parents?"

"Make it up as we go and hope for the best," Ron said. "Poor kid is stuck with me as her dad. Thank Merlin she has you as her mother."

"She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Ron. Don't ever forget that."

Ron shrugged.

"I saw the way you were looking at her before. You were so besotted you didn't even realise when I woke up."

"She's quite pretty, you know," Ron said, grinning. "You might have her to compete with now."

Hermione laughed weakly. "I'm okay with that."

Ron didn't say anything for a long time. He watched as Rose woke up for a brief moment, her tiny blue eyes staring up at them. A moment later she fell back asleep and Ron couldn't resist reaching out to pick up one of her little hands. The Healers had dressed her in a tiny yellow outfit. Now that she was all clean, her tiny eyes squeezed tightly shut, it seemed so much more real to him.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that when there was a knock at the door and the Healer who had brought Rose in earlier came back into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but you have a handful of family in the waiting room. If you're not feeling up to visitors, we'll send them away until you're well enough." She smiled at Hermione who was now cradling Rose very protectively.

Ron ran his hand over Rose's head. From the look on Hermione's face she was in no mood to see anyone, nor was she strong enough to deal with his own mother who'd no doubt be telling Hermione how everything needed to work. However, he also doubted sending her away wouldn't work either.

"I'll send them away?" the Healer asked, taking their silence to mean no visitors.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Why don't I take her to the waiting room and let them have some time with her?"

"Oh…" Hermione looked longingly down at her daughter. "She's just so…" She looked up at Ron. "Be careful with her."

Ron smiled. "I will," he promised, taking the baby into his arms. "You get the some rest."

Hermione was asleep before he left the room.

Ron carried Rose carefully down the corridor of the hospital, holding her tightly in his arms. Before she'd been born, one of his biggest fears had been his big, gigantic, clumsy hands touching someone so innocent. But he supposed, given the circumstances, he'd not had much time in the end to consider how he was going to hold her.

"Prepare yourself, Rosie," he said. "You're about to be smothered."

He rounded the corner into the waiting room, and the first sound was his sister telling off his mother. "Mum, Hermione doesn't need the whole family barging into her room right now. Unlike mine or Fleur's experience, it was quite traumatic for her; she and the baby almost died. You just need to wait until -" Her eyes drifted to Ron who stood slightly behind them. She shook her head slightly, as if giving him a warning that he was making a terrible mistake coming out.

Molly spun around, tears springing to her eyes immediately. She ran to Ron, arms outstretched and took Rose from him without asking. "Oh, she's just precious."

Ron fought back amusement as Molly cooed over Rose, repeating over and over how wonderful she was.

"And she has a name?" Molly asked.

"Rose," Ron said. "Rose Weasley."

"Beautiful," Molly said. "Oh, she's just so precious."

Harry came to stand beside Ron, clapping him on the back. "Never got the chance to congratulate you before. She really is beautiful."

"Thanks," Ron said, moving his gaze back to Rose. "Thanks." She'd woken up now, but wasn't crying. She simply stared up at her grandmother.

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Tired. Really tired. She's not up for visitors yet."

"She's had some time with Rose?"

Ron nodded. "She'd like some more, though. But I know Mum. She wouldn't listen to the Healers until she saw Rosie."

Harry chuckled. "Ginny was just about ready to bind her to the chair, I think. Speaking of…" Harry nodded to where a couple sat closely together on two chairs, staring at a screaming toddler with a swollen head who'd just come in.

Ron groaned, a wave of guilt rushing through him. "I didn't even think to contact them."

"I figured as much," Harry said. "I Apparated them here a while ago, but they're naturally quite worried about Hermione. I've filled them in as best they could, but you probably know more than I do."

Ron ran fingers over his face, suddenly feeling as tired as Hermione had looked. He nodded, leaving Harry and going to sit in a chair beside Hermione's mother.

"Ron!" she gasped, tearing her gaze away from the child with the swollen head. "Is everything okay? The baby?"

"They're both doing fine," Ron assured her. "Rose is perfectly healthy, and Hermione's recovering."

Their eyes fell on Molly, who had not yet given Rose up to anyone else despite Ginny's scolding.

"Rose?" her mother asked.

Ron nodded. "We called her Rose."

"Ron…" Hermione's mother turned a worried gaze onto him. "Harry said something about you almost losing both of them? We don't know much. He didn't know much… what happened, Ron?"

Ron swallowed. Reliving those horrific few moments when he'd thought he'd lost his daughter before getting to know her, and then almost losing his wife, was not something he wanted to talk about so soon. He swallowed again. "The cord was wrapped around her neck and I had no choice but to try and break it. She begged me, Hermione did. I had to use a spell - I didn't know the correct one. It resulted in saving Rose, but a great blood loss for Hermione. She… the Healer came at the right time."

Her parents stared at him, their mouths slightly open.

Ron shook his head. "I almost lost her, you know… I almost lost both of them. It was quite scary."

Again, there was silence. The only sound was the fussing of Healers over the injured patients arriving, and the gushing of Molly over Rose. Then, Hermione's mother reached out to pat his hand. "It sounds like you did everything you could given the circumstances."

Ron nodded. "It just happened so fast. She was in so much pain, and before I knew it, Rose was in my arms, but she was suffocating."

Her mother smiled at him.

Ron returned the smile. "Would you like to meet your granddaughter?"

"Of course, Ron."

Ron led them over to Molly. "Mum -"

Molly looked up, her eyes falling on Hermione's parents. She smiled. "She's beautiful," she told them, passing Rose over to them.

While Hermione's parents spent some time with Rose, Molly embraced Ron, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so proud of you, dear. Ginny told me what happened. How's Hermione?"

"She'll recover," Ron said bleakly. "They're both alive; that's what matters right now."

Molly nodded and smiled at him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Congratulations, dear. You'll make such a wonderful father to her. She's -"

"Perfect," Ron said. "Just perfect."

Molly squeezed his arm, giving another teary smile. "That she is."

After a while, Rose became apparently overwhelmed by the sudden attention and she was promptly handed back to Ron. It amazed him that with Hermione's parents, along with his own and Harry and Ginny - all with plenty more experience with children - were quick to give back his daughter to him when she became restless. It felt strange, but at the same time, right, to be the one attempting to comfort her.

"I should get back… Hermione might be okay if you come back tomorrow." He smiled at them all and went back to the room. Hermione still slept, but a bed had been brought into the room that he could only assume was for Rose. He laid her in it and watched her for a few more moments before returning to the chair. He didn't realise that he'd fallen asleep until Rose's cries startled him awake.

"Ron…"

"I've got her," Ron answered, getting up to pick the crying baby up again. He brought her back to Hermione, who took her daughter willingly. Rose settled down almost immediately, and Hermione beamed.

"This isn't so bad," she said.

Ron kissed the top of his daughter's head. "We can do this," he agreed, for he already knew from the moment she'd been born that he was willing to do just about anything to keep her safe.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading this far! When writing this I had a lot to get out. I am fairly certain a cord wrapped around the neck is not as serious as made out here, but, Ron is a noob to it, so he may have panicked and made it worse by his panicking? Anyway, I hope I made it realistic enough, and thank you for my lovely beta once more for reading over it! Much appreciated :)  
**_


	20. Month One

**Part 4: Two Plus One Makes Three**

 **Chapter 20: Month One**

Ron had only meant to close his eyes for a few seconds while he waited for Hermione to finish getting Rose ready. A few moments of rest before they'd enter bedlam.

He was startled from a deep sleep by Hermione shaking his shoulder gently. "I was just -" He blinked, staring down at his one month old daughter in Hermione's arms. Rose was dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit with the Chudley Cannons emblem clear on the front. His _daughter_ was wide awake.

"It finally fits her," Hermione informed him affectionately. "Only took a month." She passed the baby over to Ron, who took her eagerly. Rose's eyes remained open and she wiggled against him. Ron smiled down at her.

Harry and Ginny had given them the outfit a day after Rose's birth. Ron had been thrilled at the idea that his sister - a _Harpy_ \- had bought them that, but it had been too big initially. Now, though, she'd grown so much in one month that it finally fit her.

"You're getting really big now, Rosie," he said soothingly. He laid her down on his lap so that she could see them both. Even after one month she still slept a lot, but the evenings had her alert and active the more the weeks wore on.

It was safe to say that the first month of Rose's life had been nothing short of crazy. It had taken Hermione a full week to gain her strength back after their daughter's birth, meaning she'd stayed in hospital for the whole time. St Mungo's wasn't fully equipped to house a baby for so long, and therefore they'd struggled to meet the demands of having Hermione and Rose there. Though, as far as Ron was concerned, they'd saved the life of his family and for that he'd always be grateful.

When Rose finally got to go home, of course everyone wanted to see them. Suddenly, they were the most interesting people in the world and even people they hadn't spoken to in a long time wished to pay them a visit. Upon Ginny's suggestion, they'd managed to limit visitors to two a day and only an hour at a time.

Everyone so far had respected that wish.

Hermione's mother had stayed for the second week of Rose's life; something they were both grateful for. Although he loved his own mother dearly, Hermione's parents were just more understanding of the fact that this was their first baby and they had absolutely no idea what they were doing.

Despite his worries, loving Rose was the easy part. He'd not expected the rush of love that filled him every time he laid eyes on her. He'd not expected getting up to hold her in the mornings would become the highlight of his day, or that her cries for food or attention would become the most painful sound he could hear.

Most of all, though, he'd certainly not expected the demands a newborn baby would bring. Rose herself was willing to give them plenty of sleep, waking up only twice in the night - a duty they'd share. It was Ron and Hermione who would lay awake when they should have been sleeping, worrying if something might be wrong.

Ron all but waited for her to cry, watching the clock for midnight when it was his turn to get up with her. He rarely got to sleep until about two, and by four, she was waking again.

They both considered her the best thing in their lives right now, but they were also sleep deprived due to no one's fault but their own.

"Next month she'll probably be grown out of it," Hermione said. "Now, are you ready to go?"

"The question is," Ron began, "is Rosie ready?"

It was the first time they were really venturing from the house since Rose's birth, and although it was only to the Burrow, it was a bit nerve-wracking. Rose had not been with the whole family at once yet.

"You're going to be in for a shock, Rosie," he said, picking her up to lay her against him. "Brace yourself."

Hermione grabbed a bag full of items belonging to Rose and moved to the fireplace. She smiled as Ron clutched Rose - who'd fallen asleep against his chest - and stared at it. "Would you like me to do it?" she offered gently.

It was the first time they'd taken Rose via Floo since they brought her home, and the first experience had been rather horrible for Ron. He'd not anticipated Rose breathing in the Floo Powder and she'd all but choked on it for a good five minutes. Her screams had brought tears to his eyes as they Vanished as much of it from her as possible. She'd still been coughing two days later and Ron had not taken her anywhere near it since.

"No…" Ron looked down at his sleeping daughter and swallowed.

"We could always Apparate?" Hermione suggested, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"Maybe when she's a little bigger," Ron mumbled, an image of him accidentally Splinching his baby coming to his mind. He'd mastered Apparition as an Auror, but this was different.

"She'll be okay," Hermione said calmly. "She won't even notice. If you want me to take her -"

"I can do it," Ron said, nodding to himself. "It was just her first experience last time…" He covered her face with his hand and stepped in. Rose didn't make a sound as she continued to sleep. Hermione picked up some Floo Powder and threw it in with a smile. "I'll see you in a moment."

Ron shouted for the Burrow, and soon he was being zoomed through grates until he landed at his parents' home. He stepped out and looked down at Rose.

She started crying a moment later, but she didn't seem to have swallowed any this time.

"Oh, the poor dear," Molly, who'd been sitting with the rest of the family in the living room, said. "It's never easy transporting in the first few months."

Ron rubbed his daughter's back in an attempt to calm her down. Molly took out her wand and began removing the soot from both of them. Hermione arrived a moment later, looking at Rose with affection.

"I remember you, Ron," Molly said as Hermione took Rose from him. "You were about three weeks old and you screamed your lungs out the first time we took you via the Floo. Your father always said that's what cars are good for."

"Yeah. Unfortunately we live so far away," Ron replied.

"Try Apparition perhaps," Molly suggested. "It sounds harsh, but from my experience, they prefer it."

Ron nodded, watching Hermione as she tried to rock Rose back to sleep. Unfortunately Rose wasn't having it. She continued to scream to the point Hermione had to take her from the room.

"She sounds charming," George said with a grin.

"Oh, George!" Molly scolded. "Don't you talk so soon. When you were a baby, I had you _and_ Fred."

"Oh, we were wonderful sons!" George said. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Where's the baby?"

Victoire and Dominique hurried into the room from upstairs. The two girls looked around, their eyes falling on Ron.

"Follow the screaming," George said.

Rose's crying hadn't subsided, even though Hermione appeared to have taken her all the way into the yard.

The girls looked up at Bill. "Can we see the baby?" Victoire pleaded.

"Well, it might be best if you wait…" Bill began, but they ran through the kitchen before he could finish. "Glad my opinion matters."

Ron collapsed onto one of the couches, looking over his shoulder. Perhaps he should go and help Hermione. But what use would he be? It wasn't like either of them were better than the other in settling their daughter. They took it in turns, and she'd settle eventually.

"You look dreadful," Ginny commented.

"She… no, we, stay up a lot," he said. "She sleeps fine by nine."

Ginny smiled, cradling her own son who was sound asleep against her. James was eight months old now, and was huge. It was hard to imagine that Rose would be that size one day. Compared to her cousin, she was tiny; but at the same time, James could laugh and smile and recognise his parents and Ron was amazed just how much Rose would grow and change within a year. The first month had flown by, so no doubt the first year would, too.

"So, how's parenthood treating you?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Ron said with a nod. "She's… really cute." He smiled fondly at the memory of his daughter's face.

Harry and Ginny had probably been the ones to see them the most over the past month, but even that had been minimal. In the eight months of having James, they'd managed to settle back into a routine and worked full time. Ron and Hermione were still trying to figure out everything. It didn't bother either of them - not really. Considering how close they'd come to losing her, they were just grateful she was alive, healthy and well.

"I'm so glad you finally managed to bring her over here," Molly sighed. "I've missed quite a few hours of cuddling with her."

"Smothering, you mean," George said into a bottle of Butterbeer.

"Oh, George!" Molly snapped. "Stop it."

George grinned.

Giggles sounded from within the kitchen and a moment later Victoire and Dominique came running back in.

"She's so _cute!"_ seven-year-old Victoire sighed. "She stopped crying when we saw her."

Everyone fell silent, listening. Sure enough, there was no more crying. Hermione came back a moment later with a wide-awake but quiet Rose. She smiled at Ron.

Molly immediately stood and hurried over to her. "Do you mind, dear?" she asked, holding out her arms.

"Of course not," Hermione replied, handing Rose over.

Molly beamed, talking to Rose as she walked around the room.

"She smells so pretty," Victoire continued. "Aunty Hermione let us kiss her."

"Now you've done it," Bill said to Hermione. "Babysitter right here. Seven going on twenty-seven."

"I can be a babysitter!" Victoire said eagerly. "Daddy, can I?"

"Maybe when you're older." Bill smirked.

Victoire frowned, sticking out her bottom lip. A moment later, she turned to her sister and said something about continuing their game upstairs. Without another word, the two girls scrambled for the stairs and were gone.

"That's what having girls is like," Bill said to Ron and Hermione, then turnedhis gaze upon Percy and Audrey who'd just arrived with Molly via the Floo.

"Hi, dears," Molly said brightly. "Dinner will be ready soon." She beamed down at Rose and continued to walk around the room with her.

"Don't worry," Ginny said quietly, "Rose will be old news once the next kid's born."

"You planning on assisting with that?" Ron asked, grinning at her.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by green flames once more and Charlie stepped through.

Molly let out a cry of surprise. " _Charlie!"_

"Yes, I made it," Charlie said as he used his wand to remove the soot from himself. "Wasn't going to pass up the chance to meet my new niece. Even if I am a month late." He clapped Ron on the back. "Congratulations."

"Thanks!" Ron said. "If you can get her off Mum…"

Charlie moved to where Molly now stood rocking Rose. Rose wriggled in her arms, refusing to sleep, but appearing content. "She looks like you, Ron," he said.

"She really does," Hermione agreed.

"Isn't that just so disappointing?" Ginny said. "Nine months of you having to keep them alive and then all the pain of giving birth… and then they look like their dads!"

"Hey!" Harry and Ron said defensively.

"James is rather handsome, don't you think?" Harry said.

Ginny rolled her eyes, looking back down at her son… who looked more like Harry than herself.

"Alright, well, I think dinner will be ready soon. It's too cold to eat outside, so we'll have to make do with the kitchen…" Molly looked around the living room, her already large smile widening. "Oh, this family just keeps growing! It's so wonderful!"

"Let me take her." Charlie took Rose from his mother's arms as she disappeared into the kitchen. The moment Charlie tried to settle her, Rose began to cry again. "Of course," he mumbled. He looked to Ron and Hermione, but it was Hermione who responded first.

"She's probably just tired," she said, taking Rose off him. "Don't take it personally." Looking at Ron, she added, "I might just see if I can get her to sleep. Is your old room -"

"Try my old one," Bill interrupted. "It's closer."

Hermione nodded and headed for the stairs as Molly returned to announce dinner was ready. They all piled into the kitchen to sit down around an extended table with a steaming roast dinner awaiting them.

…

Ron yawned, glancing up at the clock on the wall. Eleven-thirty.

He looked around at the others. Conversation had died off fifteen minutes ago as weariness set over the living room. Victoire and Dominique had fallen asleep where they played, and the three babies had been put to bed hours ago. Rose had slept since dinner time and they hadn't heard a peep out of her since. He and Hermione had both checked in every half an hour or so, only to find her small chest moving up and down evenly, hopefully dreaming.

"On that note," Bill said, getting to his feet and bending down to pick up Dominique off the floor, "I think it's time we get home."

Fleur pulled herself from the comfortable couch and picked up Victoire. "They play so much." She laughed. "They'll sleep to midday."

They bid their farewells to the family and disappeared with Victoire and Dominique still asleep in their arms.

Ron looked at Hermione, feeling his own eyes droop. She too seemed weary, but if they woke Rose now, she may not sleep later. He closed his eyes.

"You know you can stay here," Arthur said to them. "If you want to sleep."

"Your old room's still free," Molly added. "It'd be lovely to have the two of you stay the night."

"Thank you, but she usually wakes around midnight," Hermione said. "We'll go then."

Molly looked disappointed, but she nodded. Charlie, George, Percy and Audrey, and Harry and Ginny all sat around the living room, full from the delicious meal Molly had served them.

It had been a nice night, and Ron felt pleased that he could now share things with his family that he hadn't previously been able to do. He'd never really anticipated just how much joy Rose would bring him, and how much he wished to share her with the world. Even with all of her crying and late nights and early mornings, he wanted nothing more than the next chance to hold her and be with her.

No more than two minutes after Hermione had spoken, a cry sounded from upstairs. Ron sat straighter. "That's her," he said.

"I do forget how different their cries are at that age," Ginny said.

Ron stood. "I've got her. It's my turn at midnight." He went for the stairs and entered one of the bedrooms on the first floor. It was the oldest and smallest in the house, but had served Bill well over the years. Now, it seemed, it served all of their children.

Two cots had been set up on either side of the room. James slept soundly in one, undisturbed by Ron's screaming daughter. "Alright, Rosie," he said. "I'm here." He leaned over the bars and lifted her carefully out. Usually she stopped crying the moment he held her, but she'd been off since they'd brought her to the Burrow. "Not liking it here, are you? What should we do? Go look at the stars?" He carried her back into the living room where he searched through the bag Hermione had brought with them. He found his wand and pulled it out.

"A silencing charm is not the answer," George teased.

"It's a warming charm," Ron replied. "Rosie likes the stars. We sit outside and she watches them until she falls asleep."

"It's freezing out there!" Molly said, horrified at the idea. "She'll get sick!"

"It's why I cast the warming charm," Ron told her. He dug through the bag again and pulled out a blanket. "And we're well prepared."

"Ron, it's so cold," Molly insisted. "They're expecting snow overnight."

"It's okay, Mum," Ron said. "We do it a lot of nights." It was Ron's favourite part of the day. When he got up to Rose and let Hermione sleep, he'd take her outside and sit beneath the stars.

It was just the two of them sitting there and he'd talk to her, tell her things she couldn't understand. Her eyes would be wide and curious as she stared up, and he'd watch her as they slowly closed again. They'd been doing it since her second night home and he didn't plan on stopping. The warming charm kept the chill from them and made it feel as if they were sitting by a nice warm fire.

"Hey, I'll come with you," Harry said, getting to his feet. "Haven't watched the stars in ages."

Ron was about to protest, but then he saw the look in Harry's eye and nodded. Harry wanted to catch him alone. They passed through the kitchen and exited the back door. Ron Summoned two chairs from the kitchen and sat down in one in a covered area, but where the sky was still visible. It was cloudy tonight, so the chance of seeing stars was minimal, but he didn't come out here for them; the best part was holding his little girl and being with her.

Harry took the one beside him and glanced up. "I feel Rose might be disappointed tonight."

Ron smiled, moving his daughter so that she was facing him. Her eyes were wide and staring at him. "One day she'll smile," he muttered.

"She's still a bit too young, isn't she?" Harry said.

"Yeah…" He laid her head against his chest and she made some odd noise that he interpreted as meaning she was content.

They all sat in silence for a long while. Ron stared down at Rose, noting that her eyes were on Harry. "You know Uncle Harry," he murmured, causing Harry's head to turn. "Between you and me, Rosie, he's probably the best Uncle you'll have."

Harry laughed and stared at Ron with an expression Ron didn't recognise. "Fatherhood suits you, you know," he said after a moment.

"Yeah…" Ron lifted Rose closer to him, kissing the top of her head. She squirmed for a moment, before settling back down.

"I've never seen you look at anyone like that… not even Hermione."

"I like being her dad," Ron told him. "She's…" He'd not yet managed to find the words to express his feelings for Rose. He knew how he felt, but words sometimes didn't seem enough. "It's weird to think that you know them only for a little while, yet if any danger came their way, you'd -"

"Move Heaven and Earth to help them." Harry nodded. "It's weird. My own life makes more sense since I've had James. My own parents' sacrifice… I suppose I never fully understood it until eight months ago."

There was more silence. Rose's eyes remained wide, but she was silent as she laid against Ron under the warming charm. Again, it was Harry who broke the silence.

"Ginny's pregnant again."

"Really?" Ron asked, surprised. James wasn't even one yet.

Harry nodded. "We found out just yesterday. Another boy. He'll be born at the beginning of August."

"That means Rosie and -"

Harry nodded, a smile forming on his lips. "Our children will get to go to school together. Seems fitting."

"At least they'll have some friends."

"You ready to come back to work on Monday?" Harry then asked, shifting in his seat. He reached out a hand to stroke Rose's cheek and smiled at her. "She is very pretty, you know."

"Work…" Ron pulled Rose closer to him, taking in the warmth she gave, along with the calmness and contentment holding his daughter brought him. He'd not really thought much about work in the month he'd taken off. It had barely crossed his mind. They'd been so busy, and if truth be told, Ron enjoyed Rose's company more than he'd ever enjoyed his job. Not that he hated it, but Rose was just… better.

"It's hard coming back," Harry said with a nod. "Lack of sleep, leaving them…" He laughed. "Look at the two of us. They already have us wrapped around their fingers. The teenage years will be a nightmare."

Ron couldn't possibly imagine Rose as a teenager.

"It's more than that," Ron then said.

"What is?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed, running his hand absently up and down Rose's back. He'd not even mentioned this to Hermione yet, nor really admitted it to himself. But Harry was here… "I'm not sure it's worth it anymore."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Working?"

Ron nodded. "After almost losing her and Hermione, it's just made me rethink a few things. Plus, being with Rose is the best thing about my day. Is it worth working in such a dangerous job, risking not coming home everyday when I now have Rosie there waiting for me?"

Harry didn't say anything. From the look on his face, it seemed he didn't know what to say.

"I haven't made any decisions," Ron continued. "But I've just been thinking that… Hermione loves what she does and she's good at it -"

"So are you," Harry reminded him.

"Yes, but… I like this whole business of being a dad. I like it a lot better than being an Auror when at the moment most of it is desk work. I just…" He looked down at Rose, who'd still not fallen asleep. "I just love her _so_ much, and the thought of not being there for her is terrifying."

"What would you do then?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know if I really want to quit. The only thing I'm certain of right now is my feelings for Rose and she's impacting this decision. You know, maybe I could even just stay at home and look after her every day. I'd like that."

"You say that now… in a few months -"

"I know, I know," Ron said. "Which is why I need to think about it. I need to probably tell Hermione and see what happens."

"So, you're coming in Monday?"

"Yeah, but leaving her will be weird."

"Maybe you could work only a few days a week?" Harry suggested. "Part time or something."

Ron nodded and then shrugged. "I could."

"If you go, we'll miss you. The Auror office is what it is because of you."

"Because of both of us," Ron reminded him. He sighed. "It's not like I want to leave, but after having Rose, it's just made me realise that I don't want her - or any other children Hermione and I may have - to have the childhood we had."

"And leaving the Aurors will help with that?" Harry asked. When Ron didn't reply, he continued, "Listen; this world is better than what we remember it and that isn't going to change. Our kids are going to have better lives regardless of what you do. We'll make sure of it. You, me, Ginny, Hermione… probably everyone who has children from our generation. You working in a job that - at least at the moment - is hardly dangerous won't affect that."

Rose wiggled against Ron and when he looked down, he saw her eyes still wide open. "I don't think she's sleeping right now."

"Of course not," Harry said, smiling. "But she looks rather content, doesn't she? I think she likes being out here with her dad."

"We should probably go home." Ron stood, feeling the warming charm release as he did. His mother was right: it was a bitterly cold night.

"All I ask is you think about it," Harry said, standing also. "Because it won't just be the Aurors who miss you. I'll miss having my best friend alongside me."

Back inside, everyone was still in the same spots as where Ron had left them. "She's not sleeping tonight," Ron said to Hermione. "There's too much excitement here for that."

"We should go then," Hermione said. "Do you want me to -"

"I've got her," Ron assured her. "Though she'll probably scream after to Floo."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" Molly asked hopefully. "We have room."

"I think being in our own beds is best for now," Ron said, indicating Rose. He'd never seen her so unsettled before. She enjoyed her routine.

"Of course," Molly said with a disappointed smile. "Goodnight, dears." She pressed her lips to Rose's forehead. "You'll come around soon, won't you?"

"Well try," Hermione assured her. "Ron starts work again on Monday, but I'm sure I can make some appearances."

They moved to the fireplace, Hermione stepping in first. Ron followed with Rose a moment later, but this time when he landed in their own living room, she didn't make a peep.

"I think it's bedtime," Ron said, stifling a yawn.

"I agree," Hermione said. She looked at Rose. "She doesn't really seem hungry, does she?"

"No, not really."

"That's unlike her."

"Well, you've heard her when she is hungry," Ron said. "She doesn't let us forget." He carried her to the stairs and they ascended together into Rose's bedroom. She still wasn't asleep and when Ron put her in the bassinet, she simply stared up at them.

"Goodnight, Rosie," Hermione said quietly. "We love you."

Rose continued to stare up at them, and although she was too young to express emotions, she didn't need to. Her eyes said it all.

"Come on," Ron said after a moment. "Let's go to bed." He took Hermione's hand and led her from the room. "She's not going to sleep with us watching her."

"What did you and Harry talk about while you were out there?" Hermione asked as she undressed for bed.

"Oh… nothing in particular," Ron lied. "Ginny's pregnant again. Did you know that?"

"She mentioned it," Hermione said, nodding.

"A second boy."

Hermione nodded again, watching him, obviously not believing that was all they'd talked about.

Ron sighed. It was midnight and he hardly wanted to have this conversation now, but while it was on his mind… "Hermione… I've been thinking. I'm not sure I want to return to work."

"What do you mean?" She sounded surprised, as if she hadn't expected it.

"I mean that this has been the best month of my life, and not because I don't have to get up and go to work everyday, but because I get to spend it with you and Rosie. I like just having her as my responsibility."

Hermione frowned. "So, you're saying you'd rather care for our daughter full time? Because, Ron, that's not really… you."

"I don't know," Ron confessed. "It's more that I'm not sure being an Auror is right for me anymore. It's dangerous, and as she gets older, she'll begin to understand that what I do is not like walking dogs. I go away, I go on missions, I spend my life battling dark wizards. It was fine before, but now with her, well I worry; I worry that if something were to happen to me and I couldn't come home to her… I don't want that."

Silence befell them. Hermione watched him for a moment, and then a smile broke out. "Look at you." She laughed.

"I'm being serious, Hermione," Ron said.

"I know… listen… Ron. You love your job. You love being an Auror, and for you to give that up… I find that hard to see. Not to mention you're good at what you do and would leave a massive hole in the Aurors if you were to leave."

"That's what Harry said."

"Well, he's right. What's this really about? You've been completely devoted to Rose in the first month of her life, and going back to a routine that matches one before she was born is going to be hard. You'll miss her, you'll think about her at every moment and probably wish you were with her than sitting at a desk catching up on a month's worth of paperwork."

Ron nodded.

"But you'll get used to it. We both will. And, we can sort out a schedule that means that someone can be home with her most of the time."

"Are you sure, though?"

Hermione laughed again. "You seem to be under the impression that I'd prefer to be at work than spending time with my daughter. It's not the first time you've made a comment like that."

Ron turned faintly red, but said nothing.

"Ron, she's _our_ daughter. And to feel a human life growing inside of you for nine months is not something that's easy to forget. I felt every movement, every kick… I experienced quite a horrific birth that almost killed both of us and would have so readily put my own health on the line to save her. I _love_ her, Ron. Just as much as you do. You seem to forget that."

Ron shifted on the bed, feeling rather embarrassed that she'd worked him out rather quickly. But he should have known. She'd been doing it for years. "I just thought… you once said…"

"Because I once said I didn't see children in my future that I don't love my daughter?"

"No," Ron said. "I know you love her. I just thought you wouldn't want to be the one who stayed at home and looked after her a lot. I thought that if I volunteered to do it, because I _like_ doing it, then everything would be better."

Hermione laughed again. "I _like_ it, too, Ron. Do you really think I don't? She's our daughter, our little girl. You say it all the time: she's perfect. Every moment spent with her is a blessing. We've known her for but a moment, yet can you imagine life without her? I'm not sitting here resenting every morning I have to get up and see my daughter and feed her and get her ready. I enjoy it. But unfortunately we need to work and that's not going to change. One day I'll have to get back into it, and that'll be okay. I'll miss her, and I'll worry about her, too. And I haven't suggested rearranging our work schedules because I see it as a necessity; I've suggested it because - and you may find this hard to believe - I'd actually _want_ to be with her."

Ron blushed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ron. You just need to put some faith in me, as her mum."

"I think you're an amazing mum, Hermione. I've never thought anything different."

She smiled at him. "So… do you still want to leave now that you know my true feelings?"

Ron shrugged. "I meant what I said, though. I don't want to risk not coming home to her one day."

"And you won't. You're a skilled Auror and have been trained in defending not only yourself, but countless others as well."

"Accidents happen."

"They happen everywhere."

Ron sighed. "I just don't know."

"Well, don't go making any life changing decisions now. Go back to work, and if after a few weeks you still feel the same, then we can talk about it. But it's after midnight and we need to sleep before she wakes up again. She'll probably be hungry next time."

Ron nodded and laid down in the bed. Hermione laid down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Having a baby had changed so much more than he'd ever anticipated. He wanted desperately to be a good father and had stressed over not loving Rose enough before she was born. Now, he was contemplating giving up his career because his love for his job was so dim in comparison to his love for his daughter. And he'd been foolish to think Hermione didn't feel the same way. "I'm sorry," he said again.

Hermione laughed. "It's okay. The fact that you care so much about her tells me that our Rosie is going to grow up and be a very loved little girl."

Ron smiled. "What do you mean 'going to'?"

* * *

 _ **I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it :) I wrote it like 2 months ago, that's how far ahead I was haha. But I've caught up a bit now, because part 6 has stumped me a little, I admit. But anyway, this was the end of this part. We move on to part 5 next :)  
**_

 _ **Thank you Emily for beta-ing once more. You're amazing :)**_


	21. To Diagon Alley

**Part 5: Two Plus Two is Four**

 **Chapter 21: To Diagon Alley**

 _My child is weird._

It was the only conclusion Ron could reach as he watched on with amusement while Rose attempted for the tenth time to stack four cushions on top of one another. It was an activity that had kept her busy for a good hour, despite her having not yet achieved whatever it was she wanted to do.

Still, it kept her occupied while he tried to finish off some last minute work before they met up with Harry and Ginny in Diagon Alley. Though, he found himself more amused by his daughter's efforts than what he was supposed to be doing.

"What're you doing, Rosie?" he chuckled.

The small girl turned to him for a brief moment before turning back. She hadn't even attempted to answer.

Shaking his head, Ron looked back down at the report he was finishing off and scribbled some notes down. A moment later, he felt small hands on his knee.

"Yes, Rosie?" he asked.

Rose stuck out one of her hands and said, "Wand."

"You know Mummy doesn't like you using our wands," Ron told her, though his hand twitched to his pocket.

Rose stared at him, her hand still outstretched. "Wand."

"Wand, _please_ ," Ron instructed.

"Wand, _peeze."_

Ron laughed and passed her his wand. He didn't get why Hermione was so against Rose using it to play with. He'd often contemplated asking George for a toy one, but hadn't gotten around to it. But Hermione was very firm on her belief that Rose should not be using real wands, especially theirs. They now had to carry them at all times, because no matter where they left them she managed to get her hands on one. She was still too young to produce any magic, though, so Ron didn't see the harm.

A smile formed on Rose's face as she took it from him and pointed it at the cushions. "Acko! Acko!" she cried.

Ron snorted. " _Accio_ isn't going to get those cushions together, Rosie," he said. It was the only spell she knew.

"Acko!" Rose shouted, now jabbing the cushions with his wand.

"You need to levitate them," Ron explained, setting his work aside and coming to kneel on the floor beside his daughter. "Look." He took his wand from her and pointed them at the cushions. "You need to say _Wingardium Leviosa_."

To Rose's delight, the cushions all flew into a neat pile on top of each other. She clapped. "Yay!"

Ron passed her back the wand. "Ready to say it?"

"Acko!" Rose shouted.

Ron laughed. "Yeah, I was never good at that spell either." He was halfway off the floor when Hermione came from upstairs. Her eyes fell immediately on Rose holding his wand.

"Alright, Rosie. Time to give that back now," he said.

"No!" Rose cried, holding it to her chest. "Mine!"

"It's _mine_ , actually," Ron told her.

"Mine!" Rose cried. "Mine wand!"

Ron looked guiltily up at Hermione and shrugged. "Rosie, we're going to see James and Albus soon. But I need my wand."

Rose shook her head and ran off shouting _Acko_ over and over.

"You need to stop doing that," Hermione said, coming to sit on the couch. Ron joined her. "They say accidental magic can happen as young as two-and-a-half."

"Well we still have a while then," Ron said. "She's not even two yet."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Hermione said. "Well, two things actually. But the first is Rose's birthday. Her first birthday was a non-event because everyone was still preoccupied with Christmas. It didn't matter so much because she didn't really understand then. But she'll get it now, and I don't want her missing out again."

"So we'll throw a party?" Ron suggested.

Hermione nodded. "But here. I want it here. That way everyone has to come here and celebrate _her_ birthday. This is probably going to be an issue for the rest of her life, so I don't want it impacting her."

"Yeah, that's fair," Ron said. "But will everyone fit?"

"I think so," Hermione said. "They should. And if they don't, we can probably charm it to make it happen."

"Perhaps we need a bigger house." Ron grinned. They'd mentioned moving so many times, but every time the discussion came up they never got further than suggesting it. Ron now acknowledged that they both just simply liked living where they did and were never going to move. And he was okay with that.

"That's actually the other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, really? I was just joking."

Before Hermione could continue, Rose came running back into the living room. "Mummy!" she cried and threw herself against Hermione's legs in an attempt to hug her.

"Hi, sweetheart." Hermione smiled and lifted her onto her lap. In one swift movement, she took the wand from Rose's hand and passed it back to Ron. "You know you're not allowed Daddy's wand. He needs to also remember to not give it to you."

Rose stuck out her bottom lip. "Mine wand!" Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"No, it's _Daddy's,_ sweetheart."

Rose shook her head as the tears now rolled down her cheeks. "Mine!"

"We'll get you your own when we go to meet the others," Ron said, sensing a tantrum brewing.

Hermione nodded. "One that you can use."

Rose's eyes widened and suddenly she was smiling again. "Wand!"

"Yes," Hermione said. "A wand. Now, I've just got to tell Daddy something. Did he do that?" She pointed to the pile of cushions. Rose nodded. "Why don't you go an play with them? Then we'll go."

Rose nodded and climbed off Hermione's lap. She kicked at the cushions and they toppled over her. She giggled.

"You're _actually_ serious this time?" Ron asked. "About moving?"

Hermione watched Rose for a moment as she once again tried to stack the cushions and looked back at Ron. "I'm pregnant again."

Ron opened his mouth, but closed it quickly when he realised he wasn't sure how to respond. After a moment of looking at each other, he shook his head. "But, we've only been… well, we haven't really been trying at all. Not officially. And not for that long either."

"I know," Hermione said. "And after Rose I figured it might take a while for it to happen again. But… it hasn't." She offered a smile. "You're happy, aren't you?'

Ron nodded. "I'm just surprised." They hadn't really had any overly serious discussions about a second baby. It had come up every so often, and both agreed they'd ideally like a second child by the time Rose was three. But it had been a struggle to conceive her, and so they'd started early with the hope that by the time she _was_ three, it might have happened. They hadn't gone into this pregnancy with high expectations of it happening straight away like it apparently had.

"I was too, to be honest," Hermione said. "I didn't even think to check until I started to feel a bit funny this morning."

"How far?" Ron asked.

"Eight weeks. Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"You know, obviously," Ron said.

"Well, the spell gives you every bit of information," Hermione said. "I can't help it."

Ron nodded, looking back to Rose who'd given up on her attempt to build a tower and was now jumping from cushion to cushion.

"What would you like?" Hermione asked.

"That's a test, right?" Ron said. "To see if I give the right answer."

"I'm just curious."

"Well, it would be cool to have one of each, I suppose," Ron said. "But girls -" Rose flopped onto the cushions and burst into a fit of giggles. "They're fun too… apparently." He turned back to Hermione. "Just tell me."

Hermione smiled. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright… it's a boy."

Ron's chest tightened at the words. _A boy_. He'd spent the last almost two years getting used to a girl, but a boy… a boy would be easier, wouldn't it? After all, he'd been one himself once. "We're having a boy?"

Hermione nodded, smiling. "A little brother for Rose. He'll be here in May."

Ron stared at her. And then he turned to Rose. "Did you hear that, Rosie? You're getting a -"

"Ron! No, we'll need to talk to her separately. She's not going to understand and we'll have to explain it to her in a way she will. But now isn't the time. We've got to go." She stood and Ron stood with her, pulling her towards him and kissing her. When he pulled away she smiled up at him. "What was that for?"

"I love you," was all he said. "Now…" He looked at Rose. "Well, she'll have to do the way she is. She's a mess, but… Rosie, are you ready?"

"No!"

"Who taught her to talk?"

Hermione looked amused as she went over to Rose and grabbed her hand. "Come on. We're going to meet James and Albus. They've just gotten back from their holiday."

"No. Stay!" Rose whined.

"We have to go, sweetheart," Hermione said. When Rose refused to move she lifted her, and Rose screamed.

"No! No! No!"

"It's not a choice," Hermione said. "We're going." She walked to the fireplace, holding Rose firmly in her arms. Rose absolutely hated being carried; she insisted on walking everywhere and would fight violently against anyone who thought otherwise.

"Walk," she cried. "I walk." She pushed against Hermione, who eventually put her down.

"Into the fireplace then," Hermione said briskly.

Rose stepped in. "I say. I say!"

"What do you say?" Ron asked, amused. He probably shouldn't have been, considering Rose was reaching her rebellious toddler stage before she even turned two.

"D-Dino Abby!" She looked around the room, obviously wondering why she hadn't gone anywhere.

"I wonder where Dino Abby is?" Ron laughed to Hermione.

Hermione stepped into the fireplace with Rose and took some Floo Powder.

"I say! I say!"

"See you on the other side," Ron said. "Hopefully you land in the right spot." He grinned, but Hermione seemed to want to hex him as she and Rose whirled away with Rose still insisting that she could say the name.

Once they were all at the Leaky Cauldron, they waved to Hannah on their way out the back and entered Diagon Alley quickly.

Rose squeaked with joy as the wall separated and, if it hadn't been for Ron standing close enough to grab her, they would have lost her in the throng of people.

It was busy on Saturdays. It would take them a good ten minutes to get to the cafe they'd agreed to meet at, and that was only if Rose didn't insist on stopping in the joke shop on the way. She'd been captivated by the colours and the toys from a very early age and Ron worried he'd have a mini George to deal with.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, lifting her onto his hip and ignoring her protests.

"I walk!" Rose insisted.

"You'll run more like it," Ron said, putting her down and taking her hand.

They pushed through the large population slowly, Rose's small feet struggling to keep up with them. And as Ron had predicted, the moment she spotted the vibrant joke shop belonging to her uncle, all hope of passing it without acknowledgement was gone.

"In, in!" She pointed at the door and then looked up at Ron. "In!"

Ron looked at Hermione, who shrugged. "Didn't we promise her a wand?"

Rose led the way into the shop, stopping at the entrance and having about three people almost knock her over. She seemed not to notice them, staring around with wide eyes. When Ron and Hermione caught up to her, she was off towards a collection of self-building blocks when she was scooped up from the ground.

"No you don't," George said, carrying her back to Hermione. "I remember what happened last time you got your hands on some of my things."

"Play!" Rose cried. "I play!"

"Not in here." He physically handed her back to Hermione.

"We've actually come for a reason today," Ron said. "We need one of the toy wands you sell. A non-joke one if possible."

George nodded, looking back at Rose who was fighting against Hermione to put her down. "Are your wands still going missing?"

"Or being given to her… Rose, you can't play in here."

"As you can see, we have a charming daughter today," Ron said. "So we'll get the wand and leave you to it."

George smirked. "She causing you havoc?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"You get it," Hermione said, still struggling with Rose. "I'll take her outside." As they exited the shop Ron saw Rose's face contort in the beginnings of a tantrum.

"Better make it quick," he said as George led him to the section with the fake wands. "If the second baby is anything like her, we're in trouble."

"Second baby?" George questioned.

"Yeah, probably shouldn't have told you that so soon," Ron admitted, smiling sheepishly. "We've just found out ourselves. Thanks." George passed him a wand.

"Well, congratulations."

Ron nodded and looked over his shoulder. He could just see Rose through the window in tears, most likely causing a scene in front of everyone. "She's lucky she's cute. It's a nightmare taking her here. She does this every time."

"Well, if you want her out of your hands for a few hours while you do whatever you need to do, feel free to send her here. I can set her up with some appropriate toys out the back. She'll be fine."

"We're actually meeting Harry and Ginny, but I'll consider that for next time," Ron said. "How much for this?"

George shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's one wand. Consider it a gift for the new big sister."

Ron smiled. "Thank you."

George returned the smile and nodded towards the window. "Perhaps you should go and help before the photographers get here."

"Oh, that's happened before," Ron assured him. He thanked his brother again and returned to the street where Rose was in tears, insisting they go back into the shop.

Hermione, who often took the hard line with Rose, paid her little attention, her eyes on something further down. Rose tugged on her mother's clothes, shouting, "In! In!" to which Hermione told her no.

Seeing Ron return, Rose attempted it on him, too (he did have a harder time saying no to their daughter than Hermione), but Ron only shook his head. "Not today, Rosie." He kneeled so that he was at her level and took the wand from the box.

Rose's crying subsided immediately as she stared at the long stick. "Wand?"

"Your very own," Ron said, grinning.

Rose stared at it for a moment longer, at first not sure what to make of it. She looked up at Hermione who seemed torn between taking it off her due to her tantrum and wanting her to have five of them to keep her quiet. Then she looked at Ron. "Mine wand?"

"Yours," Ron promised with a nod.

Rose needed no more encouragement. She snatched it from his hands and began waving it at passersby, shouting, "Acko!" at them all.

No more tears came after that as they made the rest of the journey through Diagon Alley to the cafe.

It was well past the scheduled meeting time when they finally got there, and Harry, Ginny and their two sons were waiting outside at a table.

Upon seeing them, James' eyes brightened and he stood on the chair. "Rosie's here!"

Ginny forced him to sit.

Rather than greeting her cousins, Rose ran over to James and pointed the wand in his face. "Acko!"

James looked stunned for a moment. And then he batted the stick away. "Stop that!"

Rose giggled. "Acko!"

Ron collapsed into a chair beside his sister, and Hermione on the other side beside Harry. "We made it!" he declared.

"What've you got there, Rosie?" Harry asked, peering at the toy wand curiously.

Rose turned to him. "Wand!"

Harry laughed slightly. "Did you visit Uncle George, did you?"

"Not quite," Hermione said. "Daddy had to buy one so ours stopped going missing."

"Actually, it was a present from Uncle George," Ron corrected.

Rose then pointed the wand at Albus, who sat in Ginny's lap. Their younger son, however, didn't take too well to that. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he attempted to get the wand out of his face.

"Alright, that's enough," Ron said, grabbing Rose around the waist and sitting her on his lap. He took the wand from her and passed it to Hermione. "You can have it back later."

"No!" Rose cried, attempting to take it back from Hermione. "Mine!"

"Later," Hermione told her firmly.

"She's been like this all morning," Ron said to Ginny. "Honestly, she's lost it." He held Rose firmly, who was now attempting to escape his lap for she'd spotted something in the shop over she wanted.

"How was your trip?" Hermione then asked.

"Oh, it was lovely," Ginny said, beaming. "We had such a great time! A well earned break, I think. The boys had the best time, too."

"I catched a fish!" James declared.

"You went _fishing_?" Ron asked, amused.

Harry shrugged. "You managed to hold the fort while I was away?"

"It was actually really great being the boss," Ron said. "I mean, Dean and I shared it really. Especially when I was home with Rosie, but I got your office, and the privacy of not having to deal with the mutterings of the trainees. Though, did we really have that many questions when we started out?"

Harry snorted. He'd become the Head of the Auror office back in March, with Ron being considered the second in charge. It had been an offer neither of them had been able to refuse and was what had kept Ron with the Aurors for so long. With the promise of a higher pay, a promotion and more flexible hours, the first two years of raising Rose hadn't been too difficult. Especially when one of Ron's tasks was to assign shifts and hours to everyone. And when Harry and Ginny had decided to travel through Europe for a month, Ron had been put in charge - a task he'd very much enjoyed.

"So, it's still standing?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, very funny," Ron scowled. "I've been working there as long as Harry, thank you."

"Where was your favourite spot?" Hermione continued.

"We really liked Greece," Ginny said. "But Italy was quite nice too. And Croatia. We liked it all, really. We took some photos with one of those Muggle camera things. We'll have to show you some time. There's a really cute one of James and Al in Germany." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"So, what did you two get up to?" Harry asked. His eyes drifted to Rose who was now content in Ron's lap and was running her hands along his jeans, fascinated by the feel. "Or three?"

Ron looked at Hermione and she smiled, nodding.

Ron turned back to his sister and Harry and beamed. "It'll be four soon!"

Harry and Ginny's mouths both opened.

"A boy," Ron added. "We're having a boy this time!"

"That's great!" Harry said, smiling at them both. "Does… Rose know yet?"

"Not yet," Ron said. "We've only just found out ourselves, actually. How did you tell James?"

"Well, he was a bit younger than Rose so… we didn't really," Ginny said. "It wasn't until near the end did he even really notice I was pregnant." She smiled at them. "Congratulations, though. That's really exciting. And boys are quite fun."

"Yeah," Ron said, leaning back in his chair. "It'll be good to have one of each. Though, we're in trouble if he turns out anything like…" He indicated Rose silently, who was still playing with Ron's jeans. "Hourly tantrums."

Everyone smiled.

"Should we order food?" Harry then asked. "Before the children starve?"

"Good idea," Hermione said, picking up a menu and scanning it.

"Cake!" Rose said, spotting her mother looking at the menu. "Cake!"

"For lunch?" Ron asked. "I don't think so."

"Cake!"

"No."

"Cake, _peeze?"_

Harry and Ginny appeared highly amused.

"At least she has manners," Harry teased.

"Can I have cake?" James asked.

"No!" Ginny and Harry said firmly.

James frowned. "Wosie gets cake."

"Oh, no she doesn't," Ron assured him.

"Cake!"

"No."

The battle continued for a few more moments, before Hermione, who was already fed up with Rose's tantrum at the joke shop and the one that occurred over breakfast, gave in. This then sparked an argument between James and his parents.

Once ordered, the two oldest children successfully choosing their cakes, conversation started up again.

"Do you remember those times we'd come here with _no_ kids?" Harry asked. "And soon we'll have five between us."

"Four," Ron corrected.

When there was silence, he looked up at Harry and Ginny's beaming faces. He sighed. "You two really have them close together, don't you?"

"Only five weeks at the moment," Ginny said. "So, this time it sounds like they'll be born around the same time?"

"Hey, at least they can grow up friends," Harry said. "It'll be fun."

"Mum may regret her offer to babysit," Ron said. "Not sure she anticipated all of them being born around the same time. I mean, Rosie, Albus and Lucy will be in the same year at school. Molly and James a year earlier And the two new ones will be three years behind."

Conversation died again as two large slabs of chocolate cake appeared in front of Rose and James. Their eyes widened at the sight, and before Ron could even put Rose in a spare seat, she'd dug both hands into it and had filled her mouth.

Ron watched her with a mix of amusement and affection and laughed to himself. He couldn't believe that in two months she'd be two. Where had the time gone? It seemed like just yesterday he was holding her in his arms for the first time, seeing the life drain from her as he desperately tried to save her.

And now she could talk, walk and was developing a real personality which he simultaneously adored and resented at the same time. But the tantrums aside, he loved her more than anything else in the whole world, and now he was going to have a _second_ baby - a son - who he could also love.

They spent quite a long time at the cafe, talking about work, babies and their current children. James made many attempts to play with Rose, but she just wasn't interested, preferring to lie in Ron's lap again after finishing the huge piece of cake.

It wasn't until they were just about ready to leave that Ron looked down and really noticed her lethargic figure against him. He'd accidentally touched her skin and had been shocked at how hot it suddenly was. "You okay there, Rosie?"

"I hurt," Rose moaned, her eyes drifting closed. "I hurt."

"She's really hot," Ron said to Hermione, who felt Rose's forehead.

"Where are you hurt, Rosie?" Hermione asked.

Rose pointed to her tummy. "Hurt."

"All that cake," Ron muttered as his daughter's eyes struggled to stay open.

"I'm not so sure that'd cause a temperature," Hermione said. "We should probably go."

"Of course," Ginny said, getting to her feet.

Ron lifted Rose against his shoulder, and unlike earlier she didn't protest. "I hurt. I hurt."

"I know, sweetheart," Hermione said sympathetically. "We're going home now."

It was a long trip back to the Leaky Cauldron, though if they Apparated it was also a bit of a walk to their house from the closest Apparition point. Nor would it do Rose any good to Apparate if she was feeling sick.

They said goodbye to the others, James asking loudly what Rose was doing, and began pushing past the crowd, partly in a hurry to get home and partly to avoid any incidences of Rose being sick on an unsuspecting passerby.

They managed to reach the joke shop when she stirred, lifting her head. "I hurt! I hurt!" she cried.

They stopped, Ron once again feeling her skin. She wasn't any hotter, but no cooler either. "I'll take her," he said to Hermione.

She nodded. "I think that's best."

Holding Rose close to him, he moved to the side out the front of joke shop and then turned on the spot, appearing a moment later at the end of a quiet street. He set Rose on the ground. She stared up at him with a bright red face.

"You'll be okay, Rosie," he said.

She swayed a bit and then vomited onto the grass just as Hermione appeared beside them.

"Let it all out," Ron said.

"I hurt, hurt…" Rose moaned.

"You'll feel better now," Hermione said gently as Rose coughed and vomited again.

They stood at the end of the street for some time, waiting to make sure Rose wasn't going to be sick anymore. They had no water to give her, and she began crying as Hermione picked her up.

"We'll go home and get you into a nice warm bath," she said. "Then bed."

They walked slowly back to their house, Rose asleep against Hermione before they even left the street.

"This might be why she was acting up today," Hermione said as Ron unlocked the front door.

"I reckon it was the cake," Ron said. "She ate so fast."

"Can you get the potion out for her? We still have some left from the last time she was sick. I'll get her into the bath."

Ron nodded, moving to the kitchen while Hermione carried Rose upstairs. He opened the cupboard that contained all the potions - all for Rose - and searched through until he found the right one. They had one for everything from vomiting to sore eyes which Rose had needed in her short two years of life.

Rose was screaming again as he went upstairs. She was fighting against Hermione in the bath, saying 'no' repeatedly. Ron passed Hermione the potion. "I'll get her pyjamas," he said.

"This will make you feel better," he heard Hermione tell Rose. "Do you remember this?"

"No! No!"

Ron grabbed Rose's pyjamas from her bedroom and brought them back to the bathroom. Rose had tears streaming down her face as Hermione all but forced the potion down her throat.

"It'll stop your tummy from hurting."

"No! No!"

However, the potion must have had an instant effect, for she stopped crying a moment later.

"Are you hurt anymore?" Hermione asked.

"No hurt," Rose murmured.

Hermione and Ron smiled.

"I think a good night's sleep is in order," Hermione said. "And afternoon."

Ron looked down at his watch. It was only three-thirty. "I'll get her bed ready." He left them in the bathroom and went back into Rose's bedroom. Over the last two years, it had gradually changed to add more of Rose's personality to it. She'd quite recently taken a liking to soft things, and had assembled a collection of stuffed toys by the window. The room was also packed with clothes piled high on shelves - more than she really needed, in his opinion - and other various toys she'd managed to collect. It definitely wasn't the room he remembered before Rose, but he considered it a nice little addition to the house.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione brought Rose back in, dressed in her pyjamas and grinning. "I play!" she declared.

"No, sweetheart, you're sick," Hermione reminded her. "You had a sore tummy."

Rose shook her head. "No hurt."

"See, was probably just the cake," Ron said. "Now that it's out, she's good to go again."

Rose ran to the plethora of toys and pulled out a truck she'd somehow managed to acquire. "I play."

"Rosie, you need to come to bed," Hermione insisted. She took the truck from her daughter's hands and led her to the bed, lifting her into it. Rose didn't protest too much, despite her words. Hermione tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Get lots of sleep and you'll feel better in the morning."

Rose looked up at her mother and she reached out a hand for Hermione's tummy. "Baby," she said.

Startled, Hermione turned to Ron with an askance expression. Ron shrugged.

"Baby?" she then said to Rose. "Sweetheart, how did you know?"

"She's not stupid," Ron said. "You were talking about it in front of her this afternoon. She understands a lot more than you think, I believe."

Rose smiled up at Hermione and said it again.

"That's right," Hermione said slowly, still obviously surprised that Rose had brought the topic up. "A new baby. A baby brother."

Rose giggled and Hermione kissed her forehead again. "Baby."

Hermione smiled. "Sleep well, Rosie," she said. She went to stand up from the side of Rose's bed, but Rose's tiny hands rested on her arm. "What is it, Rosie?"

Rose's smile broadened and she stared up at Hermione with so much adoration that Ron couldn't help but smile. "I love Mummy," she said.

"That's a new word," Ron said quietly.

But Hermione barely heard him. She looked back at Rose with an equal amount of affection, tears stinging her eyes. "I love you, too, Rosie," she breathed and she kissed Rose again.

Rose beamed and then looked at Ron. She studied him for a moment, and Ron waited thinking maybe she was going to tell him the same thing, but his name was not something she used frequently. She knew it, but she called Hermione far more often sometimes he thought she forgot it.

"You love Daddy too, don't you?" Hermione said brightly.

"Love Daddy!" Rose shouted.

Ron smiled and also kissed his daughter. "Goodnight, Rosie. I love you too."

Rose giggled and settled into her bed. Ron suspected she was asleep before they left the room.

"Poor kid," he said.

"She'll be okay," Hermione said. "We'll check on her in a few hours. The potion will stop her from vomiting anymore, at least."

Ron chuckled. "The way she stuffed it into her mouth, I'm not surprised she's sick from it."

"I'm still not sure that's the cause, but it probably didn't help," Hermione reasoned as they went back downstairs.

"She took the news of the baby well," Ron then said.

"Only because she doesn't understand it fully. She knows there's a baby, but we'll still have to explain the changes to her. She'll need to accommodate, to share -"

"Ha!" Ron said.

"That's exactly why we still need to talk to her," Hermione continued. "She's too young to realise that once the baby's born, our attention won't be on just her."

"We still have a fair few months to go, though. She'll have some time to get used to it, then the rest of her life to deal with an annoying little brother."

Hermione smiled. "There's something else I wanted to talk about," she then said. "Come and sit down." She indicated the couch.

"This sounds serious," Ron half-joked, though his heart started pounding a little faster. "What is it? The house?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. And it's nothing to worry about, I just know it makes you uncomfortable." She looked at him seriously. "I think I want to do this in a Muggle hospital this time."

For a moment, Ron said nothing. She was right; the topic made him uncomfortable. Sure, he'd spent the last eight years immersed greatly in Muggle culture, but it didn't mean there weren't things he still disliked about it. Things like those metal death traps Muggles called airplanes, and televisions, and… their medical practices. They could heal bones in eight weeks, not eight seconds, and they sewed people together. He'd never condone that, regardless of whether it had once saved his father's life.

Sensing his discomfort, Hermione continued. "I don't want what happened with Rose to happen again. I don't want you to be put in that position. If this baby comes quickly as well, I'd like to be somewhere where professionals can handle it. It took far too long to get a Healer last time, and St Mungo's don't offer opportunities to have babies _at_ the hospital, so I'd rather be prepared. I'd rather do it where we can assure the baby will be safe and if something does go wrong, they'll be right there to help."

Ron could see her point, and he hated to admit it. He'd be happy to let the Muggle Healers handle the baby once he was born. But what would happen if Hermione suffered another great blood loss? That was better treated by Healers…

 _She only lost blood because you had to take immediate action_ , he reminded himself.

He looked at her. "Alright."

This surprised her. "You're okay with this?"

"Whatever makes you feel most comfortable. I don't want what happened with Rosie to happen again, either. I think about that sometimes, you know? I look at her and think about those few moments we almost lost her and it feels weird, because I can't really imagine life without her anymore."

"So, we'll take the hospital route?" Hermione confirmed.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, if that's what you want." He smiled. "All I want is a healthy baby and a healthy you. How that happens, I really don't care; just as long as it does."

* * *

 _ **I decided on part title and chapter title moments before posting *awkward laugh* I hope it's alright. Thank you everyone for your fantabulous reviews and to Emily for her wonderful beta-ing! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**_


	22. To Quidditch

**Part 5: Two Plus Two Is Four**

 **Chapter 22: To Quidditch  
**

"Alright, alright!" Ron backed away from Hermione, momentarily frightened of her. She was scary when she was mad at him, and add pregnancy hormones on top of that, he pitied anyone who confronted her, including himself. He didn't remember her being anywhere near this bad with Rose; he'd hardly noticed any changes in her mood at all. But this time 'round was… different.

"I'll clean it up."

"That's not the point," Hermione said. "She shouldn't have been here anyway. You were supposed to be watching her."

"Oh, I'm sorry that she occasionally slips out of my sight. I was literally getting her clothes out and I turn around and she's gone."

"Into _our_ room!" Hermione snapped.

"Like she hasn't been in here before. And, might I add, don't talk to me like I'm the only one here who she's slipped away from for a few moments. She's sneaky."

Hermione glared at him and Ron looked around at their clothes strewn across the floor. He'd only lost sight of Rose for a few moments, but when he'd found her in here, pulling their clothes out for 'dress-up', it was too late to hide it from Hermione.

"Nothing a little magic can't fix." He dug into his pocket for his wand, but was stopped by Hermione.

"Never mind, I'll do it." She reached for her wand on the bedside table, but immediately rounded on Ron again. "Where is it?"

"Where's what? Your wand? I don't know. How am I supposed to know?" He shifted uncomfortably as her glare darkened.

"If she's -"

"You know how much she likes wands!" Ron said defensively (for as much his own sake as Rose's). "I didn't see anything in her hands -"

"Where is she now?"

"In her room playing."

Hermione stormed to the door and was about to enter the one next to theirs when a scream from downstairs distracted them both.

Ron's stomach dropped. Rose had _definitely_ been in her room no more than two minutes ago.

A crash of something that sounded very much like a chair hitting the floor of the kitchen followed a moment later and with an aggravated look at Ron, Hermione made for the kitchen, seemingly furious.

Sure enough, a chair lay on the kitchen floor, the cupboard where Rose knew sweets were kept was open, and their daughter hung limply in mid air, upside down. They'd put anti falling charms in every corner of the house the moment she could crawl, but since discovering she could use chairs to get to places, it had been put to good use.

For a moment, Hermione simply stared at her squirming daughter and then at the wand on the floor - Hermione's wand.

"Not again, Rosie," Ron said sheepishly, picking her up and putting her back on her feet. "You know you're supposed to ask before going in there."

Rose stared up at him, and then at Hermione. She must have noticed the expression on her mother's face meant she was in trouble, because she burst into tears.

"Sowwy," she sobbed. "I want Chocwate Foggy!"

Hermione said nothing for a very long time. She picked her wand up from the ground, and looked at Ron.

Ron offered a smile in an attempt to lighten the mood, but she wasn't having it. It was hard to explain to their daughter that usually this wouldn't bother Hermione as much as it was, had she not been two months away from giving birth. Ron had counted down the days to Rose's birth, and he was doing the same this time round, but not all for the same reasons.

"I want a -"

"You know _not_ to take my wand, Rose," Hermione said sharply and Rose shied away. "It's dangerous and… climbing chairs like that. How many times have we told you it's not safe?"

Rose started crying again, backing into Ron.

"I think she knows -"

"No! I'm sick of it!" Hermione snapped. "I'm sick of her not listening to us."

"She's two -"

"She knows! She knows very well what she's doing and…" She looked down at Rose. "I just can't take it anymore."

Rose peered up, horror-struck. Ron doubted she fully understood what was being said, but Hermione's tone was enough to frighten her. Her lip trembling, she ran from the kitchen howling loudly.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Ron said, peering through the door to see just what Rose had decided to do. She was lying on the living room floor with her face buried in her hands.

"She knows better," Hermione said, though Ron heard doubt already creeping into her voice.

"She _is_ only two."

Another moment and Hermione's hard expression softened. She looked at Ron. "I can't handle her right now. Not with the baby being so close… it's like this every day. I… I just need a day. Away from her."

Ron contemplated her words for a moment, the sound of Rose's sobs reaching both their ears. He nodded. "Alright. I'll take her out tomorrow."

Hermione nodded. "I just need one day where I don't have to worry about what she's getting up to, or where she is."

"I HATE MUMMY!" Rose cried angrily. "Hate! Hate! Hate!"

Ron bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and looked at Hermione. "There's Quidditch on tomorrow. The Cannons are playing. I'll see if tickets are still available. Harry and Ginny might want to take the boys, too."

"I HATE MUMMY!"

Hermione nodded, her expression neutral. "I really don't care where you take her. Just… a day."

Still amused, Ron nodded as well. Hate was Rose's new favourite word. She used it all the time about everything. Even things she liked.

"I HATE YOU MUMMY. YOU MEAN!"

Looking at Ron with contempt, Hermione left the kitchen and walked straight past Rose without saying a word. She returned upstairs and Ron heard their bedroom door close. He shook his head. The sooner this baby got here the better.

…

"Would you like me to read the book again, Rosie?"

"Again!" Rose shouted excitedly.

Ron stood at Rose's bedroom door. She was curled up against Hermione, staring intently at the book they had open. As far as Rose was concerned, what had happened earlier was forgotten (probably literally), and as for Hermione: she was attempting to eliminate the guilt she was most likely feeling over the incident.

After Hermione had read the book again, she put it aside and drew Rose closer. Now that they'd upsized her bed, there was just enough room for Hermione to lie beside her. Rose loved it when one of them did that; she wanted them to sleep in her 'big' bed with her.

"Tomorrow, sweetheart, you and Daddy are going to do something special together. Are you okay with that?"

Rose looked up and nodded. "Mummy, you hate me."

The guilt on Hermione's face was undeniable now. "No I don't, sweetheart. I love you."

Rose shook her head. "You hate. You angwy at me."

This was something Hermione couldn't deny, for she had been angry with Rose. Ron watched them both, wondering just what Hermione would say.

"I was only angry because you scared me," she said after a moment. "It scares me when you climb up on high things, because like today, you can fall off."

"I okay," Rose said. "Not hurt." She reached out and stroked Hermione's cheek - her way of offering comfort.

"Do you know how sad Daddy and I would be if you hurt yourself?" Hermione continued. "That's why I got angry today. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"You sad?" Rose asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'd be very sad if you got hurt."

"Daddy also sad?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "He'd also be sad."

"Cwy?"

"Yes, we'd cry."

Rose contemplated this new information for some time. Ron could all but see her mind ticking over as she processed what Hermione had just told her. She looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Hey, Rosie," Hermione then said. "Do you want to feel the baby?"

"Baby!" Rose said. "Yes!"

Hermione picked up Rose's small hand and put it on her tummy. Rose's eyes widened almost immediately. "Do you feel that?" she asked.

"Baby kicks," Rose said.

"He does," Hermione replied. "Very hard sometimes."

"He hurts?"

"Oh, sometimes. But he doesn't mean to. Your brother likes to let me know he's okay."

"I be big sitter," Rose said.

Hermione smiled, running fingers through Rose's red hair. It was getting much longer now - down to her shoulders. "You will be, sweetheart." Her head then turned to where Ron still stood at the door. "Now, I think Daddy wants to say goodnight. He's been waiting for a long time."

By Rose's expression, she hadn't even noticed him there. Her smile widened upon seeing him and Ron came to sit on the other side of her bed and she flung tiny arms around him.

"Do you remember what I said, Rosie?" Hermione asked. "About Daddy taking you somewhere special tomorrow?"

"Where?" Rose asked.

"Quidditch?" Ron told her. "How does that sound? James and Albus are going to come, too."

"Kw-iddy!" Rose yelled.

Ron smiled. Rose knew nothing about Quidditch, nor had she shown a particular interest in it before - not even the slightest mention of it. But he appreciated her enthusiasm.

"But I won't be coming," Hermione added. "Just you and Daddy."

Rose turned back to her. "Baby comes?"

"The baby has to stay with me, sweetheart."

"Otay."

The fact that Hermione wasn't coming didn't seem to bother Rose all that much. That fact seemed to unsettle Hermione. Ron doubted it was anything to do with what had happened earlier and more to do with the idea of going out.

"Alright, it's bedtime now, Rosie," Hermione then said. "You need to get lots of sleep for tomorrow."

Rose obliged and lay back in the bed. "Love you," she said.

"We love you, too," Hermione responded. They kissed her each in turn. "Goodnight."

"G'night," Rose yawned. She closed her eyes and rolled over.

Ron and Hermione left the room, leaving the door slightly open to let in a little bit of light.

"So, you haven't changed your mind about tomorrow?" Ron asked just outside the door. "You don't want to come?"

"I think I need a day with just me and our son," Hermione told him. "I love Rose, but sometimes…" She looked up at Ron. "It makes me sound so horrible, doesn't it?"

"Not at all," Ron said. "She's a nightmare. A cute one, but still a nightmare. You're also pregnant and she's far too sneaky for most to keep up with." He kissed her. "I'll take her out of your hands for a day. She'll have the best time tomorrow."

Hermione smiled up at him, but she still looked guilty. "Thank you."

…

Ron slipped on Rose's last shoe and set her on her feet. She grinned up at him.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" Rose threw her hands in the air. "Go! Let's go!" She tugged on Ron's hand and dragged him to her bedroom door. Before they could leave, though, Hermione appeared, looking down at Rose.

She laughed. "Don't you just look… orange," she said.

"We go!" Rose said to Hermione. "Go, Daddy!" She pulled him again, trying to get around Hermione.

Hermione looked at Ron, trying not to laugh again. "You've just been waiting for the moment you could dress her in that, haven't you?"

"Hey, if we're going to Quidditch, she's got to wear the right colours." Ron shrugged, looking down at his daughter. She was dressed head to toe in Chudley Cannons gear, including a beanie that was a little too big. She'd been delighted when he'd shown her and demanded to wear them.

Still amused, Hermione turned back to Rose. "Have fun, you two. I hope they win."

"Let's go!" Rose demanded.

"Say goodbye to Mummy, Rosie. She's not coming, remember."

Rose let go of his hand and flung her small arms around Hermione's knees. "Bye, Mummy!"

"Bye, sweetheart." Hermione kissed the top of her head. "Who's going to win?"

"Keeper!" Rose declared and Hermione grinned at Ron.

"She'll get the hang of it," he assured her. "Ready, Rosie?"

They went downstairs and still holding onto her hand, they stepped into the fireplace together.

"We go to James!" Rose said cheerfully, squatting and picking up a pinch of excess Floo Powder. She threw it. "James!"

When they didn't move, she looked up at Ron who laughed. "You need a bit more than that. And you need to say _Twelve Grimmauld Place."_

Rose picked up another pinch. "Telf Gimmo Pwace!"

When they still didn't go anywhere, Ron nodded, grabbing his own handful. "With some more practice, we'll get there." He threw the right amount over them, keeping a tight hold on Rose's hand, and then helped her out of the Grimmauld Place fireplace.

"Not here," Rose said.

"They'll be here," Ron assured her. And sure enough, Harry entered the living room, his eyes flicking immediately to Rose.

"Don't you look cute."

Rose giggled. "James?"

"He's coming." Harry nodded.

Rose attempted to pull her hand free of Ron's, but if he let her loose in the house he knew she'd never come back.

Moments later, Ginny appeared with James and Albus. She, too, noted Rose's appearance. "You're corrupting her already."

"Rosie loves the Cannons, thank you," Ron said.

Ginny looked at her niece. "Who's playing today, Rosie?"

"Keeper!" Rose said.

"It's her favourite position."

"More like the only position she knows."

"She'll learn." Ron looked down at James and Albus. They were wearing plain clothes and so were Harry and Ginny. "Who are you going for then?"

"Just enjoying Quidditch," Ginny replied stubbornly. "We haven't been in a while."

"Well, are we ready?"

"Yep." Harry indicated the hall. "I've organised a Portkey just down the road. It leaves in ten minutes."

The six of them left Harry and Ginny's home, probably looking quite the sight - especially Rose. Despite his best attempts to keep her close, she broke free just after leaving the house and hugged James tightly - a gesture her older cousin reciprocated.

All three adults smiled.

"Oh, I wish we had a camera!" Ginny sighed. "How cute."

The Portkey was a lost sock, situated in a side alley at the end of the street. James reached for it immediately, obviously having used one before. Rose and Albus looked at it strangely.

Harry drew Albus close to him, guiding his hand to the sock. Ron did the same for Rose, but she was reluctant.

"Yucky!"

"Coming from someone who was digging for worms the other day," Ron said. He looked up at Ginny. "You're not coming?"

"I can't, Ron. You can't travel via Portkey whilepregnant. I'll Apparate there soon. We just figured it'd be easier to escort the kids."

Ron nodded. "Alright. See you there." He'd barely gotten the words out when he felt himself being lifted from the ground.

Rose screamed and he tightened his hold on her. He'd never mastered how to land well using a Portkey, but it was the first time for Rose and it was best to teach her early.

They landed on a grassy area a few moments later and all three children were in tears.

Ron looked to Harry and nodded. "Good choice, mate," he said as he lifted Rose up.

"James was fine last time," Harry replied, looking down at his tearful son.

Ginny appeared a few feet away from them and looked around at the crying children. "Looks like they enjoyed the Portkey."

"I think we'll Apparate back," Ron concluded.

From Ron's arms, Rose glared down at the sock and pointed to it. "Bad sock!"

"Yeah, we won't use it again," Ron assured her.

Other witches and wizards were arriving in the same area, making the short trek to the stadium. Ron was pleased to see there seemed to be a decent crowd - an unusual feat for the Cannons. But they weren't doing so bad this year. Not great, but they weren't last for once. That was something.

As to be expected, whenever Harry and Ginny made an appearance at a Quidditch match, it attracted the attention of passersby. With the addition of Ron, it seemed the journalists were going to have a field day with this one.

Even as they walked, heads turned and fingers pointed, something that didn't go unnoticed by Rose and James.

Rose buried herself into Ron, perhaps thinking they were pointing at her. James stayed close to Ginny, watching some people a little way ahead with uncertainty.

"The box is out of the public eye," Ginny said, answering the unspoken question. "I made sure of it."

They reached the gates a while later and Ginny presented the six tickets to the older witch. She barely acknowledged them as she directed them to the fiftieth level.

"Fifty?" Ron asked. "That'll be right in line with the players!" On the few occasions he'd managed to get to a match during his adulthood, he'd never bothered with paying the prices they wanted for such seats.

"A bonus when your ex Quidditch star sister can get her hands on tickets, isn't it?" Harry teased.

"And so close to the match!" Ron added.

"You can thank me later," Ginny muttered. "Reporter at three o'clock."

They all turned to where Ginny indicated. Sure enough, a young, excited witch had spotted them amongst the crowd and was hurrying towards them with a quill in hand and a photographer following closely behind her.

"Mr Harry Potter!" she breathed, fumbling with the quill. "Mrs Potter… Mr Weasley!" She blinked between them. "You've come for the Quidditch?"

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by Harry placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to the young witch and nodded.

"Yes, we have."

The witch scribbled something down, though Ron wasn't sure what. Wasn't everyone here for the Quidditch? His eyes shifted to the photographer who'd lifted his camera. Upon seeing Ron's look, he lowered it again and averted his gaze.

The witch seemed to think today was her day, for she looked at all three of them and their children. "Would you mind doing a short interview? You're here for the Cannons?" Her eyes fell on Rose, who buried herself on Ron's shoulder.

"We're here for a family outing," Harry said firmly, but kindly. "And we must get to our seats before the match."

"Please, Mr Potter," the witch said, "the match doesn't start for another ninety minutes. It'd only be a few questions."

Harry looked around and seeing the expressions on the others, he nodded. "Very well. Just me?"

The words seemed to disappoint the witch, but she seemed to realise how lucky she was for Harry to agree. Asking the others, she knew, was pushing her luck. "Just you, if you will, Mr Potter."

Ginny gathered up her two children and indicated that Ron should follow. It wasn't the first exposure the kids had had to the media, but it had never been that formal. Usually it was sneaky photographers lurking in Diagon Alley, or passersby pointing and staring.

"Should've known," Ginny said.

"If I were Harry -"

"It would be far worse for us if we were portrayed as unwilling and uncooperative," Ginny explained. "If Harry gives them what they want they'll leave us well enough alone until we decide to leave our house again."

"Still, he has the right to say no," Ron said as they piled into the stadium lift that would take them to the fiftieth level. "He used to."

"Back then he didn't have children to worry about," Ginny said. "You hurt the media and they attack where it hurts. Surely you know that by now."

Ron said nothing. He knew alright. None of them bothered with the _Prophet_ anymore. They hadn't in years.

The lift ended up taking them almost directly to their seats. It was quite a large box, and as Ron predicted, right in line with where the majority of the players would be flying. Today was also supposed to be the first match of a new player - fresh out of Hogwarts, apparently. He was curious to see how she'd play with the other two Chasers.

He sat Rose on a seat and she looked around warily, perhaps from how high up they were or that she'd never been exposed to so many people at once. Ginny sat beside James and Albus and organised them.

James, who Ron had no doubt would be sorted into Gryffindor in a few years time, fearlessly stood up on his seat and looked around. Seeing her cousin do it, Rose copied him, but still seemed unsure.

"Go Cannons!" James cried, jumping up and down. "Go Cannons! Go Cannons!"

"Oh, now you've corrupted my son, too!" Ginny accused with a smile. "Sit down, both of you."

Rose's smile grew the longer they stood there. The stadium was filling quite nicely considering the match was still so far away.

"Go Cannoo!" Rose cried, following James.

Ron beamed. He knew she'd get there.

The two children jumped up and down on their seats, repeating 'Go Cannons' over and over until Ginny ordered them both to sit down. A moment later, Harry appeared with three ice-cream cones in hand.

Rose gasped at the sight, her hands outstretched for one of them as Harry handed the first two to James and Albus. When Harry gave her the third one, she stared at the gigantic cone for a moment, and a second later she had her face covered with it.

"And if someone gives you something, what do you say, Rosie?" Ron said, though he doubted Rose even heard him.

"That'll keep them quiet for half an hour," Harry said, joining Ron where he stood at the railing overlooking the pitch.

"How was the interview?" Ron asked.

"Will keep them happy for a few weeks. Thanks for inviting us, by the way. Though, it was rather sudden. Is Hermione alright?"

Ron nodded. "She's fine. I just had to take Rosie out before she decided to sell our child to the first bidder."

"Heh. Is she that bad?" Harry asked.

"It depends who you ask. If you asked my hormone-fuelled, seven month pregnant wife, then yeah, she's bad. If you ask me, she's a normal kid."

"Cheeky, though," Harry said. "Very cheeky."

"Yeah, she just keeps taking our things and getting into places she shouldn't. She's smart, you know. She's _very_ smart. She's going to grow up to be _Hermione_ smart. But Hermione can't handle her at the moment." Ron smiled. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"It's just the hormones," Harry said. "Once she has the baby and you get into the routine it'll settle down."

"I know." Ron shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not worried. Anyway, it's nice spending time with Rosie. I like it." He shrugged again and turned back around where all three of their children were enjoying the ice-creams Harry had bought. "You'll be the favourite uncle now."

"I thought it already was?" Harry asked in mock offence.

"It's a close call between you and Uncle George," Ron answered with a nod. "Though, ice-cream may just win out."

The stadium continued to fill over the next hour. The ice-creams melted quickly, covering Rose, James and Albus in a mess Ron didn't want to deal with. Before he'd even finished it, Albus dropped his, bringing him to tears and Ginny and Harry promising to get a new one on the way home.

"Yuck!" James said, looking at the melted ice-cream on his pants.

"Yuck!" Rose copied.

"Look at all of you," Ginny sighed. "You're a mess already and the match hasn't started."

"They'll live," Ron said, thinking of the times Rose had played in the dirt in their yard and refused to get changed. "Kids are messy."

"Messy." Rose giggled. "I messy."

Half an hour before the match was to begin and the teams' pre-entertainment started. The Falmouth Falcons had an enchanted bird show that had Rose, James and Albus squealing with delight as the birds zoomed around the stadium in acrobatic movements.

When it was the Cannons turn, an explosion of orange fireworks filled the sky and the kids clapped and cheered as loud as the rest of them.

Ron smiled. At least Rose was enjoying this part of it. She was still too young to really understand Quidditch.

The announcer then announced the Falcons team and a cheer erupted from around the stadium. Ron was pleased to hear an even louder cheer when the Cannons were announced, including James and Rose.

"Go Cannons! Go Cannons!" James cheered.

"Go, go, gooooo!" Rose finished. The pair were standing on their seats again, jumping up and down. Even Ginny's demands to sit went unheard as the match started.

James, who'd attended matches before, did not appear all that interested once the match actually began. His attention turned to the other people around them.

Ron had hopes at the beginning for Rose. She'd never been here before and the look of awe on her face as the players flew onto the pitch excited him. She stared up, her mouth half open as they sped past, the Quaffle nothing more than a blur. But her interest waned twenty minutes in when it was twenty points all. She and James were now pulling faces at the people around them, giggling whenever someone was kind enough to respond.

Three hours in and Ron realised this was going to be a long match. The Falcons led two hundred and ninety to two hundred and fifty and the Snitch had not been sighted by either Seeker. He now sat where Rose had been sitting earlier, while she and James chased each other around the small box. Ginny had taken both of them for walks multiple times to ease their apparent boredom, but it seemed they only ever came back with more energy.

It wasn't until four hours in, when Rose slam into Ron's legs, giggling, did things settle down. She climbed into his lap and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his face all over.

"What's up, Rosie?" Ron asked. But even if she wanted to, Rose had no time to answer. A large cheer broke out around the stadium and Ron looked up to see the two Seekers zooming past in a blur of orange and black.

Rose also turned, her eyes once again fixated on the match.

"Go, go!" she shouted, waving her hands in the air. "Go Keeper!"

"Seeker, Rosie," Ron corrected.

James jumped up and down on his seat, chanting with the crowd. Rose attempted to join him, but was prevented by Ron.

The crowd was loud now, most on their feet. The two Seekers were neck and neck as they followed the Snitch higher into the air.

And then, as one, the stadium groaned. Ron felt his shoulders sink.

"Go Keeper!" Rose shouted.

The Falcons fans erupted in cheers as their Seeker held the little golden ball in her hands. Ron spotted a few orange hats being thrown to the ground.

"The win, they win!" Rose shouted, looking around. "Yay!" She clapped her hands.

"Not today, Rosie," Ron said, getting to his feet.

"At least it was close," Harry said kindly. "I mean… they _could_ have won."

"It's the same every time." Ron sighed.

Harry laughed. "It's not the end of the world."

Ron set Rose back on her feet, but she merely stood there, any adrenaline she'd had earlier, gone. She now looked weary and like she wanted to sleep.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand. "We'll go home now."

Rather than following, Rose stopped and stuck out her arms to be picked up. "Tired," she said. "I tired."

Ron looked at her and smiled before picking her up. She settled against him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Honestly," Ginny said as they moved to the lift in an attempt to leave, "I don't know how the Cannons do it. They have a lot of promise and then they just… _lose_. Their Seeker is good, and a Beater and a Chaser play for England. On paper they should be near the top."

"It's always been like that," Ron said, not even bothering to hide his disappointment. Ginny was right - they probably should have won that. The Falcons were a young and inexperienced side.

Rose was asleep against him before they reached the bottom, her breathing slow and even. They walked silently to where they'd appeared via Portkey earlier, James and Albus also showing signs of weariness.

"Well, it was fun anyway," Harry said. "And I hope Hermione got the time she needed to herself."

"Yeah, thanks for bringing us along," Ginny added.

The _pop_ of Apparition sounded around the area as wizards and witches from everywhere returned home, some shouting with joy at a victory but most complaining about what Ginny had observed earlier.

Harry and Ginny left with their children and Ron Disapparated to the nearest Apparition point to their house.

Rose - used to Side-along Apparition - barely stirred.

They reached their home by eight-thirty. Ron was surprised to see all the lights off in the house as he unlocked the door. It was silent. Had Hermione gone to bed already?

He carried Rose upstairs to her room, not even bothering to change her out of the Cannons gear. He only took the beanie from her head and her shoes before lying her down and drawing the covers up around her.

He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead, running fingers through her red hair. "Good night, Rosie," he said. "Thanks for coming today."

His daughter merely rolled over, sighing contentedly.

Leaving the door open a little, he went next door to his own room. Sure enough, Hermione was in bed and apparently asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking over at her. She was more relaxed and peaceful than he'd seen her in months.

"How was it?"

"I thought you were sleeping."

Hermione rolled onto her back and smiled at him through the dark. "I was."

"Why are you in bed so early?" Ron asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I just feel… exhausted. Even more exhausted without Rose here."

Ron laughed. "So your husband and child-free day didn't help then?"

"It was what I needed," she assured him. "So, who won?"

"Falcons," Ron groaned.

"It must have been long. I was expecting you home a lot earlier. How did Rose go?"

Ron shrugged. "She's a bit too young to understand still, but she'll get there. She's passed out right now. She'll sleep in tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ron." She rolled to her other side so she was facing him and reached for his hand.

"For spending time with my daughter?" Ron asked.

"For not thinking I'm horrible for needing a break from her."

"Merlin, I need breaks from her!" Ron laughed. "But I'm still going to work, which is my break. You're stuck here with her all day and night. I think you're amazing."

Hermione smiled. "Are you coming to bed?"

"It's eight-thirty." He kissed her forehead. "You catch up on some sleep. I'll be up soon." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed her a third time and left the room. Before he went downstairs he checked in on Rose again. She hadn't moved since he'd left her there.

Ron nodded, smiling to himself. He liked this life he'd suddenly found himself in, and soon it was about to get even better.

With an energetic daughter running around all the time, he rarely found the time just to sit down and appreciate just how lucky he really was. Considering his own childhood, everything had turned out well enough.

As he watched Rose's chest move up and down in slow, even breaths, he had never been more thankful for how different her life was going to be. She had the chance to go to Quidditch matches, to sleep soundly at night and to not fear anything but the monsters under her bed. There'd be no fear of death for her; her only worries would revolve around what subjects she should take or what house she might be put in.

Things were going to be very different soon, he knew that. A new baby would change everything that Rose knew, and everything Ron and Hermione knew. Their whole dynamic would change and Ron knew that in a few months time he couldn't _just_ appreciate his little girl. There'd be a little boy involved, too.

Going downstairs to the living room, Ron realised for the first time since discovering he was going to have a second child that he felt a little bit of fear. He was excited, but his feelings for his daughter were so strong. He'd do anything for her. What if he felt differently for his son? What if he unintentionally loved Rose more?

It wasn't something he'd thought about before, but after spending the day with Rose and feeling her warmth and affection, he couldn't help but wonder just how much more he could feel for someone. Surely there was a limit. Surely there'd be a time when he just couldn't feel anymore.

Ron shook the thought from his head. No, he was being ridiculous. He loved Rose, but he could love his son, too. He could love him just as much. He just needed to meet his son, just like he'd needed to meet Rose before he realised _just_ how much he could feel for her.

He sighed. He just needed the baby to get here. He was ready to be a dad again.

* * *

 _ **Well, this was one of my favourite chapters to write - some quality daddy/daughter time. I'm sure Rose will come to appreciate that as she gets older.  
**_

 _ **Thank you once again to Emily for beta-ing this!**_


	23. To Hospital

**Part 5: Two Plus Two Is Four**

 **Chapter 23: To Hospital**

Ron woke to somebody shaking him and a sharp pain in his kidney. He sat up, looking down and groaned. "What's she doing in here?"

Rose slept between him and Hermione, sprawled out and her small foot digging into his side. He removed her foot and lay back down.

It wasn't the first time Rose had wound up in their bed recently. As Hermione's due date loomed nearer and nearer, Rose had sought her mother's comfort more and more, resulting in her wanting to spend even her sleeping hours with Hermione. Ron had been woken on countless occasions to her kicking him or digging feet into him.

"Ron."

Ron lifted his head again, turning to Hermione. Seeing her expression, he sat up. "Everything okay?"

"The baby's coming," Hermione whispered, and Ron noted her much calmer tone compared to when it had been Rose.

"And… he's taking his time?" he asked, just to make sure.

She nodded, smiling. "It's been about half an hour already and I feel… okay."

Ron nodded and climbed out of bed. "Still, we'll get to the hospital now." He tapped Rose on the shoulder. "Oi, you, wake up!"

"Ron, it's the middle of the night," Hermione said. "They'll be asleep -"

"Harry assured us any hour of any day he could take her," Ron argued as Rose stirred, grumbling for being woken. "And we're doing the same for them in a month. Come on, we've got to go, Rosie."

Rose closed her eyes again, rolling over to cuddle up to Hermione.

"Come on, Rosie," Ron said, pulling her away from her mother. "Remember that sleepover we talked about? With James?"

"Nooo," Rose moaned, her eyes opening halfway before giving up and closing again. "Not… go." She fell asleep the moment her head was on Ron's shoulder.

He carried her to her room and grabbed a pre-packed bag. They'd been prepared for this for weeks now, knowing that the baby could decide to come at any moment. Harry and Ginny had volunteered to look after Rose and had assured them that any moment of any day would be fine. That included three in the morning, Ron assumed.

"You'll be alright if I just take her over?" He returned to his room, standing in the doorway with Rose in one arm, the bag in the other.

Hermione nodded, smiling. "I don't think it's going to be quick this time."

Although she seemed relaxed and calm, the memory of Rose's birth still lingered in Ron's mind. It had gone downhill very fast and he'd hate to come back and find her in complete agony like he had last time.

"It's okay," Hermione said quietly. "I'll stay right here."

Ron nodded. "I won't be more than five minutes. Say goodbye to Mummy, Rosie."

Rose shook her head, burying her face into his shoulder. "Sleep."

"I'll be quick." He took Rose to the fireplace and landed a moment later at Harry and Ginny's. All lights were extinguished and the house was completely silent. He didn't think they'd mind if he put Rose to bed in James' room without letting them know - she'd sleep until around seven or whenever her cousin woke and they'd realise after that why.

Rose stirred against him, lifting her head sleepily. "Go to bed," she mumbled.

Ron set her on her feet. She swayed. "We're at Uncle Harry's. You're going to sleep in James' room," he said to her quietly. "We talked about this remember? You'd come here when the baby is ready to be born."

Rose stared at him blankly, her eyes partly closing again.

"Come on, let's get you into bed." He took her hand and was halfway up the first flight of stairs when a wandlight stopped him. Rose cried out at the brightness, hugging close to Ron.

Harry blinked a few times, his eyes drifting between the pair of them. Then, without a word, he nodded.

"Sorry for the poor timing," Ron said.

"Can't really control these things," Harry said. "Though, you gave us a bit of a fright when we heard movement downstairs. Our enchantments are pretty strong, but you can never be sure." He looked down at Rose holding loosely onto Ron's hand. "We better get you to bed." He took another step down and took her hand. "Come on. James has been asking every night when Rose is coming for a sleepover. He'll be thrilled."

Rose followed her uncle without hesitation.

"I hope it all goes well," Harry then said, looking back at Ron.

"It seems to be," Ron assured him. "She's very relaxed right now."

Harry nodded and offered a sleepy smile. "We'll pop by in the morning and find out where you're at."

Ron returned to the fireplace and once landing in his living room, hurried back upstairs to Hermione. In the few minutes he was gone, she'd managed to change into clothes and was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Everything okay?" he asked, coming to sit beside her.

"I think so," she said. "It's very different to Rose, though, so that's the only normal I know."

"Are you okay to Apparate to the hospital? I can… call an _emberlenst_ if you'd like." She'd taught him how, just in case.

"I should be okay," Hermione said, standing up.

Ron rested his hand on her back. She winced. "You okay?"

"As well as I can be, considering," Hermione said. "By this time with Rose she was here."

"Yeah. You ready? I'll take down the Apparition enchantments so you don't have to walk anywhere." He moved to the other side of the bed and picked up his wand. The enchantments weren't strong, but enough to keep out any unwanted visitors on a day-to-day basis. They were easy enough to remove and put back up again.

He stowed the wand into his pocket and returned to Hermione who was clutching her tummy. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… we just need to wait a moment, until it passes."

"I can call -"

"I'll be fine in a moment," she assured him, closing her eyes. "It's nowhere near as bad as last time. I think we skipped all this with her."

Ron watched her, his heart pounding in his chest with every second that passed. He wasn't going to take any chances this time. If this baby decided now was the time to come, Ron would grab her and Apparate her to the hospital. The consequences of appearing in the waiting area in front of Muggles could be dealt with later.

A moment later, Hermione looked at him and nodded. "Alright, let's go now… maybe you should do it, though." Her hand brushed against his before closing around his fingers.

Without another thought, he Apparated them both to the spot they'd decided upon months ago. It was near the entrance to the hospital, but not in a spot that they'd draw attention to themselves. And this late at night meant they were safe from any unsuspecting passersby.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Hermione assured him. "But I'd like to get to a hospital soon."

The emergency area was rather busy, and the nurses were rather surprised to see the two of them walk in. But upon seeing Hermione's pregnant state, they all but assumed their reason for being there.

A tiny brunette woman directed them to a private room until further notice and soon Hermione was being fussed over, being thrown a million questions and forced to lie on a bed.

Truthfully, Ron felt rather useless - a surprising change to his last experience.

"Your doctor is due to arrive in an hour," the small nurse said. "Let's hope your little one can hold off until then. Is this your first?"

"Second," Hermione said, smiling at Ron's wide-eyed expression as she was hooked up to some machines. The nurse also seemed to notice and frowned. "Er, the last time we didn't have much time to reach a hospital. She came very quickly."

"Oh, well… you've made it with plenty of time this time, luckily enough," the nurse said. "We'll move you to the maternity ward soon. Let us know if you need anything. Until then, try to make yourself as comfortable as possible."

When the nurse was gone, Ron came to sit in a wooden chair beside the bed. He studied the instruments she was attached to. "They really like… things," he commented.

"Well, I'd rather this than nothing," Hermione reminded him.

"I guess."

For the next two hours, nothing much changed. Someone came in every so often to check on Hermione, giving her updates. Occasionally, she would endure a contraction, but even according to her, they were okay. Ron suspected compared to the first time, anything might have been better, but he did notice from her reaction that they were getting closer together and more painful.

She was eventually moved to another room where they waited again, more people coming to check on her. The doctor they'd planned to do this with arrived later than expected, but was rather delighted to see them.

"Not long now," she said, nodding at the machines four hours after they arrived at the hospital. As she said it, Hermione's hand squeezed around his, more intense than any of the previous times. He patted her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her as best he could.

After five hours, Ron was almost wondering if a quick and more painful birth was preferable. On both occasions, Ginny had taken around twenty hours. How had she - and more importantly, Harry - had the patience to do this for that long?

He looked at Hermione and smiled. She returned it. At least she was looking calm, even if she had expressed a short while ago that the pain was beginning to match that of before. She definitely trusted these Muggles a lot more than Ron did.

Thirty minutes later, the doctor came in to check and told Hermione that she was well enough along to transfer her to another room - the place where she could give birth. Ron wasn't sure why she couldn't just stay here, but decided not to question it. If this was what they did, then so be it.

It seemed that the doctor knew what she was doing, though, because by the time Hermione had reached the new room, she was telling Ron that the pain was definitely the same as last time and closed her eyes from the regular contractions she was experiencing.

"It's alright," Ron soothed. "You'll be okay." Seeing her pain made him very thankful he was not the one to deliver the baby again. Not only were these trained professionals, they saw plenty of babies a day and knew how to handle undesirable situations.

Being there merely as support was enough for him, and when his son was born ten minutes later, he felt nothing but relief that they had elected for a hospital. Like Rose, the little boy was born with the cord around his neck; unlike Rose, it was loose and could be easily unwrapped.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, passing the baby to Hermione. "He's perfectly healthy."

Hermione accepted him with the same eagerness she'd shown when first holding Rose. Tears of exhaustion and happiness rolled down her cheeks.

Ron smiled, but said nothing. There would be time for words later. All that mattered now was that all of their fears had been abated; their son had been born healthy and without complication. It was all they'd wanted.

"Is he still Hugo?" Ron asked after a moment. Hermione looked up at him.

"If you'restill okay with it?"

Ron nodded. "I'm just glad he's alive, really. He can be Hugo."

Hermione smiled, drawing her son closer. Ron pressed his lips against the top of her head. He'd never felt prouder. A daughter _and_ a son. He'd never felt prouder.

…

Hugo was brought to them some time later, waking Hermione from her light sleep. Ron blinked a few times to snap himself out of his own daze as a small bed was wheeled into the room with their sleeping son inside. He was wrapped tightly in a blanket, peaceful and safe where he was.

Ron stood and came straight over to the bed.

"He'll be hungry soon," the nurse said. "I'll come back when he is." As soon as she was gone, Ron went to pick Hugo up but was stopped by a sudden shriek from outside.

"MUMMY!"

Ron turned to Hermione and grinned. "She's not ours, surely."

"Mummy! Mummy! I want Mummy!" Rose's distressed and teary cries were distant, but distinguishable nonetheless. So, Harry and Ginny had brought her here.

"Er, I'll bring her in," Ron said, leaving the room and following the cries to a small waiting area. It was just Harry with her, kneeling at her level, attempting to calm her.

"Mummy isn't sick," he was attempting to soothe, "she's just come here to have the baby. Your brother."

"Mummy is sick," Rose sobbed. "She is sick. I want Mummy!"

Harry could not have hid his relief upon seeing Ron even if he wanted to. He stood up. "I said we were going to see her mum, then took her to the hospital. She's made a few connections. Sorry."

Rose was too busy crying in the middle of the waiting room that she didn't even notice her dad had come until he grabbed her hand. "Hey, Rosie," he said gently. "Mummy's okay."

For a brief moment, Rose stopped crying. She stared up at Ron blankly.

"Mummy's okay," he repeated. "Do you want to see her?" He pulled her gently in the direction he'd come and Rose started sobbing again, but not as loudly.

"Mummy… Mummy," she cried.

"Just in here." Ron pushed open the door to Hermione's room. "See, she's okay."

Rose's crying subsided upon seeing Hermione and Ron lifted her onto the bed. "Mummy!" she shouted, throwing her arms around Hermione's neck. "Mummy is here!" She smothered her in kisses.

"Hello, sweetheart." Hermione laughed, holding Rose tightly. "It's good to see you again."

"Mummy, are you sick?"

"No." Hermione shook her head and then nodded at Ron. "I'm okay, Rosie. But, we have a surprise for you."

Rose sat on the bed beside Hermione. "What?"

"You have a brother," Ron told her, carrying Hugo carefully to Hermione. "His name is Hugo."

Rose recoiled slightly when the baby was placed in Hermione's arms. Her expression was unreadable as she stared at the baby.

"Would you like to meet him?" Hermione asked, drawing Rose closer. But Rose resisted, still staring at her brother as if he was something strange.

"It's alright, Rosie," Ron said, chuckling at her reaction. "He's okay."

His words were less than reassuring for Rose, who looked sharply up at Hermione. "Baby is in your tummy!" she accused.

"Not anymore," Hermione said. "He's here now." She moved her arms closer, but Rose moved back. Her brows scrunched together.

"No!" Rose shouted. "No baby!" And she climbed off the bed, running for the exit. Thankfully Harry was blocking her way and scooped her into his arms. She fought against him, repeatedly saying, "No, no, no!"

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione's stunned expressions. "Maybe we'll go and have some lunch and try again on a full tummy." He nodded and smiled. "He's beautiful, by the way. Congratulations."

Once the door was closed, Ron turned a raised eyebrow onto his wife. "Well, that went extremely well."

"I'm not sure what that was about," Hermione agreed.

"Well, she was adamant you were sick when she got here," Ron said. "Perhaps she's under the impression he's what made you sick."

"We told her so many times -"

"She's two-and-a-half. I think only the fact that you were having a baby sunk in. The outcome of that probably didn't register until she saw him and now she's stuck with an annoying little brother for the rest of her life. Can't blame her, really." Ron shrugged. "Harry's got her. He'll feed her and she'll be happy."

"Would you like to hold him?" Hermione asked. "You haven't had the chance yet. Not really."

Ron took the baby from her, peering down at his son. Two and a half years ago he'd been in this exact position, holding a tiny little person he had helped to create in his arms. Hugo even looked like Rose, having inherited the same Weasley hair as his sister. He smiled as the same rush of emotions that he'd felt for Rose flooded through him for his second child. He'd no need to be worried. He loved Hugo just as much as he loved Rose; the only difference this time was he had more of an idea of what he was doing.

"We have pretty perfect kids, don't we?" he said to Hermione. "It'll be great to look at photos of them together one day."

"If you can get Rose in one," Hermione teased. She watched Ron for a moment, a smile on her face. "You were just made for this job."

"What job?" Ron asked, not taking his eyes from Hugo.

"Being a father. You're looking at him the same way you looked at Rose."

"You know I like being a dad," Ron said.

Hermione's smile grew. "I know. It's beautiful. I love you."

Ron finally looked away from Hugo and to Hermione. "I love you, too." He passed Hugo back to her. "I'll go and track down Rosie. Harry's not used to her. He's probably tearing his hair out right now. I'll see if she's in a mood to try again."

"I do hope it's just the initial shock," Hermione said.

"Of course it is," Ron assured her. "Our Rosie loves everything and everyone. She'll grow to adore him." He kissed Hermione's forehead and then Hugo's. "You get some rest while I'm gone. You'll need it. Once we bring him home it'll be chaos."

…

He found Harry and Rose in the hospital cafe, a large slab of cake in front of Rose and her face covered in chocolate. Ginny had arrived with James and Albus, the two boys fighting over one piece of cake.

Harry waved them over when he spotted Ron. He looked guiltily at Rose. "A bribe."

"Is it working?" Ron laughed as Rose got a large spoonful of cake and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Not sure?" Harry confessed. "Though Ginny did manage to get her to tell us why she doesn't appear to like her new brother too much."

When Harry didn't elaborate, Ron said, "And?"

"Rosie, tell Daddy why you're a bit unsure of Hugo," Ginny encouraged.

Rose glanced up at her father and frowned. "No baby."

"Why not, Rosie?" Ron urged. If he could get to the bottom of this now, it'd make things a whole lot easier in the coming months.

Still frowning, Rose folded her arms across her chest and looked up at Ron with the most adorable attempt at a dark expression. "Mummy likes the baby."

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again. He looked to Harry and Ginny for support.

"Tell Daddy what you told us," Ginny encouraged.

Rose's expression darkened. "The baby hurt Mummy."

"Hurt?" Ron asked, but he didn't need a response. Rose had been in bed with them when Hermione had gone into labour. Perhaps she'd been more alert than he'd given her credit for.

"Mummy was hurt," Rose continued. "But she likes baby still."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, but that's what happens, Rosie." He grabbed a chair from the neighbouring table and sat opposite her. "When all babies are born." He studied her angry little face, forcing down the amusement he felt.

"Does Mummy still love me?"

Ginny smiled at Ron as if that was the answer she'd been waiting for. When Ron looked at her questioningly, she nodded. "She couldn't express it too well, but apparently Hermione looked at Hugo in the way she looks at Rose. Rose took that to mean her Mummy didn't love her anymore."

"Oh, Rosie," Ron sighed, turning back to his daughter. "Mummy still loves you very, very much."

Rather than comfort her, Rose's expression grew even darker. Ron reached across the table and took her small hands in his own. "She now just has to love _both_ of you."

"No!" Rose said with more conviction than Ron thought possible. Her hands snatched out of his and pushed the cake away. "Just me. The baby goes back."

"He can't go back." Ron laughed.

Rose shook her head and turned away from him. Ron looked to Harry and Ginny for support, but they both shrugged. James had adored his little brother after Albus was born.

"Well, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have to go now," Ron said. "So you'll have to come with me anyway."

"No!" Rose cried. "I stay."

"You can't -"

"We don't mind," Harry murmured.

Ron sighed, studying his daughter. "Merlin, you're stubborn."

"She is _your_ daughter," Ginny pointed out.

"Alright. Stay." He'd not slept in since three in the morning. Arguing with a stubborn two year old wasn't going to get him far today. "I'll pick her up tonight," he added to Harry and Ginny.

Rose's smile returned as she began scooping up the cake with her spoon again. Ron left them, shaking his head. He knew Rose well enough to have thought she'd be a bit intimidated initially by a new baby, but he'd not expected her to be this opposed to the idea. He thought she'd at least want to meet him.

"Has she calmed down?" Hermione asked when he returned to the room.

"No. She's being very pig-headed about it. She thinks you love Hugo more than her now. Apparently she's not coming back until he goes back."

Hermione stared at him.

Ron shrugged.

"I really hope this doesn't last," Hermione said. "She'll have to get used to it eventually."

"She'll get used to it," Ron assured her. "But we'll just have to make sure she knows that just because there's a new baby around it doesn't mean we've forgotten about her."

"That'll be hard in the first few weeks," Hermione said. "Hugo will take up a lot of time."

Ron nodded. "I know. We'll work it out. She's gone back to Harry and Ginny's now. I'll pick her up soon and we can do something together. We'll try again tomorrow with Hugo."

Hermione smiled, her eyes closing slightly. Ron took Hugo from her arms. "Maybe I'll go now so you can sleep?" He put Hugo back in the bed, once again feeling that surge of love for his new son. "I'll be back later," he murmured, running a hand along the side of his son's cheek.

He turned back to face Hermione, but she'd fallen asleep already.

* * *

 _ **Thank you again for everyone who has been reading this! Sorry for missing a week. I was away and decided to just wait until the next instead. Thank you to Emily, my wonderful beta!  
**_


	24. To the Floo

**Part 5: Two Plus Two Is Four**

 **Chapter 24: To the Floo**

Rose stood facing the wall. Her arms were folded across her chest and her face was screwed up to the point where her eyes could no longer be seen. Every time Ron or Hermione attempted to speak to her, they only got a few words in before she told them 'No!'

This behaviour had now been going on for six weeks. Hugo was six weeks old and she'd shown _no_ interest whatsoever in her baby brother. All the books said to let her help with caring for him so she felt included, but every time they tried this would happen.

On many occasions they'd encouraged her to sit with him or even hold him, but she'd point blank refused to even look at him. At first they'd thought it was because it was a change of routine for her; rather than her parents always being there when she needed, sometimes they were tending to Hugo instead. But after six weeks, things were beginning to settle down, yet Rose had not.

There was no word to describe her behaviour other than jealousy, and to the highest degree. She was jealous of her little brother and all the attention he was getting that had once been for her. The fact that her mum and dad now had another person to play with and cuddle didn't sit well with her.

Three days after Hugo's birth, they brought him home. When he'd still been at the hospital, Ron cared for Rose, attempting to keep her routine as normal as possible. She had been fine when it was the two of them. Perhaps a little more clingy than usual, but otherwise normal. When he even suggested going to visit Hermione or Hugo she regularly threw herself on the ground and cried, telling Ron she _really_ didn't want to go. She didn't even care that she wasn't seeing Hermione.

When they finally brought him home, their two-and-a-half year old daughter developed a mood to challenge a hormonal teenager, which both amused and concerned them.

She continuously stated how Hugo was stupid and how he needed to go back. If either of them held him she'd attempt to climb into their lap and take over their attention.

Now, six weeks on, as she stood facing the wall, Ron and Hermione once again trying to coax her to see Hugo, the only thing that had changed was her temper. She'd really inherited the Weasley temper and stubbornness, something Ron had learnt was not at all pleasant.

"No baby!" she shouted, stomping her foot and refusing to face them. "Go away!"

Exhausted and very much over another temper tantrum, Hermione closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself. She held a restless Hugo who'd just woken, but was refusing to be fed.

They'd tried every angle with her, every avenue anyone had suggested; none of it worked. She just wasn't interested in being a big sister.

"I don't like Hoogoh! Go away!" She stomped her foot again and then kicked at the wall she was facing.

"Hey!" Ron warned.

Rose turned around and poked her tongue out at him.

"Rosie." Another warning.

Rose did it again, this time giggling.

Ron swore under his breath as he moved toward her. Realising she was in trouble, she shook her head. "No! No!"

"Are you going to come and see your brother?" Ron asked.

"No!"

"Why not?" They'd tried asking her before, but it was always the same answer.

"I don't like Hoogoh." She kicked at the wall again, looking sheepishly up at Ron to see if he'd react. He didn't.

Movement to his left told Ron Hermione was beside him. He turned to speak to her, but upon seeing her face, he merely took Hugo from her arms. Tears rolled down her cheeks, exhaustion and desperation mixed together. Without a word, she left the living room and vanished upstairs.

It didn't go unnoticed by Rose either. Her eyes followed her mother up the stairs, perhaps the beginnings of empathy on her face. Once Hermione was gone, she looked up at Ron. "Mummy is cwying."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Rosie, she is."

"Why?" The innocence in her tone made everything just that much harder. She had no idea _she_ was the reason for Hermione's distress.

"Well, Rosie," Ron said, "I do think she's a little sad that you don't seem to like Hugo all that much."

"Why?"

"He's your brother."

There was nothing on Rose's face to show she comprehended just why this was an issue. "I give Mummy hug. She be better?"

"Maybe _I'll_ give her a hug," Ron said. "For you." Rose was probably the last person Hermione wanted to see right now. Her stubbornness would only make things worse. He put Hugo in a rocker and then picked Rose up, sitting her on the couch in front of Hugo. "Watch your brother," he said.

Rose stared up at him as he silently cast a sound charm. He didn't trust Rose with him for a second, but if he didn't go see Hermione, who knew what would continue to go through her head.

She didn't argue or try to follow him; she simply sat and watched Hugo, confused.

Ron found Hermione in Rose's bedroom. It looked as if she'd attempted to busy herself by folding clothes, but hadn't gotten very far. She sat on Rose's bed, her face in her hands. "You okay?"

She startled at the sound of his voice, looking up at him with a tear-stained face. She shook her head. "Why does she irritate me so much?"

"Because she's stubborn as hell and can drive anyone mad," Ron reasoned. "It's like she got my stubbornness and yours combined." He sat on the bed beside her. "We created a monster."

Hermione attempted a smile, but it ended in more tears rolling down her cheeks. "She doesn't do it to you. You handle her so much better than I can."

"She amuses me," Ron said. "She was very concerned about you, though. She wanted to come and hug you to make you feel better."

"Where are they now?" Hermione looked around the room as if he'd brought them in without her noticing. Though, it was hard not to notice Rose when she was in a room and Hugo had proven himself to have a set of lungs that could rival James'.

"Downstairs," Ron said. "Don't worry, I've got the sound charm on." He held up his wand where sound from downstairs was being projected. Right now it was rather silent. "They'll be right," he added, seeing Hermione's expression.

"I just feel so guilty _all the time_ ," Hermione said. "Right now I have so little tolerance for her behaviour. I know she doesn't understand, I know she can't really express how she's feeling, but I just want her to _like_ Hugo."

"It's only been six weeks," Ron said. "They've got a whole lifetime together."

"That's what worries me." She shook her head. "I just feel like a complete failure at the moment. We've got a new baby and a toddler who's running wild throughout the house. I feel so exhausted that any little thing she does I just snap at her and look like the world's worst mum."

"Do you even remember I'm here?" Ron asked, putting an arm across her shoulders. "I'm here and I can help with them both. If Rose is driving you crazy, I can take her somewhere else. She never says no to ice-cream. If you ever need a break from Hugo, I'll be happy to -" He stopped, looking down at his wand. Rose's voice was coming through.

" _Stoopid_ Hoogoh. You make Mummy cwy. _My_ Mummy. Mean Hoogoh."

"We should probably -"

"Just listen," Ron encouraged.

"She loves me. Rosie. Not Hoogoh. You make Mummy cwy."

"Ron -"

"Just give her a moment."

Silence followed after that - probably not a good sign. They sat and waited, seeing if Rose would say anything else. She didn't for long enough that they were about to go downstairs to check. Then a coughing sound came through - Hugo.

Ron and Hermione jumped to their feet, Rose speaking again.

"You go away!" she said. "No come back. Go away."

They reached the living room just as Rose tipped the whole bowl of Floo Powder over her brother.

Hugo screamed from where she'd managed to drag him to the fireplace.

"Rose!" Ron said, hurrying to her and picking her up. Hermione went for Hugo who was still coughing and spluttering.

"He make Mummy cwy!" Rose said plainly.

"You can't… Floo him away," Ron told her, trying not to laugh despite the situation. He sat her back on the couch. She, too, was covered in Floo Powder but looked the least bit remorseful as Hermione magically removed the Floo Powder from Hugo.

"He make Mummy cwy," Rose repeated.

Ron shook his head at her, lost for words. There was no way she could have managed to do anything but create a mess, but the fact that she had _tried_ was admirable to say the least.

"They'll both need to have a bath now." Hermione sighed, looking at her daughter with an unreadable expression. No doubt she was debating whether or not to scream or not say anything at all.

Ron picked Rose up. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Ron…"

He looked at Hermione.

"I'll take Rose. You… take Hugo."

"You're not going to yell at her are you?" Ron asked sceptically.

"No." She smiled a smile that showed she was doing her best to compose herself. "I just… think I understand now."

"Understand what?"

"All my time is spent with Hugo and you're left to be with her. That isn't fair. She… misses me."

Ron nodded, putting Rose back on the couch and taking Hugo.

The smile on Rose's face widened when she realised it was Hermione who was taking her. She threw her arms around her mother, all but leaping into her arms. "Mummy! Mummy loves me!" She planted a wet kiss on Hermione's cheek, to which Hermione smiled.

Ron watched them go upstairs, Rose repeatedly asking if Hermione loved her. He hoped Hermione could sort it out. She was right; Rose just craved the attention she missed and thought Hugo was to blame for that.

However, it seemed that whatever Hermione had said had no impact, for after they were bathed and clean, Rose still didn't want anything to do with Hugo.

Hermione threw up her hands in defeat, looking at Ron. She no longer appeared upset, just more exasperated at just how stubborn her daughter was being.

Ron had dressed Hugo in clean clothes and managed to remove all of the Floo Powder from his body and mouth. It wasn't until he was rocking Hugo back to sleep did something occur to him.

"Hey, how'd she manage to even get the Floo Powder down?"

They usually kept things like that well out of reach of small hands. It was something they had learnt the moment Rose had started crawling; anything left around meant she could get her hands on it. The Floo Powder especially was kept high up on the mantle.

Hermione frowned, looking at the now empty bowl and to her daughter who played on the floor of the living room. "Rose, how did you get the Floo Powder?"

Rose looked up at them and seemed to misread Hermione's question for being in trouble. She looked away.

"Rose, sweetheart, you're not in trouble. We'd just like to know."

This time Rose refused to look at them. She continued to stack the blocks on top of each other as if Hermione hadn't spoken at all.

Hugo had drifted to sleep again in Ron's arms, stirring only occasionally to make himself more comfortable. As he was about to take him upstairs, Rose spoke.

"I said _Acko_. It comed."

Ron froze. Hermione looked bewildered. They both stared at her.

"You _magicked_ it?" Hermione asked.

Rose nodded, her guilt evident.

 _Trust Rose to show accidental magic already,_ Ron thought bitterly. Now she'd be even more difficult to control. She was only two-and-a-half; a very early age to be showing magic. James hadn't even showed an ounce of it yet and he was seven months older than her.

"I said _Acko_ and…" She held out her hands, unable to find the words.

"It just appeared?" Hermione finished.

She nodded.

"Accidental," Ron scoffed. "She used a bloody spell."

"It think it's just coincidence," Hermione murmured, now looking at Rose with a hint of pride.

Rose looked between them for a moment before returning to her blocks.

Ron shook his head. "She takes after you, you know? No one in my family could do that until four. That was Bill. The rest of us were far older."

"She must have really wanted to send him away," Hermione said, her tone returned to the sad and confused one she'd used a lot recently.

"Coincidence," Ron said.

"Accidental magic occurs when you're angry or scared or confused," Hermione continued. "And we know she was angry."

"Or scared of losing her mum," Ron added. He looked back at Rose, himself now feeling a mild sense of pride that she was so young and had managed to perform magic. At least they didn't have to worry what would happen if she was a Squib. She was obsessed with wands; it would have devastated her.

"I just… I'm lost at what to do," Hermione confessed. "She's being so stubborn about it. When I was young, I desperately wanted a sibling."

"Yeah, well there's a difference between wanting one and actually having one… or six of them." Ron sat down on the couch with Hugo in his arms. He beckoned Rose to join him, which she did so willingly. She climbed up beside him and smiled.

"In twubble?"

"No, not in trouble," Ron assured her. "But you can't go Floo-ing your brother away every time he upsets you, alright?"

For a moment, it seemed as if Rose hadn't heard. She frowned at Hugo who was wide awake and staring back at her with as much interest as a six week old baby could. Then she nodded. "No Floo away!"

"That's right," Ron said, surprised. Perhaps what had happened _had_ scared her in some way.

He was about to shift Hugo to the other side when he noticed that his son was _smiling_. Hermione had seen it too, surprised.

Rose's attention had been averted to the toys on the floor again, but before she could start playing with them, Ron took this as his chance.

"He's smiling at you, Rosie."

Rose stared at her brother, who continued to smile. "Me?"

"Yes, look."

Rose said nothing; she only now had eyes for Hugo. She was conflicted.

"You made him smile," Hermione added, understanding what Ron was doing. "It means he likes you."

A frown formed on Rose's face, but it wasn't her usual frown. She was contemplating what was happening. She then looked between her parents. "He smiles for _me_?"

They nodded.

Suddenly, Rose sidled closer to Ron and peered down at her brother. She brought her face so close to his that Ron instinctively moved Hugo so she wasn't breathing into his mouth.

"I can kiss Hoogoh?"

Ron looked to Hermione and grinned. "Of course."

Rose placed a wet, noisy kiss on Hugo's forehead. She beamed at her parents.

"Would you like to hold him?" Hermione asked, but before she could respond, Ron placed the baby in her lap, supporting his head.

Rose sat stunned. She didn't know what to do other than stare at him.

"Quick, take a photo," Ron said half-jokingly to Hermione. "This may be the only time this happens."

But Rose planted another kiss on Hugo's forehead and he smiled again. Rose giggled. "Hoogoh like me!"

"Of course he does," Ron said. "You're his big sister."

"Big sitter," Rose repeated.

Ron looked at Hermione again and beamed. She returned his smile. They'd gotten somewhere with her at least. How long it would last, they didn't know, but at least for now she was over trying to send her brother back to where he came from.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again thank you to Emily for beta-ing :)  
**_


	25. To Dinner

**Part 5: Two Plus Two Makes Four**

 **Chapter 25: To Dinner**

A pair of small arms flung themselves around Ron's leg the moment he stepped out of the fireplace. A chocolate-covered face grinned up at him.

"Daddy!" Rose beamed, clinging to his leg still. "Daddy's home!"

"Seems like you had fun." Ron smirked, bending down to pick up his now three-year-old daughter.

He'd spent the last two nights away with Harry, working on a case that had proven to be fruitless and boring. Just a couple of idiot kids attempting to scare the local Muggles with some 'hauntings'. After Harry had been finished with them, though, he was certain they wouldn't be wasting another Auror's time again.

It had been his first time away in a while, his second since Hugo had been born. It always felt good to come back, especially to a delighted Rose.

"Missed you, Daddy!" Rose hugged him around the neck and smothered him in chocolatey kisses.

"Where's your mother and brother?" Ron asked, resisting the urge to wipe his face.

"Right here." Hermione appeared from the kitchen, carrying a just as messy Hugo.

Ron studied both of his children, amused. He said nothing, though. He was used to them being messy.

"How was work?" Hermione asked, setting Hugo by some toys and coming over to Ron. He put Rose down, who joined her brother.

"Bloody kids thinking they're funny as usual." Ron sighed. "I don't want to say it, but I kind of miss the action of real threats." He winced.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was real," Hermione assured him.

"Yeah, I know. But I'd much rather be here with you than in a small pub on a hard bed while I handle teenagers."

Hermione smirked, looking to their children. "It's good practice."

"If they even _think_ about playing dark magic tricks on Muggles they're disowned," Ron said firmly. "No child of mine is going to behave like that and get away with it."

For a brief moment, Hermione watched him with surprise. Then her expression softened and she said, "Well, sounds like you had a stressful few days."

Ron shrugged.

"I've been speaking to Mum and Dad," Hermione ploughed on. "I've organised for us to get away for the weekend. They're going to take the kids."

"You've what?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing fancy," Hermione continued, "but I've noticed how irritated you're becoming by work at the moment and because you're quiet, we're quiet, so getting away for a few days won't be an issue."

Ron looked over to where Rose and Hugo played. Hugo was watching his sister with amusement as she poked his nose over and over. After a while, he giggled and then reached out for hers. "And your parents are going to take them?"

"Yes."

Ron nodded. "Great! A night away from any commitments. Just the two of us. We may be able to actually -" He looked again at his children and decided not to continue with the sentence. Maybe when they were older. Rose was picking up new words every other day. "Well, you know what I mean."

Hermione smiled at him. "Maybe," she agreed.

Ron studied her. "What made you think of this anyway?"

"Our anniversary's coming up and I just thought it'd be nice. Do I need a reason?"

"No. I'm just surprised." A thought then occurred to him. "You're not pregnant again, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good. I mean, not _good_ , but…" He indicated Hugo. "Not even one yet, you know?"

Hermione looked at him with amusement. Although neither of them had discussed it specifically, Ron got the feeling both of them were happy with their two children. By the time Rose had been eight months old, he'd already started thinking about a second child. He hadn't yet even contemplated that now that Hugo was that age.

But if it happened, then he'd still be happy.

"Anyway, when do we leave?"

"This weekend."

"Wow, you really are organised." He kissed her. "What a lovely welcome home present."

"Yuck!"

They pulled away from one another and turned to their daughter who was frowning at them.

"Don't you like it when we kiss, Rosie?" Ron asked.

She shook her head. "Yucky. You must be married."

"We _are_ married," Hermione said.

"No," Rose said, shaking her head. She pointed at Hermione. "No dress."

"Sweetheart, the dress is -"

"Don't even bother," Ron interrupted. He looked back at Rose. "Well, you'll just have to get used to it, Rosie."

She frowned. "Yuck!" She said nothing more and Ron laughed.

"Three year olds, huh?" He pulled Hermione closer to him and added, "If she's grossed out by that, she'll be horrified to learn where she came from."

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said, but she smiled nonetheless.

…

"Gramma!" Rose cried, flinging her arms around her grandmother's waist before she'd barely even stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hello, darling," Hermione's mother answered, kissing the top of Rose's head.

"I get to stay!" Rose told her excitedly. "A sleepover!"

"I know! How exciting!"

Rose grinned and hugged her again. Rose loved coming here. She was more excited about it than the Burrow, but Ron suspected it was due to how she was treated more than anything else. At the Burrow, she was one of many grandchildren; here she was one of two and the only one who could speak. Not to mention she was the only granddaughter of her Muggle grandparents and they doted on her. She got whatever she asked for here.

Hermione passed Hugo over to her father; albeit reluctantly. In the eight months of Hugo's life, she'd not spent a whole night away from him. Come to think about it, Ron remembered only one time they'd gone away together when they'd had Rose too. She'd been very worried then.

He frowned.

"Gramma can I have a biscuit?" Rose asked.

"Excuse you?" Ron said sternly.

Rose blushed. "Pweese?"

Her grandmother smiled. "Why don't you say goodbye to Mummy and Daddy first."

Rose turned to her parents and stared up at them as if she'd almost forgotten they were still there.

 _That'd be right_ , Ron said to himself. _Miss Independent_. She didn't even miss them anymore and cared very little when they dropped her off at someone else's place when going to work.

"Bye," she said.

"We're not coming back today, Rosie," Ron said.

"You _always_ come back, Daddy," Rose told him matter-of-factly.

 _Where'd she get the attitude?_

"Not today, though. We might just discover we like it better and not come back at all."

Rose glowered at him. "You're so silly."

"You're not going to miss us? Just a little bit?"

"We'll miss you," Hermione said.

"No. I'm big."

"Oh, I'm sure she will," Hermione's mother assured them. "Say goodbye, Rosie."

Rose hugged Ron and Hermione with mild enthusiasm, which disappointed Hermione more than it did Ron. But that was because over her three years, Ron had definitely developed a much stronger relationship with Rose than Hermione had managed. It seemed that during Hermione's pregnancy with Hugo, something had lingered in Rose's mind on the occasions Hermione had gotten tired of her. Since Hugo's birth, Rose had attached herself to Ron more than her mother. Despite Hermione's best attempts to repair the damage, it seemed that Rose was more inclined to go to Ron when she was upset or needed something. Any rejection upset Hermione; Ron saw it as her being the stubborn three-year-old that she was.

"Be good," Ron warned her and Rose had the decency to look guilty. She knew what she could get away with here. "Look after your brother."

Rose looked up at Hugo in her grandfather's arms as Hermione kissed her son goodbye. Hugo reached for her and when she didn't take him tears came.

"There there," Hermione's father soothed. "She'll be back soon."

Ron also said goodbye to Hugo, but he wasn't interested in Ron at all. Hugo's eyes stayed firmly on Hermione, the look of betrayal on his face.

"We'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart," Hermione soothed, kissing him again. She couldn't help herself; she took him, holding him close. "It's just for one night."

Hugo stopped crying the moment Hermione was holding him. Ron realised they probably weren't getting away anytime soon.

"I will take care," Rose said.

"I know you will," Hermione said with a smile. She passed Hugo back to her father and he started crying again.

Ron guided her to the fireplace before she could change her mind and they wound up in a small wizarding pub on the coast of England.

"So, this isn't -" Ron began, taking in the dingy smell and less than desirable occupants. This felt like a place he'd stay in when trying to blend in on an Auror mission, not somewhere one wished to spend a night with their wife.

"No, but it's nearby. Come on, let's go." Hermione also looked unsettled in this place and they left quickly, stepping out onto a paved footpath.

Ron recognised immediately that this area was equally occupied by Muggles and wizarding folk. He spotted the magical ones by their weird dress and lowered heads and was very thankful Hermione had taught him how to _not_ stand out. He found himself now quite apt with dressing for the Muggle world.

It was actually quite a nice area to spend an anniversary. The fresh salty air was a nice change to their usual home in Huddersfield. Ron laughed at the idea of them still being there. It had been a good six years since he'd stumbled on that area by the lake and although the topic often came up, they never actually bothered to seriously consider the idea of moving there. Their current place was small, but it was still home, and Ron had accepted long ago that they were still there because they genuinely loved it.

Hermione led him along another street until they reached a large building that looked odd in such an ancient area. It was new and done-up and looked like it belonged more in London than a small seaside town such as this.

"This is the hotel, I assume?"

"Do you like it?" There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Well, yeah," Ron said. "I would have stayed back at that old pub if it meant a night alone with you."

She smiled.

They entered into the foyer area and were greeted by a neatly dressed doorman. They then made their way to the reception, Ron only realising now how out of place they really did look.

Everyone else carried bags and luggage. They usually just Summoned them once they reached their room. It was the usual thing in wizarding hotels, but of course the Muggles wouldn't be used to it.

Before he could ask Hermione, though, she was talking to the receptionist - a young man no older than about twenty.

"We'd like to check in. Under the name Weasley."

The young receptionist tapped some keys on that weird computer thing Muggles stored all their information. He'd seen one at Hermione's parents house before and considered it one of the weirdest contraptions Muggles used.

"One night. Our suite room?" the man asked.

"Suite?" Ron said, but Hermione ignored him.

"Yes."

The receptionist nodded and continued to tap the buttons on his computer before asking Hermione for identification.

Ron highly doubted her wand would suffice here and had almost resigned himself to having to leave, when she passed over the driver's license she'd obtained a few months before they'd learnt they were expecting Hugo.

This seemed to be satisfactory for the receptionist and soon he was handing over keys to the hotel. "Have a nice stay."

They were on level ten, and to get there they had to ride up an elevator. Another Muggle contraption Ron hated.

Thankfully it was only a short trip and they were soon entering their room.

"Woah!" Ron stared around the room. It was quite a decent size. In the middle was a king-sized bed; to the left an archway that led into a kitchenette with a dining table. Then to the right a door that probably led into the bathroom. "You've outdone yourself, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "We really deserved a getaway. Even if it's a little before our anniversary."

"Who cares when it is!" Ron exclaimed, sitting on the huge bed. "Any moment alone with you is wonderful." He grabbed her hands and pulled her down beside him. She truly was quite a remarkable woman and he'd always felt lucky that she was with him.

He smiled at her and she returned it. Here was somebody who, over the last however many years, had brought him so much happiness. She was incredibly brave and deserved to be a Gryffindor more than almost anybody else. She was hard-working, loving, gentle… she was the mother of his two _awesome_ kids, and somehow she had managed to stay his wife for almost six years now. He must have been doing something right.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked after a moment.

"You," Ron said brightly. "I love you so much. I was just thinking how lucky I was that you haven't decided to ditch me yet."

"As of I'd do that."

"I know. I love you."

Hermione didn't respond immediately. She watched him with an expression resembling amusement and exasperation. He wouldn't have thought it possible that almost ten years after embarking on their relationship together, he'd love her even more now than he did back then.

"So, what's today's plans -" He was silenced by her lips on his. And she was kissing him with a lot of force, a lot of passion. Breaking away for a brief moment, he added, "I suppose I have my answer."

One kid had been hard enough - especially when Rose had started learning how to open doors - but two had been near impossible to find more than a few moments alone together. Even if they thought about it, that seemed to be a trigger for one or both of their children to need them suddenly. Hugo was now eight months old, but Ron doubted they'd spent this kind of time together more than a dozen times since his birth. He definitely knew when the attention was off him.

Ron broke away again from his wife's rather enthusiastic approach to how they should spend their afternoon. He stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

Ron laughed. "Nothing. You're just… I've never seen you -"

"This is our one night away from the kids," she said. "Our one chance. Don't ruin it with small talk."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "... alright." Of course he'd _thought…_ but it seemed she had been thinking about this for some time, planning this getaway for a while now. He pulled away again.

"What now?" she asked, sounding rather frustrated.

Ron smirked. "What _now_?"

She had the decency to turn slightly red. "Sorry. But I thought you'd want this."

"Oh, I do. But I'm slightly concerned about you. Why are you suddenly all over me?"

"Because you're my husband and I love you and sometimes - no matter how rare it is - I like some alone time with you. We hardly get it these days and the moment we try Rose decides to join us, or Hugo will wake up, or -"

Ron was laughing; he couldn't help it.

Hermione sat back, sighing.

"I'm sorry," Ron said. "You just amuse me. You haven't been like this since… well since we were first together. It's nice. I like it."

"You're laughing at me."

"Sorry." He kissed her. "I guess I'm just not used to the lack of interruptions. I'm half expecting Rose to walk in…" He kissed her again.

"Are you going to stop talking now?"

"Are you?"

Hermione smiled against his mouth, throwing her arms around his neck and drawing him closer to her. She did have a point. This would probably be their last night alone together in a while; they may as well make the most of it while they could.

…

Six o'clock hit and finally they decided to move from the room. Hermione was teaching Ron how to properly use a _television_ , but he simply couldn't adjust to the idea that a box with moving pictures and voices was something to be treated with envy. No matter how many times he tried - particularly at his in-laws - he wasn't a fan. Though, he had caught Rose a handful of times staring at it with curiosity.

Pressing the red button on the remote to turn it off (he knew that much at least) he turned to his wife who was just finishing getting ready for some dinner she'd organised. He grinned. "Wow."

"You're just saying that," Hermione replied.

"No way. You always look great. You know that."

Hermione walked back into the bathroom, but he caught a smirk on her face as she did so. He had no idea where she was taking him and decided he definitely liked being the one to do nice things. As much as he loved this getaway, the secrecy killed him. It was much better for him to surprise her.

Hermione returned and looked at him. "Are you ready?"

Ron got up from the bed. "Yep. Are you going to tell me what's happening?"

"No. It's not too far away. You'll find out soon enough."

"I hate surprises.

"You'll like this place."

They left the hotel room hand-in-hand. The corridor was rather quiet as they made their way toward the lift. Ron shifted uncomfortably as they waited for it to reach their floor. "Are there stairs?"

"Ron, we have them at the Ministry."

"Not like this."

"Yeah, these ones are a lot slower and a lot safer."

Another couple arrived to wait with them, meaning that Ron was forced to compose himself as they stepped in or risk making himself stand out. He patted his side where his wand sat, more as a comfort thing than anything else. Hermione sent him an accusing look, as if she couldn't believe he'd brought it with him.

He sent her one back, unsure if that meant she _hadn't_.

Dinner was in the area, for Hermione said they'd be walking. They took liberty in strolling along the quiet streets of the town, still holding hands and revelling in the fact that they didn't have to worry about Rose wandering off or Hugo wanting something. It was just them, together, like it used to be.

"Do you think your parents would notice if we just didn't come back?" he asked Hermione.

She smiled. "As much as they love the kids, I'm not sure they love them _that_ much."

"I like it being just the two of us. It hasn't been for three years. More than three years. I miss it."

"It's nice," Hermione agreed. She stopped in the middle of the walkway and kissed him.

"Don't let Rosie see you doing that," Ron warned.

"See, you could never have them stay with someone else for too long," Hermione said. "You'd miss them too much."

"Says you who couldn't let our son go today."

"I never said I wouldn't miss them."

"Where is this restaurant anyway?"

Hermione smiled. "Not far. Shall we keep going?"

"Are you going to stop and kiss me in the middle of the path again?"

"Perhaps."

Hermione was right; the restaurant wasn't too far. Well, restaurant wasn't the correct term. It was a pub. A fancy wizarding pub with a staircase leading up to where Ron could only assume there were rooms.

"And we didn't stay here because…"

"Harry and Ginny recommended against it. When they were here they said the staff fussed over them and made them priority over other guests just because of who they were. They said the food was great, though."

The restaurant was situated between a grocery store and an Indian restaurant. Like most things magical, it was disguised from Muggles, whose eyes seemed to simply glance over where it was. They entered unseen.

The moment they were inside, though, a huge fuss was made. For a moment, Ron thought they'd been recognised, but he realised this was just how the staff acted and wondered if Harry and Ginny had gotten confused between their usual service and being treated differently. Ron hadn't stayed in much wizarding accommodation to know one way or another.

"We have a table at seven," Hermione said to a stout wizard who all but bowed as they approached.

"Name?" he asked.

"Um… Granger."

The wizard flicked through quite a large pile of parchment before he settled on their name. "Yes. Follow me, please."

Ron was surprised by how large this place was. Where were they, anyway? Hadn't they come to some small seaside village as a means of escaping their busy lives? This place, though, seemed to be wizarding central.

They were taken to a separate room where more people dined and seated by a window that overlooked the ocean. Ron stared at the water under the setting sun before sitting. "You've truly gone a step above this time, Hermione," he said.

"Oh, stop, would you?" Hermione said. "It's just dinner."

" _Just_ dinner," Ron muttered.

When the menus were handed to them, Ron was amazed at the size of it. There was a large mix of traditional wizarding meals and Muggle food, and even the more obscure Muggle stuff. It seemed they'd added every food they knew and learnt how to cook it. Well, he hoped they'd learned how to cook it.

After Hermione had ordered some weird type of pasta and Ron a roast dinner, the menus Vanished and Ron reached across the table to take his wife's hands.

"This is nice," he said. "I like this."

She smiled. "So you keep saying."

"Well, I'm allowed to compliment you. It's something I've learnt to do well over the years. The _one_ thing, probably."

"It's a shame it's only for a night though. Perhaps I should have made it two."

"Nah. One's good." He grinned. "If we did this again, we'd not eat for a month."

Hermione stared at him, as if contemplating her next words. Then, her face split into another grin and she said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said. "So much."

…

The rest of the night was peaceful and relaxing. Ron had almost forgotten what it was like to be childless and able to do whatever he wanted. It had been three years since that freedom, and for a night, he was rather enjoying it.

By eleven o'clock the following morning, they were ready to leave. Hermione sent their bags back to the house and they left the room reluctantly.

"We should make this an annual thing," Ron said. "Every anniversary."

"I'd like that," Hermione said.

"Next one's on me, though."

They checked out - well, Hermione did - and soon they were making their way back to the pub they'd arrived in. It seemed that yesterday's customers hadn't even left - or slept or showered.

"Remind me to never become that," Ron said, eyeing a drunk witch by the counter.

"Oh, Ron, you never will," Hermione said. "You've got too much to lose."

After arriving in the Leaky Cauldron, they Floo'd again to Hermione's parents house.

"MUMMY! DADDY! I MISSED YOU!"

Rose flung dirty arms around them. It seemed she'd been playing in the dirt - _typical,_ Ron thought - and beamed up at them.

"You went away."

"I know. It was great," Ron said.

Her smile faltered. "You missed me?"

"Nah!"

"Ron! Of course he did, sweetheart. We both did. We just had a small holiday."

Rose looked sceptically at Ron again, but she seemed satisfied that he really had been joking and smiled again.

"Did you miss us?" Ron said.

"Very much." Hermione's mother came through from the kitchen carrying Hugo. The moment he saw Hermione he reached out his arms. "We had some tears, but it was okay."

"I was a big girl!" Rose declared.

"I'm sure you were," Ron said. "Are you ready to go home?"

"No!"

"Alright. You can stay here. The rest of us will go home. See you, Rosie."

"Nooo! Daddy!" Rose ran over to him and grabbed onto his trousers. "I want to go home."

Ron grinned. "Say goodbye and we'll go in a minute."

After Rose had said goodbye to her grandparents and Hermione had thanked them over and over, Ron stepped into the fireplace with Rose holding tightly onto his hand. He had enjoyed the small break with Hermione but he did admit that being back with his children was probably even better.

* * *

 _ **I'm not feeling fantastic right now, so apologies for any errors I missed. But thanks to my wonderful beta, Emily, who I think caught everything :D  
**_


End file.
